The Children of the Mages
by Vilandel
Summary: De la naissance à l'adolescence, des premiers pas au premier amour... les enfants de nos mages préférers sont aussi fou que leurs parents. (Recueil sur la prochaine génération de Fairy Tail et des autres guildes)
1. FILLE?

**FILLE?**

Rogue faisait les cent pas devant la porte de l'infirmerie de Sabertooth. Les cris de Yukino lui perçaient le cœur. Pourquoi cela durait-il aussi longtemps ? Minerva avait mis Apollon, son fils et celui de Sting, au monde en une heure, il y'a un an ! Et Yukino était en travail depuis hier soir, presqu'une journée entière ! Il savait bien que la duré d'une naissance était différente chez toutes les femmes. Mais Yukino souffrait et lui ne pouvait rien faire pour la soulager, cette fois.

Rogue n'était pas le seul à être nerveux. Sting l'était encore plus, il tournait en rond comme un fauve en cage. Sting voulait absolument que Rogue et Yukino aient un fils, pour que son petit Apollon ait un petit compagnon de jeux, car d'après Sting, il existait des jeux réservés aux filles et d'autres aux garçons. En plus, le blond avait quasiment décidé que son fils et celui de Rogue soient la prochaine génération des dragons jumeaux. Mais Rogue ne voulait pas que son enfant et son filleul soient juste les pâles copies de Sting et lui. Et il se pourrait que les enfants préfèrerait d'autres magies que celle des chasseurs de dragons. C'était égal à Rogue s'il aurait une fille ou un garçon. Mais rien que pour énerver Sting, il aimerait bien une fille.

Avec Sting et Rogue attendait aussi Rufus, qui semblait rester tranquille, mais vu ses mains humides, lui aussi était nerveux. Orga était même tellement inquiet qu'il essayer des mots croisés, c'est dire. Lector et Frosch étaient blotti l'un contre l'autre et l'exceed de Sting caressa en tremblant la chatte verte à chaque fois que Yukino cria.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit et une Minerva en sueur sorti de l'infirmerie. Elle, ainsi que Sorano – arrivé avant-hier avec compagnon et enfant pour soutenir sa petite sœur – aidaient Lital, la guérisseuse de Sabertooth, à mettre le bébé au monde. Sting sauta sur sa compagne et demanda : « C'est un garçon ? »

« Pas maintenant, mon cœur ! », grogna-t-elle avant de s'éloigner, mais Rogue l'attrapa à l'épaule.

« Comment va Yukino ? »

« Malgré la douleur, elle le supporte bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

Et elle partit sans rien dire plus. Rogue savait qu'elle avait raison, mais il s'inquiétait quand même. Yukino continuera-t-elle de supporter ces douleurs ? Et lui, serait-il un bon père ? Surmontera-t-il ce grand changement dans sa vie ? Putain, il devenait paranoïaque.

Pendant ce temps la, Minerva revenait avec des linges propre dans ses bras. Si elle n'avait pas demander aux garçons d'aller en chercher, c'est parce qu'elle était elle-même nerveuse et qu'en cherchant des linges, elle essayait de se changer les idées. Au moment ou elle disparut dans l'infirmerie, Sawyer apparut dans le couloir, Apollon dans les bras et sa fille de trois ans, Tenshi, à la main. Etant le seul homme à rester tranquille, Sting et Sorano l'avaient supplier de s'occuper de Tenshi et Apollon pendant la journée. Mais Rogue était heureux de voir son beau-frère, il avait besoin de quelqu'un de calme auprès de lui.

Le punk observa les quatre mages de Sabertooth et les deux tout nerveux, avant de lever les yeux au ciel derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Comme Rufus semblait être le plus calme, Sawyer lui mit derechef Apollon dans les bras. Le poète semblait soulagé en voyant le bébé et commença tout de suite à bercer doucement le fils du maitre de Sabertooth.

Tout à coup, Rogue senti une main d'enfant prendre la sienne. C'était Tenshi, qui le regarda tendrement avec ses grands yeux noirs.

« Pas peur, tonton Rogue. Je suis sûr que tata Yukino ira très bien quand le bébé sera la », sourit la petite blanche.

« Et oui, Tenshi, très bientôt tu aura un petit cousin », dit Sting en oubliant qu'il était en fait inquiet et nerveux. Mais Tenshi bouda en entendant ça (elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère en faisant ça) et marmonna : « Ze veut une cousine… »

« Mais un cousin c'est géniale, Tenshounette », essaya Sting de la persuader, mais la petite de trois ans continua de bouder. Les garçons étaient souvent tout petit et pleurait tout le temps, comme Apollon. Ou bien, ils étaient aussi grand qu'elle, mais dormait tout le temps, comme Devil, le fils de Midnight et de Meldy. C'est pour cela qu'elle voulait une cousine.

Sting implora du regard Sawyer, mais le punk haussa les épaules et dit : « Je n'ait rien contre une nièce. »

Juste à ce moment, un cri de bébé retentit derrière la porte. Orga et Sting tombèrent dans les bras de l'autre, Rufus glissa le long du mur, Apollon dans les bras. Tenshi voulait courir vers la porte quand son père la souleva et lui fit comprendre que tata Yukino était sûrement très fatigué. Quand à Rogue, il était encore inquiet. D'un coté, il était heureux d'être père, mais de l'autre il avait peur pour Yukino et espérait qu'elle aie bien.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement et une Sorano épuisé mais rayonnante apparut. Elle héla le groupe à l'intérieur : « Vous pouvait entrer, mais rester tranquille. Yukino est très épuisé, mais elle va très bien. »

Rogue entra en premier. Comme dans un rêve il vit Lital se lavait les mains en lui souriant pour le féliciter. Minerva lui tapota l'épaule avant de tirer Sting par l'oreille pour l'empêcher de bondir vers le lit comme un sauvage.

C'est seulement la que Rogue vit sa femme sur le lit, un sourire fatigué et comblé sur le visage. Jamais elle n'avait était aussi belle. Dans ses bras dormait un nouveau-né, emmitouflée dans des linges blancs. Sa peau était rosée, sa bouche en forme de cœur, un duvet blanc lui poussait sur la tête.

« Elle est belle, pas vrai ? », murmura Yukino à son mari. Elle ? Rogue rayonna, il avait une fille. Tendrement il embrassa Yukino avant de lui dire à voix basse : « Tu étais courageuse. Je suis fier de toi. »

« Tu veux la porter ? », demanda la mage stellaire. Le chasseur de dragon hocha la tête et pris sa fille dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers les personnes présentes.

« Toute petite », murmura Tenshi, fasciné. Sawyer caressa sa fille en pouffant et Sorano ria amusée : « Toi aussi, tu as été toute petite, bien que plus jolie. Mais tu devras attendre avant de jouer avec le bébé. »

« Fro le pense aussi », dit Frosch en s'installant sur l'épaule de Rogue pour admirer sa "petite sœur" encore mieux. Orga, Rufus et Lector félicitèrent les jeunes parents et Sting ria : « Vous avait un beau petit gaillard. »

« Sting-Sama… c'est une fille », gloussa Yukino.

« Une mignonne petite fille. Fille… Fille ? FILLE ? »

Et Sting tomba dans les pommes, sous le rire des personnes présentes. Sawyer soupira énervé et dit au blond : « Mais réveille toi, cette fois ce n'est pas toi qui est devenu père. »

« J'espére seulement qu'il se souviendra qu'il me doit 300 joyaux, cet idiot », ria Minerva, toute contente d'avoir gagner son pari. Lital leva les yeux aux ciel et demanda au couple Cheney : « Et comment vous aller nommer ce petit bout de chou ? »

Rogue et Yukino se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire. Ils savaient depuis longtemps quel noms porterait leur premier enfant, peu importe que ce soit un garçon ou une fille. Rogue regarda sa fille et dit doucement : « Soit la bienvenue, Hoshi Athéna Cheney. »

 **Rogue & Yukino = Hoshi (Athéna) Cheney** **  
** **Sting & Minerva = Apollon (Helios) Eucliffe** **  
** **Racer & Angel = Tenshi (Hestia) Aguria** **  
** **Midnight & Meldy = Devil (Anubis) "Macbeth"**


	2. Biberon

**Biberon**

Tard dans l'après-midi, Hebi gémissait dans son berceau. Kinana soupira avec résignation en l'entendant. Sa fille avait à nouveau faim. La violette ignorait de qui Hebi tenait cela. Ni elle ni Cobra ne mangeait plus que la moyenne.

« Cela doit être normal à son âge », pensa Kinana. Hebi avait à présent neuf mois et avait beaucoup grandi. C'était un bébé fort. Comme son père…

Kinana soupira amoureusement avant de porter sa fille dans la cuisine, pour lui préparer son biberon. Pendant qu'elle versait le lait dans la bouteille, elle songeait à son compagnon. Ils étaient en couple depuis quelque années et avaient eu une fille ensemble, mais le conseil le voyait encore seulement comme un criminel, un fugitif. Comme tous les autres de Crime Sorcière. Cobra était encore obliger d'éliminer des guildes clandestines, quelquefois Kinana et Hebi ne le voyaient pendant des mois.

Mais Dieu merci, à chaque fois que Crime Sorcière passait à Magnolia, il restait assez longtemps avec elles et savourait chaque instant en famille. De toute façon, Jellal était dans la même situation avec Erza et lui aussi voulait passer du temps avec elle et Simon. Kinana sourit. Elle et Erza avaient des relations amoureuses très semblable et ceci les avait lié en une profonde amitié. Si profonde qu'Erza était à présent la marraine de Hebi et Kinana celle de Simon.

Hebi protesta en gazouillant dans ses bras, mais Kinana avait fini de remplir le biberon. La violette s'assit sur une chaise, allongea le bébé au cheveux bordeaux sur ses genoux et mit la tétine de la bouteille dans la bouche de sa fille. Pendant que Hebi but goulument, Kinana sombra à nouveau dans ses pensées. Trois mois c'était écoulé depuis la dernière visite de Cobra…

Il lui manquait tellement, surtout quand ils étaient si loin l'un de l'autre. Il ratait hélas tellement d'évènements dans la vie de sa fille. La violette avait dans ce cas la un album, dans lequel elle mettait les images des moments les plus important de Hebi et d'elle-même. Quand Cobra rentrait, il feuilletait l'album, comme pour rattraper ces moments ratés. Naturellement cela pourrait être tellement mieux si il était toujours avec elles. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de vivre une vie de famille normale.

Kinana ignorait combien de temps passerait encore jusqu'au jour où Cobra et elle pourrait vivre ensemble en plein jour. Peut-être que Hebi sera déjà adulte. Mais la violette espérait tellement que ce jour viendrait. Elle aimait Cobra de tout son cœur et pour lui elle attendrait ce jour, dut-il venir lorsqu'elle sera une vielle femme toute ridé.

Hebi avait bu la moitié du lait quand elle fit un bruit pour montrait qu'elle avait fini.

« Ce n'est pas bien de presser maman avec le biberon quand c'est seulement pour le boire à moitié, ma chérie », gronda gentiment Kinana, mais Hebi lui sourit seulement, mignonne comme elle l'était. Sa mère répondit à son sourire. Lors de cette nuit y l'y a plus d'un ans, Cobra lui avait laisser le plus beau des cadeau. Leur enfant, fruit de leur amour. Le petit appartement de la violette semblait plus joyeux depuis que sa petite Hebi était entrée dans sa vie.

La jeune mère tapota sur le dos de Hebi pour que celle-ci puisse lâcher un petit rot. Kinana mit le biberon à moitié vide dans le réfrigérateur. Telle qu'elle connaissait son bébé, Hebi aura sûrement encore faim durant la nuit. Ce sera mieux qu'elle finira le biberon entamé,

A travers la fenêtre de la cuisine, la violette vit que le soleil se couchait lentement. Elle sourit à sa fille et murmura : « Allez, mon trésor. Il est temps d'aller au lit. »

« Gaga. »

Si Hebi disait ça, c'est qu'elle était sûrement d'accord. Kinana retourna dans la chambre d'enfant, enleva la robe de sa fille et l'habilla de son pyjama préférer, le noir au motif de serpent vert clair. Très tôt déjà Hebi avait montré sa préférence envers les serpents, à la grande joie de son père. Kinana lui chanta encore une berceuse jusqu'a ce qu'elle s'endorme. La violette posa délicatement son bébé dans le berceau au coté de son doudou, un serpent de peluche violet.

Elle était si adorable quand elle dormait. En tout cas en ce moment. Quand Hebi avait faim la nuit ou mouillait sa culotte, elle se réveilla très vite et si son envie tardait à être comblé, elle pouvait crier si fort, que bien d'autres que Cobra ne pourrait plus le supporter.

Comme Hebi se réveillait quasiment toutes les nuits, Kinana avait pris l'habitude de se coucher très tôt, pour qu'elle puisse avoir assez de temps pour dormir quand sa fille criait la nuit. La violette prit une douche rapide, mit une chemise de nuit et se mit au lit. Avant de sombrer dans les bras der Morphée, elle pria pour que Cobra revienne bientôt à la maison.

 **Xxx**

Cobra avait l'habitude de rentrer au beau milieu de la nuit. De cette façon, Kinana et Hebi avaient toujours la bonne surprise de le voir au lever du soleil. Ses deux femmes lui manquaient toujours terriblement, chaque jour un peu plus, surtout s'il n'avait pas pu les voir pendant des mois. Tout ça à couse de ce conseil pourri, qui ne reconnaissait pas le travail que Crime Sorcière lui ôtait en éliminant les guildes noires les une après les autres. Bande de bâtards ingrats.

Sans bruit il tourna la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte, avant d'entrer et de verrouiller derrière lui. L'appartement était comme toujours bien rangé. Comment Kinana pouvait-elle vivre avec lui, alors qu'il était si désordonné. Sa compagne était tout simplement de nature douce.

Cobra voulait revoir Kinana et Hebi. Il le ferait comme d'habitude. D'abord il irait admirer sa petite Hebi, avant de s'allonger auprès de sa bien-aimée. Cobra entra dans la chambre de sa fille et la vit dormant dans son berceau, le serpent en peluche, qu'il lui avait offert la dernière fois, serré contre elle. Jamais il aurait imaginé d'être père, d'avoir une descendance. Moins encore d'être aimé par une femme aussi merveilleuse que la mère de son enfant. Mais c'était pourtant arriver. Kinana était devenu sa compagne quelque années avant et ils avait ensemble une fille.

Il caressa la peau douce du bébé. Ce contact léger réveilla pourtant Hebi, qui regarda son père avec de grands yeux ronds. Elle dit quelque chose comme « Dada » et prit le doigt du chasseur de dragon.

« Oui, je suis de retour… », ria-t-il doucement. Hebi suça à son doigt, de plus en plus fort. Elle devait avoir soif. Il n'était pas souvent à la maison, mais il connaissait déjà drôlement bien combien Hebi criait fort quand elle avait faim la nuit.

« Si tu est d'accord, on va voir dans la cuisine ce qu'il y a, sans réveiller maman », dit-il en soulevant sa fille du berceau. Elle répondit avec un « Gaga », donc elle était d'accord.

En ouvrant le réfrigérateur dans la cuisine, Cobra fut heureux de trouver un biberon à moitié plein. Il n'était pas trop à l'aise avec tout ces matériaux à bébé, combien même Kinana lui expliquer l'usage avec patience. Il était pas assez souvent la pour s'y habituer.

Il prit le biberon, s'assit sur une chaise et mit la tétine de la bouteille sur les lèvres de sa fille. Hebi commença à boire goulument. Cobra sourit de fierté en la voyant boire comme ça. Elle avait l'appétit d'un dragon, pour quelqu'un avec sa magie, c'était plutôt de bonne augure. Les autres chasseurs de dragons l'en avaient bien souvent félicité.

Hebi buvait jusqu'à la dernière goutte de lait. Cobra mit le biberon sur la table et tapa doucement sur le dos de sa fille, pour qu'elle puisse roter. Cela, il pouvait le faire sans difficulté. Combien de fois avait-il observer Kinana faire ça.

A propos… Il l'entendait, Kinana s'était réveillé il y a une minute. Il se tourna vers la porte de la cuisine et la vit. Kinana se tenait la, dans sa chemise de nuit toute simple, les mains sur le cœur. Elle était si heureuse de revoir son dragon. Mais voir Cobra donner le biberon à Hebi, elle en était émue jusqu'au cœur. Cobra avait toujours était un peu maladroit avec les biberons et ce genre de choses. Habituellement, il berçait Hebi jusqu'a ce qu'elle s'endorme. Mais elle avait toujours su qu'en fait, il se prendrait bien avec le « bazar à bébé », comme il avait l'habitude de dire.

Kinana s'approcha de Cobra et l'enlaça par les épaules, pendant qu'il berçait Hebi pour l'endormir. Ce qu'elle ne tardait pas à faire.

« Bienvenu à la maison, mon Erik… »

 **Hebi (Thalie) "Snake"  
Simon (Ézéchiel) Scarlett-Fernandes**


	3. Démons

**Démons**

Natsu courait dans les rues de Magnolia, tenant deux petits enfants aux mains. Ses enfants. Layla, sa fille de trois ans, et Haru, son fils de deux ans. En fait, tout était de leur faute, mais Lucy lui donnerait encore la faute à lui. Il devait trouver un moyen de tout arranger avant que sa femme ne rentre de son thé avec ses amies.

Ils dormaient tranquillement dans le salon, ainsi il avait décidé de faire un petit somme dans la chambre. Haru et Layla dormaient toujours longuement, mais quand même pas aussi long que Midnight et le fils de ce dernier, Devil. Bien que Lucy lui ait dit de ne jamais les laisser tout seuls, car ils étaient apparemment trop curieux, Natsu n'avait pas pensé que ce soit si grave. Pour plus de sûreté, il avait quand même fermé la porte de l'appartement.

Il ne savait pas comment Layla et Haru l'ont fait, mais pendant sa sieste, ils avaient renversé les meubles légers, mâchouillée les vêtements de tout les jours de Lucy et même déchiré ses robes de soirée, enlevé les livres des étagères, cassé le vase en mille morceaux, laissé des taches de substances inconnus un peu partout dans les pièces… c'était un véritable champ de bataille. Comment ses enfants ont-ils put faire ça, alors que Lucy et lui faisaient tout pour qu'ils soient heureux ? Enfin, surtout lui. Il faisait tout pour leur faire plaisir, leur offrait tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Lucy disait qu'il les gâtait, mais ce n'était pas vrai. Si elle le ferait aussi, Haru et Layla ne se plaindrait jamais.

Mais le vrai problème, c'était de ranger l'appartement avant que Lucy ne rentre. Et pour ça, il fallait que Natsu trouve quelqu'un à la guilde pour jouer le baby-sitter de dernière minute, vu qu'il ne pouvait pas demander l'aide de Virgo sans passer par Lucy.

Mais Layla s'arrêta d'un coup pour réclamer une glace et Haru s'accrocha à sa jambe pour se laisser trainer, il aimait cela. Il n'avait pas le temps, mais il ne pouvait pas dire non, sinon ils se plaindraient encore. Et en plus, ils étaient terriblement sales. Si Lucy apprenait qu'il avait laissé sortir Layla et Haru aussi sales, elle allait sûrement le tuer.

« Tu à l'air perdu, Oncle Natsu », lui dit une petite voix amusée. Cette douce voix appartenait à une petite fille aux cheveux blancs d'un peu plus de dix ans, habillé d'un kimono blanc et de la cape de Crime Sorcière. Tenshi, la fille de Racer et Angel. La guilde indépendante était donc encore revenue dans les environs. Prés de Tenshi, adossé au mûr, se tenait un garçon qui dormait, les cheveux et les vêtements noirs, portant lui aussi la cape de Crime Sorcière. Devil, le fils de Midnight et Meldy. Si Simon et Hebi avaient chacun leur mères à Fairy Tail, Devil et Tenshi avaient quand à eux les deux parents à Crime Sorcière, ils avaient donc grandi dans la guildes indépendante.

« Yo, vous deux. Crime Sorcière est donc revenue ? », dit Natsu en reprenant son souffle. Tenshi lui sourit. Comment des parents aussi sarcastiques et sadiques que Racer et Angel, de vrais démons, avaient-ils pu élever leur fille aussi gentille et polie ? Natsu ne pouvait l'expliquer. Mais ça lui donnait une idée.

« Écoute, Tenshi ? Je doit… retaper l'appart' avant le retour de Lucy et mes gosses me dérangeront. Est ce que toi et Devil, vous pourraient les surveiller ? »

« Avec plaisir », sourit Tenshi, en prenant la main de Layla. La petite blonde la sera timidement. Natsu mit Haru sur les genoux de Devil. Le brun ouvrit surpris ses yeux aussi vert qu'une foret, un héritage de sa mère. Avant de partir, le chasseur de dragon dit aux deux ainées : « S'ils veulent quelque chose, donnez leurs lui. Comme ça, ils ne se plaindront pas. »

Tenshi le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi elle le regardait comme ça ? Peut-être que Racer et Angel ne faisaient pas. Il faudrait qu'il leur en fasse la leçon.

Il cria un au revoir aux gosses de Crime Sorcière et couru à son appartement. Si il se dépêchait, il pourra tout arranger avant que Lucy rentre.

 **Xxx**

Malheureusement, ça n'allait pas se passer comme prévu. A peine Natsu était-il arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement, il vit une Lucy ressemblant à une harpie arriver à lui. Merde, elle était déjà la ? Finalement, les femmes n'étaient pas aussi bavardes qu'on le pensait.

Avant que Lucy ne dise quelque chose, il se défenda tout de suite : « Ne t'inquiéte pas, Devil et Tenshi s'occupent de Layla et Haru. Et pour l'appart'… Je te jure, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! J'ai pioncé et j'ai cru que les mômes dormaient aussi. Quand je me suis réveillé, tout ressemblait à un champ de bataille. C'était les enfants, ils ont hériter de toi ce coté démoniaque. Mais tu n'as jamais était un démon, contrairement aux membres de Crime Sorcière. C'est un miracle que Simon, Hebi, Devil et Tenshi n'ont pas hérités de la méchanceté de leur parents, pas vrai mon rayon de soleil ? »

« Ce n'est pas un miracle, nous les avons tout simplement élevée de façon pour qu'ils ne deviennent pas ce que nous avons étaient avant », dit la voix énervée d'Angel. Elle, Racer, Midnight et Meldy apparurent derrière Lucy. Mais ils faisait quoi, la ? Il devait avoir l'air perdu, car Meldy lui dit avec compassion: « Les autres sont déjà à Fairy Tail, Jellal voulait revoir Erza et Simon le plus vite possible. Quand Cobra, il est chez Kinana et Hebi depuis hier soir, naturellement. Nous quatre, on voulais prendre notre temps, Devil et Tenshi étant déjà parti chercher leurs amis. Mais nous avons entendu Lucy crier et… nous voici dans ce chaos. »

« Tes enfants on sûrement hérité de toi cette manie de tout cassé », ricana Racer en posant un bras autour des épaules d'Angel. Midnight ne dit rien. Il s'adossa au mur et dormait, le veinard.

« C'était peut-être Haru et Layla qui ont saccager l'appartement, mais TU AURAIS DU GARDER UN ŒIL SUR EUX ! TU SAIT À QUEL POINT ILS SONT CURIEUX ! MAIS NON, MÔSIEUR DRAGNEEL LES GÂTE À TOUT BOUT DE CHAMPS, POUR QUE JAMAIS ILS NE SE PLAIGNENT ! COMBIEN DE FOIS JE T'AI ÉXPLIQUER QUE TU LES GÂTE QUAND TU LEURS DONNE TOUS CE QU'ILS VEULENT ! DIEU MERCI, TU À LAISSER LES ENFANTS DANS DES MAINS DE CONFIANCE ! ALLEZ, TU VA M'AIDER À RANGER CE CHAOS, SINON JE DIT À ERZA, QUE C'ÉTAIT TOI QUI À MANGER SON FRAISIER HIER SOIR ! », cria Lucy rageseusement, en tirant sur l'écharpe de son mari pour le secouer, sous le regard surpris des membres de Crime Sorcière. Même de Midnight, réveiller par les cris.

« Après cette scène de ménage, on voit qui porte le caleçon dans cette famille », murmura Racer à l'oreille de sa compagne.

« Natsu à plutôt raison quand il dit que Lucy est un démon », répondît Angel, heureuse quand même que Lucy n'est pas exploser quand elles s'étaient battu l'une contre l'autre.

Pendant que Natsu entrait penaud dans l'appartement, Lucy se tourna vers les autres mages et s'excusa : « Je suis désolé que vous ayez eu à voir cela. »

« On comprend… Et puisqu'on est la, peut-on t'aider à ranger tout ça ? », proposa Meldy, compatissante. Midnight hocha la tête, sur le point de se rendormir. Racer et Angel ne semblait pas apprécier cet proposions, mais ils savaient de source sûre que cela ne servait à rien de répliquer à la seconde de Crime Sorcière. Même Jellal pouvait devenir tout petit face à la rose.

Avec plaisir », soupira Lucy heureuse de l'aubaine, avant de tirer les quatre mages indépendants dans l'entrée en leur disant ses instructions.

Quand Tenshi, Devil, Layla et Haru arrivèrent à l'appartement des Dragneel quelques heures plus tard, il furent étonnés de trouver leur parent dormir dans le salon rangé. Cela pouvait être normal pour le père de Devil, mais pour les autres…

« Ça, c'est une bonne idée », bailla Devil et se pelotonna entre ses parents. Layla et Haru pensaient sûrement qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau jeu et se faufilèrent chez Lucy et Natsu. Comme ils étaient fatigués, ils s'endormirent presque aussitôt.

Tenshi sourit en voyant ce tableau. C'était fatiguant de s'occuper des enfants Dragneel, surtout que Layla était fasciné par la magie de vitesse de Tenshi. Mais Devil et la blanche avaient sut dire non de façon gentille et ferme à ces petits monstres, qui ne restaient jamais longtemps déçu.

Tenshi s'allongea entre ses parents et décida de dormir un peu.

 **Layla "Odette Stella" Dragneel**

 **Haru "Igneel Jude" Dragneel**


	4. Joyeux Noël

**Joyeux Noël**

« Alors, à demain », souri Erza en sortant de l'appartement de Kinana avec Simon, son fils de huit ans. Pendant que la mage d'armures était obligé de participer l'après-midi à une réunion de mages de rang S, Simon et Hebi ont passé le temps à décorer le sapin de Noël dans le salon et d'aider Kinana à faire des gâteaux. Il était déjà tard et Erza s'inquiétait toujours comme une folle quand son fils n'était pas à la maison après sept heures. Sur ce terrain, elle battait facilement Gildarts.

« A plus, Hebi », dit le garçon aux cheveux bleu violets sa meilleure amie. La fillette de sept ans lui rendit son salut en souriant. Mais quand sa mère referma la porte de l'appartement, Hebi retrouvait un regard triste. Elle alla en silence dans le salon pour finir de décorer le sapin.

La fillette rousse avait pourtant hâte que ce soit Noël. Demain, guilde fera une grande fête et le soir, Hebi et Kinana passerons Noël en famille. Hebi ne raterait ça pour rien au monde. Mais on père n'était pas la. Il venait rarement à la maison, mais Hebi avait comprit pourquoi depuis un certain temps. Oncle Jellal avait d'ailleurs le même problème.

Un jour, Hebi avait surpris une discussion entre Jellal et son père. Les soupçons qu'elle avait eus jusqu'à présent étaient fondés. Elle n'avait que sept ans, mais avait rapidement comprit que les membres de Crime Sorcière avaient été méchants avant que Simon, Devil, Tenshi et elle-même ne soient au monde. Cobra et ses amis avait pourtant changé et payé largement bien leur faute à Crime Sorcière. Mais ce conseil les voyait que comme des criminels, mais si leur travail les arrangeait.

Hebi savait très bien que son père n'était plus méchant maintenant. Il ne l'avait sûrement jamais été complètement. Sa mère l'a sûrement aidé à retrouver le bon chemin, sinon Hebi ne serait pas la. Son père était gentil, la fillette le voyait quand il regarder elle ou sa mère.

Mais Hebi ne comprenait pas pourquoi le conseil empêchait son père de vivre avec elles. Ce n'était pas gentil ! Si le conseil n'offrait pas de secondes chances, il ne fallait pas s'étonner qu'il y'avait toujours des guildes clandestines !

« Quelque chose ne va pas, mon cœur ? », demanda Kinana en caressant boucles rousses de sa filles, qui avaient été maitrisé en deux tresses.

« Papa rentrera quand ? », questionna Hebi en posant une boule rouge avec un serpent vert scintillant sur une branche du sapin.

Kinana soupira à cette question, qu'elle avait déjà entendue des centaines de fois. Cobra n'était pas souvent à la maison, à cause de Crime Sorcière et du conseil. Mais Hebi avait besoin de son père. Comme Kinana avait besoin de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Je ne sais pas, mon cœur. Mais je connais ton père. Jamais il ne restera absent de plus de six mois », essayât-elle de rassurer sa fille.

« Mais six mois sont déjà passé ! », cria Hebi avant de fondre en larmes. Son père lui manquait chaque jour un peu plus. Hebi voulait qu'il soit la, qu'il joue avec elle. Elle voulait voir ses parents ensemble et s'embrasser… Les autres enfants de la guilde détestaient voir leur parents s'embrasser devant eux. Mais Hebi aimait voir ses parents comme ça. Ils étaient rarement en famille et la petite rousse vit combien son père manquait à sa mère. Surement encore plus qu'a elle-même. Les voir s'embrasser était une joie pour Hebi.

« Non, quatre mois se sont écoulés depuis sa dernière visite », rigola Kinana. « Mais peu importe s'il vient à Noël ou pour le nouvel an, il viendra. Je connais ton père, ma chérie. Il rentre toujours à l'improviste, même moi je ne sais pas en avance quand il reviendra. Ne soit pas triste, rien ne nous empêche de fêter un beau Noël toute les deux, non ? »

« Oui, maman », répondit Hebi, un peu rassurer par les paroles de la violette. Mais elle souhaitait tellement que son père soit la pour les fêtes.

 **Xxx**

Un bruit réveilla Hebi durant la nuit. D'après son réveil, il était après minuit. Donc on était le jour de Noël, même s'il faisait encore nuit dehors. Sa mère s'est sans doute levé pour se faire un lait chaud avec du miel. C'était normal. Quand Cobra lui manquait trop, Kinana se levait la nuit pour se faire du lait chaud au miel, cela l'aidait à se calmer. Ses parents s'aimaient tellement fort, Hebi se doutait bien que la séparation pouvait parfois devenir insoutenable.

Hebi voulait se rendormir, quand elle entendit sa mère rire… Rire ? Mais quand Kinana se faisait du lait chaud dans la nuit, elle ne riait jamais. Au pire, elle pleurait un peu. Mais alors… cela voulait dire… que son père soit enfin à la maison ?

Hebi jeta sa couverture de coté et sauta du lit, sans mettre ses chaussons. Le sol était froid, mais peu importe. Elle voulait revoir son père tout de suite, dut-elle attraper un rhume pour cela ! Pieds nu, la fillette couru jusqu'à l'entré.

Arrivé, elle vit pour la plus grande joie sa mère embrasser passionnément un homme qu'Hebi n'avait plus vu depuis quatre mois…

« Papa… joyeux Noël… »

Ses parents se séparèrent pour se retourner vers la fillette rousse. Cobra sourit d'un air comblé, comme cela lui arrivait rarement. Il lui était difficile de trouver du temps pour profiter de sa famille. Mais il savait combien sa fille serait déçue de passer Noël sans lui. Comme d'habitude, Cobra était parti sans la permission de Jellal, mais il savait qu'il ne recevrait pas de punition. Jellal avait aussi envie de passer les fêtes en famille avec Erza et Simon.

Le chasseur de dragon se mit à genoux et tendit les bras vers sa fille, qui s'y jetait sans hésiter. Comme elle n'avait pas vraiment espéré que son père serait la pour Noël, sa joie de le voir ici, aujourd'hui, en était bien plus grande.

« Tu as encore grandie, gamine », dit Cobra en souriant, tout en ébouriffant la longue crinière de sa fille. Elle avait des boucles sauvages, que Kinana ne réussit qu'a maitrisé quand elle les tressait en deux nattes de paysannes.

« J'ai prit cinq centimètres », répondit Hebi avec fierté. Cobra et Kinana se lancèrent un regard complice. En fait, Hebi avait grandi de deux centimètres. Mais la fillette grandissait quand même à toute vitesse. Elle avait déjà surpassé Makarov.

« Je suis si heureuse que tu sois la pour Noël, Erik », sourit Kinana en prenant sa famille à nouveau réunie dans ses bras. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait recevoir. Bon, cela serait encore mieux si Cobra pourrait vivre au grand jour avec elle et Hebi.

« Cela risque de durer », murmura son compagnon, qui avait bien sûr entendu ses pensées. « Le conseil nous à un peu accepté, mais il aimerait toujours nous voir derrière les barreaux à perpétuité. »

« Conseil de merde », grogna Hebi.

« Hebi ! », gronda Kinana, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, car sa fille n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Mais c'était difficile d'empêcher Hebi de dire souvent des gros mots, quand son père lui en apprenait toujours de nouveaux. Mais c'était comme ça qu'elle aimait son dragon et leur fille.

« On devrait aller dormir un peu, sinon nous n'allons pas survivre la fête de la guilde », dit la violette en se levant. Cobra se leva aussi, tandis qu'Hebi continuait de s'accrocher à lui.

« Je veut dormir avec vous », dit-elle d'une voix fatigué. Elle voulait profiter pleinement de sa famille réunie. Sa mère sourit, elle n'avait contre, au contraire. Kinana prit le bras de Cobra et mena sa famille dans la chambre des parents.

Ce soir ils allaient fêter une des plus belle fêtes de Noël. En famille.

 **Joyeux Noël !**


	5. Découvrir le monde

**Découvrir le monde**

Quand les enfants se mettaient à la découverte du monde, rien ne pouvait freiner leur curiosité. Bon, si les parents vivaient toujours au même endroit, alors leurs bambins se calmaient avec le temps. Mais quand ils voyageaient partout et que les enfants découvraient toujours de nouveaux endroits, cela ne calmerait sans doute jamais leur curiosité.

C'était le cas de Crime Sorcière et Sorano devaient toujours faire attention que Tenshi ne s'éloigne jamais du campement. La fillette avait deux ans et était tout curieuse de connaître le monde qui l'entourait. Elle courait toujours dans tout les sens depuis qu'elle savait marcher. Sorano et Sawyer veillaient pour qu'elle n'aille jamais trop loin.

Meldy et Midnight avaient sur ce terrain pas autant de problème avec leur fils Devil. Le petit brun était à peu près du même âge que Tenshi, mais au lieu de parcourir le monde, il préférait dormir. Tout comme son père. Meldy en était plutôt contente, car Devil n'était pas vraiment curieux et c'était plus facile pour ses parents à ne pas perdre de vue.

Sorano soupira en regardant Tenshi jouer avec des pierres aux formes rigolotes. La blanche était heureuse que sa fille puisse se contenter de peu de choses pour pouvoir jouer. Tenshi n'avait que peu de jouets. Deux peluches, un fennec et un ours polaire, une poupée d'ange et une petite voiture de course bleu ciel. Devil aussi n'avait que peu de jouets. Un chat noir en peluche, une petite épée en bois, une autre peluche en forme de chouette effraie et la figurine d'un chevalier noir.

Ce n'était pas facile de toujours voyager avec deux petits enfants, mais Jellal et les autres avait tout bien organisé. Chaque membre avait sa propre tente – chaque couple avait la sienne – et si un combat devait arriver, une ou deux personnes resterait auprès de Devil et Tenshi. Dieu merci, les guildes noires étaient tranquille ces dernier temps.

Sorano regardait sa fille et se sentait fière d'avoir une telle enfant. Tenshi ressemblait à sa mère, avec des traits plus doux. Ses yeux noirs par contre venaient de son père. D'ailleurs, Tenshi était déjà très intéressé par la magie de vitesse, à son jeune âge. Quand elle avait fait ses premiers pas, elle n'avait pas marché, elle avait couru. Mais Sorano était surtout heureuse de constater que Tenshi se forgeait une personnalité douce et polie. Ni elle ni Sawyer ne voulait que leur fille devienne aussi malfaisante comme ils l'avaient été un jour. Tenshi ne devait pas payer pour les crimes de ses parents. C'était plutôt rassurant de voir que les deux démons qu'ils étaient avaient pu mettre au monde un petit ange.

Tenshi semblait en avoir fini avec les cailloux. Elle se leva, caressa son Kimono blanc – sa mère et tante Meldy faisaient souvent se geste en se levant – et regarda autour d'elle avec curiosité. Crime Sorcière avait mit son campement près d'une cascade, qui coulait dans un petit lac tout plat. Derrière la cascada se cachait une grotte, que l'on atteignit seulement grâce à un chemin très étroit. Tenshi voudrait sûrement aller là-bas. Depuis que Jellal avait mentionné cette grotte, la petite fille ne tenait plus en place. Elle commençait déjà à courir en direction de la grotte.

Sorano se leva aussi. Pas question de perdre de vue sa fille. Elle regarda autour d'elle en soupirant. Les garçons étaient toujours en patrouille dans les environs et Meldy se trouvait au lac pour laver Devil.

« Tenshi ! », appela-t-elle sa fille. La fillette trottina vers elle. Sorano se pencha vers elle et disait : « Tu ne dois pas t'éloigner toute seule du campement, mon petit ange. Cela peut être dangereux, surtout pour une petite fille comme toi. »

« Oui maman », répondit poliment Tenshi, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de se retourner vers la grotte. La petite blanche obéissait toujours à ses parents, mais c'était difficile de dompter sa curiosité. Au final, Sawyer et Sorano capitulait toujours et l'emmenaient voir les endroits qu'elle voulait découvrir.

Comme maintenant. D'ailleurs, Sorano s'amusait à accompagner sa fille lors de ses découvertes. Elle-même les connaissait déjà, mais avec Tenshi elle avait l'impression de les découvrir à nouveau. Elle sourit à son enfant et dit : « Ça te dirais d'aller voir ensemble cette grotte ? »

« Oh oui ! », s'écria Tenshi. Elle prit la main de sa mère et courut vers l'étroit chemin. Sorano devait freiner pour que sa fille ne glisse pas. Mais elle ria, la joie de sa fille était vraiment contagieuse.

La grotte était plus grande que l'on pouvait s'imaginer en regardant de dehors. Crime Sorcière aurait put camper dedans et il y'aurait encore eu assez de place pour Fairy Tail et la moitié de Sabertooth.

Tenshi courait dans tout les sens, tapotait les parois de pierre comme pour trouver une porte secrète, sautait près de l'eau. Sorano l'observait, heureuse. C'était un vrai soulagement de voir sa fille si vive et joyeuse, alors que ses parents ne l'ont pas vraiment été lors de leur enfance. La mage angélique était soulager de voir Tenshi grandir comme elle le faisait maintenant. Crime Sorcière était une guilde plutôt sévère. Mais Tenshi et aussi Devil était comme des soulagements pour chacun des membres. Sans le savoir, les deux bambins arrivaient à détendre une atmosphère tendue.

Mais Sorano savait très bien que parfois, voir ces deux enfants jouer pouvait être douloureux pour Jellal et Cobra. Quand ils n'étaient pas auprès de leurs familles, seul une lacrima de communication leur permettaient de garder contact avec Erza et Kinana. Sorano se doutait que Cobra et Jellal avaient parfois l'impression de voir Simon et Hebi quand ils regardaient Devil et Tenshi. Mais ils étaient tout deux courageux et heureux que leurs camarades pouvaient vivre plus ou moins en famille.

« Maman ? », entendit-elle la voix de Tenshi, la tirant de ses pensées.

« Oui, trésor ? »

« Y'a pas de dragons ici ? », demanda Tenshi, qui semblait plutôt déçue. Sorano fit de son mieux pour ne pas rire. Depuis que Cobra avait raconté à Tenshi des anecdotes sur les dragons, la fillette était toujours à la recherche de ses créatures puissante.

« Et bien, c'est tonton Cobra qui est l'expert ici. Mais je suppose que, bien que cette grotte soit grande, elle encore trop petite pour un dragon. Et d'ailleurs, les dragons ne vivraient sûrement pas à un endroit où les humains risqueraient de venir chaque jour. Tonton Cobra t'a pourtant dit qu'ils vivent à des endroits plutôt inaccessibles pour les humains. »

Tenshi semblait de se contenter de cette réponse. Mais elle demanda tout de suite, presque euphorique : « Et les sylphes ? »

Encore une fois, Sorano se retint d'éclater de rire. Les sylphes, ses êtres de l'air qui voyageaient à grande vitesse avec les vents, étaient les favoris de Tenshi parmi les êtres fantastiques. Peut-être parce qu'on disait que les sylphes étaient très rapide et que la fillette voulait apprendre la magie de vitesse. Comme elle portait d'habitude un kimono blanc et qu'a part ses yeux et cils, elle était blanche et claire, Tenshi pourrait ressembler à une sylphide. D'ailleurs, c'était comme ça que Sawyer la surnommait. Petite sylphide.

Sorano voulait répondre quand une voix d'homme se fit entendre à l'entré de la grotte : « Les sylphes ne vivent pas dans des caverne, Tenshi. Ils n'arrêtent jamais de courir avec les vents, c'est pour ça que c'est difficile de les apercevoir.

« Papa ! », cria Tenshi avec joie et elle couru vers Sawyer qui venait d'entrer dans la grotte. Le punk souleva sa fille et la fit tournoyer, ce qui la fit glousser de plaisir. En gardant Tenshi dans ses bras, il se tourna vers sa compagne et ricana : « Si tu est venue avec elle dans cette caverne, c'est qu'elle t'a sûrement encore embobiné. »

« Même pas vrai ! », protesta Sorano. « Elle brûlait simplement d'envie de la découvrir et je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule. »

« C'est ce que je disais, elle t'a encore embobiné », ria le punk. Sorano voulait le frapper sur le bras, mais Sawyer en profita pour lui volait un baiser. En ignorant les protestations de Tenshi.

« Je voulais en fait vous chercher, car le diner est bientôt prêt », disait finalement Sawyer. Tenshi s'écria avec joie en entendant cela et cria : « Oui, manger ! J'ai faim ! »

Ses parents rigolèrent devant son enthousiasme. La petite blanche n'avait que faim pendant les heures de repas, mais quand cela arriver, elle devenait plutôt gloutonne.

Sawyer mit Tenshi sur ses épaules, Sorano le prit par le bras et c'est ensemble que la petite famille retournait au campement.


	6. Famille vive

**Famille vive**

« Maitre… vous pourriez fermer votre bouche », marmonna Cana en se laissant tomber sur son coussin. Porlyusica venait de quitter l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail. Les autres membres qui étaient venus féliciter la jeune mère, étaient également partis de la chambre pour fêter la naissance, comme c'était à présent la tradition chez les fées.

Seul Cana et Makarov était encore dans l'infirmerie et le maitre était comme changé en pierre quand on lui avait dit le nombre. Quand la mage des cartes l'interpella, il retrouva ses esprits et demanda prudemment : « Tu en est sûre ? Ce sont vraiment… des jumeaux ? »

« Sincèrement, j'ai dut pousser ces deux gros têtards hors de mon ventre, c'était pas agréable du tout. Mais si cela vous rassure, allait compter. »

Makarov observa à nouveau attentivement le berceau. Et c'était vrai, deux bébés aussi blonds que Luxus y dormaient. Même petit visage tout rond, même poing fermé minuscule, même adorables yeux fermés. Deux nouveaux Dreyer pour le prix d'un seul. Un garçon et une fille, d'après Porlyusica. Cela l'inquiétait, c'était déjà difficile d'imaginer Luxus et Cana en tant que papa et maman. Et ils n'étaient même pas mariés, alors que toutes leurs familles l'ont été !

Cana observa aussi ses jumeaux, un sourire de bonheur sur les lèvres. Bien que la naissance fût longue et difficile, elle enviait Erza et Kinana, qui n'avait pas dut mettre au monde deux bambins à la fois.

« Luxus et Gildarts auront une belle surprise en rentrant de leurs missions », marmonna la brune en caressant sa fille. Pour d'autres c'était impossible de différencier les jumeaux, mais Cana y arrivait sans problème. Mais c'était sûrement normal, elle était leur mère après tout. Et les autres devaient être soulagé que les bébés n'aient pas le même sexe. Car sinon cela aurait été vraiment impossible de les différencier, même des années plus tard. Sauf si ses enfants voulaient absolument avoir l'air pareil.

Makarov observait ses arrière-petits-enfants à présents attentivement, avant de se tourner vers la compagne de son petit-fils en demandant d'une voix trop douce pour être honnête : « Comme ils sont deux, nous devrions peut-être… »

Il fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée et d'un double « Cana ! » retentissant dans la pièce. La brune vit à la seconde d'après Luxus se pencher avec inquiétude au dessus d'elle, pendant que Gildarts se précipitait vers le berceau. Lui aussi semblait totalement choqué.

« Tu reviens pile le jour de la naissance de tes gosses, parfait timing je dirais », ricana Cana et tira le chasseur de dragon foudroyant vers elle pour l'embrasser. Luxus soupira : « Gildarts est rentré en même temps que mon équipe. Il a failli détruire la guilde en apprenant la naissance. »

Cana gloussa, elle s'y attendait un peu en venant de son père.

Luxus prit enfin le temps d'observer ses enfants. Un sourire comblé apparut sur ses lèvres. Pendant la grossesse, il avait peur de ne pas être un bon père pour ses enfants, Ivan n'étant vraiment un parfait exemple et Makarov ayant dit lui-même de n'avoir pas sut être un père pour son propre fils. Mais en voyant ses propres gosses, il savait qu'il ferait tout pour être un bon paternel pour ses jumeaux.

« Maintenant je sais pourquoi tu été plus grosse qu'Erza et Kinana lors de leurs grossesses », ricana-t-il et esquiva sans difficultés le coussin que Cana lui lançait en guise de représailles. Gildarts s'était remis et demanda joyeusement en regardant ses petits-enfants : « Ce sont quoi en fait ? »

« Bin, des bébés », rigola Cana, même si elle savait ce que le mage avait voulu dire en posant la question. Mais celle-ci lui semblait tellement idiote, elle n'a pas put s'empêcher de répondre avec la même idiotie. Ce fut Makarov qui répondit : « Un garçon et une fille. »

« Dieu merci », soupira Gildarts, soulagé. Luxus, quand à lui, reconnut du premier coup d'œil qui était la fille et qui le garçon. Après tout, il était le papa.

« Et comment vous aller les nommer ? » demanda Gildarts, tout aussi doucereux que Makarov avant. Luxus et Cana se regardèrent en soupirant. Le sujet des noms était devenu une vraie bataille entre Makarov et Gildarts. Comme ils étaient sûrs que le bébé serait un garçon, chacun voulait qu'il porte son nom.

Luxus et Cana ne voulait aucun de ses deux noms pour leur fils. Gildarts ou Makarov, c'était pas mal, mais drôlement dur à porter.

Dieu merci, cela serait plus facile avec leur fille. Pour le garçon, ils devront bien faire accepter au deux anciens leur décision.

Luxus prit sa fille dans ses bras, pendant que Cana serra doucement son fils contre elle. Le dragon de foudre soupira d'un air blasé en disant : « La fille s'appelle Cornelia Ésméralda. Cela doit être bien pour tout le monde. »

Makarov hocha la tête pendant que Gildarts pleura de joie. Cana le comprit, elle avait absolument voulu que sa fille soit nommée en honneur de sa mère.

« Et le garçon… », commença-t-elle, mais le maitre fut plus vite : « Makarov, naturellement ! En tant que maitre de gilde et grand-père du papa, cela est tout indiqué ! »

« Pas du tout ! », protesta Gildarts. « Les parents viennent avant les grands-parents et en tant que père de la maman, son fils doit porter mon nom ! »

« Le maitre vient en première ligne à Fairy Tail, alors avant le père. Ton nom pourra être le deuxième prénom pour le bébé. »

« Non, la fille s'appelle Cornelia, alors l'autre devra porter mon nom. Votre nom pourrait être le deuxième, maitre. »

Et ça continuait comme ça. Luxus et Cana se regardèrent résigné en berçant leurs bébés. Ils s'y étaient attendus à cette discussion.

Gildarts Dreyer. Cana ne pouvait pas y penser sans éclater de rire. Et il était hors de question pour Luxus d'appeler son fils junior. Et deux Makarov Dreyer à Fairy Tail serait plutôt chaotique. Pas question ! D'ailleurs, Cana et lui avaient déjà décidé des prénoms de leur fils.

« Mon fils s'appellera Rai Thor et rien ne me fera changer d'avis, surtout pas vous, les vieux ! » interrompit le blond la dispute des deux mages. Tout deux semblait plutôt déçu. Mais en regardant le nouveau-né dormir dans les bras de sa mère, ils finirent par sourire. Cela lui allait à merveille.

Mais Makarov ne voulait pas perdre la face et critiqua pour la forme : « Pourquoi Thor ? C'est un peu trop simple, non ? Tu aurais put prendre une autre divinité de foudre. Jupiter ou Zeus par exemple, même si c'est en fait la même personne… »

« Je ne donnerait sûrement pas à mon gosse le nom d'un coureur de jupons qui couchait avec tout ce qui était vivant ! », protesta Luxus avec indignation en confiant Cornelia à la mage de cartes. Gildarts était aussi de l'avis que le nom d'un Casanova, divin ou non, serait inapproprié pour son petit-fils.

Pendant que les trois hommes discutaient en argumentant à tort et à travers, Cana berça ses jumeaux dans ses bras. Elle aussi était soulagée que Rai ne porte pas Zeus ou Jupiter comme second prénom. Luxus et elle avait emprunté des livres à Levy pour chercher l'origine des prénoms. Mais Zeus – ou Jupiter – ne serait pas vraiment un bon choix, même si son histoire était intéressante. Son fils ne porterait sûrement pas le nom d'un don Juan mythologique. Thor avait distancé de loin le dieu grec.

Cana regardait ses jumeaux. Ils dormaient si profondément, sans se soucier des trois hommes qui discutaient avec acharnement. Rai et Cornelia Dreyer. S'ils avaient hérité ne serait-ce la moitié de ses gènes et celles de Luxus – sans compter leur grand-père et leur arrière-grand-père – elle en verrait de toutes les couleurs dans cette famille si vive. Mais Cana ne voulait rien n'y changer, surtout maintenant qu'elle était enfin maman.


	7. Berceuse

**Berceuse**

 _Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_  
 _Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay_  
 _And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow_  
 _Bless you with love for the road that you go_

 _May you sail far to the far fields of fortune_  
 _With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet_  
 _And may you need never to banish misfortune_  
 _May you find kindness in all that you meet_

 _May there always be angels to watch over you_  
 _To guide you each step of the way_  
 _To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_  
 _Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

 _May you bring love and may you bring happiness_  
 _Be loved in return to the end of your days_  
 _Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you_  
 _I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_

 _May there always be angels to watch over you_  
 _To guide you each step of the way_  
 _To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

 _Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay..._

Pendant qu'elle chantait, Meldy regardait tendrement Devil s'endormir lentement par les paroles douces dans ses bras. Son fils de cinq ans était comme son père, il n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose pour dormir. Mais Meldy lui chantait tous les soirs cette berceuse et Devil adorait l'écouter. La rose aimait cette chanson. Déjà toute petite, Ultear la lui avait chanté…

Pendant qu'elle berça le petit garçon, Meldy ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiète. La nuit était tombée et les garçons n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Crime Sorcière se trouvait proche d'Hargeon et avait affaire avec une guilde clandestine du nom de _Bloody Gold_ , qui s'occupait surtout d'enlèvements, torture psychique et de contrebande. Crime Sorcière avait détruit les trois filiales de cette guilde, _Bloody Silver_ , _Bloody Bronze_ et _Bloody Copper_.

À présent, c'était naturellement au tour de la guilde chef d'être anéanti. Pendant le combat contre les filiales, Sorano et Meldy avait gardé les deux enfants à tour de rôles. Mais cette fois, elles se permettaient de rester toutes les deux auprès de Devil et Tenshi. _Bloody Gold_ était quasiment impuissante sans ses trois sous-guildes. Mais Meldy se faisait quand même du souci pour ses camarades. Surtout pour Midnight. Depuis qu'ils formaient un couple, depuis qu'ils avaient un enfant ensembles, la rose ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Midnight, surtout quand il s'absentait plus longtemps que prévu. C'était normal entre mari et femme, mais Meldy et Midnight faisait partis d'une guilde indépendante, chasser des mages noirs. En plus, ils étaient des anciens criminels en fuite du conseil. Et pour couronner le tout, ils avaient un petit garçon de cinq ans. Pas vraiment une famille normale, pas vrai ?

Devil dormait à poings fermés, mais Meldy continua de chanter. Cette mélodie la calme toujours quand elle était stressée ou inquiète. En plus, elle lui rappelait Ultear…

Sa mère adoptive lui manquait encore après toutes ces années. Jellal était bien comme un grand frère ou parfois un père pour elle. Les anciens Oracion Seis étaient comme ses frères et sœurs pour elle et Midnight bien plus encore. Mais la femme qui l'avait élevé lui manquait. Que serait-il passait si Ultear vivrait encore ? Qu'aurait-elle pensée des anciens Oracion Seis ? Et qu'aurait-elle en voyant Meldy non seulement avec un amant, un compagnon, mais aussi avec un petit garçon, son fils ?

Ultear aurait été une merveilleuse grand-mère et Meldy était triste que Devil ne verrait jamais sa mamie. La rose avait beaucoup raconté sur Ultear à son fils, le gamin avait beaucoup d'admiration pour "mamie Ulti", même si il ne l'avait jamais vu…

Pendant que Meldy continuait à chanter, elle entendit des bruits de voix au dehors. A la seconde d'après, l'ouverture de la tente s'ouvrit et Midnight entra en baillant. Meldy fut soulager de le voir. Bien qu'elle lui faisait absolument confiance, il fallait quand même beaucoup pour le vaincre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Comme Angel en fait, mais Meldy avait appris à ne pas le montrer aussi ouvertement que la blanche.

« Salut », murmura-t-elle quand Midnight s'assit prés d'elle après avoir refermer l'ouverture de la tente. Il caressa avec fierté paternelle les cheveux noirs de son fils, qui respirait de façon régulière. Sa tendresse pour Devil était tellement différente de tout ce que Brain lui avait donné avant. Mais il n'avait jamais était son père de cœur et Midnight était soulagé que Brain n'était plus parmi les vivants. Jamais Devil ne rencontrerait l'homme qui ne serait jamais son "grand-père paternel".

« Il à été sage ? », demanda le mage d'illusion, tout en continuant ses caresses. Meldy hocha la tête. Devil était un garçon sage, mais Midnight et elle y avait veillé. Mais il pouvait être difficile quand on le réveillait assez brutalement ou quand on devait l'obliger de prendre son bain.

« Tu était inquiète », devina Midnight. La rose soupira, mais souri. Le gothique dormait bien presque tout le temps, mais c'était fou de voir combien de choses il pouvait deviner dans son sommeil. Comme les émotions de sa compagne, par exemple, surtout depuis qu'ils étaient un couple.

« C'est normal, vu notre Situation », dit-elle avec douceur. Midnight ne lui dit rien du genre, qu'elle ne devait pas se faire du souci et tous ce qui va avec. Il la comprenait, après tout ils étaient les membres d'une guilde indépendante qui chassait des mages noirs. C'était normal de se faire du souci, surtout quand on avait un petit enfant.

« Comment ça c'est passé ? » demanda Meldy après un moment, pendant qu'elle enroulait Devil dans une couverture chaude et mettait sa peluche de chat noir dans les bras. Midnight ricana un peu en pensant à la bataille contre _Bloody Gold_.

« On les avait plutôt surestimée. Avec la disparition des filiales, il n'aurait pas survécu longtemps. Ce n'était en fait qu'une question de jours avant que les chevaliers runiques ne les attrapes. _Bloody Gold_ n'était forte que grâce à ses filiales. On n'avait même pas eu besoin d'utiliser nos magies pour gagner. »

Meldy gloussa. Cela ne la surprit pas. _Bloody Gold_ fut en fait comme une entreprise. Les trois filiales faisaient plus de trois quarts du travail, sans elles _Bloody Gold_ n'était plus rien. Derrière le masque d'arrogance, de force et de pouvoir, elle était très faible.

« Devil était triste que tu ne soit pas la avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Il a même essayer de rester éveiller jusqu'à ton retour », raconta Meldy au bout d'un moment, tout en berçant son petit garçon.

« Il dort aussi souvent que moi, pas étonnant qu'il n'arrive pas a resté éveillé », murmura Midnight. Quand Devil était encore un bébé, cela lui avait semblé si bizarre d'être père. Et aussi quand ses autres camarades ont eu leurs gosses. Bon, cela allait bien à Jellal, même si ça lui avait pris du temps avant de sortir avec Erza. Par contre, cela avait était bizarre de voir Cobra comme ça quand Kinana et lui ont reçu leur fille. Sans compter de s'imaginer Racer et Angel en parents, quand ils ont eu Tenshi.

Mais à présent, Midnight était heureux d'être père. Il aimait son fils et l'innocence de Devil avait purifié son cœur de la dernière noirceur qui y restait encore. Et le petit brun était aussi l'enfant de Meldy, de la femme qu'il aimait.

Il n'avait pas rencontré la rose à l'époque de l'alliance Baram. Mais à Crime Sorcière, Midnight avait été fasciné par Meldy des le début. Elle aussi on lui avait pris son enfance, elle aussi à été dans une grande guilde clandestine. Elle était sage, nostalgique en pensant à sa mère adoptive. Mais malgré cela, elle n'avait aucune difficulté à rire franchement, elle arrivait à avoir l'innocence d'un enfant. Avec le temps, Midnight était tombé amoureux d'elle, un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais pensé ressentir un jour. Cela lui avait fait peur au début. Mais quand il avait vu combien Cobra était heureux auprès de Kinana, il avait accepté son amour pour la belle jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

« Papa ? » dit soudain une petite voix d'enfant qui venait d'entre les deux mages. Devil s'était réveillé, ses yeux verts au regard fatigué regardèrent à tour de rôle son père et sa mère, qui le regardaient avec tendresse. Midnight se pencha vers son fils pour lui embrasser le front et chuchota d'une voix inhabituellement douce : « Dors bien, bonhomme. Tu es en sécurité… »

Ces mots semblaient bizarres venant de Midnight, l'ancien mage noir sans merci des Oracion Seis. Mais pas pour le père qu'il était à présent. Le petit garçon de cinq ans s'endormit en souriant dans les bras de ses parents, heureux que son père soit finalement revenu.

Midnight s'endormit bientôt aussi, pendant que Meldy recommençait à chanter la berceuse de Devil.

 _Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_  
 _Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay_  
 _And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow_  
 _Bless you with love for the road that you go_

 _May you sail far to the far fields of fortune_  
 _With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet_  
 _And may you need never to banish misfortune_  
 _May you find kindness in all that you meet_

 _May there always be angels to watch over you_  
 _To guide you each step of the way_  
 _To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_  
 _Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

 _May you bring love and may you bring happiness_  
 _Be loved in return to the end of your days_  
 _Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you_  
 _I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_

 _May there always be angels to watch over you_  
 _To guide you each step of the way_  
 _To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

 _Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay..._

 **La chanson es de Secret Garden et s'appelle "Sleepsong".**


	8. Vacances d'Hiver

**Vacances d'Hiver**

Malgré le froid, le soleil d'après-midi éclaira de ses rayons le paisible village de montagne. Gray était à la fenêtre en train d'observer ses trois enfants et le fils de Lyon et Kagura en train de jouer dans la neige. Les jumeaux Silver et Alice était en train de construire un énorme bonhomme de neiges, pendant que son fils ainé, Océan, faisait une bataille de boules de neiges contre Harald Bastia. Lyon et Kagura étaient assis plus loin sur un banc, gardant les gamins à l'œil.

Gray était heureux que son rivale et frère de cœur ainsi que sa compagne veillent si souvent sur les enfants. Ces deux-la pouvaient être soulagé de n'avoir qu'un seul enfant, qui plus est un garçon aussi calme que leur Harald. Même si le petit aux cheveux blancs était en ce moment très combatif dans la bataille de boules de neiges contre Océan.

Juvia et lui étaient très heureux avec trois enfants. Mais plus on a d'enfants, plus on a de travail et des moments de fatigue. Bon, Océan, Silver et Alice n'étaient pas des enfants les plus calmes à Fairy Tail, mais pas non plus les plus vifs. Gray se demandait sincèrement comment Cana et Luxus pouvaient supporter leurs propres enfants. Cornelia et Rai étaient des jumeaux terrifiant, mais quand on sait de quelles familles ils viennent, on ne devait pas s'étonner.

Gray et Juvia voulaient quand même avoir des moments rien qu'entre eux et étaient heureux de chacun qui venaient faire le baby-sitter pour leurs garnements. Comme à présent Lyon et Kagura. Les deux mages de glace on voulu depuis longtemps faire ensemble des vacances en famille et avaient réservé pour deux semaines ce gîte dans les montagnes. Près de l'endroit où avait vécu Ul…

Bien sûr, la maison d'Ul était trop petite pour les deux familles, mais Gray et Lyon aimaient bien y retourner pour parler de leurs souvenirs d'enfance. Alice et les trois garçons étaient encore trop petits pour comprendre pour comprendre la nostalgie de leurs pères. Kagura et Juvia par contre savaient très bien ce qui se passaient et laissèrent leurs hommes tranquilles sur ce sujet.

Par contre, Gray voulait bien profiter de Juvia pour cet après-midi. Les tête-à-tête sont rares avec trois enfants à charge, mais Lyon et Kagura était la, Dieu merci. Et le couple Fullbuster avait naturellement bien profité du tête-à-tête… Gray s'éloigna de la chambre et regarda amoureusement la silhouette féminine dans le grand lit. Juvia Fullbuster, né Loxar.

Parfois il se disait qu'il a vraiment été aveugle aux sentiments que lui portait Juvia. A travers les combats contre Natsu (qui n'ont jamais arrêtée jusqu'à ce jour), la bêtise de se dernier a dut déteindre sur le mage de glace. Mais à présent, Juvia était sa femme et la mère de ses trois enfants.

« Gray-Sama », roucoula Juvia sous les draps de soie blanche. Elle n'arrêtera jamais de l'appeler comme cela, mais Gray aimait malgré tout ce Sama.

Son mari souri et s'allongea à coté de sa femme. Les enfants allaient sûrement jouer dehors jusqu'au soir, sous la surveillance de Lyon et Kagura. Il allait en profiter pleinement pour savourer sont tête-à-tête avec sa belle mage d'eau.

Mais cela allait attendre, car une boule de neige atterrît près de la fenêtre. Gray leva les yeux au ciel et s'obligea à se lever pour voir le désastre.

Ni lui ni Lyon ne voulait payer une facture de réparation à leur logeur, en plus du loyer du gîte. Et Gray se doutait que, si c'est un des enfants le fautif, cela devait être aux parents dudit enfant de payer la facture. Et le brun avait trois chances sur quatre que cela tombera sur lui, vu qu'il avait quatre enfants pas vraiment calme, sauf Silver pendant certains jours.

Mais Dieu merci, rien n'a été cassé. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de crier vers Océan et Harald : « Viser mieux la prochaine fois, je ne veux pas de problèmes avec le logeur ! »

« Fairy Tail ne pourra pas payer ? », répondit Océan, qui avait l'air trop innocent pour être honnête. Ah, c'était sûrement lui le fautif. Pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait pas ? Harald était sûrement plus prudent, une mère comme Kagura avait sûrement des règles sévères à la maison.

« Fairy Tail à déjà assez de factures à payer sans que nous on y mette du notre. Alors fait attention », dit Gray. Le gamin de huit ans aux cheveux bleu nuit hocha sagement de la tête, mais Océan était très doué pour contourner les règles. Le brun regarda Lyon et celui-ci comprit tout de suite la demande muette de son ami. Le blanc se leva du banc, donna un baiser à Kagura et s'approcha des deux ainés pour jouer avec eux. C'est à dire faire attention qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtises et se laisser couvrir par les innombrables boules de neiges que les garçons lui lançaient.

Quand à Kagura, elle rejoignit les jumeaux aux chevelures bleu ciel et les aida à construire le bonhomme de neige. Comment pouvait-on être à la fois sévère ET maternelle ? En tout cas, Kagura arrivait à bien mélanger les deux.

Rassuré, Gray ferma la fenêtre et retourna vers Juvia dans le lit, qui l'attendait déjà avec impatience…

 **Xxx**

Vers le soir – quand Gray et Juvia furent à nouveau présentable, enfin à peu près – les enfants rentraient dans la maison. Lyon semblait complètement épuisé et quelque peu débraillé. Océan et Harald s'était vraiment donné à fond. Enfin, surtout Océan. Harald avait eu plus ou moins pitié de son père et avait rejoint sa mère et les jumeaux pour la construction du bonhomme de neige.

« ÇA c'est vraiment TON fils », haleta Lyon en poussant Océan vers son père. Gray fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ok, son fils pouvait être sauvage quand il s'agissait de se battre, venant du coté paternel. Mais pas pour épuiser Lyon à se point, il n'était pas comme cette petite peste de Layla Dragneel, la fillette de quatre ans de Natsu et Lucy.

Sauf si Océan avait utilisé un peu de sa magie d'eau pour solidifier les boules… le regard du garçon était trop innocent pour être honnête. D'un regard, il fit comprendre à sa terreur de fils qu'ils allaient tous deux en reparler bientôt.

« Demain, ce sera à vous de les garder, Kagura et moi on fera une pause », soupira Lyon en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

« Cela risque d'attendre un peu, mon trésor », répliqua Kagura avec un sourire amusé. « J'ai promis à Silver et Alice de construire un iglou demain matin. »

« Et demain après-midi, nous les trois femme allons en ville pour faire du shopping », pouffa Juvia en voyant la mine déconfite de leurs hommes.

« Alice s'en réjouit ! », cria la petite fille de cinq ans. Gray et Lyon commencèrent à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Si les trois filles seraient vraiment absentes tout l'après-midi de demain, les trois garçons allaient vraiment s'y mettre à fond. Océan voudra une énorme bataille de boules de neiges, Silver allait imité son grand frère et Harald devra de tout façon lâcher son énergie contenue dans son attitude calme.

« Maman, c'est quoi ces taches rouges sur ton cou ? », demanda soudainement Silver. Juvia rougissait à vu d'œil et Gray avala de travers pendant que Lyon et Kagura échangèrent un long, long regard. Mon Dieu, allaient-ils trouver une version pour mineur et plausible pour la curiosité de ses quatre garnements ?

 **Harald (Odin) Bastia-Mikazuchi** **  
** **Ocean (Hielo Angelo) Fullbuster** **  
** **Silver (Sky Neptun) Fullbuster** **  
** **Alice (Mika Ul) Fullbuster**


	9. Couches

**Couches**

Sting ignorait l'inventeur de tous ces truc de bébés, mais les couches ont sûrement étaient prévues pour de la torture psychique. Bon, il exagérait surement, mais ces culottes qui remplaçaient les toilettes pour les enfants en bas âges le menaient au désespoir.

Pourquoi avait-il permit à Minerva cette mission qui lui donnait une absence d'un ou deux jours ? Bon, sa compagne avait des arguments vraiment frappant et puis, avec la grossesse et les quatre premiers mois d'Apollon, c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait put faire de missions dignes de ce nom.

La brune était soucieuse de laisser son petit garçon pendant une nuit à la garde du chasseur de dragon blanc. Sting était un père euphorique, mais savait s'y prendre avec les enfants. Quand elle était la, tout seul le blond pouvait désespérer à grande vitesse. Mais le maitre de Sabertooth avait rassuré sa compagne. Comme Apollon était son fils, il n'aura aucun problème.

Malheureusement, Sting devait avouer qu'il s'était surestimé pour la deuxième fois dans sa vie. La première fois fut quand il a voulu mettre Rogue en couple avec l'une de ses ex-copines. Le blond avait même organisé un casting, mais son traitre de soi-disant meilleur ami avait dit non à chacune, sans lui dire qu'il sortait déjà avec Yukino.

Le dragon blanc n'avait appris cette mise en couple que trois jours plus tard, quand il avait découvert Rogue et Yukino en train de s'embrasser dans un coin discret de la guilde. Le dragon d'ombre n'avait rien dit à Sting car il voulait profiter du calme avant la tempête, à ce qu'il disait. Sting ne l'avait jamais compris. Lors de sa mise en couple avec Minerva, le blond avait fait la fête pendant trois jours.

Mais la cause de son désespoir était à présent la couche de son fiston âgé de quatre mois. Il aurait vraiment dut écouter quand Minerva lui avait expliqué les soins pour le bébé. Pour plus de sûreté, Sting avait mit Apollon par terre sur une couverture pour lui changer la couche. Comme ça, il pourrait s'éloigner sans que le bébé ne tombe d'une commode.

Mais Apollon ne semblait pas vraiment très coopératif. Des que Sting avait mit le bébé blond par terre, il s'éloignait à quatre pattes.

« Apollon Hélios Eucliffe, revenez ici tout de suite ! », cria Sting en imitant le ton d'un militaire. Il avait un jour entendu quelque part qu'on ne devait pas parler aux bébés dans un langage bébé. Mais son fiston ne semblait pas impressionnée par sa voix sévère. Premièrement, il ne comprenait pas un traitre mot et en plus, Sting sonnait aussi ridicule en disant cela.

Le maitre de Sabertooth souleva son fils en soupirant. Mais Apollon ne semblait pas apprécier ceci, il commençait à hurler. Sting commença à bercer son fils en grognant. Ce n'était pas vraiment agréable, vue la délicate odeur de putois qui se dégageait de la couche.

Quand les hurlements furent enfin finis, Sting remit son fils sur la couverture et ouvrit la couche. Une terrible puanteur monta à son nez et il bondit pour ouvrir une des fenêtres. Bonté divine, lui n'avait sûrement pas pué autant à cet âge quand il se libérait dans sa couche !

Cette odeur pouvait être désagréable pour les humains normaux. Mais c'était une véritable torture pour un chasseur de dragon. Comment Cobra l'avait-il supporté quand Hebi avait cet âge ? Sans compter que cela a dut être pire pour Luxus, il avait quand même conçu des jumeaux. Et Gajeel, avait sûrement le même problème, son fils Lancelot été né i peine deux semaines.

Quand Sting revint, Apollon avait recommencé à s'éloigner, sa couche puante collait encore un peu à lui. Sting le mit à nouveau sur la couverture, cette fois sans que son fils pleurait, et changea la couche aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Mais son soulagement d'avoir enfin fini cette corvée ne dura point. Apollon gloussait avec amusement. Sting le regarda et si ce n'était pas son enfant, il aurait de l'absurdité de la situation. Mais Apollon était son fils et donc, il ne vit aucune raison de rire.

Dans sa précipitation de changer la couche et de jeter celle qui polluait l'air de la chambre, il avait mit la couche propre sur la tête de son fils…

De peur qu'Apollon ne s'étouffe, Sting arracha la couche de la tête et allongea à nouveau le bébé sur la couverture. Et merde, il allait devoir en chercher une nouvelle. La prochaine il allait prendre tout un paquet de couches pour plus de sureté. Et il allait demander à Minerva de lui écrire une liste détaillée sur l'art de changer les couches.

« LECTOR ! », hurla-t-il à travers l'appartement. Et son fidele compagnon moustachu et volant arriva dans la chambre d'Apollon.

« Que ce passe-t-il, Sting-Kun ? »

« Ce qui ce passe ? », ronchonna Sting à bout de nerfs. « Minerva est en mission jusqu'à ce soir, je n'arrive à changer la couche de mon fils, Apollon ne coopère pas du tout et pue tellement qu'il tuerait Acnologia rien qu'a l'odeur, je lui ai mit une couche sur la tête que j'ai du arracher, je dois donc en chercher une autre mais je ne peux pas laisser Apollon tout seul et en plus, j'ai bêtement oublier de lui nettoyer le cul, voilà ce qui ce passe ! »

« Euh », fit Lector, qui n'avait pas vraiment compris ce que Sting voulait dire, il devait être trop nerveux pour être plus clair.

« Tu peux surveiller Apollon pendant que je vais chercher une nouvelle couche ? »

Ah bah, c'était plus clair comme ça. Lector hocha la tête et pendant que le dragon blanc sortit, le chat commença à nettoyer les fesses d'Apollon avec application. Contrairement à Sting, il avait très attentivement écouté les explications de Minerva.

Quand Sting revint avec tout un paquet de couches, il fut surpris de voir qu'Apollon resta tranquille pendant que Lector avait pris soin de lui.

« Pourquoi il est sage qu'avec Minerva et toi, jamais avec moi ? »

« Aucune idée, Sting-Kun. Dis moi, pourquoi tu a pris tout un paquet ? Une seule couche suffit pourtant, tu sais. »

« Simple question de sûreté, pour que j'ai à chaque problème une nouvelle couche sous la main. Et maintenant, au travail ! »

« À tes ordres, Sting-Kun ! »

Sting ne comprenait rien aux explications de Lector, aussi le laissa-t-il changer Apollon. C'était vraiment embarrassant qu'il n'arrive pas à changer une simple couche. Dieu merci, Lector n'allait sûrement pas le dire à tout le monde.

Le grand Sting Eucliffe, le plus sexy des maitres de guildes de tout les temps, le rêve vivant de toutes les filles et puissant chasseur de dragon de lumière n'arrivait pas à changer la couche de son fils. Cela fera rire pendant des années et Sting ne voulait en donner l'occasion, surtout à Natsu. Quoique le rose aurait peut-être plus de problème que lui.

Plus tard, quand Minerva rentrait, elle trouvait comme d'habitude Apollon sur une couverture jouant avec Lector. Par contre, elle fut surprise de constater que Sting ne s'était pas joint à eux, mais était allongé sur le canapé, complètement épuisé.

« Eh oh, Sting ? T'est mort, espèce d'idiot ? », demanda Minerva, pendant qu'elle pris son fils pour lui chatouiller le ventre. Son dragon chéri grogna, prouvant qu'il errait encore parmi les vivants.

« Tu dis quoi, j'ai rien compris », ricana gentiment Minerva, mais Sting ne semblait pas prendre cette plaisanterie à la légère.

« Je ne serais jamais près à te faire un autre gosse », fini-t-il par dire clairement, avant de se lover plus contre les coussins du canapé. Minerva fronça les sourcils.

« Lector, que ce passe-t-il ? »

« Rien du tout, Sting-Kun avait simplement des problèmes pour changer les couches d'Apollon. Oups, je n'aurais pas dut dire ça ! »

Sting était foutu. Si Minerva le savait, bientôt cela sera le tour de Rogue, Yukino, Rufus et Orga, puis tout Sabertooth. Après cela sera le tour des autres guildes et tout le monde aura une bonne raison pour se moquer de lui, surtout Natsu et les autres chasseurs de dragons. Apollon allait payer cher, très, très cher cette humiliation… Dans quelques années, quand il ne sera plus à la maison et aurait lui-même ses propres enfants.


	10. Neige

**Neige**

Tenshi leva la main. Ces petits trucs tout blancs tombèrent dessus. D'autres allaient jusqu'au sol, qui n'était à présent ni brun ni vert, mais blanc. Les feuilles des arbres avaient elles aussi disparus. Par contre il semblait que les arbres étaient blancs eux aussi. Ils n'avaient pas de feuilles blanches, mais on aurait dit qu'ils portaient un manteau de cette couleur.

La petite fille de trois ans toucha prudemment la substance blanche par terre. C'était solide, pas autant que de la pierre, mais on pouvait la prendre dans les mains. Par contre, on aurait dit de l'eau. Plus Tenshi sera sa paume, plus cette chose blanche devint plus transparente et moins solide, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devint de l'eau tout à fais normale.

La petite blanche en mit un peu dans sa bouche. Cela avait le gout de l'eau froide, encore plus froide que les fleuves, lacs ou ruisseaux dans lesquels ses parents la lavaient parfois. Et la où elle avait touché cette eau blanche, sa peau si clair devenait quelque peu rougeâtre.

« De l'eau solide ? », se dit-elle et tapota cette matière froide et blanche. On aurait vraiment dit de l'eau, mais Tenshi se doutait que ce n'en n'était pas. Elle ne connaissait pas cette chose étrange, alors elle devait l'étudier au plus vite.

Rapidement, elle regarda le campement autour d'elle. Oncle Jellal était en discussion avec oncle Midnight, tante Meldy, oncle Cobra et son père, ils semblaient plutôt nerveux. Oncle Hoteye était occupé à préparer le petit déjeuner et sa mère était encore en train de dormir dans la tente. Tenshi avait encore tout à l'heure dormie auprès d'elle, mais un bruit venant de dehors l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Elle s'était levée sans réveiller sa mère et ainsi, elle avait découvert cette eau solide.

Elle aurait bien demandé à Devil de découvrir cette chose avec elle, mais ce somnambule à la noix était enveloppé dans de nombreuses couvertures et dormait dans les bras de tante Meldy. Alors, elle allait étudier cette chose toute seule.

Lentement, elle tâtonna devant elle. Ses mains étaient très froides et devenaient rougeâtre, mais ne recevaient aucune ride, ce qui était une différence avec l'eau normale. Une espèce d'eau spéciale, alors ? C'était solide, mais quand Tenshi voulait escalader une minuscule colline, celle-ci s'effondra sous son poids. L'eau solide lui tombait sur la tête.

C'était très froid, mais la petite fille ne s'en souciait guère. Tenshi n'avait que trois ans, mais avait déjà une grande endurance en beaucoup de choses. Elle avait appris à être endurante avant même de savoir marcher. Après tout, elle grandissait dans une guilde indépendante.

La blanche tâtonna encore un peu. L'eau bizarre était très dure par endroits, mais à d'autres on aurait dit le sucre que tante Kinana utilisait pour ses gâteaux. Cette eau était-elle aussi chez Hebi et Simon ? Crime Sorcière allait bientôt à Magnolia, Tenshi leur demanderait alors.

« Tenshi ! »

Quelqu'un la souleva et une seconde plus tard, elle vit le visage inquiet et quelque peut irrité de son père. Il était habillé plutôt chaudement, comme oncle Hoteye d'habitude. Il ouvrit son manteau et serra sa fille contre son torse.

« Dieu merci, tu as au moins de bonnes chaussettes. Bon sang, tu ne dois pas sortir dehors habillé aussi légèrement quand il y a de la neige ! »

« Neige ? C'est quoi, la neige ? C'est comme ça qu'on appelle l'eau solide ? », demanda Tenshi, trop curieuse pour être impressionnée par la voix en colère de son père, contrairement à son habitude. Sawyer la regarda un moment sans comprendre avant de sourire un peu. Il connaissait la curiosité de sa fille, mais elle le surprenait toujours à nouveau.

Tenshi avait bien connue la neige avant, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle en prenait conscience. L'hiver était venu assez tôt cette année et avait surpris les membres de Crime Sorcière ce matin. Même Midnight s'était réveillé assez vite, contrairement à son habitude.

Dieu merci la neige n'était pas profonde, mais Jellal voulait quand même que tout le monde fasse attention. Cette première neige risquait peut-être de retarder leur arrivé à Magnolia. Ce qui énerva Cobra, il s'impatientait de retrouver Kinana et Hebi. Jellal restait plus calme, mais lui aussi devait être très impatient de revoir Erza et Simon.

« Quand il fait très froid dehors, en hiver surtout, l'eau qui tombe du ciel devient de la neige », expliqua finalement Sawyer à Tenshi. « D'habitude il pleut, mais en hiver il neige. Et comme la neige est un peu plus solide, elle reste en tas sur la terre, contrairement à l'eau. Comme tu peux le voir maintenant. Quand il neige, il faut s'habiller chaudement, sinon on tombe malade. »

« Elle restera la neige ? », demanda Tenshi en regardant d'un œil soupçonneux la masse blanche. La neige semblait passionnante, mais si elle pouvait rendre les gens malade, elle était sûrement dangereuse si elle restait à jamais.

« Bien sûr que non. Des que le printemps reviendra et qu'il fera plus chaud, la neige va fondre et deviandra de l'eau, qui entrera dans la terre. »

« Et l'eau qui est déjà la, qui ne tombe pas du ciel ? Comme les rivières ou un lac. Ils deviendront aussi de la neige ou tout autre chose ? »

Sa fille était plutôt futée pour son âge. Sawyer expliqua en souriant : « Ça c'est un cas spécial. Comme l'eau est déjà la, elle devient plus dure que de la neige, elle sera de la glace. »

« Comme la magie de tonton Gray ? », demanda Tenshi avec des yeux brillants. La petite fille était assez fascinée par la magie de glace, mais au grand plaisir de Sawyer, elle préférait déjà apprendre la magie de vitesse, la sienne.

« Tu l'a dit. Aller viens, on doit réveiller maman et il faut que tu portes des vêtements chauds si tu veux jouer dans la neige », répondit Sawyer en portant sa fille dans la tente.  
Pendant qu'il cherchait des vêtements d'hiver dans un des sacs de voyages, Tenshi décida d'aller réveiller sa mère.

« Maman, maman ! Réveille-toi, il y'a de la neige dehors ! », piailla-t-elle pendant qu'elle grimpa sur le dos de sa mère qu'elle tapota doucement de ses petits poings.

« Trésor, laisse moi dormir un peu, d'accord ? Tu me montrera la neige plus tard », marmonna Sorano en plongeant la tête sous son coussin, avant d'être complètement réveillé. « Qu'est ce que tu as dit, Tenshi ? Il a neigé ? »

Elle s'assit soudainement et Tenshi serait tombé sur le sol de la tente si le punk n'aurait pas rattrapé sa petite fille.

« Tu es plutôt long à la détente, mon ange », ricana Sawyer en mettant Tenshi dans un pull blancs avec des bébés pingouins. « Tu a changé de rôles avec Midnight ce matin ou quoi ? Il s'est réveillé des qu'il a entendu l'appelle de Meldy. »

« Tu sais pourtant combien de choses il est capable d'apprendre dans son sommeil », grogna Sorano en se grattant la tête à travers ses mèches blanches toute défrisées. « Et je suis encore épuisée à cause de la bataille d'hier, contre _Black Rose_. »

« Le combat n'était pourtant pas épuisant. Ce ne serait pas plutôt à cause de notre petite activité après le combat d'hier ? » demanda Sawyer en lui faisant un clin d'œil, pendant qu'il aida Tenshi à mettre des collants de laine gris clair. Sorano rougit tellement que les cheveux d'Erza paraissait pâle à coté et souffla : « Pas devant la petite, espèce d'idiot. »

« Désolé », murmura le punk, sans cesser de sourire. Sorano soupira et finalement se leva pour s'habiller. La mage angélique aimait l'hiver et même si cette neige subite n'était pas pratique quand on voyageait sur les chemins, elle voulait apprendre à Tenshi certains jeux à faire dans la neige.

« Tenshi, tu aimerais que je te montre comment faire des anges dans la neige après le petit déjeuner ? », proposa-t-elle à sa fille avec un clin d'œil. Celle-ci adorait toute de suite cette idée cria avec euphorie : « Oh oui ! Tu va en faire avec nous, papa ? »

« Si il le faut, je vais le faire », soupira Sawyer avec résignation. Il sera sûrement ridicule, mais il ne pouvait pas dire non à ses deux femmes.


	11. Peluche

**Peluche**

Evergreen mit doucement sa fille Yorumi dans son berceau. Le bébé de trois mois passait rarement une nuit sans crier. Elle tenait cela sûrement de son père. Mirajane avait un jour raconté à sa belle-sœur qu'Elfman avait pleuré toutes les nuits quand il était bébé.

Pendant qu'elle posa le chat blanc en peluche de Yorumi à coté de sa fille, le regard d'Evergreen glissa vers l'autre bout de la chambre d'enfant. Takeo, son fils de deux ans, dormait tranquillement dans son lit. Malgré les horribles cris de sa petite sœur, il arrivait toujours à bien dormir. Pourtant, ni Elfman, ni Evergreen, ni Yorumi n'avait le sommeil lourd. Takeo devait tenir ceci de sa plus jeune tante. Bixlow lui avait raconté un jour que Lisanna dormait vraiment profondément. Pas aussi profond que Midnight et Devil, ni aussi souvent, mais quand même.

Evergreen se laissa tomber en soupirant sur la chaise à bascule. La vie en famille n'était pas toujours son truc. Bien qu'elle avait deux enfants. Mais elle était en congé de maternité depuis la naissance de Yorumi et les missions avec son équipe lui manquaient terriblement. Elle devra attendre avant de pouvoir à nouveau travailler. Les congés de maternité pour mages n'étaient pas aussi longs que chez les femmes normales, mais cela énerva quand même Evergreen.

Luxus, Fried et Bixlow était gentil lui donnaient une partie de leur récompense de mission, qui s'ajoutait à ce qu'Elfman gagnait. Mais Luxus et Fried avait eux-mêmes des enfants, ils ne pouvaient pas toujours se permettre cette gentillesse. La plus grosse part venait de Bixlow, lui et Lisanna n'avait pas encore d'enfants pour le moments. Tous deux voulaient encore profiter de leur vie de couple. D'ailleurs, la vision des petits monstres jumeaux de Luxus n'était pas vraiment stimulante pour vouloir des enfants.

La brune découvrit par terre le nounours gris clair de Takeo. Elle le ramassa en soupirant et le serra contre elle. Avant, Evergreen trouvait ridicule que des peluches pouvait par moments calmer les enfants. Mais depuis qu'elle avait Takeo, elle avait appris que les peluches ne calmaient pas seulement bébés et enfants, mais aussi certains adultes. Et Evergreen en avait besoin par moment.

Même si elle se disputait assez souvent avec Elfman, elle l'aimait pourtant très fort. Mais cela, elle ne pouvait toujours pas vraiment l'avouer. Pourtant, elle était sortie avec lui, avec accepter sa demande en mariage. Elle avait été très fière d'être mariée avant Erza, même si cette maudite reine des fées de rang S était devenue mère avant elle.

Après quelques années de mariages, Evergreen avait appris que le petit Takeo était en route. Elfman et elle étaient heureux d'avoir un fils, leur premier enfant. Bien sûr, le congé de maternité avait tapé sur les nerfs de la brune, car les garçons devaient faire les missions sans elles. Mais elle a été bien soutenue par sa famille et ses amis de Fairy Tail. Mirajane était tombé enceinte de la petite Jade à peu prés à la même époque, les deux belles-sœurs se sont donc rapprochées.

Evergreen aurait bien voulue nommer son fils Oberon, mais Elfman avait voulu l'appeler Takeo, car il voyait en lui un futur héros. Et il disait que les héros étaient de vrais hommes. Evergreen n'avait rien contre ce nom, y'avait eu pire. Mais elle avait quasiment ordonné que le deuxième prénom de son fils soit naturellement Oberon.

Par contre, elle avait eue le choix pour Yorumi. Evergreen l'aurait bien nommé Yousei, car c'était une vraie petite fée. Mais finalement elle en avait décidé différemment. Sa fille était née au beau milieu de la nuit. Quand la brune avait regarder dehors par la fenêtre, elle à été attiré par la beauté qu'elle voyait. La lune n'était qu'un croissant, ce qui laissa magnifiquement briller les étoiles. Aucun nuage n'avait troublé le ciel bleu foncé, tout avait semblé briller d'une belle lumière d'argent. Cette nuit a été tellement belle, donc Evergreen avait nommé sa fille Yorumi, tout en lui donnant Yousei comme second prénom.

Pendant qu'elle caressa le nounours, elle regarda autour d'elle dans la chambre d'enfant. L'appartement avait été parfait quand ils étaient trois, mais depuis l'arrivé de Yorumi, ils était assez à l'étroit. Elfman et Evergreen était d'accord pour chercher un autre appartement plus grand, peut-être une maison. Pendant que Elfman partait en missions, Evergreen épluchait les journaux à la recherche d'un nouveau chez-soi.

Quand son mari allait-il rentrer ? Il était parti depuis deux semaines. Une mission dans les montagnes, il avait dit qu'il allait faire mordre la poussière à une bande de brigands. Evergreen lâcha un soupir frustré. Depuis qu'il était père de famille, Elfman faisait vraiment beaucoup de missions, surtout celle avec de bonnes récompenses. Il était d'avis qu'un homme ne devait craindre rien ni personne quand il devait rendre heureux sa femme et ses enfants. Evergreen espérait vraiment de tout son cœur que ni Takeo, ni Yorumi n'hériteraient du mantra de leur père.

Evergreen se leva en soupirant et mit le nounours gris clair à coté de Takeo. Quand il bougeait trop dans son sommeil, il lui arrivait de jeter son doudou hors du lit. Le problème, si il ne trouvait pas son nounours dans le lit le matin, ses pleurs faisaient concurrence à ceux de Juvia.

L'ours gris clair était un cadeau de la mage d'eau. Juvia était très douée en couture, le chat blanc de Yorumi venait aussi d'elle. Les autres peluches ont été achetées, mais Takeo et Yorumi montrait déjà leur préférence pour leurs doudou fait à la main. Evergreen en était contente, d'après elle cela donnait de bonnes bases pour un bon gout.

Elle ferma doucement la porte de la chambre des enfants. Bon sang, il était déjà trois heures du matin. Elle ressemblera encore à un zombie quand Takeo se réveillera à sept heures. Son fils se réveillait toujours à cette heure la. Avant d'aller à la guilde avec les enfants, elle allait encore devoir passer des heures dans la salle de bains pour être plus ou moins présentable. Contrairement à Kinana ou Cana, elle ne voulait pas montrer que son bébé l'avait laissé éveillée toute la nuit.

« Ever ? »

Elle se retourna rapidement. Elfman se tenait derrière elle. Comment et quand était-il rentré ? Bon, pour le comment elle le savait, lui aussi possédait une clé de l'appartement. Mais pourquoi était-il rentré au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Elfman vit son air surpris et lui dit d'une toute petite voix : « Et bien, la mission s'est bien passé, mais à cause d'une tempête de neige les trains ont été retardé et quand j'ai enfin put partir, la voie de chemin de fer à été interrompu… il paraît que Natsu l'a cassé… et puis j'ai eue une disputes avec mon compagnon de voyage dans le train et… »

« Ça va, arrête de me faire une liste de toutes raison », soupira Evergreen, consciente qu'il disait la vérité, encore une fois. Elle n'avait aucune raison de se mettre en colère. « Ah, et à propos, bien venue à la maison, mon amour. »

Elfman lui sourit et pris sa femme dans ses bras, pendant qu'il lui souffla à l'oreille : « J'ai de beau cadeaux pour toi et les enfants. »

« Plus tard, je suis fatiguée. Yorumi ne m'a pas vraiment laissé dormir », marmonna Evergreen. C'est à ce moment qu'un cri horrible retenti dans la chambre d'enfant. La brune soupira en râlant. Finalement, elle n'irait pas à la guildes aujourd'hui, elle avait eue sa dose de chaos pour les prochaine 24 heures. Pas la peine d'aller en plus à la guilde.

« Je vais le faire », dit pourtant Elfman quand Evergreen voulait retourner auprès de Yorumi. « Tu est fatiguée, repose-toi. Je suis en pleine forme, ne t'inquiéte pas. »

Evergreen lui offrit à ses mots un magnifique sourire. Pourtant, il était fatigué, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Elfman était un idiot totalement naïf, mais il pouvait être un gentleman et cela le rendait mignon. Takeo et Yorumi avaient leurs doudous, mais Elfman restera le gros nounours d'Evergreen.

 **Takeo (Oberon) Strauss  
Yorumi (Yousei) Strauss**


	12. Serpents

**Serpents**

Hebi regarda le serpent droit dans les yeux. Et celui-ci faisait de même. La fillette de onze ans était fascinée par ses bêtes. Pas étonnant quand on avait un chasseur de dragon venimeux comme père et une mère qui avait été transformée en serpent un temps. Et qui en avait fait sa magie.

La petite rousse ne pouvait définir la race de ce serpent. Sûrement une espèce rare, mais laquelle ? Elle était pourtant sûre que c'était une race très venimeuse. Le serpent l'avait mordu toute à l'heure, mais Hebi ne s'en faisait aucun souci. Elle était immunisée contre le poison.

Pendant que la fillette et le serpent continuait à se regardait droit dans les yeux, Hebi joua avec l'une de ses nattes couleur bordeaux et souri. Elle aimait le poison, cela sera être aussi la base de sa magie. D'après les explications de tante Mirajane, elle serait la première depuis un siècle à utiliser une magie venimeuse toute simple.

Finalement, en observant le serpent, Hebi découvrit des petits bébés serpents, qui se cachait derrière celle qui devait être leur maman. Ils la regardaient avec crainte et leur mère l'observa avec un mélange de méfiance et d'inquiétude pour ses petits.

Hebi hocha la tête et murmura : « C'est pour ça que tu m'a mordu. Désolée d'avoir effraie tes petits ainsi que toi par la même occasion. Ce n'était pas ce que voulais. Et puis, ton poison ne me fait rien, au contraire. Tu sais, c'est comme ça dans ma famille. Mon père est un chasseur de dragon avec le poison comme élément et ma mère peut se transformer en serpent. »

Hebi caressa tristement ses oreilles légèrement pointues et souffla : « Votre maman vous protège bien. Mais je ne vois pas votre papa. Il ne peut pas êtres avec vous ? Je sais bien que chez vous les serpents, les pères ne s'occupent quasiment jamais de leur progéniture. Mais cela ne vous rends-il pas triste que vous ne verraient jamais votre papa ? »

Naturellement, les serpents ne pouvaient répondre, ils continuaient simplement de la regarder. Mais Hebi avait vraiment l'impression qu'ils l'écoutaient. Alors elle continua de raconter : « Mon papa ne peut pas rester tout le temps avec maman et avec moi. Quand il a été plus jeune, il avait fait des choses méchantes et terribles. Mais maintenant, il a changé, en grande partie grâce à maman. Mais cela n'a pas suffit. Avec d'autres, qui ont eu le même destin que lui, mon papa voyage dans une guilde indépendante et met de méchants mages hors d'état de nuire. C'est comme ça qu'ils réparent leurs fautes. Ils le fonts depuis des années et il faudrait que leur travail soit reconnu. »

Hebi soupira très profondément avant de continuer : « Mais cela ne suffit pas aux conseil. Papa peut rester assez longtemps avec maman et moi, mais il reste quand même un fugitif. On peut garder contact avec lui grâce à une lacrima de communication, mais ce n'est quand même pas comme si il était avec nous à la maison. C'est pour ça que son absence me rend triste. C'est le meilleur papa du monde. Il me manque beaucoup et encore plus à ma mère. »

Une petite larme glissa le long de sa joue pendant que Hebi pensait à son père. Il espérait vraiment qu'il rentrerait bientôt à la maison.

Tout à coup, elle sentit quelque chose de pointu et de doux sur cette joue. Surprise, elle vit que c'était en fait la maman serpent qui lui enlevait la larme en la léchant, pendant que ses bébés frottaient leurs petites têtes contre les jambes d'Hebi, comme pour la consoler.

« Vous me comprenaient vraiment ? », demanda la rousse avec surprise. Bien sûr, les petites bêtes ne répondaient pas, mais leur douceur suffisait comme réponse. Hebi souri et caressa les serpents. Quand Rai disait que les serpents étaient seulement méchants et bêtes, cette scène-la l'aurait fait fermer son clapet et peut-être changer son avis.

Hebi resta un moment avec les serpents au bord de la forêt. Puis, la maman trouva qu'il fallait dire au revoir la l'enfant humain. Tous les serpents agitaient leurs queues, comme pour faire signe, et disparurent dans les bois. Hebi les suivait du regard avant de les imiter et de rentrer chez elle. Le soleil ne s'était pas couché, mais il commençait déjà à faire sombre et Hebi ne voulait pas que sa mère ne s'inquiéte. Elle détestait laisser Kinana seule longtemps quand Cobra n'était pas la.

Cela lui avait fais du bien de dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, même si ça avait été pour des serpents. Bien entendu, elle se confiait sur ce sujet aussi à sa mère ou à Simon, son meilleur ami. Parfois aussi à tante Mirajane. Mais l'absence de Cobra était pire pour Kinana que pour sa fille et celle-ci détestait voir sa mère pleurer à cause de ça. Cela arrivait heureusement qu'à de rares occasions, Kinana s'était habitué à cette situation. La joie de revoir Cobra rentrer en était bien plus grande. Mais quand l'absence s'étendait à six mois, quelque fois la violette devait tout simplement pleurer.

Hebi en pouvait aussi parler avec Simon, car après tout, lui aussi avait cette situation avec son père, oncle Jellal. Mais bizarrement, pour une raison mystérieuse, cette situation le faisait encore plus souffrir qu'Hebi et elle se retint parfois pour ne pas faire du mal à son meilleur ami.

Le plus souvent, elle en parlait avec tante Mirajane, qui était prête à écouter tous les problèmes. Mais la aussi Hebi ne pouvait pas toujours y aller. La blanche devait surtout s'occuper de sa famille et la fille de Cobra ne voulait pas priver la petite Jade de sa mère à cause de chaque petit bobo qu'elle avait. Parfois, elle gardait sa tristesse pour elle, ce qui lui valait d'éclater de temps en temps en gros sanglots. Mais pas aujourd'hui, grâce aux serpents.

 **Xxx**

Le soleil venait de toucher l'horizon quand Hebi rentrait dans l'appartement. Finalement, elle avait mit du temps à rentrer. Durant tout le chemin en partant de la forêt jusqu'ici, la jeune rousse avait été profondément plongée dans ses pensées.

Elle espérait que sa mère ne s'était pas trop inquiétée, sinon elle l'aurait légèrement grondé. Hebi n'avait pas peur des gronderies de Kinana. Sa mère pouvait être sévère, mais elle était trop douce pour l'être vraiment totalement. Elle pouvait regarder aussi sévèrement que Tenshi méchamment, autrement dit pas du tout. C'était bien sûr diffèrent avec son père, mais Hebi fit vraiment de son mieux pour être sage le plus souvent. Même si elle pétait toujours fortement des plombs quand elle s'énervait sur quelque chose, principalement injuste de son point de vue.

« Maman, je suis rentrée ! », cria-t-elle dans l'appartement. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, mais ce n'était pas Kinana qui en sortait. C'était un homme avec une peau assez bronzée, des cheveux roux ébouriffé de couleur bordeaux et avec la cape bleu foncée de Crime Sorcière.

« Où était-tu passé, le diner s'est presque refroidi », dit une voix amusée et rieuse pendant que l'homme enlevait sa cape.

« Papa ! », exulta Hebi et sauta avec tellement de force au cou de son père que le chasseur de dragon venimeux en perdit presque l'équilibre. « D'habitude tu viens seulement au milieu de la nuit. Pourquoi tu est ici des le soir ? »

« Remercie Jellal pour cela. Notre dernière visite datait de six mois et il voulait absolument être la pour l'anniversaire d'Erza. »

« Mais c'est seulement dans trois semaines ! », répliqua Hebi avec surprise, pendant que Cobra reposa sa fille par terre. Son père lui sourit et dit en riant : « C'est justement ce que nous autres lui avons dit. Mais tu le connais, jamais il voudra rater l'anniversaire d'Erza ou celui de Simon. Plus ceux-ci s'approchent, plus il est nerveux. Aller, viens maintenant, ta mère et moi ne voulions pas commencer sans toi et je suis affamé. Richard avait eu ces derniers temps des difficultés à faire de la cuisine chaude. »

Hebi gloussa et sautilla joyeusement dans la cuisine, où Kinana servait justement de la soupe à la tomate en chantonnant. La fillette de onze ans sourie de bonheur. Son père était à nouveau à la maison. Et bien qu'il devrait repartir tôt ou tard, elle se réjouirait toujours à chacun de ses retours.


	13. Maitre

**Maitre**

Luxus se frotta le front avec fatigue avant de se remettre à la paperasse. Le boulot maitre de guilde était vraiment épuisant. Surtout quand il s'agissait de Fairy Tail. Le chasseur de dragon foudroyant se demandait pourquoi il avait voulu le devenir un jour.

À la naissance de Cornelia et de Rai, Makarov s'était décider de prendre définitivement sa retraite et remettre le flambeau à quelqu'un d'autre. Bien sûr, beaucoup de membres ont protesté, notamment Gray et Natsu. Ils ne pouvaient s'imaginer Fairy Tail sans Makarov comme maitre. Mais le vieux avait plus de cent ans à présent et n'était plus aussi fringant qu'a quatre-vingt-dix. Les autres ont finalement accepté qu'il fût temps de changer de maitre.

À la surprise de tout le monde, Makarov avait choisi Luxus pour reprendre le flambeau. Après la bataille de Fairy Tail, quelques années auparavant, il avait cru avoir perdu ses chances pour devenir maitre. Mais Makarov avait argumenté que Luxus était à présent assez gentil, courageux et mûr pour être à ce poste, surtout depuis qu'il était père de famille. Quoiqu'il n'était toujours pas marié.

Luxus lisait les réclamations impliquant les membres de Fairy Tail ayant cassé quelque chose. Pas étonnant que son grand-père avait la migraine quand ses enfants cassaient tout sur leur passage. Le plus souvent, le fautif était Natsu, mais cela c'était quasiment quotidien.

Le chasseur de dragon se leva éreinté de son bureau. Il devait faire une pause. Etre le maitre de Fairy Tail n'était pas de tout repos, surtout quand on avait deux marmots à élever, qui étaient de véritables petites terreurs. Bon cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment Luxus et Cana, ils aimaient leurs enfants sauvages. Même si c'était diablement fatiguant.

Luxus alla à la fenêtre et regarda dehors. Avec joie, il vit Cana qui jouait avec les jumeaux dans la piscine. Il les observait s'éclabousser d'eau, sauter dans l'eau et comment Rai et Cornelia essayaient de plonger leur mère dans l'eau, sans succès. C'était merveilleux d'avoir une famille.

Lui même n'avait pas grandi dans une famille heureuse, surtout à cause de son père. Cela ne lui avait même jamais effleuré l'esprit de fonder sa propre famille. Mais quand Cana était tombée enceinte avec les jumeaux, cela avait changé. Aussi épuisant qu'ils pouvaient l'être (Cornelia et Rai ressemblaient à des petites tornades), Luxus aimait passer du temps avec sa petite famille, cela lui semblait malgré tout si reposant comparer au quotidien d'un maitre de guilde.

Luxus les regarda un moment avant de ce remettre à l'exécrable paperasse. Il se demandait comment Sting pouvait supporter tout ça. Comment Minerva pouvait-elle le supporter ?

Les missions avec Fried, Bixlow et Evergreen, ses fidèles Raijins, lui manquait aussi. Bon, il avait quand même le droit de partir en mission, mais ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose. Sting l'avait bien prévenu quand tant que maitre de guilde, il ne pouvait plus aller aussi souvent en mission. Bon, il avait un excellent salaire, mais les récompenses des missions lui semblaient plus méritantes.

Bon, le plus urgent était de payer les dégâts de Natsu. Mais bien sûr, Fairy Tail ne pouvait pas toujours payer les pots cassés du rose. Alors, Makarov lui retirait toujours sa part de la récompense lors d'une mission quand Natsu faisait des dégâts. Pour apprendre au rose qu'il devait commencer à subir les conséquences de ses pots cassés. Et comme ça, Lucy pourrait avoir assez d'argent pour son loyer et pour faire en même temps des économies. Luxus faisait pareil.

Il était tellement absorbé dans son travail qu'il ne remarqua pas comment la porte s'ouvrit et se refermait. Il reposa les papiers qu'au moment où des bras pas inconnus s'enroulèrent derrière lui.

« J'ai besoin d'une pause. C'est un miracle que les jumeaux ne tombent jamais d'épuisement », grogna Cana en plongeant sa tête dans l'épaule de son compagnon. Elle et Luxus n'avaient jamais eu l'intention de se marier. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment grandis avec les meilleurs exemples qui soient, surtout le chasseur de dragon. Même après la naissance de Rai et Cornelia, ils continuaient à vivre en union libre, au grand désappointement de Makarov et aussi d'Erza.

« Cela ne devrait pas d'étonner qu'ils soient aussi sauvages. Avec nos familles », ricana gentiment Luxus en posant ses mains sur les bras de sa compagne.

« Bien sûr que cela ne me surprend pas ! Mais ça doit surtout venir de ton coté de la famille, je n'ai jamais été aussi sauvage que ses deux boules d'énergie en bas ! », protesta la brune en s'allongeant à moitié sur le bureau. Luxus poussa certains papiers. Quand elle était épuisée et qu'aucun lit ne fut dans les parages, Cana s'allongeait principalement sur les tables.

« Moi aussi je n'était pas aussi turbulent quand j'avais trois ans. Cet héritage à du sauter une ou deux générations. Au fait, où à tu laissée les enfants ? »

« Oh, Lucy s'est proposer de plein gré à leur servir un moment de baby-sitter », répondit Cana en poussant un tas de formulaires.

« Elle est suicidaire ou quoi ? », demanda Luxus. Bien que la question était rhétorique, la mage de cartes répondit : « Je le pense aussi. Mais elle n'est pas seule, la veinarde. Natsu s'est tout de suite proposé de l'aider. »

« Aie, cela me fait du souci. »

« Pour les enfants ? »

« Non, pour Natsu. »

Cana éclata de rire à cette remarque, ce qui arracha un petit sourire à Luxus. Il adorait voir sa bien-aimée rire à cœur joie.

« Je crois bien que si Lucy se propose si souvent à faire la baby-sitter, c'est qu'elle voudrait bien elle-même des enfants. Pour le moment, elle doit se contenter de s'occuper parfois de ceux des autres », dit la brune après de s'être calmée.

« Cela risque de durer, Natsu est encore drôlement naïf en ceux qui concernent l'amour. Je le plais, il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate », répondit calmement Luxus. « C'est peut-être une bonne chose qu'il ne le sait pas encore. Quand il sera assez mature pour faire des enfants avec Lucy, cela risque d'être chaotique. »

« Seigneur, Natsu en papa… », gémit Cana en se mettant les mains devant son visage. « Rai et Cornelia sont déjà terrifiant, mais si cet idiots à lui-même des gosses, les notre seront sûrement comme des petits anges comparé aux siens. »

Luxus ria en imaginant des enfants pires que ses jumeaux. Difficile à imaginer, mais avec un père comme Natsu cela serait possible. Finalement, il dit en ricanant : « En fait, c'est parfait que Natsu s'occupe de nos petites tornades. Cela lui servira de leçon. »

« Pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait », demanda Cana toute en se levant et en prenant l'un des papiers pour le lire. Depuis que Luxus était devenu maitre de Fairy Tail, elle l'aida très souvent dans son travail. Elle haïssait la paperasse tout autant que lui, mais le chasseur de dragons lui était reconnaissant de son aide et de son dévouement.

« Oh, le lot habituel. Déraillés des voix de chemin de fer, détruit des routes, brûlé une mairie… Ce genre de choses. D'habitude, je lui retire sa part de récompense quand il casse des choses lors d'une mission, comme grand-père avant. Pour qu'il apprenne à subir les conséquences. Mais cela ne lui entre toujours pas dans sa tête. Une heure avec Rai et Cornelia lui fera du bien. »

Les deux mages se regardèrent avec satisfaction.

Le soir, Natsu était tellement épuisé qu'il évita pour un temps les jumeaux Dreyer… Mais il continuait à cassé beaucoup de choses en mission.


	14. Pari

**Pari**

« Je pari que cette fois, ça va être un garçon », dit Sting avec un grand sourire en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. Il avait dut partir pour deux jours à cause de la réunion des maitres de guildes. À peine rentré à Sabertooth, il avait appris que son meilleur ami était sur le point de devenir père une seconde fois. Et cette fois il était sûr que Rogue allait avoir un fils.

« Aussi loin que je me souvienne, on ne peut jamais être sûr qu'après la fille vint le garçon ou l'inverse », dit simplement Rufus en portant à ses lèvres une délicate tasse de thé en porcelaine.

« J'pari qu'c'est un garçon », répliqua Orga et Lector hocha très fort de la tête. De toute façon l'exceed était très souvent du même avis que Sting.

« Quand à moi, j'espére que c'est une fille. Sinon Hoshi sera toute seule entre Apollon, Okami et son petit frère », soupira Minerva en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais pourquoi tout le monde pensait qu'après la fille venait le fils ? Ou l'inverse, comme Rufus venait de formuler si bien ? Depuis les première douleurs, la brune avait surtout entendue des paris sur le sexe du second enfant de Rogue et Yukino. Et le plus souvent, on misait sur un garçon.

Comme cette fois, cela se passait mieux qu'a la naissance d'Hoshi, c'était seulement Lital, la guérisseuse de Sabertooth, qui s'occupait de la jeune mère, pendant que le père veillait cette fois auprès d'elle. Minerva s'était alors retirée dans le bureau de son amant, Lital allait bien s'en sortir. Après tout, elle avait été un temps l'apprentie de Porlyushika.

Par contre elle avait confier Hoshi et Apollon à Sorano et Sawyer, qui étaient venue exprès pour la naissance de leur neveux ou nièce. Si ces deux gosses seraient restés dans le bureau de Sting... D'habitude, Minerva supportait les tracasseries des enfants mieux que quiconque dans la guilde, mais comme sa meilleure amie mettait en ce moment même un enfant au monde, elle était assez nerveuse. Contrairement à Sawyer et Sorano, qui était resté très calme (même si la sœur de Yukino semblait un peu nerveuse aussi). Par ailleurs, leur fille de cinq ans, Tenshi, avait un don pour divertir et calmer les jeunes enfants.

Quand au petit Okami, il n'avait qu'un an et était un bébé calme. Minerva lorgna vers un coin du bureau où Flare donnait le biberon à son fils, pendant que Dobengal se tenait debout à coté de sa compagne. Cette idylle avait bien surpris toute la guilde.

Quelques années auparavant, le ninja avait rencontré en mission la mage rousse. Les rendez-vous étaient devenus de plus en plus fréquent, au point qu'un amour en naquît. Depuis, Dobengal était toujours la bienvenu dans le village du soleil. Au bout d'un moment, Flare tomba enceinte. Après en avoir longuement parlé, le jeune couple avait décidé d'élever l'enfant ensemble à Sabertooth. Cela avait été dur pour Flare de quitter son village, mais les géants l'avaient rassurée qu'elle serait toujours bien accueillie au village du soleil, ainsi que Dobengal et l'enfant qu'elle portait.

Ainsi, il y a peu un plus d'un an, le ninja était soudainement apparu dans la guilde avec une femme enceinte à son bras, ce qui avait causé une grande surprise parmi les tigres. Quelque mois plus tard, le petit Okami vit la lumière du jour.

« Je pari quand même que c'est un garçon. 1'000 joyaux », ricana Sting d'un air triomphant en regardant les personnes présentes. « Quelqu'un d'autre veut parier ? »

« Garçon, 500 joyaux », dit simplement Orga. Lector misa aussi sur un garçon, pendant que Rufus paria simplement 100 joyaux que ça allait être une fille.

« 5'000 Joyaux sur une fille... ah, Sting, si je gagne, j'ai un petit bonus pour toi », ricana dangereusement Minerva. Le chasseur de dragon blanc frissonna un peu sous le regard de sa compagne, mais n'y fit pas plus attention. Il se tourna vers le ninja et sa compagne en leur demandant : « Et pour vous deux, vous aller miser quoi ? »

« Cela m'est personnellement égal », dit Dobengal. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on faisait des paris sur le sexe d'un nouveau-né. Même à la naissance de son fils, cela lui avait semblé inutile et déplacé. Quand à Flare, elle secoua seulement les épaules. Toute son attention était sur Okami, qui s'endormit dans ses bras.

Tout à coup, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à grande volé et Sawyer apparut. Le punk laissa glisser son regard sur tous les mages présent, avant d'annoncer: « Le bébé est la. Vous pouvez venir. »

Avant que quelqu'un ne réplique, le mage de vitesse disparu soudainement. Sting fit une mine boudeuse et marmonna: « Il aurait au moins put nous dire que c'est un garçon. Il a dut miser sur une fille et il est frustré d'avoir perdu. »

« Je crois plutôt que Sorano lui a prier de ne rien dire et tu sais bien qu'il peut rarement lui dire non », souri Minerva.

 **Xxx**

Un duvet noir lui poussait sur le petit crâne pendant que des yeux noisette fatigué regardaient les jeune parents. Pendant que Rogue et Yukino regardèrent tendrement leur deuxième fille, la petite Hoshi avait grimpé sur le lit pour mieux voir sa petite sœur. Tenshi s'était aussi rapprocher, toute heureuse de d'avoir à nouveau une petite cousine.

Sawyer, Sorano et Apollon, qui avait trois ans, se tenait un peu plus en retrait. Les deux mages de Crime Sorcière se sourirent. Même s'ils n'étaient pas les parents, ils étaient aussi de la famille et étaient heureux d'avoir une autre nièce, une autre cousine pour Tenshi.

Quand à Apollon, il se tenait entre Sawyer et Sorano. Il était assez intimidé par cet être minuscule qui avait crié drôlement fort pour sa petite taille. Est ce que lui aussi avait crié comme ça quand il était bébé ? C'était vraiment dommage qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir, alors que c'était il y'à a peine trois ans. Apollon décida d'aller demander à ses parents, ils s'en rappelaient peut-être.

« Je suis content que c'est une fille », dit finalement le petit garçon blond. Sorano le regarda avec surprise et demanda : « Pourquoi donc, bonhomme ? »

« Maman m'a dit que si Hoshi à un petit frère, elle serait toute seule entre lui, Okami et moi », fut la réponse. Apollon regarda la mage angélique de ses yeux verts avec irritation. On aurait dit qu'il trouvait sa réponse tout à fait logique.

« Merci Apollon », murmura Yukino dut lit. Bien que cette fois, la naissance c'était mieux passée que celle d'Hoshi, elle était vraiment très épuisée. Pendant les derniers mois, le bébé lui avait souvent donné des coups de pieds dans le ventre et au début, il avait été dans une position assez dangereuse pour sortir. Mais Dieu merci, cette naissance n'avait pas durée toute une journée.

Heureuse, Yukino regarda sa toute petite fille. Déjà il y'a deux ans, elle avait nagée dans le bonheur en donnant le premier câlin à Hoshi. La joie d'être à nouveau mère était immense. Elle échangea rapidement un regard heureux avec Rogue, qui partageait son bonheur.

Minerva lui avait racontée que beaucoup dans la guilde avait fait des paris, la majorité misant sur un garçon. Yukino gloussa. Elle aurait bien aimée un fils pour que Rogue ne se sente pas tout seul au milieu de ses femmes, quand ils étaient à la maison. Mais elle connaissait le chasseur de dragon d'ombre assez pour savoir que cela ne le dérangeait pour rien au monde. Tout comme Minerva, qui était après tout la seule femme entre Sting, Lector et Apollon.

« A propos, quel est son nom ? », demanda doucement Tenshi, juste au moment où la porte de l'infirmerie de Sabertooth s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un Sting impatient et une Minerva toute calme. Derrière eux, Orga et Lector lorgnaient dans la pièce. Rogue leur sourit en leur présentant sa fille et Yukino annonça avec joie : « Nous vous présentons notre deuxième fille, Nyx Diana Cheney. »

« COMMENT, PARDON ? ENCORE UNE FILLE ? », s'étrangla Sting, avant de tomber dans les pommes sous le rire hilare de sa compagne. Sawyer le regarda avec énervement et grogna : « Pas encore, quand même ! Cette fois aussi, cet imbécile n'est pas devenu père. »

 **Nyx (Diana) Cheney  
Okami (Kuro) Corona**


	15. Premiers Pas

**Premiers Pas**

Lancelot observait sa petite sœur Zoé qui faufilait à quatre pattes sur le tapis. Depuis que sa mère lui avait dit que bientôt la petite allait faire ses premiers pas, il ne voulait rater cela pour rien au monde. Si Zoé marchait, il pourra enfin vraiment jouer avec elle. Lui tendre des trucs pour qu'elle essaye de les rattraper était drôle mais pas vraiment excitant à la longue.

La petite fille d'un an aux cheveux bleu nuit et aux yeux rouge ne se mettait pourtant jamais sur ses pieds. Lancelot leva les yeux au ciel, cela lui durait trop longtemps. On aurait de que Zoé ignorait comment commencer et où. Peut-être qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Le garçon brun réfléchissait un moment. Son père lui avait dit que lui, Lancelot, avait réussi à marcher tout seul. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que tout le monde arriverait à le faire. Zoé était alors peut-être de ceux-la qui avait besoin d'aide.

Lancelot aurait bien demandé à sa mère d'aider Zoé, mais Levy était sur le canapé en train de dormir, un livre de tante Lucy sur la poitrine. Le petit garçon de quatre ans ne voulait pas réveiller sa mère. Quand à Gajeel et oncle Pantherlily, il ne pouvait pas, vu qu'ils étaient en mission. Et comme il n'avait pas le droit de sortir tout seul, pour chercher quelqu'un, c'était donc a lui d'aider sa sœur.

Lancelot doutait qu'il était la personne parfaite pour aider sa petite sœur, il n'avait que quatre ans. Mais Zoé devrait se contenter de lui si elle voulait apprendre tout de suite.

Lancelot réfléchît. Il ne devait surtout pas hâter les choses. La mettre d'un coup sur les pieds était risqué, Zoé avait de grande chance de se faire mal. Avant d'apprendre de marcher, elle devait savoir se tenir debout. Le brun s'approcha de sa sœur et dit : « Zoé, écoute moi. Je connais un excellent jeu qui pourra d'apprendre des choses importantes dans la vie. »

La petite bleue gazouilla toute en le fixant dans ses yeux marron. Elle devrait aussi apprendre à bien parler, mais pas maintenant. Chaque chose en son temps. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que pour bien faire un travail, il fallait le faire pas à pas, sinon rien ne marche. Lancelot faisait entièrement confiance à sa mère, qui était la femme la plus intelligente du monde. Son père avait bien raison quand il disait ça. Et Zoé écoutait déjà attentivement, cela n'était déjà pas mal.

« Tu n'a qu'à me donner tes mains et faufiler sur tes deux pieds », expliqua Lancelot. En disant cela, il pris les mains de sa petite sœur, qui semblait aimer cela.

Zoé était assez tremblante sur ses jambes, Lancelot n'osait pas lâcher ses mains toutes potelées avant plusieurs minutes. Mais quand il le fit, elle arrivait à rester debout. C'était assez rapide, le brun était heureux que sa petite sœur arrive à se tenir debout toute seule.

« C'est très bien, Zoé. Bon, maintenant vient la partie plus dure, mais aussi plus drôle. Tu vois bien que papa, maman, tonton Lily et moi, nous marchons sur nos pieds. Comme tout ceux qui ne sont pas des bébés. Il y'a des exceptions, mais c'est trop compliqué à comprendre, même pour moi. En tout cas, pour mieux pouvoir jouer, il faut que tu l'apprennes. »

Il fit quelque pas. Zoé le regarda faire avec de grands yeux, elle voulait l'imiter. Mais elle trébucha au premier essai, Lancelot la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre.

Le premier essai ne marchait pas toujours, le brun le savait très bien. Sa mère le lui avait dit. Ce n'était pas grave, mais il devait trouver un moyen pour aider Zoé à faire ses premiers pas. Mais comment le faire le mieux possible ?

Il décida de la prendre par derrière autour de la taille pour la porter un peu partout dans la maison. Lancelot décida que de temps à autres, il la mettrait par terre sans la lâcher, pour voir comment sa petite sœur allait s'y prendre.

 **Xxx**

Cela dura un moment avant que Zoé faisait quelque pas. Elle adorait se faire porter et elle n'était pas vraiment légère. Bon, Lancelot était encore tout petit et pas aussi fort que son père. Pas autant que sa mère non plus, même si elle n'avait vraiment pas beaucoup de muscles à son corps. Par contre, elle en avait beaucoup dans la tête et ça c'était génial.

Mais il ne voulait pas abandonner sous aucun prétexte, il allait apprendre à sa sœur comment marcher et ceci encore aujourd'hui !

Quand il arriva à la porte d'entrée avec sa sœur, il la laissa glisser par terre. La petite bleue s'agrippa pourtant à ses bras, mais cette fois-ci Lancelot lâcha complètement Zoé. Il allait quand même pas la porter tout le temps, non mais !

Zoé fit une mine boudeuse et tourna le dos à son grand frère. Elle se tourna vers la porte… et dandina vraiment en cette direction ! Lancelot laissa s'échapper un petit cri de joie. Elle avait réussie ! Zoé pouvait à présent marcher ! Bon, ses pas étaient encore assez tremblotant, mais cela comptait aussi. D'ailleurs, lui aussi avait sûrement dandiné à ses premiers pas.

Zoé n'avait pas encore atteint la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un homme grand aux larges épaules, avec un longue crinière noire et plein de piercings sur le visage. Un chat noir avec des oreilles toute rondes se tenait sur son épaule.

Gajeel et Lily regardèrent avec surprise la petite fille d'un an qui se tenait devant eux. Quand Zoé reconnu finalement son père, elle lui fit un grand sourire et trottina jusqu'à lui. Gajeel ne pouvait que la regarder sans y croire vraiment.

C'était bizarre de rentrer à la maison après une mission et d'être accueilli par sa fillette d'un an qui faisait justement ses tout premiers pas. Mais quand il vit son fils de quatre ans derrière Zoé, un sourire se faufila sur les lèvres du chasseur de dragon d'acier. Ce petit garnement. Combien de fois s'était-il plaint du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment jouer avec sa sœur, simplement parce qu'elle ne pouvait encore marcher ? Lancelot avait sûrement décider d'aider sa petite sœur sur ce terrain et il avait peut-être bien réfléchi de qu'elle façon il allait procéder. Il tenait tellement de sa mère.

Avec un grand sourire, il se mit à genoux pour prendre sa petite fille dans ses bras, sous l'œil attendri de Pantherlily. En même temps, il donna une de ses mains à Lancelot, qui se jetait à son cou. Pendant qu'il serra ses enfants contre son torse, il se pencha à l'oreille de son fils pour lui murmurer tout doucement : « Bien joué, Lance. »

Lancelot souris jusqu'au oreilles. Son père ne faisait que rarement des compliments, mais quand il le faisait, il pensait toujours vraiment ce qu'il disait. Si son père était heureux qu'il ait appris à marcher à Zoé, cela en valait doublement la peine.

« Gajeel, tu es enfin rentré ? », vint une voix fatiguée du salon. Lily y vola aussitôt pour dire bonjour à Levy. Le père et le fils se regardèrent un moment et virent avec satisfaction dans le regard de l'autre qu'ils vénèrent d'avoir la même idée.

Juste au moment où Levy arriva à la porte d'entrée, Gajeel lâcha délicatement Zoé et la poussa doucement cers sa mère. La mage des mots lâcha un cri de surprise en voyant sa fille trottiner vers elle. En soulevant Zoé dans ses bras, elle dit d'une voix tremblante : « Elle… elle ne l'a jamais… essayer jusqu'à présent… Comment y est-elle arrivée aussi vite ? »

« Ton fils à simplement voulu donner un petit coup de pouce à sa sœur », ria Gajeel avec Lancelot dans ses bras. Celui offrit un grand sourire à sa mère, qui le lui rendit en prenant toute sa famille dans ses bras.

 **Lancelot (Metallicana) Redfox  
Zoé (Viviane) Redfox**


	16. Allaiter

**Allaiter**

Devil buvait goulument, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Meldy s'adossa un peu plus contre le tronc d'arbre et soupira d'épuisement. C'était quand la dernière fois qu'elle avait put dormir vraiment profondément, sans rien ni personne pour la déranger ? Un siècle sûrement, du moins cela lui avait semblé de durer un siècle. Devil était un bébé plutôt calme la plupart du temps, mais lui aussi criait de temps en temps durant toute une nuit. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment agréable à entendre quand on vivait surtout dans une tente. Meldy comprenait vraiment pourquoi Midnight aimait tant dormir.

Crime Sorcière campait dans un endroit proche d'un lac. Ils étaient à deux ou trois jours de marche de Magnolia car une nouvelle visite à Fairy Tail s'annonçait. De toute façon, Cobra et Jellal avaient une grande hâte de retrouver enfin leurs familles.

Meldy s'était un peu éloigner du campement pour allaiter Devil. La vie à Crime Sorcière n'était jamais de tout repos, surtout avec deux bébés. Mais elle et Angel s'y étaient résignés, elles adoraient leurs bébés, les garçons aussi les aidaient vraiment beaucoup. Surtout Midnight et Racer, car après tout, ils étaient les pères de leurs enfants.

D'un air rêveur, la rose laissa son regard flotter vers son fils âgé de deux mois. Il avait hérité des cheveux tout noirs de son père, comme on le voyait à son duvet tout doux sur le crâne, bien que sans mèches blanches. Peut-être qu'elles viendront plus tard, il était encore si jeune. Par contre, ses yeux verts comme la forêt venait d'elle, c'était sûr.

À chaque fois qu'elle regardait son bébé, une douce chaleur envahissait son cœur. Elle adorait Devil, elle l'aimait aussi fort qu'elle aimait Midnight. Après tout, elle était une mère à présent. Meldy pouvait maintenant comprendre les émotions d'Ultear quand elle s'était occupée de la rose.

Ultear… Meldy sentit des larmes se perler à ses yeux, comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à sa mère adoptive. Même après tans d'année, la douleur de la disparition d'Ultear ne disparaissait pas complètement. Meldy avait pourtant appris à surmonter cette épreuve, grâce à Jellal et plus tard aussi grâce aux anciens membres d'Oracion Seis, surtout Midnight. Mais Ultear lui manquait quand même. Ce qui surtout rendait la rose triste, était que la mage du temps n'allait jamais connaître son petit-fils. Ultear aurait sûrement adorée Devil. Mais qui ne l'aimerait pas, il était tellement mignon.

Devil continuait de boire. Comment un être aussi minuscule pouvait-il avoir une soif aussi énorme. Même Tenshi, la fille d'Angel et Racer, était loin d'être aussi assoiffée. Meldy se souvenait qu'Erza s'était presque toujours plaint de l'énorme soif de Simon quand elle l'allaitait, cela avait toujours durer très longtemps. Peut-être que les garçons de cet âge avaient-ils plus soif que les filles ? Kinana ne s'était jamais plainte quand elle devait allaiter Hebi.

Meldy ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par les bruits autour d'elle. Les feuilles dansantes dans le vent. Le ruisseau a coté d'elle, les oies sauvages plus loin sur le lac. Hoteye préparant le diner, Cobra et Jellal qui discutaient, les pleurs délicats de Tenshi, les essais de Racer et Angel pour la calmer. Tout cela lui semblait tellement familier, comme un endroit sûr où elle se sentait bien.

Tout à coup, elle sentit la petite main toute potelée de Devil contre son sein. Bon sang, il était vraiment très assoiffée. Elle le regarda avec amusement… et rougi légèrement en voyant où il avait mit sa main. Sur la petite tache rougeâtre, qui depuis à peu près un an refusait de disparaître. C'était Midnight qui l'avait faite pendant une nuit…

Meldy rougit à se souvenir. Malgré sa relation avec Midnight et toutes leurs nuits passées ensemble, cela restait assez embarrassant pour elle. Après tout, c'était un sujet très intime. Pour Meldy, ce n'était pas agréable d'en parler, surtout quand Mirajane la questionnait avec milles ruses sur les secrets de sa vie amoureuse. Comme chez toutes les autres filles, en fait. Mais contrairement à Cana ou à cette Minerva de Sabertooth, la rose garda ce sujet pour elle, même lors d'une soirée entre filles.

« Meldy ? »

Un doux frisson lui parcouru l'échine quand elle entendait cette voix. Meldy souri. Au début, lorsque les anciens membres d'Oracion Seis avaient rejoint Crime Sorcière, elle s'était sentie mal à l'aise en leur présence. Elle ne se méfiait pas d'eux, non. Mais elle connaissait la réputation d'Oracion Seis et même si elle-même avait été dans une guilde clandestine, elle ne s'était pas vraiment bien sentie près d'eux.

Mais avec le temps, elle avait appris à connaître et surtout à apprécier ces anciens criminels. De toute façon, difficile de ne pas aimer Hoteye et même si Cobra l'énervait parfois avec sa manie d'entendre tant de choses, c'était mignon de le voir si amoureux de Kinana. Quand Racer et Angel, Meldy adorait les taquiner a propos de leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Comme tous dans la guilde, en fait. Pendant des années ces deux-là avait repoussées leur sentiment pour l'autre et c'était seulement après qu'Angel soit tomber enceinte avec Tenshi que Racer et elle s'était déclarer leur amour.

Mais Midnight était encore différent. Il avait une aura sombre, qui pourtant semblait en même temps si calme et détendue, surtout quand il dormait. Le Gothique avait son propre Caractère, on ne pouvait pas vraiment le discerner. Mais quand il ouvrit son cœur à quelqu'un, on découvrit un jeune homme qui cherchait simplement la chaleur et l'amour qu'on lui avait refusé durant la vie. Et c'était justement ces deux choses que Meldy avait voulu donner à Midnight.

Le gothique apparu devant elle. Un sourire rare dessinait ses lèvres quand il découvrit sa compagne et son fils adossé contre un tronc d'arbre. Meldy lui rendit chaleureusement son sourire, se poussa un peu et dit : « Viens donc t'asseoir. »

Midnight se glissa aux cotés de la rose. Un peu timide, il regarda son fils que continuait de boire. Même après deux mois, cela semblait toujours irréel au brun d'être père. Il lui avait confié qu'à cause de son passé et de Brain, il se voyait mal dans le rôle paternel. La rose l'avait rassuré qu'il s'en tirait vraiment bien. Jellal et Cobra l'avaient parfaitement réussis. Même Racer, chez qui cela semblait vraiment irréel, était devenu un merveilleux père.

« Il en a toujours pas assez ? », demanda Midnight. Devil semblait vraiment très assoiffé. Mais il ne suçait plus aussi fort que toute à l'heure.

« Comme tu le vois, il à sûrement très soif. C'est assez épuisant par moments. Mais dis donc, je croyais que tu dormais. »

« Je l'ai fait, mais son toi et Devil à mes cotés j'ai des insomnies », ri doucement Midnight en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Meldy rougit légèrement. Le gothique flirtait rarement, sans parler de mots d'amour. Il ne le faisait qu'avec elle et cela plaisait vraiment beaucoup à la rose. C'était un trait de sa personnalité qu'elle seule avait le droit de voir.

Enfin Devil avait arrêtée de boire. Soulagée, Meldy donna son fils à Midnight et demanda : « Pourrais-tu lui taper sur le dos, le moment que je me rends présentable ? »

Midnight n'avait rien contre la vue qui s'offrait à lui, mais il savait combien cela était embarrassant pour Meldy, alors il ne dit rien. Il tapotait légèrement sur le dos de son fils, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci laissa échapper un tout petit rot. Après, le gothique posa Devil délicatement sur ses bras et le berça tout doucement pour que son bébé s'endorme.

Son enfant était comme lui dans ce domaine, le petit garçon adorait dormir. Cela ne durait pas longtemps jusqu'à ce que Devil se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée, sous les yeux attentifs de son père. Midnight avait encore des difficultés de se voir comme un père de famille. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de sentir une immense tendresse à l'égard de son fils.

« Tu vois ? Tu es un excellent père, mon amour », gloussa Meldy, en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant. Pendant que le crépuscule se faufilait lentement dans la forêt, les jeunes parents observaient tendrement leur fils dormir profondément.

« Midnight… », dit la rose après un moment dans ce calme agréable. Le gothique l'observa et admira en même temps la beauté de sa compagne dans la lumière du soir.

« Je t'aime… », dit-elle finalement dans un souffle. Le brun le savait bien sûr, mais parfois elle aimait lui dire ces mots magiques.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Meldy… », répondît Midnight, un sourire heureux sur le visage. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment de dire ce genre de choses, mais pour elle il adorait le faire.

La rose lui sourit avec chaleur et s'approcha encore un peu pour poser ses lèvres sur la bouche noire de son amant. Meldy et Midnight s'embrassaient tendrement pendant qu'entre eux, le petit Devil dormait et rêvait paisiblement.


	17. Joyau

**Joyau**

La fête s'était transformée en une véritable bagarre, comme d'habitude à Fairy Tail. Même l'arrivée d'un nouveau-né au sein de la guilde n'y changeait rien.

Mais Dieu merci, depuis la naissance du fils d'Erza, le petit Simon, les garçons de Fairy Tail étaient un peu plus prudents dans leurs combats, à cause de tous ces enfants en bas âges qui commençaient à pointer leur nez partout.

Mirajane savourait le bruit de la bagarre, alors qu'elle était en sécurité à l'étage supérieur de la guilde, assise sur un canapé. Dans ses bras elle portait un linge vert et rose pale, dans laquelle dormait sa fille Jade, à peine âgée de quelques heures. Son petit joyau.

La blanche déposa un doux baiser sur le front fragile du bébé. Elle aimait ce sentiment d'être mère, de porter son enfant dans ses bras. Elle avait bien portée d'autres bébés dans ses bras, depuis l'arrivée de Simon, mais cette fois c'était particulièrement merveilleux pour elle, car il s'agissait de son propre enfant. Son enfant et celui de Fried.

Mirajane avait du mal à croire que quelques années plus tôt, elle s'était toujours occupée des histoires d'amour des autres en restant aveugle à la sienne. Bon, elle était toujours une terrible marieuse. Avant elle s'était toujours demandée à quoi pourrait ressembler les enfants des couples qu'elle formait dans sa tête. Mira s'amusa lorsqu'elle se souvenait avec qu'elle euphorie elle avait demander à Levy quand elle aura des enfants, à peine une heure après sa mise en couple avec Gajeel. Elle avait même demandé à la bleue si elle avait déjà des idées pour les prénoms.

La blanche s'était toujours imaginer combien de fois ces enfants l'appellerait tata Mira. Mais jamais elle ne s'était imaginer d'être elle-même maman. Seulement quand elle et Fried sont devenus un couple…

Mirajane se souvenait très bien de ce jour de pâques. Depuis quelque semaine, un admirateur secret posait des petits cadeaux devant sa porte. Et toujours des choses qu'elle adorait. Des pralines à la crème d'orange ou de rose, des roses blanches ou rose pâle, des marguerites ou des iris, des petits poèmes… à part Elfman et Lisanna, personne ne pouvait si bien connaître ses gouts.

Mira s'était toujours demandée d'où venait ces petit cadeaux. Au fond de son cœur, elle avait espéré qu'ils venaient de Fried. Mais comme à l'époque, elle ne s'était pas vraiment rendue compte qu'elle était amoureuse, elle n'y avait pas fait attention. Seulement lorsque Fried et elle avait caché les œufs, quand il lui avait déclarer son amour en bégayant. Il avait demander à Lisanna qu'elles était les gouts de Mira (Elfman l'aurait tabasser si il lui aurait demandé). Et Lisanna l'avait aidée à mettre les petits présents chez Mira.

Quelques années plus tard, Mira et Fried se sont mariés. C'est à partir de la que Mira avait commencer à souhaiter de devenir mère. Cela ne lui faisait pas mal, au contraire. À chaque nouvelle naissance dans la guilde, elle s'était réjouie pour ses amies. Mais à chaque enfant qui vit le jour à Fairy Tail, son souhait avait de plus en plus grandi.

D'abord avec Simon, le fils d'Erza et Jellal. Apres vint Hebi, la fille que Kinana avait eue avec Cobra. Cela avait étonnée Mirajane que la violette soit tombée amoureuse d'un des anciens pires ennemis de Fairy Tail. Pas étonnant que Kinana et Cobra aient garder leur amour secret avant la naissance de leur fille. Mais leur bonheur était si beau à voir que Mira s'en était réjouit pour son amie. Après Hebi vinrent les jumeaux de Luxus et Cana, en octobre dernier. Et la nouvelle génération avait aussi sa place à Crime Sorcière, avec Tenshi, la fille de Racer et Angel, ainsi que Devil, nés des amours de Midnight et Meldy.

Mais maintenant, Mirajane était enfin devenue mère. Elle berça sa petite Jade dans ses bras, son petit joyau. Elle était tellement minuscule, elle venait à peine de venir au monde. Mais pour Mira, Jade était la plus belle créature qu'elle avait jamais vue.

« Mira-Nee, tu m'écoute ? Finalement, tu es vraiment fatiguée, tu devrais te reposer », dit Lisanna, tirant sa grande sœur de ses pensées. Mira souri. Bien sûr, si la naissance de Jade aurait été longue, fatigante ou compliqué, elle serait restée à l'infirmerie pour se reposer un peu. Mais elle se sentait toute fraiche et en pleine forme. Par ailleurs, la naissance de Jade n'avait durée que entre une et deux heures. Mirajane n'était pas du tout épuisée.

« Faut pas s'étonner qu'elle n'écoute pas, ça fait à peine quelque heures qu'elle est maman. C'est toujours comme ça le premier jour, on est dans les nuages », ria Cana, assise sur un autre canapé et donnant le biberon à Rai. Ou à Cornelia ? Bien que Mirajane fût soulagée que les jumeaux de Luxus et Cana ne soit pas du même sexe, en ce moment ils étaient encore des bébés et à part leur parents, personne n'arrivait à différencier Rai et Cornelia.

« Chez moi aussi alors ou quoi », marmonna Evergreen. Mirajane regarda sa belle-sœur avec amusement qui essayait de trouver une position plus ou moins confortable sur le fauteuil à bascule. Evergreen était enceinte de huit mois et plus son ventre devenait lourd et rond, plus elle devenait grognon. Mira s'était mit à cette idée que Elfman ait épouser Evergreen. Mais elle avait encore de terribles visions de comment leurs enfants allait avoir l'air…

La même peur était avec Bixlow et Lisanna. Le mage d'âmes était surement sincère avec sa petite sœur, mais la pensée d'avoir comme neveux ou nièces des enfants aux yeux globuleux brillant d'une lumière verte et tombant presque des orbites ainsi qu'avec des sourires en sortant la langue n'était pas vraiment agréable, plutôt un film d'horreur.

« Mais Evergreen, tu ne dois pas être aussi pessimiste. La grossesse n'est surement pas la période la plus facile pour une femme, mais quand tu donneras le premier câlin à ton enfant, tu saura que tous ce que tu as enduré en valait la peine », dit Lisanna à sa belle-sœur, souriante. Et Evergreen semblait de meilleur humeur quand elle répliquait : « Tu as sûrement raison, Lisanna. Mais je doute fort que tu diras la même chose quand tu porteras en toi l'enfant de Bixlow. »

« Je suis sûr du contraire, chère belle-sœur. Mais Bixlow et moi voulons prendre notre temps avant d'avoir des enfants », répondit Lisanna, ce qui rassura Mira. Elle aurait encore le temps à s'habituer à l'idée de voir des bébés avec des yeux sortant presque des orbites.

« Quand cela arrivera, j'espére sincèrement pour toi que ce ne sera pas des jumeaux… ou pire », ria Cana. Elle semblait plus détendue depuis qu'elle avait arrêté d'allaiter Rai et Cornelia. Ce qui lui permettait de boire à nouveau de l'alcool après plus d'un an.

« Pire ? Que ce qui pourrait être pire que d'accoucher de deux enfants en même temps ? », demanda Evergreen avec amusement. Mira haussa les épaules et dit d'une voix tout à fait innocente : « Aucune idée. Peut-être des triplés ? »

Les quatre femmes rirent de bon cœur à cette idée absurde. Des triplés. Il faudra vraiment un grand, grand, grand hasard que Lisanna ou une autre femme de Fairy Tail mette au monde trois bébés en même temps. Et encore sans qu'ils aient le même sexe.

« Que ce qui vous fais rire comme ça ? », dit une voix grave à travers les gloussement. Mirajane se tourna vers l'escalier qui menait vers le rez-de-chaussée et vit Fried et Luxus en surgir. Elle sourit tendrement à son mari, qui le lui rendit et s'assit à coté d'elle, pendant que Luxus se dirigea vers Cana et ses jumeaux.

« Elfman est encore en bas ? Pas la peine de répondre, naturellement que mon idiot de mari est encore en bas, tel que je le connais. Viens avec moi, Lisanna. Je veux lui parler et ça m'est égal si il est en train de gagner une bagarre ou pas. »

Pendant que Lisanna et Evergreen descendirent l'escalier, Fried murmura à l'oreille de Mira : « Est-tu heureuse, mon amour ? »

« Avec toi et Jade, je suis toujours heureuse », souri Mira. Les jeunes parents se tournèrent vers leur petit joyau, qui dormait paisiblement dans les bras de sa maman.

 **Jade (Artémis) Justine**


	18. Mot d'ange

**Mot d'ange**

Sorano sourit en relisant encore une fois la lettre de Yukino. Rogue et elle avait enfin emménager leur nouvelle maison et sa petite sœur commençait enfin à penser sérieusement d'avoir peut-être un enfant un jour. Ce ne serait pas trop tôt. Depuis qu'elle avait retrouvée Yukino, Sorano rêvait de devenir tante. Mais finalement, la mage angélique et devenue maman avant sa petite sœur.

La blanche s'assit sur le lit et observa sa fille, qui dormait tranquillement dans son lit. Un petit lit portable tout simple. Dans une guilde comme Crime Sorcière, qui n'arrêtait pas de voyager partout, c'était aussi plus pratique quand on avait un bébé.

Mais la guilde indépendante était à Magnolia depuis trois jours, et comme à chaque visite à Fairy Tail, les fées offraient les chambres d'hôtes de leur QG pour les anciens criminels. Naturellement, Jellal et Cobra séjournaient chez leurs familles lors de ces visites, mais les autres aimait aussi de dormir de temps en temps dans de vraies chambres. Même si les tentes Crime Sorcière étaient faites de telle sorte par magie, qu'elles étaient plus grandes à l'intérieur qu'elles ne le semblaient à l'extérieur.

Sorano se leva et s'agenouilla à coté du petit lit. Tenshi avait eue un an il y'a deux mois, en janvier, et commençait à prendre connaissance de son environnement. Elle était déjà d'une grande curiosité, Sawyer et Sorano faisait très attention qu'elle n'aille pas trop loin à quatre pattes. Quand elle saura marcher, cela risquera de devenir plus difficile. Mais Tenshi était aussi un bébé très calme, la blanche pouvait la regarder pendant des heures alors qu'elle dormait. Il y'a un peu plus d'un que Sorano n'aurait jamais penser de devenir mère. Pour la simple raison qu'elle nia ses sentiments pour Sawyer pour rester vierge, ce qui lui permettrait d'être assez pure pour devenir un ange. Avait-elle pensée à l'époque.

Tenshi avait l'air tellement innocente et si sage malgré son jeune âge, qu'en la voyant, on ne penserait jamais que ses parents furent deux anciens mages noirs, qui avaient appartenus aux pires criminels du royaume de Fiore. Racer et Angel de la guilde noir d'Oracion Seis, l'un des trois piliers de l'alliance Baram. Deux fugitifs, deux anciens criminels au passé terriblement chargé, qui payaient leurs fautes dans la guilde indépendante de Crime Sorcière.

Sorano soupira. Bien sûr que Sawyer et elle regrettait leurs crimes, qu'ils avaient à cette époque accomplis sous la coupe de Brain. Comme tous les membres de Crime Sorcière, ils avaient fait de terribles choses et était devenus plus ou moins de meilleures personnes.

Mais même si leurs anciens ennemis, surtout Fairy Tail, étaient heureux de les voir changer petit à petit, le Conseil de la Magie était d'un autre avis. Bien qu'il y'avait parmi deux ou trois membres assez ouverts et compréhensifs, la majorité refusait de croire que des criminels étaient capable de changer et que Crime Sorcière diminua le nombre de guildes noirs dans le royaume. Mais la plupart des gouvernements étaient comme ça, ils ne pouvait pas voir plus loin que de leur nez, peut-être même pas jusqu'à la. Et s'ils apprenaient que six mages de Crime Sorcière devaient élever des enfants entre trois et un an, qui pouvait savoir comment ils allaient utiliser cette nouvelle…

Sorano serra les poings. Si le Conseil ne lui pardonnerait jamais les crimes qu'elle avait commis en temps qu'Angel, elle pouvait le supporter. Elle s'était tellement couverte de sang qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais laver complètement cette tache. Mais jamais Sorano ne permettrait qu'ils fassent payer Tenshi des crimes de ses parents. Sa fille n'avait rien à voir avec cette satanée Oracion Seis. Peu importe ce que pourrait dire le Conseil s'il apprenait l'existence de Tenshi, en tant que mère, jamais Sorano n'accepterait sans combattre que sa fille soit mêlée à ça !

Tenshi ouvrit doucement ses yeux noirs, Sorano lui caressa tendrement sa joue toute ronde. Sa fille avait surtout hérité de son physique, mais ses yeux venaient indéniablement de son père. Bien que Sawyer portait toujours ses lunettes de soleil, elle connaissait la couleur de ses yeux.

Sawyer… la mage angélique sourit en pensant à son compagnon. Quand elle pensait qu'ils étaient amoureux depuis leur première jeunesse et que leurs prières et leur fierté les avait empêcher de sortir ensemble pendant des années, elle ce senti vraiment idiote. C'était seulement après qu'elle soit tombée enceinte avec Tenshi que Sawyer et Sorano avait enfin commencé leur relation. Bien sûr, après toutes ces années, c'était impossible de rattraper tout ce qu'ils avaient raté, mais à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient en tête-à-tête, ils en profitaient pleinement.

D'habitude, c'était Hoteye qui faisait office de baby-sitter, parfois c'était aussi Meldy, Kinana, Yukino, Lucy (bien que Sorano se faisait du souci quand Natsu était dans les parages) ou encore Mirajane. De temps en temps Erza gardait Tenshi aussi, mais elle traitait le bébé toujours comme une poupée de porcelaine, car elle semblait si fragile que la rousse avait peur de la casser.

Tenshi commençait à se réveiller et leva ses petites mains vers sa mère. Sorano souleva doucement sa fille de son lit et retourna sur le grand lit, où Sawyer continuait de dormir d'épuisement. Un peu plus tôt, Jet lui avait proposé de faire une course pour savoir lequel d'entre eux était le plus rapide. Le punk avait gagné, mais après des jours de marche, une course ne servait qu'à consommer le reste d'énergie que quelqu'un pouvait avoir en lui.

Sorano fit un câlin à sa fille, qui dit furtivement "Gaga". Elle avait déjà commencée à dire certains mots, mais cela ne comptait pas vraiment comme premier mot. Après tout, Tenshi n'avait pas compris ce que tous ces mots voulaient dire. Mais bientôt cela allait venir. Sorano ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle avait hâte de voir les découvertes, les expériences de sa fille.

Un froissement se fit entendre de l'autre coté du lit, signalant que Sawyer se réveillait. Le Punk s'assit et passa une main derrière sa tête d'un air fatigué. Ce n'était certainement pas le plus belle homme de Crime Sorcière, sans parler du monde magique de Fiore (le punk ne ferait sûrement jamais parti de Blue Pegasus), mais pour Sorano, il restait un bel homme dans son cœur.

« Bien dormi ? », demanda la blanche inhabituellement douce, pendant qu'elle lui caressa la joue et la bande métallique qui ornait sa mâchoire. Un souvenir douloureux des tortures et des punitions de la tour du paradis. Cet endroit leur avait arraché tellement de choses… Sorano secoua la tête, elle n'aimait pas se rappeler cette époque, même si elle ne l'oublierait jamais.

« Plus ou moins… ces fées peuvent vraiment être têtues par moments », grogna le Punk, mais il souriait un peu. Il faut dire qu'a présent, ils appréciaient la bonne humeur et l'esprit combatif de Fairy Tail. Les garçons de Crime Sorcière étaient même de temps en temps mêlés malgré eux dans certaines bagarres, principalement par inadvertance par Natsu et Gray. Sauf Midnight, mais Mirajane était certaine que le gothique serait capable de se battre en somnambule.

« Tu as sûrement raison. Tiens, voici un petit ange paisible pour te calmer », gloussa Sorano en posant Tenshi dans les bras du punk. Ce petit bébé arrivait toujours à les détendre. Un rare sourire de bonheur se faufila sur les lèvres de Sawyer, pendant qu'il titilla le nez de sa fille, qui en gloussa de plaisir.

Pour d'autres, cela semblait tellement irréel de voir en Sawyer un père aussi aimant, même après un an. Mais cela ne dérangea pas Sorano, ça ne l'avait pas surprise.

Son compagnon et elle s'étaient découverts, à travers Tenshi et l'amour qu'ils se portaient, des traits de caractère qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, qui étaient apparus avec des manifestations de tendresse. C'était encore assez inhabituel. Après tout, ils n'avaient connus que la dureté, le sadisme, grossièreté depuis leur enfance. Mais ces derniers années, des émotions plus calmes, plus paisibles étaient apparues, mais c'était l'arrivée de Tenshi dans leur vie qui avait définitivement effacé les dernières noirceur de leur cœur.

Pendant que Sawyer berça doucement Tenshi dans ses bras, Sorano se lova contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. C'était un moment si paisible. Sorano en savoura chaque instant, elle avait connue si peu de moments de ce genre dans sa vie si sombre. Finalement, Sawyer se tourna vers elle demanda avec un petit sourire : « Tu crois que Hoteye acceptera de s'occuper de Tenshi jusqu'à ce soir ? Il adore tellement le faire, comme tu le sais… »

La blanche comprit rapidement ce que le punk voulait vraiment dire avec cette proposition. Elle lui posa un tendre baiser sur la bouche et chuchota : « Ah, comme je t'aime. »

« Aimer. »

Les jeunes parents regardèrent avec étonnement Tenshi, qui leur sourit de toute son innocence. Ses grands yeux noirs allèrent de l'un à l'autre, pendant qu'elle les montrait tour à tour du doigt. Finalement, Tenshi dit à nouveau : « Aimer… »

Sorano respira un grand coup. Sa fille venait non seulement de dire un mot assez spécial, mais elle semblait aussi comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. C'était tout simplement incroyable ! Des larmes de joie coulèrent le long de ses joues pâles. Sorano se pressa encore plus contre Sawyer, qui semblait tout aussi heureux et surpris qu'elle, et enlaça joyeusement sa petite famille.

Après toutes ces années dans les ténèbres, plus de lumière apparaissait dans sa vie…


	19. Paix

**Paix**

Il pleuvait très fort dehors, peut-être un orage allait-il venir. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Cobra. Au contraire, les gouttes de pluie tombant sur la fenêtre avaient un son très agréable. Dans le salon régnait une atmosphère de paix.

Paix… durant toute sa vie, il avait rarement put savourer ce sentiment. Ce n'était pas avec Oracion Seis qu'il aurait put l'avoir et même si Crime Sorcière connaissait parfois des moments de détente, leur chasse aux guildes clandestine ne permettait que rarement ces moments.

Le moment où il se sentait vraiment en paix, c'était quand il pouvait savourer le temps qu'il partageait avec Kinana et Hebi. Même si Cobra visitait le plus souvent possible sa petite famille, il détestait voir la tristesse dans les yeux de Kinana quand il devait repartir. Hebi n'avait que quelque mois et n'en n'avait pas encore conscience. Mais lentement, sa fille commençait à comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas être toujours avec elle. Ses grands yeux vert émeraude le regardaient tristement quand il partait.

Cobra était assis par terre avec Hebi, qui était allongé sur le ventre sur le tapis et qui semblait s'amuser avec ses cubes, un cadeau de Hoteye. Kinana était allongée sur le divan et dormait. Le chasseur de dragon regrettait vraiment qu'elle devait la plupart du temps s'occuper toute seule de Hebi, quand il n'était pas la et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Prendre soin d'un bébé n'était pas toujours de tout repos, surtout lors des premiers mois de l'enfant. À chaque fois qu'il rentrait, il s'occuper beaucoup d'Hebi, afin que sa compagne puisse prendre du repos bien mérité.

Une famille… depuis que Cobra avait été emprisonné à la Tour du Paradis, il en n'avait jamais eu pendant des années. Ce n'était pas en prison ou avec Oracion Seis qu'il aurait put en avoir. Bon, avec Crime Sorcière il avait connu l'agréable sentiment de faire parti d'un groupe, d'avoir à nouveau des amis. Mais sa véritable famille était Kinana et Hebi.

Il ne se rappelait que vaguement de son enfance d'avant la Tour du Paradis. La seule chose dont il était certain était qu'il venait de Desierto. Ce pays de désert, où l'on apprenait de se battre et l'endurance avant de savoir marcher. 97 pourcent de la population était soit des nomades, soit des bandits du désert, un et demi était des artisans, un pourcent restait pour les guérisseurs itinérants et isolés, soignant ceux qu'ils trouvaient sur leur route. Le dernier demi pourcent était pour la haute société, qui vivait surtout dans les quartiers chics des rares villes de Desierto. Et par-ci par-la on trouvait de simples criminels et prostitués, qui ne pouvait survivre que dans les villes.

Cobra supposait qu'il était issu d'une famille de nomade. Très vaguement il se rappelait de la chaleur, des tentes d'un marron délavé et d'une femme aux cheveux de couleur bordeaux, qui le câlinait, le mettait sur un chameau et qui l'obligeait à manger bouillie très aqueuse. C'était cette même femme qu'il revoyait ensanglanté et sans vie devant lui, alors que les serviteurs de Zeleph l'emmenaient loin.

Cette femme ne pouvait être que sa mère. Cela le rendait triste de se rappeler si peu d'elle et du reste de sa famille. Cobra ferma son œil valide et essaya de se rappeler les images de Desierto. Quel était le nom de sa mère ? C'était sûrement quelque chose avec E, la il en était sûr. Qui était cet homme aux longs cheveux noirs et à la peau bronzé par le soleil, qui regardait l'horizon d'un air grave ? Et ce vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche, encore musclé qui faisait peur aux chèvres, était-ce son grand-père ? Et les enfants qui roulaient avec Cobra dans le sable ? Des frères et sœurs ou des cousins ? Et qui était cette adolescente aux voiles blancs, qui lui donnait des morceaux de citrons sucrés et qui avait un air si triste ?

Qui étaient-ils tous ?

Il avait été trop petit à l'époque. Et parfois son ancienne famille lui manquait. Quand il y pensait, il comprenait que trop bien combien Kinana avait dut souffrir de son amnésie. C'était terrible de ne pas se souvenir alors que des images et des sons étaient encore plus ou moins présents. Cobra savait seulement que la vie avait été dure, douloureuse et pleine de fatigues. Pourtant, il se rappelait aussi des émotions de joie, surtout quand il pensait à sa mère.

Quelque chose tirait son pantalon. Cobra ouvrit les yeux et découvrit sa petite fille de quatre mois et demi, qui le regardait avec un air soucieux. Hebi semblait déjà remarquer que quelque chose le rendait triste. Le chasseur de dragon en avait chaud au cœur. Il prit le bébé dans ses bras et dit doucement : « Ne t'inquiète pas, ma petite Hebi. Je pense à mon enfance et cela me rend triste, car je ne me rappelle presque plus de ma famille. En fait, tu aurais du avoir une très grande famille, mais je crois bien qu'ils sont tous au ciel maintenant. Peut-être que je suis le dernier de cette famille de nomades. »

Hebi le regarda, curieuse, comme pour supplier son père de raconter encore plus. Ce que Cobra fit avec joie : « J'aurais bien aimer que tu fasse leur connaissance. Surtout ma mère, ta grand-mère. Mais je ne souhaite pas que tu subisse la vie dure de Desierto, surtout celle des nomades. On ne reste jamais au même endroit et c'est toujours très, très chaud. Quand on a une santé fragile, on ne survie pas ses deux première semaines. Dieu merci, tu es une petite fille déjà forte, tu aurait sûrement survécue dans le désert. Mais je préfère que tu vives dans cet appartement avec maman. La où je suis né, on ne mange jamais de chose froide, à cause de la chaleur. Et avec ta peau claire, tu risque d'attraper de terribles coups de soleil. Bon, rouge irait avec la couleur de tes yeux mais une peau rougeâtre n'est pas belle du tout. »

Hebi gloussa et Cobra se réjouit de voir sa fille comme ça. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle vivra une enfance heureuse. En tout cas, plus heureuse que la sienne. Il mit doucement le bébé dans son transat et rangea les cubes. Kinana ne l'énervait quasiment jamais quand il laissait du désordre derrière lui. Elle était vraiment trop bonne avec lui par moments, il n'a jamais aimé ranger. Mais Cobra le faisait de temps en temps, pour la simple raison de faire plaisir à Kinana.

Sa fille le regarda faire. Apres avoir rangé les jouets d'Hebi dans l'armoire, il tira le transat près du divan, où dormait la mère de son enfant. Elle avait l'air si paisible en dormant. Et, encore une fois, le chasseur de dragon venimeux se demanda comment, avec des mains aussi pleine de sang que les siennes, il avait put mériter d'être aimé par une femme aussi merveilleuse que la violette.

La seule réponse qu'il trouvait était que Kinana soit justement la personne qui l'aiderait le plus à rester sur le bon chemin. Et Cobra était quand même assez fier d'avoir pour une fois écouté ce que disait son cœur. Sinon, Hebi ne serait pas la.

C'était assez bizarre et normal à la fois, mais il se sentait plus proche de Kinana que des membres de sa famille à Desierto. Quand il l'avait trouvé dans cette satanée Tour du Paradis, le petit serpent qu'elle était à l'époque, il avait quasiment retrouvé la chaleur que sa mère lui avait toujours donnée. C'était pour ça qu'il avait pris soin de Cubélios. Pour ressentir cette douce chaleur.

Après avoir perdu Cubélios quelque années plus tard, il avait vécu la pire chose de sa vie. En perdant son serpent et meilleur ami, cela fut comme si on lui avait déchiré la dernière part de l'enfant, qui était encore en lui. Jamais la douleur avait disparu les sept prochaines années, bien que les souvenirs de son pays natal lui avait permit de l'endurer sans vraiment broncher. Mais quand il avait revue Kinana, la douleur avait disparu, ayant fait place au souhait le la voir heureuse.

À travers Kinana, il avait retrouvé l'enfant en lui, il avait à nouveau ressenti la chaleur de sa mère. Et en apprenant à aimer, il était tombé amoureux de Kinana. Il voulait être un bon père pour Hebi et il croyait vraiment qu'il le sera. Ses deux femmes étaient sa raison de continuer à devenir un homme meilleur, à se battre pour leur bonheur.

« Erik ? », demanda une voix fatigué. Le chasseur de dragon avait été tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas vu la violette se réveiller. Kinana le regarda et demanda de sa belle voix douce : « Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu semble mélancolique. »

« Rien », souri Cobra en amenant Kinana contre lui. « J'ai joué avec Hebi et de vieux souvenir me sont revenus. »

La violette hocha la tête. Elle comprenait de quoi il parlait. Cobra n'avait que peu de secret pour elle, bien sûr qu'il lui avait raconté son enfance à Desierto. Ensemble, ils avait recherché des informations sur ce pays, sur la vie des habitants, particulièrement sur celle des nomades.

Cobra caressa avec une douceur infinie le menton de sa belle, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kinana répondit au baiser et se lova contre lui, pour mieux savourer ce contact. Le chasseur de dragon se sentait en sécurité, en paix. Si un jour, il pourra être tous le temps auprès de sa compagne et de sa fille, alors cela serait quasiment parfait.

Un petit cri indigné arrêta leur étreinte. Hebi les regardait et semblait quelque peu frustré de ne pas être de la parti. Kinana ri, amusé par la réaction de sa fille : « Tu ne dois pas être jalouse, ma chérie. Parfois, papa et maman on besoin d'être rien que tous les deux. »

Mais Kinana souleva quand même le bébé pendant que Cobra l'étreignit à nouveau, Hebi entre eux deux. Ces moments avec ses deux femmes étaient trop précieux pour lui, jamais plus il ne quitterait le chemin de la lumière. Il ne verrait plus jamais sa parents et ses proches du désert, mais il avait sa propre famille.


	20. Triplés

**Triplés**

« DES TRIPLÉS ? »

Ce cri de panique se fit entendre jusqu'à l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail. Lisanna, qui aurait bien voulue se reposer après cet accouchement crevant, se laissa tomber dans les coussins en soupirant. Bien sûr, cette nouvelle était un grand choc pour chacun, surtout avec son grand frère et sa grande sœur. Elle espéra de toute ses forces que Bixlow restera fort.

Lisanna se tourna sur le coté pour jeter un regard sur le triple berceau. À présent, elle savait parfaitement ce que Cana et Juvia ont dut endurer en mettant au monde leur jumeaux. Et encore, ses deux amies en avaient eue que deux à accoucher. C'était Lisanna qui avait battue le record. Trois bébés d'un coup, des triplés. En plus, ils étaient de vrais triplés, tous des garçons, tous trois pareil. Cela risquera d'avoir beaucoup de personne qui les cofonderons.

Lisanna se leva un peu pour mieux voir ses fils. Tous trois avaient le même duvet bleu pâle sur la tête, étaient habillé de bleu, portaient un bracelet avec leur nom au poignet (qui n'était hélas pas très visible) et dormait d'un sommeil parfait. La blanche sourit, satisfaite. En tant que leur mère, elle arrivait à différencier Byakko, Neko et Kyoko. On pouvait même dire qu'elle le pouvait automatiquement. Quand Cornelia et Rai étaient encore des bébés, ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau et à part Cana et Luxus, personne n'avait put les différencier.

Mais les jumeaux Dreyer étaient de faux jumeaux, ainsi que Silver et Alice Fullbuster. C'était un garçon et une fille. Par contre, les triplés de Lisanna étaient du même sexe. Dans dix ans encore, on allait les confondre. Et avec trois, cela sera pire qu'avec des jumeaux, on avait qu'une chance sur trois de tomber juste. Et Lisanna devait s'avouer qu'elle avait même une très grande hâte de voir la confusion dont ses trois fils en allaient être la cause.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et un Bixlow apeuré entra. Tout en regardant rapidement dans le couloir, il ferma la porte de l'infirmerie, mit pour plus de sécurité une chaise devant et se cacha finalement sous le lit de Lisanna.

Sa femme n'était pas surprise de sa réaction. Mirajane et Elfman s'était sûrement énervé à cause du nombre d'enfant, peu importe pour quelle raison. Fried et Evergreen (ainsi que la majorité de la guilde) ont dut les retenir, pour que Bixlow puisse fuir en paix. Cela expliquerait en tout cas le bruit sourd qui venait du hall de la guilde. Toute cette affaire a dut naturellement déclencher une bagarre.

« Calme-toi, chéri. Des qu'ils se sont remit du choc, Mira-Nee et Elf-Nii-Chan se réjouiront avec nous », dit la jeune mère en essayant de calmer le mage des âmes. Mais Bixlow ne semblait pas convaincu, il murmura : « Peut-être, baby, mais tant qu'ils se sont pas remit, j'ai une forte chance de ne pas survivre cette journée. Surtout si Erza y met son grain de sel. Elle s'est aussi diablement énervée, le pauvre Simon a eu beaucoup de mal à la retenir. »

« D'accord, je le comprend pour mon frère et ma sœur, mais Erza ? Pourquoi s'est elle énervée à propos de ça ? », demanda Lisanna avec surprise.

« Et bien… je dois te dire que je ne l'ai pas vraiment compris tout à fait. Mais à travers les insultes, j'ai put comprendre qu'ils me reprochent de t'avoir engrossé de triplés et de t'avoir causé une grande douleur en plus de t'avoir mise en danger de mort. Quelque chose dans ce genre la, on aurait presque put croire qu'ils pensaient que je l'ai fais exprès. Mira à marmonner quelque chose à propos de yeux brillant d'une lumière verte et tombant presque des orbites, aucune idée ce qu'elle voulait dire par la. »

Lisanna tomba dans ses coussins en soupirant. Même après qu'elle soit tombée enceinte, Mirajane et Elfman resterait grande sœur et grand frère poule. Bon, ils s'étaient bien retenus ces dernières années, mais cet instinct était tellement ancré qu'il ne disparaîtrait sans doute jamais. Pas étonnant quand on n'y pense, après sa "mort" et le retour d'Edolas deux ans plus tard.

Mais alors, pourquoi aussi Erza ? Quoique, en y réfléchissant bien, Lisanna devait admettre que ce n'était pas une grande surprise. Erza était une femme intelligente, mais quand elle était paniqué et qu'en même temps, quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, cela devenait un mélange très dangereux, surtout pour ceux qui se trouvait à sa proximité, à part pour Jellal et son fils.

La naissance de Simon n'avait pas duré longtemps, au grand plaisir d'Erza. Quand une femme avait de grandes douleurs lors d'un accouchement, la rousse pouvait encore rester tranquille. Mais quand des jumeaux ou plus était en cause, Erza s'énervait souvent durant les première minutes, car elle croyait que le père avait fait une grave erreur, délibéré ou pas.

Lisanna se souvenait très bien quand Cana et plus tard Juvia ont donnée naissance à des jumeaux. Erza s'était diablement énervée au début contre Luxus et Gray. Si le chasseur de dragon était resté calme, quasiment stoïque, le mage de glace avait pendant trois jours évité Erza.

« Personne n'est coupable quand des jumeaux ou des triplés sont conçu. Quelqu'un à essayer de leur expliquer au moins ? », demanda Lisanna en laissant tomber une de ses mains du lit, que Bixlow serra avec beaucoup de délicatesse.

« Le reste de la guilde à essayer. Hebi à même donné un sacré coup de pied dans le tibia d'Elfman, car elle trouvait cette réaction totalement injuste, tu la connaît », Dis le mage des âmes. Il finit par sortir de dessous le lit, pour mieux voir ses trois fils. Si il était surpris ou inquiet d'avoir trois enfants d'un coup, il ne le montra pas. En était le père, il ne les confondra pas aussi facilement.

Lisanna gloussa. C'était vrai, la fille de Kinana pouvait rapidement sortir de ses gonds quand elle trouvait quelque chose injuste, aussi minimal soit-elle. Les gènes de Cobra ont dut avoir eu leur mot à dire pour forger certains trait de caractère de Hebi.

« Cela fera pleins de confusions dans la guilde, trois garçons qui se ressemble comme trois gouttes d'eau », murmura Bixlow après un certain moment, tout en caressant le bébé de droite. Celui-la, c'était Kyoko. Lisanna était d'accord avec son mari : « Espérons qu'ils auront des personnalités différentes. Sinon même nous ne pourront deviner qui est qui. »

Bixlow hocha la tête, avant qu'un magnifique sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Malgré la peur de sa belle-famille, il était heureux d'être père à son tour. Il pris doucement Kyoko hors du berceau et le mit dans les bras de sa femme, avant de prendre à son tour Byakko et Neko dans ses bras. Une atmosphère calme et paisible régnait dans la chambre.

Malheureusement, le moment fut gâché par un coup à la porte qui la fit presque sortir de ses gonds. Mirajane et Elfman était donc la et on aurait dit qu'ils ne s'étaient pas remit du choc. Les insultes incompréhensible le confirmèrent, heureusement on entendit pas la voix d'Erza. Bixlow pria quand même que sa belle famille ne soit pas seule. Pour plus de sécurité, il dit d'une voix aussi clair qu'il le pouvait : « Ne me tuer pas, j'ai deux bébé dans les bras ! »

« Elf-Nii-Chan, Mira-Nee ! Calmez-vous, je me sens aussi bien qu'un chat devant la cheminé ! Et ne tuer surtout pas Bixlow, je veux que mes fils grandissent avec leur père ! »

Cet ultime argument suffit à faire cesser les insultes derrière la porte, tous ce calma. Mais Bixlow ne voulait pas savoir quel était l'origine du bruit sourd qu'il venait d'entendre. Avec Mira et Elfman, on était jamais sur de rien.

La porte de l'infirmerie de la guilde finit pas s'ouvrir et une Yorumi euphorique entra dans la chambre. La fillette de quatre ans se précipita vers son oncle et dit avec des yeux pétillant : « Tante Mira est endormie dans les pommes ! »

« On dit tomber dans les pommes », corrigea automatiquement Evergreen, qui était entré derrière Yorumi. Elle semblait assez épuisée, mais en même temps soulagée qu'Elfman se soit calmé. Celui-ci entra en marmonnant une excuse, tenant son fils de six ans par la main. Takeo remonta calmement ses lunettes sur son nez et observa attentivement ses trois petits cousins. Il ressemblait un peu à un fayot assez beau gosse, mais Bixlow ne le dirait jamais à haute voix, Evergreen et Elfman le tuerait sinon. Par contre, Yorumi serait sûrement ravie de soutenir son oncle.

Jade entra derrière Elfman, calme comme à son habitude. Elle aussi observa les triplés avec curiosité, même si elle restait plus timide que Takeo et surtout Yorumi. Fried entra en dernier, une Mirajane évanouie dans ses bras, qu'il posa avec douceur sur le lit d'a coté de celui de Lisanna. Pendant que le mage des runes s'assit près de sa femme, il regarda la petite assemblée et dit d'un air amusé : « La famille Strauss s'est drôlement agrandie. »

« Pas étonnant avec des triplés », murmura Evergreen, qui semblait heureuse de l'arrivée de ses neveux. Mais elle semblait soucieuse. Lisanna ria dans sa barbe. Comme on voyait très bien que c'était de vrai triplés, elle comprenait le souci de sa belle-sœur, qui sera celui de Fairy Tail. À part les parents, qui allait distinguer Byakko, Neko et Kyoko ?

Mais cela n'était pas son souci. Lisanna s'enfonça dans son coussin, Kyoko dans ses bras. Elle avait amplement méritée calme paisible qui régnait à présent dans la chambre.

 **Byakko (Horus) Strauss**

 **Neko (Hermès) Strauss**

 **Kyoko (Janus) Strauss**


	21. Rebelle

**Rebelle**

Simon vit que sa mère était en pleine discussion avec tante Mira et tante Lucy. Parfait, comme ça il pouvait s'éclipser de la guilde sans se faire remarquer. Sa privation de sortie s'était terminée hier, mais sa mère ne voulait quand même pas le quitter des yeux. Erza avait vraiment le chic d'être à la fois une terrible maman poule et d'être hyper sévère.

Le garçon de treize ans mit une main à son front pendant qu'il sortait doucement de cette guilde bruyante. Il aimait sa mère, mais parfois il avait l'impression qu'elle avait peur qu'il grandisse. Mais c'était normal, il avait déjà treize ans ! Simon savait que même sa mère ne pouvait rien y faire, même si elle était une mage de rang S, doublée d'être membre de Fairy Tail.

Mais même si Erza était une des meilleures mères du monde, c'était difficile pour elle de laisser son fils unique devenir un homme. Mais c'est ce que Simon était, un adolescent, il commençait à devenir un jeune homme et de plus, il avait besoin d'un peu plus d'espace ! Cela avait mené ces derniers temps à des disputes avec Erza er dernièrement à certaines privation de sortie. Quand Erza devenait trop maman poule à son gout, il sortait en secret de l'appartement et se promenait jusque tard dans la nuit, après le couvre-feu, dans les rues de Magnolia. Simon avait alors un incroyable sentiment de fierté, de puissance, de liberté.

Mais il ne commettait jamais de délit. Bon, quand il était en colère, il donnait des coups de pied dans des poubelles isolés ou bien il cassait des branches mortes toutes dures en petit morceaux. Il ne faisait rien de vraiment grave quand il marchait dans les rues,. Simon ne voulait risquer de finir comme son père l'avait été, même si Jellal n'était plus un mage noir.

Le jeune garçon soupira, secouant ses cheveux d'un bleu violet brillant qui lui tombèrent sur ses épaules. Il aurait aimé que son père soit ici. Simon pouvait plus ouvertement parler avec Jellal qu'avec Erza. Son père était plus doux et plus compréhensible quand le garçon se sentait mal dans sa peau. Simon avec encore toujours beaucoup de mal à croire que son père fut un jour un mage noir très dangereux. Il était trop gentil pour ça et avait trop d'honneur. Bon, son père avait été manipulé, mais cela semblait quand même incroyable pour le garçon.

En se baladant dans les rues de Magnolia, certaines personnes s'arrêtèrent et le montrait du doigt en disant à des gamins de cinq ou six ans : « Regarde, c'est le fils de Titania. »

Simon arriva finalement à la lisière de la forêt, un de ses endroits préféré, et se laissa glisser le long d'un tronc d'arbre. Le fils de Titania. Souvent, cela lui donnait l'envie de vomir. Pourtant il était fière de sa mère, une des mages les plus puissantes jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais lui, il était simplement le fils d'Erza Scarlett, de Titania, de la reine des fées ou de quels autres titres on lui donnait. Simon souhaitait vraiment qu'un jour, il ne serait plus dans l'ombre de sa mère et qu'on l'admirerait pour lui-même.

« Ohé, Simon ! »

Il connaissait cette voix joyeuse et pleine de vie. Le garçon de treize ans se retourna un peu et son cœur rata un battement en reconnaissant la fillette aux cheveux bordeaux qui courrait vers lui. Hebi semblait plus âgée que ses douze ans. Elle était aussi assez grande pour une fille, elle était presque aussi grande que lui et Simon était assez grand pour son âge.

Il aimait beaucoup Hebi. Il pouvait toujours faire pleines de choses avec elle et quand il avait des problèmes, il pouvait toujours se confier à elle. Leurs deux pères étaient aussi dans la même situation. Jellal et Cobra. Deux anciens criminels et maintenant membres de Crime Sorcière. Mais Simon devait s'avouer qu'il n'était pas seulement proche d'Hebi à cause de ça. Il l'appréciât plus que d'autres filles et se sentait bien heureux à ses cotés. À vrai dire, il l'aimait bien de la même façon que Jellal et Erza s'aimaient…

Simon secoua rapidement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas penser à sa meilleure amie de cette façon la. Sinon, il allait avoir des problèmes avec oncle Cobra. En plus, il était malgré tout encore trop jeune pour ce genre de choses, mieux ne fallait-il pas y penser.

« Tu ne t'est toujours pas rabiboché avec ta mère ? », demanda Hebi, curieuse. Simon hocha la tête. À d'autres personnes, il aurait dit non, par principe. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire avec Hebi, elle était trop importante pour lui. Une nouvelle fois, il secoua légèrement la tête. Il était trop jeune pour ça, et puis peut-être que c'était aussi seulement les hormones.

« J'ai un peu l'impression qu'elle ne veut pas que je grandisse, que je ne reste pas son petit garçon. Bon, je suis toujours un enfant, mais je grandis », murmura Simon, pendant qu'Hebi s'assit à coté de lui. « Mais c'est difficile de parler de ça avec elle d'une manière tranquille, surtout quand papa n'est pas la. Tu sais très bien comment elle peut être. »

« Et comment, rien que les histoires de son équipe suffisent pour se faire un portrait. Par ailleurs, tu lui ressemble, à commencer à être aussi têtu qu'elle », ria Hebi de sa voix cristalline avant que son regard émeraude devin mystérieux. « Et comme tu semble avoir besoin de dire ce que tu as sur la conscience, j'ai une surprise pour toi. »

Simon la regarda avec surprise avant de découvrir derrière elle deux silhouettes portant une cape bleue roi. Une cape qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

« Papa ? », demanda-t-il doucement. Comme si c'était un signal, l'une des silhouette enleva la capuche de sa tête. À la seconde d'après, Simon sauta au cou de son père, peu lui importait s'il était trop vieux pour ça et si ça avait l'air ringard. Cela ne l'étonnait guère que sa meilleure amie soit déjà au courant de l'arrivée de Crime Sorcière. Oncle Cobra avait toujours cette habitude bizarre de revenir au milieu de la nuit auprès d'Hebi et de tante Kinana.

« On va vous laisser seuls », dit la fillette de douze ans avec un sourire satisfait, avant de retourner à la guilde avec l'autre personne, qui s'été révéler d'être Cobra.

Le chasseur de dragon se retourna pourtant encore vers les deux Fernandes et Simon aurait juré que Cobra lui avait sourit avec un clin d'œil complice. Il avait dut rêver.

Jellal et Simon s'assirent sous l'arbre. Un silence agréable s'installait entre eux. Simon aimait ces moments de paix avec son père, c'était comme un oasis de calme à coté du bruit infernale des bagarres de Fairy Tail. Bien sûr, il aimait Fairy Tail, ils étaient comme une grande famille, mais chaque famille avait besoin de temps en temps d'un peu de calme. À son gout, cela n'arrivait que très rarement à Fairy Tail, grâce à oncle Gray et oncle Natsu.

Finalement Jellal demanda doucement en lui caressant la tête : « Alors Simon ? Quels sont les problèmes entre toi et maman ? »

Simon le regarda longuement. Même si il pouvait plus facilement parler avec son père qu'avec sa mère, il hésitait quand même assez souvent avant de se jeter à l'eau. Jellal n'était pas toujours à la maison et le jeune garçon ne voulait pas lui gâcher son séjour avec des disputes entre Erza et lui. Mais Jellal le regarda avec une si grande tendresse et une tel confiance que Simon ne pouvait faire autrement que d'ouvrir son cœur au maitre de Crime Sorcière.

Quand le garçon de treize eu fini de raconter, il remarqua que sa tête était sur les genoux de Jellal et celui-ci lui caressa ses longs cheveux en disant : « Je vous comprends tous les deux. Toi et Erza. Tu n'es plus un petit enfant et tu deviens petit à petit un homme. Pas étonnait que tu commences à te rebeller un peu. Mais n'oubli pas que tu n'est pas encore un adulte, loin de la. Pour bien des choses tu as encore besoin de soutien. Ta mère exagère sûrement un peu, mais essaie de la comprendre. C'est dur pour elle de te laisser grandir, te laisser partir quand tu sera un homme. Erza est très, très forte, mais malgré tout elle as perdue dans sa vie beaucoup trop de personnes, un fond de cette peur restera à jamais. Elle ne l'a jamais vraiment montrée et à Fairy Tail elle a appris à vivre avec. Mais elle as peur de te perdre, comme elle m'a perdue durant des années ou comme elle perdue notre ami Simon, dont tu porte le nom, ou papy Rob… Parfois elle se laisse emporter par sa peur et par l'amour qu'elle nous porte. Mais tu peu me croire qu'elle sera très fière de toi, peu importe ce que tu réussira dans ta vie. »

Simon hocha la tête, pensif. Il n'avait jamais pensé à voir cette situation avec le point de vue de sa mère. En y réfléchissant, ils avaient tout les deux des choses à apprendre de l'autre. Il était heureux que son père les comprenne tous les deux.

Le père et le fils se levèrent, il était temps de parler avec Erza. Mais juste au moments où ils voulaient marcher vers la guilde, une voix claire et forte les interpella : « Ah, vous étiez la tous les deux. Mais de quels sujets d'hommes avait vous encore parlé ? »

Erza regarda ses deux hommes les bras croisés et l'air très sévère, mais une lueur amusée brillait dans ses yeux. Simon sauta au cou de sa mère, se pressa contre elle (Dieu merci, elle ne portait pas son armure) et souffla : « Je suis désolé de t'avoir mis en colère, maman. Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je te promet de d'écouter plus souvent maintenant. »

« Moi aussi, je suis vraiment désolée, mon petit rebelle », murmura tendrement Erza. « Je t'ai traitée comme un gamin de cinq ans, alors que tu en as déjà treize. Je te promet que je te donnerais un plus d'espace à l'avenir. Tu es assez grand pour ça. »

La mère et le fils se serrèrent encore un peu plus l'un contre l'autre. Jellal sourit avec soulagement. Ce n'était pas facile de jouer l'arbitre entre ces deux tête de mules, Simon était aussi fort qu'Erza en ce domaine. Il s'approcha de sa petite famille et la prit dans ses bras.


	22. Début de Magie

**Début de Magie**

Sa mère recevrait une sacrée crise si elle apprenait qu'il avait encore recommencé. C'était dangereux, il le savait. Sa mère le lui avait toujours répétée et son père la rejoignait sur cet avis. Mais Devil ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Quand il ne dormait pas, il aimait observer les animaux et ses préférées étaient les prédateurs et les chasseurs.

Ce soir-la, il observait des loups. Plus précisément, une mère avec ses trois petits, qui se bagarraient gentiment entre eux. Mais il restait caché et assez éloigné. Ces animaux pouvaient être dangereux, Devil le savait très bien. Il ne grandissait pas pour rien dans une guilde indépendante voyageant sur les chemins. Par ailleurs, ses parents lui en avaient fait la leçon.

Mais ces fauves et ces rapaces si sauvages avaient aussi peur des humains. Et c'était surtout pour cette raison que Devil se tenait caché et éloigné quand il observait des loups, des renards, des faucons et d'autres chasseurs. Il ne voulait pas les effrayer.

Le petit garçon de six ans se cacha un peu plus derrière le buisson. Ces loups étaient assez proches du campement de Crime Sorcière. Cela permettait à Devil de rentrer rapidement quand le soleil commencerait à se coucher.

Devil se souvenait encore très bien du jour où Tenshi s'était perdue dans la forêt, il y'a de cela trois mois, quand elle avait suivi un oiseau. On avait put la retrouver rapidement, grâce à l'ouïe de l'oncle Cobra. Mais depuis, Devil et Tenshi avaient encore mieux compris pourquoi leurs parents ne voulaient qu'ils s'éloignent tout seul trop loin du campement. C'était sûrement terrible d'être tout seul dans la forêt sombre, avec des fauves affamés chassant leurs proies.

Le petit brun soupira. Il souhaita de se rendre invisible. Il aurait put s'approcher encore un peu plus des loups, sans que ceux-ci ne remarquent sa présence. Mais seulement un peu, Devil ignorait si l'invisibilité gardait l'odeur ou pas. Cette magie le fascinait, il voulait l'apprendre. Avec le Reflector de son père, il serait un jour peut-être aussi fort que ses parents.

Mais Devil ignorait comment bien apprendre cette magie. Ses parents ne connaissaient personne pouvant se rendre invisible. Grâce à tante Levy, ils s'étaient procurés des livres parlant sur cette magie et chaque jour, Devil faisait les exercices inscrits dedans. Enfin, en tant que débutant, il ne faisait que le plus facile en ce moment. Mais sa mère lui avait dit, que cela pourrait durer avant que les premiers symptômes de magie apparaissent et Devil maudissait assez souvent son impatience.

Tenshi avait de la chance sur ce terrain. Depuis le début elle voulait apprendre la magie de son père. Depuis quelque mois, oncle Racer l'entrainait dans sa magie de vitesse et lui transmettait tout son savoir. Devil envia un peu sa meilleure amie, car elle avait un mentor qui possédait la magie qu'elle volait apprendre. Mais en même temps, il était aussi très heureux pour Tenshi. Quoiqu'il ne comprenait pas cette passion pour la vitesse, car cela risquait d'effrayer les animaux, même les plus gros.

Bon, son père au moins lui apprenait le Reflector et Devil s'en sortait assez bien dans l'utilisation. Il n'était pas au niveau de Midnight, bien entendu. Mais au moins, le garçon de six ans pouvait déjà maitriser cette simple magie.

Rapidement, il secoua la tête. Si il se laisser aller dans ses pensées, il allait encore s'endormir, tel qu'il se connaissait. Et s'il s'endormait maintenant, les loups allaient disparaître et ses parents allaient se faire de grand souci si il ne rentrait pas avant la tombée de la nuit. Cela lui était une fois arrivé et il ne voulait pas que ses parents le grondent une deuxième fois. Oncle Richard avait raison quand il disait qu'on tirait des leçons de ses erreurs.

Devil poussa quelques feuilles du buisson pour mieux voir la maman loup et ses louveteaux. La louve attrapa un de ses petits par la peau du cou, car celui-ci s'était dangereusement approché d'une rivière. C'était une des choses qui le fascinait dans le monde des bêtes. Quand les parents (surtout la mère) étaient prés à tout pour protéger et s'occuper de leur progéniture.

Cela rappela à Devil ses propres parents. Midnight et Meldy s'occupait magnifiquement de lui et étaient toujours la pour le protéger. Mais ils ne le gâtaient pas et Devil leur en était reconnaissant pour ça. Quand ils rendaient visite à Fairy Tail, oncle Natsu faisait toujours en sorte d'essayer de lui exaucer tous ses souhaits et désirs… Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, le petit garçon se sentait à chaque fois mal à l'aise, quand le rose agissait de cette manière.

Devil observa encore un peu la famille de loups. C'était vraiment dommage qu'il ne pouvait pas encore se rendre invisible. Automatiquement, il fit un des gestes qu'il avait appris grâce aux bouquins. Tout à coup, un cercle magique de couleur argentée apparut devant lui. Il ressemblait très fort à ceux des adultes quand ils utilisaient leurs magies.

Surpris, il regarda ses mains. Ou du moins il le voulait. Devil n'arrivait pas à les voir. Par ailleurs, le reste de son corps était lui aussi… invisible. La louve avait vue cet éclair de lumière et renifla l'air, méfiante. Devil décida de partir avant qu'elle ne le découvre. Ou plutôt, avant qu'elle ne le sente. Une détestable odeur de sueur monta à ses narines. Sa mère allait encore le réprimander d'avoir oublier de prendre son bain et de se laver, encore une fois.

Quand il fut assez des loups, il essaya de ne pas paniquer et de se calmer. Paniquer ne l'aiderait pas. Devil s'arrêta et commença à réfléchir. Le geste qu'il avait fait tout à l'heure était le mouvement le plus facile qu'il avait appris dans les bouquins. Il permettait au corps entier de devenir invisible, y compris les vêtements que l'on portait. Devil ne l'avait pas vraiment lut, il ne déchiffrait pas encore assez bien les lettres, mais Meldy lui en avait fait la lecture.

Qu'est qu'elle lui avait dit déjà ? Devenir invisible était une chose, mais comment redevenir visible ? Il se rappela vaguement qu'il devait peut-être faire le même geste, mais à l'envers. Bon, cela en valait la peine d'essayer.

Et son essai porta des fruits tout de suite! Devil poussa un cri de joie. Il y était enfin arrivé ! Bon, la magie d'invisibilité permettait de faire encore plus que ça, mais au moins il pouvait rendre son corps invisible, c'était un très bon début. Il avait hâte de continuer d'apprendre.

Mais d'abord, Devil voulait montrer son succès à ses parents et avait que Hoteye n'appelle pour le diner, il voulait encore dormir un peu. Le petit garçon aux longs cheveux noirs courait tout excité vers le campement. Il était rarement aussi vif, mais il sentait quand même encore le sommeil hérité de son père. Être fatigué était une seconde nature chez lui.

Devil découvrit Midnight et Meldy un peu à l'écart. Le mage d'illusion s'était endormi contre un tronc d'arbre, pendant que la rose essaya de réveiller son compagnon. Devil leur cria de loin : « Papa, Maman ! C'est vraiment génial ce qui m'arrive ! »

Meldy regarda son fils quelque peu irrité. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de voir Devil aussi vif. D'habitude, il restait un petit garçon très calme qui dormait la plupart du temps. Sauf quand elle l'obligeait de prendre son bain, mais même la il se contentait surtout de bouder.

Le cri de Devil avait réveiller Midnight qui regarda son fils avec surprise, tout en baillant. Finalement, il demanda d'une voix fatigué : « Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, Devil ? »

« Regardez », dit le petit bonhomme de six ans avec un air mystérieux, avant de faire son petit geste. Un cercle magique argenté apparut et le garçon disparut sous le regard perplexe de ses parents. Devil sourit. Il voyait rarement ses parents aussi surpris et ça lui plaisait.

« Devil, où est-tu ? », demanda Meldy avec inquiétude. Quand à Midnight, il finit par hocher la tête, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres noires. Il avait compris ce que son fils voulait leur montrer et le gothique ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fière de son enfant.

« Ici maman ! », ria Devil et redevint visible. Le regard plein de surprise de sa mère faisait encore grandir sa joie.

Meldy regarda son fils d'un air abasourdi. Son petit Devil venait de réussir son premier tour de magie d'invisibilité. Son envie d'apprendre avait finalement porté ses fruits. Finalement, la rose laissa couler des larmes de joie et serra son fils très, très fort contre elle. Midnight caressa les cheveux noirs de Devil et lui souffla dans l'oreille : « Je suis très fier de toi. Nous le sommes tous les deux. »


	23. Réveil

**Réveil**

« Takeo, réveil-toi ! Takeo ! »

Le petit garçon aux cheveux blanc se blottit un peu plus sous sa couette, mais des petites mains n'arrêtaient pas de le secouer. D'habitude il avait un sommeil profond, mais sa petite sœur trouvait toujours de nouveaux moyens pour le réveiller rapidement.

Yorumi continuait de le secouer, son endurance faisait presque peur par moment. Quand le bon Dieu avait distribué patience, imagination et endurance, sa petite sœur avait sûrement pris sans autorisation par trois fois une grosse portion, c'était la seule explication logique.

Finalement, Takeo abandonna et s'assit. Pendant qu'il tâtonnait sur sa table de chevet pour trouver ses lunettes, il regarda Yorumi un rien énervé. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours le réveiller à des heures aussi inhumaines ? C'était décidé, à son prochain anniversaire il voudra qu'on lui offre une serrure très compliquée plus la clé qui va avec. Tout en espérant que sa sœur ne pensera pas à souhaiter un passepartout par la même occasion, cela lui ressemblerait.

« Takeo, j'ai faim », dit Yorumi en grimpant sur le lit pour s'y mettre à son aise. Même pour fille de cinq ans, elle était très effrontée.

« Je ne peux pas te faire un petit déjeuner, on est trop petit pour ça. Tu sais très bien que maman nous a interdit de nous servir tout seuls dans la cuisine. Tu te rappelle ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois, quand on à grimper sur des chaises pour atteindre le chocolat ? On aurait put se blesser si papa ne serait pas arrivé à temps et j'aimerais vraiment évité les gronderies de maman », dit Takeo d'un ton sans appelle. Il n'aimait pas transgresser les règles. La seule exception serait si les règles seraient totalement idiotes et illogiques, mais cela ne lui était encore jamais arrivé.

« Je sais, bien sûr. Mais on pourrait réveiller papa et maman pour nous faire un petit déjeuner », répondit Yorumi avec un grand sourire. Elle passait vraiment beaucoup trop de temps avec tante Mira. Cela expliquerait son éternel optimisme.

« Bon sang Yorumi, sois un peu raisonnable pour une fois. Papa et maman sont rentré hier très tard de leur mission. Ils doivent bien dormir pour avoir la forme et la force de nous supporter. Surtout toi, sauvageonne », essaya Takeo de raisonner sa sœur. Mais Yorumi avait toujours un joker en mains et elle savait toujours parfaitement s'en servir…

« Mais j'ai une géante envie de crêpes. Pas toi ? De bonnes crêpes légères avec du sucre, de la confiture de fraises et de myrtilles, du Nutella avec peut-être de poudre de noix de coco, du miel, de la vanille, du sirop de framboise… »

Takeo évita de lui dire qu'on ne disait "géante" mais "grande" envie. De toute façon, cela serait une perte de temps et en plus, elle avait visée juste. Yorumi et Takeo avait une grande faiblesse pour les crêpes de leur père, Elfman le faisait à merveille.

Bon, si des crêpes était en jeu, cela en valait la peine de manquer d'un peu de bon sens, le temps d'un repas. Yorumi vit avec triomphe son grand frère changer d'avis et sauta du lit. Takeo regarda son réveil avant de la suivre. Bon sang de bon soir, il n'était même pas sept heures ! Cette satanée Yorumi ! Non seulement c'était une heure inhumaine, mais en plus cela pouvait presque passer comme torture mentale ! Bon, des crêpes étaient en jeu, cela rendait la chose moins grave.

Takeo et Yorumi se faufilèrent dans la chambre de leurs parents. Elfman ronflait comme une locomotive et Evergreen respirait avec une telle régularité qu'une horloge aurait arrêtée de marche par jalousie. Takeo prit la main de sa sœur et alla vers le lit. Yorumi lui murmura tout de suite : « Je m'occupe de maman, tu te charge de papa. »  
Le petit garçon de sept ans était d'accord. Il était assez féministe par moment (un peu pour braver la morale que son père faisait sur les hommes). Par ailleurs, un gentilhomme ne devait pas réveiller une dame d'une manière aussi brutale, même pour des crêpes.

Le frère et la sœur comptèrent jusqu'à trois, avant de sauter sur le lit comme sur un trampoline. Takeo atterrît sur Elfman et Yorumi fit de même sur Evergreen. Cela réveilla les parents d'une manière très soudaine. En grommelant ils observèrent les fauteurs de troubles, mais leur regard s'adoucit en reconnaissant leurs deux enfants.

« Maman, papa, bouffer ! Maman, papa bouffer ! Maman, papa, bouffer ! », cria Yorumi avec bonne humeur et Takeo rajouta une couche d'une voix suppliante : « On ne vous à pas vus pendant looongteeemps, le repas ensemble nous manque. Et les crêpes de papa ! »

« On n'est partis que trois jours, d'ailleurs tata Mira et tonton Fried se sont bien occuper de vous. Bon sang, quel heure est-il ? », marmonna Evergreen en baillant, pendant qu'Elfman se remit à ronfler. Par contre, elle était stupéfaite en voyant l'heure sur le réveil. « Bonté divine, il n'est même pas sept heures ! Takeo, Yorumi, il est beaucoup trop tôt ! Ne nous réveiller PLUS JAMAIS à des heures aussi inhumaines, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Aller jouer un peu si vous ne pouvait pas dormir. Le petit déjeuner viendra quand papa et moi auront bien dormis. Et bonne nuit maintenant ! »

Evergreen mit sa tête sous la couverture et essaya de se rendormir. Mais c'était inutile, Yorumi faisait encore ses yeux de petits chats et Takeo se remit à pousser ses lunettes le long de son nez, montant et descendant, d'une manière tout à fait adorable. Mais pourquoi ses enfants étaient-ils aussi mignons ? Normalement, Evergreen ne se laissait pas avoir, mais la fatigue la rendait faible sur ce point. Elle se tourna vers Elfman en soupirant : « Trésor, pourrait-tu leur faire quelque chose, s'il-te-plait ? »

Elfman continua de ronfler. Sa femme leva les yeux au ciel et dit d'une voix plus ferme : « Elfman, fait à manger pour les enfants. »

Les ronflements devinrent plus sonores. Le mage voulait sûrement prouver qu'il dormait. Mais Evergreen ne se laissa pas faire. Elle avait cédée aux enfants, son mari arrivait trop tard pour lui faire la pareille. Elle ne cédait jamais à son mari si elle l'avait déjà fait avec Takeo et Yorumi.

« Elfman, je sais que tu ne dors pas ! Met-toi debout et donne un bon repas à TES enfants ! »

« Avant dix heures, ce sont encore TES enfants, Ever. Tu n'as qu'à leur faire quelque chose toi même, si tu y tiens. »

« Mais tu sais mieux cuisiner que moi et ils veulent tes crêpes. »

« Je t'ai premièrement donné la recette et je t'ai deuxièmement montré comment les faire. Tu pourras bien les faire toi-même ce matin. »

« Si les crêpes sont pas de toi, Takeo et Yorumi les aimerons moins que d'habitude. Alors bouge ton derrière et met toi aux casseroles ! »

« Je dors, vas-y toi-même ! »

« Tu ne dors pas, puisque tu me parle ! »

« Ever, tu sais très bien que je parle souvent en dormant ! »

« Nous, on veut papa ET maman ! », interrompt Yorumi la petite dispute de ses parents et elle commença à chatouiller sa mère. Mais Evergreen était bien plus forte à ce jeu-là et trois secondes plus tard, elle rendit la pareille à sa petite fille. Takeo gloussa et décida de prêter mains fortes à sa mère. Après tout, Yorumi l'avait réveillé beaucoup trop tôt aussi, elle méritait bien une petite revanche, crêpes ou pas. Une minute plus tard Elfman s'y mit aussi et bientôt la famille Strauss se trouva en pleine bataille de chatouilles, on ne savait plus qui était contre qui.

Au final, tous les quatre étaient éreinté et enlacé sur le matelas. Takeo essayait de calmer sa respiration. A présent, il était vraiment réveillé. Cette bataille de chatouilles valait d'être levé avant sept heures. Il faudra qu'il remercie Yorumi pour ça.

« Bon d'accord, puisque tout le monde est levé, on va faire ces crêpes », décida Elfman en prenant Yorumi sur ses épaules. Quand à Evergreen, elle souleva Takeo dans ses bras, qui était déjà impatient de manger ces fameuse crêpes.

Les parents se donnaient un rapide baiser, ignorant les protestations de Yorumi, puis la famille s'en alla enfin dans la cuisine.


	24. Arrivée

**Arrivée**

C'était un jour comme les autres à la guilde de Sabertooth et Sting pouvait se vanter que sous lui en tant que maitre, les membres étaient devenus de meilleures personnes. Il en était fier, mais il avait assez de cervelle pour comprendre que sans aide, il n'aurait jamais put être vraiment à la hauteur. Sans l'aide de Rogue, Minerva, Yukino, Rufus et naturellement de son fidele Lector, jamais il n'aurait put s'en sortir avec toute cette satanée paperasse.

En ce moment, Sting était dans son bureau et essaya justement de ce concentrer sur cette paperasse. Et encore, il pouvait encore être heureux que Sabertooth ne détruisait pas tout sur son passage, comme Fairy Tail, ce qui économisait les plaintes et les factures. Sa guilde était même apprécier pour cela par la population, ce qui mettait les tigres à peu près au même niveau que les fées.

Mais on ne trouvait pas que des factures sur le bureau de Sting. On trouvait aussi des lettres du Sorcerer, qui réclamaient presque des interviews.

Par ailleurs, il y avait aussi des formulaires du Conseil, mais Sting n'en savait pas quoi commencer. Le plus souvent, il devait les lire plusieurs fois avant d'être sûr que ce n'était pas écrit dans une autre langue, tellement c'était écrit de façon compliquée. Il allait encore devoir appeler Rufus à l'aide, il savait comment s'y prendre avec la paperasse du conseil.

Ça et la Sting trouvait encore des trucs de pubs, ainsi que des lettres des autres maitres de guildes, qui lui donnèrent des nouvelles de chez eux. Sting mit de coté une lettre de Luxus, quelque peu énervé. Le chasseur de dragon blanc était depuis plus longtemps maitre de guilde, mais Luxus semblait quand même mieux s'en sortir que lui. Alors que le chasseur de dragon foudroyant était le maitre de Fairy Tail et il était père de deux terribles jumeaux !

Mais comment il s'en sortait ? Rai et Cornelia était de véritables petits démons et Luxus arrivait quand même à équilibrer la vie de famille et le boulot de maitre de guilde. Lui et Cana avait un truc pour y réussir, Sting y mettrait sa main au feu.

Avec un regard sur la photo de Minerva et Apollon qui trônait en bonne place sur son bureau totalement en désordre, Sting décida de se remettre à la paperasse. Euh… où en était-il, déjà ? Bon sang, ses papiers étaient dans chaos total ! Minerva avait bien raison en fin de compte, en voulant tout faire à la fois, il se perdait dans ce bazar.

Frustré, Sting prit un classeur, dans lequel se trouvaient les rapports de missions des membres de Sabertooth. Ça au moins, il arrivait à comprendre sans l'aide de Lector, Rufus, Rogue, Minerva ou de Dieu savait qui. Il tomba tout juste sur un rapport de Dobengal. Mais bien sûr, il voulait tirer ça au clair depuis une… deux… depuis plusieurs semaines. Sting avait remarqué que le ninja prenait quasiment que des missions, qui le menaient plus ou moins près du Village du Soleil.

Encore plus bizarre, cela semblait avoir commencé depuis trois ou quatre ans et devenait de plus en plus régulier. En lisant les rapports du ninja, Sting était de plus en plus sûr que cela cachait quelque chose. Il devait en parler à Dobengal. Celui-ci prenait plus que des missions qui venaient de cette région, cela voulait sûrement dire quelque chose.

Dobengal était parti depuis une semaine. Il devrait rentrer au plus tard demain, si Fairy Tail ne casserait pas des voix de chemin de fer jusque la. Sting lui parlerait des son retour. Le Ninja ne faisait sûrement rien de grave, mais il devait s'expliquer.

Tout à coup, on frappa à la porte. Cela ne pouvait qu'être Minerva. À l'heure du gouter, elle venait toujours le voir dans son bureau avec Apollon, pour permettre à Sting de se reposer un peu du stress d'être maitre de guilde. Mais elle était bougrement tôt aujourd'hui, quatre heures n'était que dans une demi-heure. Peu importe, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

« Entrez. »

Ce n'était pas Minerva, mais Lector. Peu importe, c'était aussi une bonne diversion face à la paperasse. Mais l'exceed semblait un peu surpris et pas aussi sûr de lui que d'habitude. Le bazar sur son bureau était-il pire que les autres fois ?

« Sting-Kun… Dobengal est de retour et il voudrait te parler », dit Lector, mais il semblait toujours un peu perdu.

« Ça tombe bien, je voulais justement lui parler de ses missions. Depuis quelque temps il va toujours dans la même région et je trouve ça un peu bizarre. »

« Et bien, il avait une bonne raison pour ça, Sting-Kun », murmura Lector, avant de chercher une place libre sur le bureau qui était plein à déborder. Derrière le chat entra Dobengal… qui tenait à son bras une femme rousse avec des cheveux très, très longs.

Sting fit un petit bond en reconnaissant Flare Corona, la mage de Raven Tail qui avait fait beaucoup de mal à Lucy lors des Grands Jeux Magique quelque année auparavant set qui s'était fait disqualifier avec toute son équipe. Il n'avait appris que plus tard que Raven Tail avait en fait été une guilde clandestine et qui était un peu la Némésis de Fairy Tail. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il savait. Que faisait-elle ici ? Et pourquoi elle était venue avec Dobengal ? Le ninja l'avait-il fait prisonnière ? Alors il devait l'amener au Conseil, pas ici à la guilde ! Quoique… bizarrement, Sting ne découvrit aucun symbole de Raven sur Flare. Bon, la il ne comprenait plus rien.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir, Dobengal. Mais j'ignorait que tu était accompagné de cette… présence », commença Sting.

« Cette présence, comme tu dis, ne fait plus partie de Raven Tail depuis des années, mais elle était membre du Village du Soleil jusqu'à quelque jours », dit Dobengal un peu énervé. On aurait dit qu'il n'aimait pas que son maitre appela Flare cette… présence.

« Ah », dit simplement Sting. Membre du Village du Soleil. Encore ce village. « Bon, si je peux poser une question… Flare, pourquoi est-tu ici ? En fait, bonjour. »

« Et bien… », murmura Flare en se serrant contre Dobengal, qui lui mit un bras autour des épaules, comme pour la calmer. Sting les regarda avec surprise. Il y'avait quelque chose entre eux ou quoi ? Mais cela expliquerait pourquoi le Ninja avait toujours pris des missions qui le menaient dans cette région. Il en avait profité pour voir Flare.

Tout à coup le blond remarqua que la rousse avait mit une main sur son ventre. Par les tripes de Weisslogia ! Cela voulait dire que…

« Vous allait avoir un bébé. »

Le couple acquiesça. Sting regarda Lector avec surprise, qui lui expliqua tout de suite : « Dobengal et Flare sont arriver tout à l'heure à la guilde. C'était une énorme surprise pour tout le monde, surtout quand Minerva avait compris en première que Flare était enceinte.

« J'ai rencontrer Flare lors d'une mission, au Village du Soleil », raconta Dobengal, plus calme que tout à l'heure. « On s'est rapidement bien entendu et nos rendez-vous devinrent plus fréquent. Finalement… on est tombé amoureux. »

Avec ces derniers mots, il mit un regard tendre sur Flare, qui le lui rendit. Quand à Sting, il essaya d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Bon, Dobengal était tombé amoureux de Flare et pour la revoir, il avait toujours pris des missions qui l'amenaient plus ou moins proche de l'endroit où vivait sa belle, le Village du Soleil. Et maintenant, ils attendaient un enfant.

Mais pourquoi Dobengal avait-il gardé sa relation secréte ? Le ninja faisait comme Rogue sur ce coup-ci. Son jumeau n'avait rien dit à Sting qu'il sortait avec Yukino pendant un bon bout de temps. Car à chaque fois qu'un nouveau couple se formait dans la guilde, Sting organisait une somptueuse fête, digne de celle de Fairy Tail, voir plus, et le chasseur de dragon blanc ne laissait aucun répit aux amoureux pendant plusieurs jours. Rogue et Yukino n'avaient rien dit, pour profiter d'avoir un peu de calme et parce que Sting n'organisait pas une si grande fête pompeuse quand il était choqué par une nouvelle. Dobengal avait fait comme le chasseur de dragon d'ombre.

Sting n'avait pas à demander leur souhait, Dobengal continua tout de suite : « J'ai appris la semaine dernière que Flare portait mon enfant. Après en avoir discuté, nous avons décidé d'élever notre enfant ensemble à Sabertooth. »

« C'était difficile de quitter mon village. Mais je veux que mon bébé grandisse avec son père et comme Dobengal est très attaché à Sabertooth, cela nous avait semblé d'être la meilleure solution. Par ailleurs, les géants m'ont dit que je serais toujours bien accueillit au Village du Soleil. Bon, pour le dire simplement, j'aimerais rejoindre Sabertooth.

Le couple le regardait attentivement. Sting ne réfléchit pas trop et chercha dans ses tiroirs le tampon avec le symbole de Sabertooth. Il faisait confiance à Dobengal et si celui-ci disait que Flare était devenue une bonne personne, Sting le croyait volontiers.

Par ailleurs, il espérait que ce bébé soit un garçon. Apollon avec compagnon de jeux de son âge que Hoshi dans la guilde. Son fils avait aussi besoin d'un garçon comme ami. Sting n'avait rien contre la fille de Rogue et Yukino, au contraire, mais un garçon d'à peu près du même âge dans la même guilde ferait du bien à son petit Apollon.

« Dans ce cas, soit la bienvenue à Sabertooth, Flare », dit finalement Sting de bonne humeur en mettant le symbole de Sabertooth sur la rousse, sous le regard heureux du ninja.

Quelque mois plus tard, le petit Okami vit le jour…


	25. Oncle Richard

**Oncle Richard**

« Raconte nous une histoire, tonton Richard ! », dit Tenshi en escaladant sur les genoux du mage de terre. Richard caressa les doux cheveux de la fillette et faisait aussi de la place à Hebi, qui grimpa elle aussi sur ses genoux. Quand à Simon et Devil, ils s'installèrent par terre devant ses pieds.

Richard adorait s'occuper des enfants de ses camarades et les parents les lui confiait volontiers quand ils voulaient se retrouver entre eux de temps en temps. Il était devenu en quelque sorte la "nounou" de la guilde de Crime Sorcière.

En ce moment, sa guilde visitait encore une fois Fairy Tail et comme les parents voulaient se retrouver en tête à tête, Richard s'était portait volontaires pour s'occuper de ses enfants. Au grand désappointement de Natsu, qui en aurait bien voulu faire autant.

Mais le chasseur de dragons de feu n'était pas vraiment un bon baby-sitter, puisqu'il disait oui à chaque caprice d'enfant. Les jumeaux de Cana et Luxus en profitaient parfois pour lui demander de faire des choses bizarres avec de grands yeux suppliants. La dernière fois, Natsu s'était installé dans une brouette à leur demande. Pour des enfants de quatre ans, Cornelia et Rai étaient très futés.

Mais les enfants de ses camarades avaient une place spéciale dans son cœur. Jellal, Meldy, Cobra, Midnight, Racer, Angel et lui-même avaient un lourd fardeau sur leurs épaules, dut à leur passé, qu'Erza et Kinana leur aidaient à porter. Mais Richard était heureux que ses amis aient réussis à trouver le grand amour et d'avoir des enfants aussi merveilleux. Après toutes ces épreuves et tout ce temps passé dans les ténèbres, ils avaient mérité de connaître le bonheur. Et le bonheur de ses amis était avec les retrouvailles avec son frère la plus grande joie pour Richard.

Simon était vraiment le fils de Jellal et Erza. Il pouvait être aussi calme et réfléchi que son père, mais son entêtement lui venait sans aucun doute de sa mère. Par ailleurs, il était déjà un petit rebelle, malgré ses six ans. Cela lui donnait une grande force de caractère mais Richard espérait que cela ne le mette pas dans des situations dangereuses.

Hebi semblait être une fille sage et calme avec ses nattes qui maitrisaient sa crinière couleur bordeaux. Mais en fait, elle était assez vive, même si elle pouvait être aussi calme que Kinana par moments. D'ailleurs, elle avait grand sens pour la justice et le montrait très souvent. La situation de Cobra et de Crime Sorcière avait dut influencer la fillette. Hebi avait rapidement compris pourquoi son père devait toujours voyager au coté de Crime Sorcière et Richard admirait cette intelligence.

Tenshi était une fille sortie tout droit d'un conte de fées. Elle était timide, sage, gentille et polie, un ange comme son nom l'indiquait. Mais elle était aussi très curieuse et parfois quelque peu rêveuse. Angel et Racer la surveillaient de près quand elle voulait découvrir des choses. Par chance, Tenshi leur demandait toujours la permission avant d'aller quelque part.

Devil était un garçon très calme, qui dormait autant que Midnight. Quand il ne rêvait pas, il observait les animaux, préférant largement les fauves et les chasseurs. Meldy et Midnight veillaient à ce qu'il n'aille jamais tout seul dans la forêt.

« Quelle histoire voulaient vous entendre ? La légende de la cité d'argent, les aventures de Sinbad le marin ? », demanda Richard avec un sourire.

« Une histoire vraie, cette fois », répondit Simon en le regardant avec de grands yeux, pendant que Devil suçait doucement son pouce.

« Alors quelle histoire ? La reine des fées et son ombre, le serpent et le dragon ? L'ange tombé du ciel et le démon de sept lieux ? Le rêveur sombre et l'orpheline aux cheveux aussi roses que le printemps ? », demanda Richard. Les enfants adoraient quand il leur racontait les histoires de leurs parents, surtout sous forme de conte de fées.

« On les connais, mais tu ne nous à pas raconter la suite. Ont-ils eus des enfants ? », demanda Hebi avec un clin d'œil. Très futée pour son âge, cette gamine.

Richard sourit et fit semblant de réfléchir intensément. Cela fit grandir la curiosité des enfants, même s'ils connaissaient ces histoires, vue qu'ils en faisait parfois partis.

« Commençons avec Titania et son ombre. Ils s'aimaient vraiment très fort et savouraient leur amour après tant d'épreuve. Mais la reine des fées était maudite. Tant qu'elle n'était pas marier à son ombre, elle ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfant. »

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Simon, étonné.

« À l'époque, on pensait que d'avoir des enfants avant le mariage était mal, ce qui est faux, bien sûr. Titania le pensait malheureusement et reçu la malédiction de la pudeur. Mais les amoureux se marièrent secrètement, la malédiction disparut et ils eurent un prince de l'aurore, qui se tenait entre la lumière et les ombres et qui donnait une parfaite balance à leur amour. »

Les petits restèrent bouche bé face à cette histoire, jusqu'à ce que Hebi demanda : « Et qu'est-il arrivé au dragon et au serpent ? »

« La femme serpent n'avait pas put trouver ses souvenirs. Elle savait seulement que le dragon était la personne la plus importante dans sa vie et elle lui fit confiance. Et grâce au serpent, le dragon à réussir à bannir les dernières ombres de son cœur et de marcher à ses cotés sur le chemin de la lumière. Ils eurent une fille, une fille de poison, mais qui était un baume pour les blessures que leurs âmes avaient reçus quand ils étaient à la recherche de l'autre. »

« A l'ange et au démon, maintenant », sourit Tenshi avec sa voix aussi claire que des cloches lors de noces. Richard caressa ses cheveux et raconta : « Comme vous le savais, l'ange et le démon avait des difficultés à se trouver. L'esprit de la Honte de leurs crimes les empêchait de s'aimer. »

Tenshi s'accrocha à lui. Elle était déjà sensible aux malheurs des autres, mais comme cette fois il s'agissait de ses parents, elle l'était encore plus. La petite blanche demanda d'une voix triste : « Les pauvres… Comment ont-ils réussis à se trouver ? »

« Lors d'une nuit, quand l'esprit de la Honte les avait laissé tranquilles pendant un moment, ils se sont trouvé et ont enfin put s'étreindre. Le lendemain, la Honte revint les hanter. Mais cette fois l'esprit était faible, car l'ange portait un enfant sous son cœur. La Honte s'affaiblissait et finit par disparaître. Les amants devinrent parents d'une petite fille au cœur pur, qui les guider enfin sur le sentier de la lumière. »

« Et pour le rêveur et l'orpheline ? », demanda doucement Devil. Le pauvre garçon semblait avoir des difficultés à rester éveillé, mais il gardait courageusement les yeux ouverts pour ne rien rater des histoires. Surtout que maintenant venait celle de ses parents.

« Comme je vous l'ai déjà raconté, le rêveur sombre et l'orpheline à la chevelure aussi rose que le printemps étaient totalement différents. Mais les différences de l'un fascinaient l'autre. Cette fascination se transforma en amour. Il aida le rêveur à se libérer complètement de l'esprit de son faux père et il aida l'orpheline à ne plus être triste de la mort de sa mère. Ils eurent un petit garçon calme, qui est protégé par sa grand-mère veillant sur lui depuis le paradis. »

Richard s'adossa contre la chaise et regarda tendrement ses nièces et neveux. Les quatre bambins de Crime Sorcière l'observeraient avec fascination, autant pour ses histoires que pour lui-même. Le mage de terre regarda finalement l'heure sur la montre de la salle de jeux de Fairy Tail. Il était temps de remettre les enfants à leurs parents.

Hebi ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour demander plus de détails, mais son oncle la devança : « Cela suffit pour aujourd'hui, mes chers enfants. Vos papas et mamans se feront beaucoup de soucis si on reste cacher trop longtemps. »

Tous les quatre hochèrent la tête. Richard prit la main d'Hebi et prit Devil dans ses bras, car le petit garçon aux longs cheveux noirs s'était finalement endormi. Quand à Simon, il prit Tenshi par la main et suivit docilement son oncle. Richard aimait ces enfants, ils représentaient la lumière et le bonheur de sa guilde.


	26. En Sureté

**En Sureté**

Kinana continuait de dormir lorsque le chasseur de dragon fut réveillé par un coup de tonnerre. Cet orage était vraiment très fort, mais après la chaleur des derniers jours c'était normal. Cobra se releva en grommelant. D'habitude il arrivait à bien dormir durant un orage, malgré son ouïe surdéveloppé. Mais orage aussi bruyant comme celui-là, ça dépassait la limite. Bon sang, il détestait l'été et la chaleur et toutes ces choses qui menait à un tel orage.

En plus, il n'était plus aussi fatigué. Un peu quand même, mais pas encore assez pour se rendormir. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas en soupirant. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il passerait une partie de la nuit à vagabonder dans ses pensées pendant que Kinana dormait et rêvait à ses cotés. Le chasseur de dragon se retourna vers sa compagne. La violette était vraiment adorable quand elle dormait aussi paisiblement que maintenant.

L'ombre d'un sourire se faufila sur le visage de Cobra. À chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez lui, il savourait jusqu'à la simple présence de Kinana comme si c'était un élixir de vie. Bien sûr, il y avait des disputes de temps à autres, mais ils finissaient toujours par faire la paix rapidement. Cela l'attristait toujours autant de quitter sa bien-aimée quand Crime Sorcière devait repartir sur les routes. C'était même devenu plus difficile depuis qu'ils avaient un enfant ensemble.

Le mage aux cheveux bordeaux secoua la tête avec énergie. Il ne voulait pas penser déjà maintenant à la prochaine séparation, par ailleurs la réunion finissait toujours par arriver. Crime Sorcière avait parfois beaucoup à faire dans les environs de Magnolia, cela lui permettait de profiter pleinement de sa compagne et da sa petite fille.

Son cœur se réchauffa quand il pensa à Hebi. Même si elle avait un caractère tout d'une trempe, jamais Cobra n'arrivait à être longtemps sévère avec elle. Il lui ait déjà arrivé parfois de gronder sa fille, mais par chance elle ne faisait jamais la même bêtise deux fois. Hebi n'avait que trois ans, mais elle avait déjà un certain sens pour la justice, qu'elle prenait soin de faire part d'une manière un peu forte. Cobra se demandait parfois de qui elle tenait ça. Peut-être un mélange entre ses gènes et ceux de Kinana.

Cobra tendit l'oreille pour s'assurer que sa fille dormait bien. Hebi n'était pas une peureuse, mais un orage plus fort que la normal ou un cauchemar pouvait quelque peu l'effrayer.

Il entendit comme des petits gémissements dans la chambre d'enfant, mais on aurait dit qu'Hebi ne dormait pas. Quelque peu inquiet, Cobra se leva et alla dans la chambre de sa fille. La fillette de trois ans était allonger ventre à plat sur le lit et elle se tenait un coussin sur la tête. Elle semblait très effrayer, ce qui lui n'était pas habituel. Elle avait un petit peu peur des grands orages, mais jamais à ce point.

Le chasseur de dragon s'assit doucement sur le petit lit, caressa le dos de son enfant et demanda d'une voix inhabituellement douce : « Que t'arrive-t-il, ma puce ? »

« Papa ? Je croyais que tu dormais », vint une voix de dessous le coussin, que se leva un peu. Un des yeux vert émeraudes d'Hebi scintillait.

« Le tonnerre a été assez bruyant tout à l'heure, ça m'a réveillé. Et toi, est-ce qu'un éclair trop proche t'a effrayée ? »

La petite rousse secoua la tête en dégageant sa tête de dessous le coussin avant de se faufiler à quatre pattes vers son père. Elle se pressa contre son corps tout dur, comme si elle cherchait dans ses bras le moyen de se cacher de la misère du monde. Cobra serra ce petit corps de trois contre lui en attendant qu'elle lui dise la cause de sa peur.

« J'ai… fais un mauvais rêve… et comme j'y ai entendu un grand boum… je me suis réveillée et comme les éclairs semblaient super proche… ça m'a fais très, très peur… », finit par marmonner Hebi au bout d'un moment.

Cobra lui caressa la tête pour la consoler. Cela lui rappelait la tour du paradis. À cette époque, il avait quasiment eu chaque nuit des cauchemars et à chaque réveil, il a dut se rendre à l'évidence que son mauvais rêve était réel. Seule Kinana (sous la forme de Cubélios) avait put quelque peu le consoler, mais la misère avait toujours fait partie du quotidien dans cette tour.

Mais il pouvait donner à Hebi la sureté qu'on lui avait refusée à cette époque. Cobra serra sa fille contre lui et la petite fille finit par ce calmer. Finalement, il lui demanda : « Qu'a tu donc rêvée ? »

« Des trucs bizarres », marmonna Hebi. « Mais c'était horrible. Des monstres crapauds à couvertures blanches te menaient loin de nous en te faisant mal. Ils avaient frappé Maman, elle s'est transformée en serpent, puis vous avez tous disparus… J'étais dans un feu, y'avait un monstre ressemblant à tonton Natsu, mais en fait c'était pas lui. Et je voyais d'autres choses méchantes autour de moi, comme ces têtes de morts, mais qui n'avaient pas l'air aussi gentilles que celles sur les vêtements de tonton Midnight. Et puis y'avait ce nuage dégoutant, tout gluant et gris et collant, qui a explosé… et je me suis réveillée. »

Cobra soupira. Hebi était déjà très futée pour son âge, peut-être un peu trop. Elle ne connaissait pas les raisons, mais elle avait quelque peu compris pourquoi Crime Sorcière devait toujours voyager et pourquoi il ne pouvait pas rester tout les jours avec Kinana et elle. Hebi ne savait pas encore que le conseil avait aussi son mot à dire, mais un jour elle l'apprendrait sûrement. Simplement, la plus grande peur de la fillette était que des méchants, comme elle disait, viendraient faire du mal à son père.

« N'ai pas peur, jamais je ne laisserais des monstres ou des méchants me séparer de toi et de maman. Et les choses dans ton cauchemar n'arriveront jamais en vrai. Tant que tu restes prés de moi et de maman, aucun monstre ne te fera du mal. Avec nous, tu es en sureté. »

« Papa… ça veut dire quoi, sureté ? », demanda Hebi. Sa peur semblait s'être affaiblit, même si l'orage restait toujours aussi violent.

« C'est la même chose que sécurité, ma chérie », sourit Cobra. Hebi hocha la tête avant de demander : « Papa… tu peux rester avec moi jusqu'à mon prochain dodo ? »

« Seulement si tu fais un beau rêve cette fois », répondit le chasseur de dragon en berçant l'enfant de trois ans dans ses bras.

« Si tu veux, tu peux venir dormir avec nous, mon cœur », dit Kinana, apparaissant à la porte. L'orage avait aussi finit par la réveillée et en ne voyant pas Cobra à coté d'elle, elle avait devinée qu'il devait être auprès d'Hebi. Elle avait entendue une bonne partie de la conversation et cela la rendait heureuse de voir Cobra en père aimant. Après tout ce qu'il à dut vivre et endurer, il avait mérité ce bonheur.

Hebi regarda sa mère avec des yeux fatiguées et hocha la tête. Cobra la porta jusqu'à la chambre conjugale et la mit sur le grand lit. Hebi en profita pour se blottir sous la couverture et rapidement, elle finit par s'endormir malgré l'orage.

Cobra prit la main de Kinana et la serra très fort. Il adorait sa fille, elle était encore trop petite pour comprendre la situation de son père. Elle connaissait déjà une partie. Cobra avait peur que son passé pourrait devenir un fardeau pour sa fille.

Le chasseur de dragon se retourna vers sa compagne et chuchota : « Quand elle sera assez grande… pourra-t-elle vivre avec ? »

Kinana le regarda. Elle avait comprit de quoi il parlait. La violette y avait aussi réfléchie. Comment Hebi vivra-t-elle avec le passé criminel de son père ? Erza et Jellal se posaient parfois les même questions avec Simon. Kinana en avait parlait avec la reine des fées. Elle se blottit contre Cobra et chuchota d'un ton encourageant : « Elle est encore trop petite pour tout comprendre. Mais notre fille a déjà prouvée qu'elle était une enfant forte, ton passé ne lui pèsera pas. Et puis, nous la laisserons jamais seule avec ça, puisque cela nous regarde aussi, pas vrai ? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, la violette embrassa son dragon. Cobra lui rendit son baiser avec plaisir. Même s'il était un fugitif et que son passé lui pesait encore un peu, il était heureux d'avoir Kinana et Hebi auprès de lui. Rien que pour avoir reçu cette famille, cela avait valu la peine de devenir un homme meilleur et de suivre Jellal.

« Allons nous coucher », souffla Kinana et le couple se blottit sous la couverture, Hebi au milieu. La violette s'endormit tout de suite, mais Cobra en profita pour admirer ses deux femmes un moment et de mettre un bras protecteur sur ces deux corps si précieux à ses yeux. Il finit lui aussi par s'endormir profondément, malgré l'orage.

Sa fille, sa famille était en sureté.

 **Je ne suis pas tout à fait fière de la fin, mais j'aime quand même cet OS. Et vous aussi, j'espère.  
**


	27. Nouvelle

**Nouvelle**

Gray dit rapidement au revoir à Natsu, avant que celui-ci ne trouve une autre raison pour se bagarrer avec son rival de toujours. D'habitude, le mage de glace se laissait provoquer, mais après cette mission difficile avec son équipe, il ne voulait qu'une seule chose. Rentrer et se reposer. En espérant qu'Océan ne voudrait pas jouer à cheval et cavalier.

Le brun soupira en pensant à son fils. Bien sûr, Gray adorait Océan, mais le petit garçon était déjà très vif et très bruyant à deux ans et demi. Gray trouvait même souvent que le petit était trop vif et trop bruyant, surtout quand son père rentrait éreinté d'une mission. Il espérait que Juvia réussira à calmer leur fils au moins jusqu'à demain matin ou même jusqu'au soir.

Malgré tout, Gray ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à sa petite famille. Cela avait duré longtemps avant qu'il n'ait compris ce qu'il ressentait pour Juvia et qu'il lui déclarait ses sentiments. Le même problème était survenu lorsqu'il avait voulu la demander en mariage. En fait, c'était une histoire assez amusante quand on y pensait…

Au grand mécontentement d'Erza, Gray et Juvia avaient couchés ensemble alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas mariés. Pour éviter d'avoir plus de problèmes avec son équipière, Gray avait finalement décidé d'épouser Juvia. Mais cette décision avait amené certaines complications avec elle. D'abord, le mage de glace avait galéré avant de trouver une bague de fiançailles parfaite et digne de sa belle. Quand il l'avait finalement trouvé, une belle bague en argent avec des saphirs en forme de gouttes, il avait pendant un temps manqué de courage pour demander la main de Juvia. Gray avait pendant un temps passé des journées entières avec la bague de fiançailles dans sa poche.

Puis vint le jour où Juvia lui annonçait qu'elle était enceinte. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que Gray l'avait finalement demandé en mariage. La peur qu'Erza le punirait d'avoir fait un enfant hors mariage à Juvia y avait jouée son rôle. En tout cas, Gray et Juvia s'était mariés trois mois plus tard. Un semestre plus tard, leur fils Océan était venu au monde.

Gray ouvrit la porte de sa maison en soupirant. Cette mission avait duré trois longs mois et sa famille lui avait douloureusement manqué. Malgré la récompense assez haute, c'était très désagréable de rester aussi longtemps loin de Juvia et Océan. Et encore, Gray préférait ne pas trop se plaindre, il avait quand même beaucoup de chance. À l'inverse de Jellal et Cobra, il pouvait vivre officiellement avec sa femme et son fils. De plus, Juvia attendait son retour avec plus de patience qu'au début de leur relation. Erza et Kinana étaient de bons exemples à suivre dans ce cas-là.

À peine avait-il fermé la porte derrière lui, quelque chose de vivant et de petit lui sautait dans ses tout en criant d'une voix enfantine : « PAPAAAAAA ! »

« Oui, calme toi Océan, je suis rentré », soupira Gray en souriant et en faisant un gros câlin à son fils. D'ailleurs, il semblait qu'Océan ait grandi depuis la dernière fois. Par ailleurs, le petit garçon était torse nu… Bonté du ciel, sa maudite habitude de se déshabiller avait finalement déteint sur son fils !

Gray laissa Océan glisser par terre et le petit garçon prit d'autorité la main de son père tout en remarquant : « Papa fatigué. »

« Oui, je suis vraiment très, très fatigué. L'aventure a été très difficile, mais je peux te rassurer que j'ai battu tonton Natsu encore une fois », dit Gray en faisant un clin d'œil complice au petit garçon aux cheveux bleu nuit. Pour Océan, mission voulait dire la même chose qu'aventure, en quoi il avait d'une certaine manière pas tout à fait tort.

Océan amena son père jusqu'au canapé du salon. À peine Gray s'était-il allongé dessus que Juvia sortait comme une flèche de la salle de bain pour sauter au cou de son mari. Elle l'embrassa avec passion tout en ignorant les protestations d'Océan.

« Gray-Sama », murmura-t-elle, heureuse. Gray sourit légèrement. Malgré leur relation qui durait depuis des années, malgré le mariage, la mage d'eau n'avait jamais arrêtée de l'appeler comme ça. Il se détendit dans cette étreinte et plongea son visage dans les doux cheveux de sa femme.

« Comment s'est passé la mission ? », demanda Juvia après s'être un peu détachée de son mari, pour qu'Océan puisse avoir une petite place sur le canapé. Gray hocha la tête et dit d'une voix fatigué : « Elle m'a totalement éreinté, ça vous pouvez me croire. Natsu a bien sûr détruit certaines choses. Mais je vous la raconterais plus tard. Pour l'instant, je suis beaucoup trop fatigué pour ça. Raconter moi plutôt ce qui vous ait arriver pendant mon absence. »

« Allez, dis le, maman ! », cria le petit Océan tout en regardant sa mère avec de gros yeux suppliant. Gray avait la vague impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça dans un passé pas si lointain, mais il était déjà trop épuisé pour s'en rappeler.

« Que s'est-il donc passé ? », demanda le brun avant de remarquer que sa femme n'avait pas l'air aussi mince que d'habitude. « Dis donc, tu n'aurait pas pris quelque kilos ? Ne me dit pas que tu t'est fait tellement de soucis que tu as plus mangée que d'habitude.

« Non, Gray-Sama. Ce n'est pas à cause de ça », sourit Juvia. Quelque chose dans son regard le rendit soupçonneux. La fatigue commençait à le quitter.

« Mais c'est vrai pour la bouffe ! », s'exclama le petit Océan. « Maman à commencé à manger beaucoup de concombre et elle les mouille dans du chocolat chaud. »

« Océan ! », protesta Juvia, ses joues devenaient plus écarlate que la chevelure d'Erza. Gray ria un peut et dit : « On dit tremper dans du chocolat chaud, fiston. Bon, c'est un peu bizarre, je l'avoue, mais c'est chacun son goût… »

Tout à coup, le brun s'interrompit. Tremper des concombre dans du chocolat chaud… Cela ne lui était pas inconnu. Une image de Juvia enceinte avec Océan lui vint à l'esprit. À cette époque, sa femme avait mangé beaucoup de concombres… trempé dans du chocolat chaud.

D'un seul coup, la fatigue de Gray s'était envolée. Mais cela voulait dire… bien entendu, ils avait quelque fois parlé du fait qu'Océan aurait peut-être besoin d'un petit frère ou d'une petite sœur. Gray et Juvia n'avait rien contre un deuxième rejeton. Il y'avait assez de place dans la maison. Mais cette nouvelle-là était venue par surprise.

« Tu est… enceinte ? », demanda Gray sans trop oser y croire. Océan rétorqua tout de suite : « Maman pas enceinte, elle à seulement un bébé dans le ventre ! »

« Quand une maman à un bébé dans le ventre, elle est enceinte, mon trésor », sourit Juvia, riant sous cape face à la réaction de Gray. Avant l'arrivé d'Océan, ils avaient bien parler parfois d'avoir un enfant, mais l'annonce de sa première grossesse avait aussi prit le brun par surprise.

« Quel… quel mois ? », demanda justement ce dernier.

« Juvia est déjà au quatrième mois. Mais elle l'a seulement appris après le départ de Gray-Sama pour sa mission », répondit simplement Juvia. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à expliquer. Gray regarda sa femme et son fils avec un air un peu perdu. Si la bleue était déjà enceinte de quatre mois… Alors il resterait plus que cinq mois avant qu'il ne devienne père une seconde fois.

Pourtant, le choc de la nouvelle se transforma bientôt en joie. C'était un merveilleux évènement pour la famille Fullbuster. Un nouveau membre était en route dans le ventre de Juvia, Océan allait bientôt avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. De plus, lui même allait avoir deux enfants pendant que Natsu n'arrivait toujours pas à ce décider de demander Lucy en mariage. La blonde était presque sur point d'échanger les rôles et demander elle-même au rose de l'épouser.

Finalement, Gray prit Juvia et Océan dans ses bras. C'était la meilleure surprise qu'on pouvait avoir après une longue mission.

« Je veux une petite sœur », dit Océan après un moment. En voyant les regard surpris de ses parents, il répondît simplement : « Bin, avec une petite sœur, maman sera plus la seule fille à la maison. »

Les époux Fullbuster ne pouvait que rire devant l'adorable innocence de leur fils.

Cinq mois plus tard, les jumeaux Silver et Alice Fullbuster vinrent au monde. Cette naissance avait suffit pour que Natsu se décide enfin à épouser Lucy.


	28. Désir d'avoir des enfants

**J** **'espère que Natsu n'est pas trop OOC et ridicule. Sinon, je suis sincèrement désolée.**

* * *

 **Désir d'avoir des enfants**

Lucy chatouilla le ventre de Tenshi, ce qui fit glousser le bébé âgé de onze mois. Crime Sorcière avait à faire dans les environs de Magnolia et comme toujours, Fairy Tail leur avait permit de s'installer dans leurs chambres d'hôtes durant leurs séjour,

Racer et Angel s'octroyaient une promenade en amoureux et Lucy s'était tout de suite portée volontaire pour veiller sur Tenshi jusqu'à leur retour. La mage stellaire s'était entichée de ce bébé des sa naissance et à chaque fois que Crime Sorcière passait à Magnolia, la blonde avait toujours beaucoup de mal à s'éloigner de ce petit ange.

Angel s'était un peu inquiété à cause de Natsu. Mais comme celui-ci n'avait pas été présent à la guilde et que Lucy avait jurée sur son honneur et sur ses clés de veiller sur Tenshi, la blanche avait tranquillement laissée sa fille sous la garde de la mage stellaire.

Pourtant, le chasseur de dragon de feu adorait les enfants. Mais bien s'occuper des bébés n'étaient pas une de ses qualités. Un jour, il avait laissé Simon sans surveillance sur un Sofa et le bébé, qui avait eu deux mois à l'époque, à faillit tomber. Erza avait refusé d'adresser la parole à Natsu pendant trois semaines et Lucy avait essayée de lui apprendre comment s'occuper des bébés. Y'avait encore des progrès à faire. De plus, il détestait voir les enfants pleurer, il cherchait alors toujours la raison du chagrin, ainsi que le moyen d'arrêter toutes ces larmes.

Quand Hebi avait eue deux mois, Lucy et lui avaient servit de baby-sitter, car Kinana avait eue beaucoup de travail. Des que Natsu avait porté Hebi, celle-ci avait éclatée en sanglots. Natsu avait été complètement désespéré et en avait presque paniqué. Grâce à son imagination débordante, le rose en avait déduit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment été loyal à l'époque de son combat contre Cobra et que la fille de celui-ci arrivait à le sentir. Quand le chasseur de dragon venimeux avait retrouvé encore une fois sa famille, Natsu s'était tout de suite prosternée devant lui en lui demandant pardon pour sa conduite inqualifiable lors de son premier combat, ce qui avait quelque peu irrité Cobra.

Pourtant, Lucy avait vite compris la véritable raison. C'était d'une simplicité ridicule. Comme Natsu s'était entrainé ce jour-là, ses mains ne s'étaient pas encore refroidies. Hebi avait senti cette chaleur et ne l'avait pas trouvée agréable.

« Alors Lucy, tu veux garder Tenshi toute la journée dans tes bras ? », ria une voix cristalline prés de la blonde. Mira sourit à son amie et s'assit à sa table tout en prenant garde à son ventre. La blanche était enceinte de cinq mois, elle et Fried allaient être parents au prochain printemps.

« Elle est tellement adorable que seul un imbécile refuserait de la porter durant toute une journée », répondit Lucy avec un sourire étincelant. Mira gloussa dans sa barbe. Lucy adorait les enfants, elle ferait sûrement une merveilleuse mère. Si seulement Natsu… Bon, au moins ils étaient ensemble (même s'ils sont commencer à sortir ensemble beaucoup plus tard que d'autres couples) et le rose avait fait des progrès pour un peu mieux comprendre l'amour. Mais pour le reste, il avait gardé une certaine naïveté. Malgré leur relation, Natsu et Lucy étaient tous deux encore vierge. De plus, Mira doutait fort que le chasseur de dragon de feu soit déjà prêt à être père.

Mira laissa son regard glisser le long de la salle. Au début de sa grossesse, la blanche avait encore put travailler un peu comme serveuse, mais à présent c'était impossible, elle était en congé de maternité. Dieu merci, Kinana recevait de l'aide de Lisanna et parfois même aussi d'Erza, qui en profitait de se vêtir d'une adorable tenue de soubrette.

Pendant que Kinana travaillait au bar, Cobra s'occupait d'Hebi. La petite fille venait tout juste d'apprendre de se tenir debout et à présent, elle essayait timidement de marcher quelque pas, tout en tenant fermement la main de son père.

Erza était occupé à servir des boissons et autres commandes, pendant que le petit Simon suivait sa mère partout où elle allait. Et Jellal aussi, car il avait promit à sa femme de s'occuper de leur fils pendant qu'elle travaillait. Mais bizarrement, le petit garçon semblait s'amuser à suivre sa mère et Jellal se désespérait à lui proposer d'autres jeux.

Juvia et Meldy papotaient joyeusement, pendant que Devil dormait profondément dans les bras de la mage d'eau. Celle-ci était folle de ce petit garçon de cinq mois et depuis sa naissance, son désir d'avoir des enfants avait encore grandi. Gray était toujours devenue pâle quand Juvia parlait de bébé, car sa petite-amie avait à ce sujet une imagination plus folle que celle de Mira.

Les deux amies parlaient sûrement d'enfants et de famille. En tout cas, Juvia avait l'air de fantasmer sur quelque chose pendant que Meldy était pliée de rire. Un Gray tout pâle se tenait prés des deux femmes. Il regarda Midnight avec un regard appelant à l'aide. Mais celui-ci n'en remarquait rien. Tout comme Devil, son père dormait aussi profondément.

Cana n'était pas assise au bar, contrairement à son habitude. Elle était dans un coin de la guilde et allaitait Rai. Ou Cornelia. Du moins l'un de ses jumeaux, on n'arrivait pas encore à les différencier. Cana était parfois un peu malheureuse, car tant qu'elle allaiterait encore ses bébés, elle ne pourrait aucune goutte d'alcool. Et Luxus veillait fermement qu'elle respectait ce drôle de régime.

Depuis que le fils d'Erza était arrivé, d'autres enfants ont vus le jour à Fairy Tail. Mira caressa son ventre rond en souriant, elle aussi allait avoir un enfant dans quelque mois. Tout comme sa belle-sœur Evergreen, enceinte de quatre mois. Le désir d'avoir des enfants semblait s'être quelque peu agrandi depuis quelque années au sein de la guilde.

Mira observa Lucy. Vu le dévouement avec lequel la blonde s'occupait de la fille de son ancienne ennemie, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Lucy aimerait aussi avoir ses propres enfants. Mais le problème était plutôt Natsu. Mira demanda avec un clin d'œil complice : « Alors, où en est-tu avec Natsu ? Vous avez put faire un pas en avant ? »

« Comment ? Non, pas vraiment », murmura Lucy. « Même s'il sait maintenant ce que c'est l'amour, pour certaines choses il est encore beaucoup trop naïf. Imagine un peu, il croit encore sincèrement que c'est la cigogne qui apporte les enfants ! »

« Je suis au courant. Depuis qu'il sait que Fried et moi allons être parents au printemps, il nous à demander comment nous y somme fait pour commander un bébé à la cigogne », ria Mira. « Tu te souviens quand il à essayer de la surprendre lors de la naissance de Hebi ? »

« Oui, mais j'ai pas put la voir. Mais pourquoi tous les parents me rient au nez quand je leur pose des questions à propos de la cigogne ? », retentit une voix derrière elles. Natsu avait entendu leurs discussion et s'assit à présent à coté de Lucy.

« J'aimerais simplement savoir comment on s'y fait pour commander un bébé, j'aimerais bien devenir père avant que Juvia et le congélo fassent leur commande », dit-il en boudant, mais il retrouvait sa bonne humeur en découvrant Tenshi. Il fit quelque grimasses pour l'amuser, mais comme seul éffet d'effrayer Tenshi qui se mit à pleurer.

« Mais arrête, tu lui fais peur ! », protesta Lucy. Elle berça doucement Tenshi dans ses bras pour qu'elle se calme.

« Mais pas du tout, tu l'a sûrement presque laissée tomber. Donne la moi, elle est plus en sécurité avec moi qu'avec toi », rigola Natsu tout en essayant d'arracher Tenshi des bras de Lucy. Cela doubla les pleurs du bébé, si bien que Mira se voyait obligée d'intervenir : « Mais Natsu, laisse Tenshi tranquille. Elle n'est pas une poupée et ses parents nous en voudraient à mort si elle serait blessée par notre faute. D'ailleurs… je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que tu sois prêt à être père. »

« Au contraire, je suis prêt depuis longtemps pour être un papa ! Je ferais tout et n'importe quoi pour que mes enfants n'aient jamais aucune raison de pleurer ou de crier, pour qu'ils soient toujours heureux ! J'exaucerais chacun de leur souhaits ! », s'écria Natsu en mettant une main sur son cœur de façon grandiloquente et ridicule, comme pour bien souligner ses mots.

« J'ai bien peur que tu ne ferais que gâter nos enfants », siffla Lucy. Malgré le fait qu'elle désirait d'être mère, la mage stellaire était tout de même assez soulagé que le rose ne soit pas encore père. Bon, elle ne voulait pas que le chasseur de dragon de feu change totalement de personnalité, mais elle aimerait bien qu'il devienne un peu plus mûr sur certains points.

« J'avoue que je partage cette peur », résonna la voix d'Angel près du trio. Racer et elle venaient tout juste de revenir de leur promenade. Lucy soupira avec tristesse. Elle aurait bien voulue garder Tenshi encore un peu, mais celle-ci gigota ses bras en direction de ses parents, montrant bien qu'elle avait hâte de les retrouver. Elle rendait donc le bébé à sa mère.

« Ne soit pas aussi impatiente, un jour toi aussi tu aura des enfants. Et peut-être même une fille aussi gentille que ma Tenshi », sourit Angel en remarquant le regard triste de Lucy. La blanche mit Tenshi dans les bras de Racer et mit les bras autour de la blonde. L'époque de quand elles étaient encore ennemies semblait si loin et avait presque plus aucune importance.

« Bien sûr quand aura plein d'enfants ! Si seulement quelqu'un pourrait nous dire comment on fait pour passer une commande à la cigogne ! », s'écria Natsu. Il détestait voir pleurer Lucy, surtout quand il s'agissait d'avoir des enfants. De plus, il fallait que le rose devienne père avant Gray, cela faisait quand même partie de leur rivalité.

Racer leva les yeux au ciel derrière ses lunettes de soleil avant de dire à Natsu un rien énervé : « Cela n'a rien à voir avec des commandes ! Mais… »

Un sourire rusé se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne poursuive : « Je pourrait peut-être te donner une sorte indice. Chaque homme à comme une "cigogne" en lui. Mais celle-ci doit d'une certaine manière mettre l'enfant dans le ventre de la mère. Par contre, il faudra mieux que devine par toi même comment cela se passe, ma chère salamandre. »

« Quoi ? Mais quand est-ce que j'ai bouffé une cigogne ? », demanda Natsu d'un air perdu. Racer ricana pendant que les trois femmes autour de la table rirent de bon cœur.


	29. Fièvre

**Fièvre**

« Ce n'est vraiment pas grave, Hebi. Tu as juste un peu de fièvre », dit Kinana, essayant de rassurer sa fille malade. Mais la petite fille de six ans regarda sa mère, sceptique. Kinana soupira, cette fille remarquait vraiment beaucoup de choses. Bien que la violette essaye de minimiser son état, Hebi avait déjà atteinte 39 degrés de fièvre. Heureusement, la température ne semblait pas grimper plus haut.

Le printemps de cette année était humide et pluvieux. Hebi n'était pas la seule à s'être enrhumé et à avoir attrapée de la fièvre. Jade, la fille de quatre ans de Fried et Mirajane, était aussi clouée au lit avec une forte fièvre et Simon avait attrapé un gros rhume. Mais Erza, avec beaucoup d'inquiétude et d'amour maternel, le couvrait de toutes les couvertures et vêtements d'hiver qu'elle pouvait trouver et lui donnait toutes les heures du thé à la menthe avec du citron bien chaud. Si Simon aurait de la fièvre aussi, ce ne sera sûrement pas à cause de son rhume.

Mais Hebi, Jade et Simon avait la chance de rester au chaud dans leurs chambres. Kinana n'osait imaginer comment cela devrait être à Crime Sorcière, avec Tenshi et Devil qui vivaient le plus souvent sous une tente avec leurs parents. La violette espéra sincèrement pour eux que ces deux enfants aient une santé endurcie à cause de leurs voyages à travers le pays.

Et comme toujours quand elle pensait à Crime Sorcière, l'image de Cobra se forma dans son esprit. Malgré les années, il lui manquait toujours énormément, même si elle s'était habituée à la douleur de son absence. Bon, grâce à leur petite lacrima de communication, ils pouvaient parfois se parler un peu quand il n'était pas à la maison. Mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas la même chose.

Par contre, aujourd'hui, elle pria le ciel pour que son compagnon rentre vite. Hebi était particulièrement calme depuis qu'elle était malade et Kinana s'en sortait bien, mais elle se sentait toujours plus à l'aise quand Cobra était prés d'elle. Il savait comment parler à leur fille pour la distraire quand elle était en colère ou triste ou quand elle avait peur. Ou quand elle était malade, comme maintenant. Hebi se sentira mieux des que son père sera de retour.

« Maman ? », demanda justement la petite rousse. Ses yeux émeraudes apparaissaient de sous sa couette. Kinana caressa sa tête et souffla : « Que se passe-t-il, mon cœur ? »

« Quand papa va-t-il revenir ? », demanda Hebi. Kinana soupira. Combien de fois avait-elle entendue cette question ces dernières années ? Sûrement pleine de fois. Comme d'habitude, elle répondit : « Je l'ignore, Hebi. Ton père ne nous prévient jamais à l'avance de son retour. »

« J'aimerais bien qu'il ne revienne pas tout de suite, cette fois », marmonna Hebi, la tête sous sa couette. Kinana en était surprise. Elle devait délirer à cause de la fièvre, d'habitude sa fille pleurnichait toujours quand son père tardait de rentrer à son goût.

Hebi remarqua le regard irrité de sa mère et soupira : « Je ne veux simplement pas qu'il me voit aussi malade, maman. »

« Mais Hebi », la gronda faussement Kinana, souriant à cette innocence. « Il ne te reniera pas si tu est malade. Tu n'es pas parfaite, personne ne l'est. Ce n'est pas grave si tu es malade pour une fois quand il rentrera à la maison. »

« Mais on ne pourra rien faire ensemble de tout, il ne pourra que s'asseoir sur mon lit et on va rapidement s'ennuyer ! »

« N'essaye pas de crier, cela ne te fais aucun bien. Et calme toi, tel que je connais ton père, il trouvera une solution contre l'ennui. Et maintenant, repose-toi un peu, il faut que tu guérisses. Veut-tu un thé au citron ? Sucré un peu au miel, comme tu l'aime. »

Hebi hocha faiblement la tête et serra son serpent en peluche violet contre elle. Dehors, la pluie ne cessait de tomber, les gouttes avait un son monotone. Pendant que Kinana préparait le thé, elle pria le ciel pour que Cobra rentre vite à la maison. Tout à coup, son regard se posa sûr sa lacrima de communication…

 **Xxx**

Quand Hebi se réveilla le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'elle vit était la fenêtre à coté de son lit. La pluie ne s'était pas arrêté, mais s'était quelque peu affaiblit. D'ailleurs, les nuages dans le ciel semblaient bien plus clairs, comme si le soleil essayait de filtrer au travers. C'était un bon signe. De plus, elle se trouvait un peu moins chaude.

Hebi essaya toujours de ne dire presque aucun mal de la pluie. Cela aurait été sinon injuste envers tante Juvia, en plus les plantes avaient besoin de pluie pour pousser. D'ailleurs, le soleil n'était pas toujours gentil, il apporter aussi cette horrible chaleur.

Mais maintenant elle pensait que le retour du soleil était comme un symbole. Peut-être qu'elle guérira rapidement, avant que son père ne rentre. Hebi a rarement été malade et elle ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois. À l'époque, elle a encore été qu'un bébé et ses parents lui avaient raconté qu'elle avait pleurnichée toute la journée. Ils avaient dut la bercer pendant des heures et des heures pour qu'elle se calme un peu durant quelques minutes.

Quand la petite fille de six ans se réveilla un peu plus, elle sentit quelqu'un tenir sa main. Elle pensa d'abord à Kinana, mais cette main était plus grande que celle de sa mère. Elle était grande, dure, quelque peu rugueuse… et si familière.

Hebi tourna doucement la tête pour découvrir le visage de son père. Surprise de le voir ici, elle essaya de s'asseoir, mais Cobra la repoussa doucement sur le matelas moelleux, tout en murmurant : « Tout doux, petite. Il faut d'abord que tu reprennes des forces.

« Papa… », murmura Hebi, n'osant y croire. « Tu est là, déjà ? »

« Ta mère m'a avertit hier soir de ton état. Jellal m'a tout de suite permis de me rendre à Magnolia, j'ai voyagé toute la nuit. Les autres de ma guilde suivront dans deux, trois jours. »

Hebi laissa couler une petite larme. Cobra avait voyagé toute la nuit pour la retrouver, cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle avait vraiment le meilleur père du monde, peu importe ce que prétendait les jumeaux Dreyer ou parfois Simon. »

« Tu vas rester longtemps ? » demanda-t-elle. Maintenant, elle avait un peu honte d'avoir souhaitée que son père ne rentre qu'une fois qu'elle soit guérît. Alors que sa simple présence la faisait oublier cette maudite, satanée fièvre.

Le chasseur de dragon avait bien sûr entendu ses pensées, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. À la place, il répondit tout en caressant le visage de la fillette : « Le temps qu'il te faudra pour sortir du lit et te rétablir complètement. Et encore plus longtemps, pour qu'on puisse faire d'autres choses ensemble. Mais avant, promet moi de guérir tranquillement. »

« Promit, papa », sourit Hebi. Cobra lui rendit son sourire et ajouta : « Essaye de dormir un peu. Tu en oublieras pendant un moment que tu es malade. »

Hebi hocha la tête et s'était profondément endormit cinq minutes plus tard, son serpent en peluche serré contre elle. Cobra resta un moment encore assis sur son lit, pour surveiller un peu son sommeil. Finalement, il se leva et quitta la chambre d'enfant sans faire de bruit. Hebi avait maintenant surtout besoin de calme. Elle allait déjà mieux, cela suffisait pour le rassurer.

Il retrouva Kinana dans le salon. Des qu'elle le vit entrer, elle se leva du canapé. Des qu'elle l'avait avertit de la fièvre de leur fille hier soir, Cobra s'était tout de suite rendu à Magnolia. Si Jellal ne lui aurait pas permit, le chasseur de dragon y serait quand même allé. Il était arrivé assez tôt le matin et n'avait quitter le chevet d'Hebi depuis.

Naturellement, il s'était inquiété de la santé de sa petite fille, mais Hebi était une enfant forte et endurante. Peu importe la hauteur de température, bientôt celle-ci allait baisser et Hebi allait retrouver sa joie de vivre et son énergie.

« Elle s'est réveiller ? », s'inquiéta Kinana, se souciant pour sa fille. Cobra prit sa compagne dans ses bras et répondit : « Elle semble aller mieux, à présent. Elle même à sentie sa température baisser. Bientôt elle sera à nouveau sur ses deux jambes. »

« Grâce au ciel. Oh Erik, je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois venu aussi vite », souffla Kinana, visiblement soulagée. Cobra renforça leur étreinte et ria légèrement : « Tu sais bien que je suis prêt à tout laisser pour vous rejoindre si vous avez des problèmes. »

« Je le sais, Erik. C'est pour ça que je t'aime », sourit Kinana, avant de mettre ses lèvres sur celles de Cobra. Celui-ci répondit toute de suite à leur baiser, tout en la serrant un peu plus contre elle.


	30. Plage

**Plage**

« Mais arrête de gigoter, Nyx. Sinon tu aura les cheveux plein de crème solaire », gronda gentiment Yukino. Sa cadette de six ans essaya encore une fois de se tenir tranquille le mieux possible, mais la petite fille haïssait cette sensation de sentir cette crème solaire toute gluante et collante sur sa peau. Nyx n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment cette chose arrivait à protéger contre le soleil… et même, pourquoi devait-on se protéger contre le soleil. De plus, même si c'était de la crème, on ne pouvait pas la manger. Cela n'avait aucun sens aux yeux de la petite fille.

Quand on allait à la plage, c'était pourtant pour s'amuser. Mais ses parents restaient très stricts sur la crème solaire. Sa sœur Hoshi et elle-même devaient toujours s'en mettre quand la famille allait à la plage. Sa grande sœur arrivait déjà à s'enduire de crème toute seule. Mais Nyx était encore un peu petite pour cela et comme elle le détestait de toute façon, c'était encore à ses parents de s'en charger. Et comme la petite brune haïssait de se tenir tranquille pendant un certain bout de temps, cette (presque) torture risquait toujours de durer plus longtemps que d'habitude.

Sting s'était donné un jour de congé, pour ce remettre un peu du travail. Il était encore une fois arrivé à la phase dans laquelle il ne pouvait plus voir la paperasse et tous ce qui va avec pendant 24 heures. D'habitude, quand cela lui arrivait, il organisait à Sabertooth des fêtes plus folles les unes que les autres. Mais celles-ci ne s'entendaient jamais bien avec le budget de la guilde. Donc, pour aujourd'hui, Sting avait emmené sa famille et ses plus proches amis à la plage, laissant pour la journée la gestion de Sabertooth aux mains d'un des membres les plus vieux.

Pendant que Yukino enduisait Nyx de crème solaire, elle laissa flotter son regard sur leur petit groupe. Minerva s'était allongée sur sa serviette et lisait en roman pendant qu'elle se laissait bronzer. Sting avait tout de suite sauté dans l'eau, entrainant avec lui son fils de neuf ans. À présent, Apollon était occupé, avec l'aide de Lector, à éviter son père et Orga qui essayaient de l'asperger d'eau.

Sa fille ainée, Hoshi, se promenait le long de la plage en ramassant des coquillages. Frosch, Rufus et Rogue accompagnaient la fillette de huit ans et lui montraient plusieurs trouvailles, qu'elle regardait avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Yukino sourit. Hoshi adorait collectionner des coquillages. À la maison, la petite allait sûrement passer sa soirée à nettoyer ses nouveaux trésors.

Dobengal faisait une petite sieste sous un parasol. Bien qu'il portait son maillot de bain, il avait gardé son masque. Yukino secoua légèrement la tête. Aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle n'avait jamais le ninja sans son masque. C'était assez bizarre, mais la blanche était certaine qu'il ne le portait quand même pas tout le temps. Elle devrait en poser la question à Flare, celle-ci avait sûrement déjà vue Dobengal sans son masque. Après tout, elle était sa compagne.

Quand on parle du loup… Comme Yukino, la rousse était elle aussi occupée à enduire son enfant de crème solaire. Mais Okami était bien plus calme que Nyx, il se tenait aussi droit qu'un soldat de plomb. Mais lui aussi affichait une mine boudeuse, mais si c'était pour une autre raison.

Okami n'avait que sept ans, mais ses cheveux roux légèrement bouclé lui tombaient déjà jusqu'au reins, sans doute un héritage de sa mère. Comme il détestait de se nouer ou d'attacher sa chevelure, il la tenait ferme sur sa tête, pour que sa mère puisse enduire son dos. Vue sa mine, il devait trouver cette position sûrement très désagréable.

Flare avait finalement finit son travail et Okami lâcha sa chevelure qui tombait comme une cascade le long de son dos. Pendant que sa mère rejoignait son compagnon, le petit garçon courra vers l'eau, pour soutenir son meilleur ami contre Sting et Orga. Comme son père, Okami était capable de s'approcher sans bruit de quelqu'un pour le surprendre.

Nyx le regardait partir tristement. Yukino avait le soupçon que sa fille enviait un peu le petit roux pour sa capacité de rester tranquille. La petite brune avait toujours était très vive, même avant sa naissance. Quand Nyx avait encore été dans le ventre de Yukino, celle-ci avait toujours sentie les coups de pieds du bébé à partir du sixième mois.

Nyx avait appris très tôt à marcher à quatre pattes. Avant de savoir marcher, elle avait toujours trouvée un moyen de sortir de son parc à bébé. À l'époque, quand elle passait du temps à la guilde, Yukino avait toujours gardée Nyx dans son élingue.

« Voilà, c'est fini », dit finalement la mage stellaire au bout d'un moment. Nyx ne risquerait plus aucun coup de soleil pendant un certain temps. « Tu peux aller te baigner. Amuse-toi bien, mais reste prés de tonton Sting et tonton Orga, d'accord ? »

« Oui maman, merci », répondit Nyx. À la seconde d'après, elle courrait vers l'eau et sauta sur le dos du chasseur de dragon blanc. Sting s'effraya un peu de cette attaque surprise, mais il s'en remit tout de suite et essaya gentiment de faire glisser sa nièce de son dos. Malheureusement pour lui, Nyx avait appris certaines astuces assez perfides de sa tante Sorano. En tout cas, la petite fille de six ans ne lâcha pas le maitre de Sabertooth.

Apollon et Okami se regardèrent un moment. À la seconde d'après, ils commencèrent à grimper sur les épaules d'Orga qui semblait apprécier de servir de monture. Le chasseur de dieu était de toute façon assez grand pour porter sans problème jusqu'à quatre enfants.

Yukino sourit en voyant la scène qui se déroulait dans l'eau. Les membres de Sabertooth formait à présent comme une famille, ce qui aurait été impensable il y'a quelque années. Le temps du règne de Gemna appartenait qu'au passé. Avant, Yukino avait encore pensée avec effroi à cette époque, en particulier son bannissement. Mais maintenant, marié à Rogue et mère de ses deux filles, elle avait apprise à ne plus se tétaniser de peur face au passé.

La blanche s'assit à coté de Minerva et regarda à nouveau vers la mer. Hoshi collectionnait encore quelque coquillages avec Rufus et Frosch, pendant que Rogue se laissait tirer par Sting dans l'eau avec un air on ne peut plus stoïque.

D'habitude, son mari ne se laissait pas si facilement convaincre par son meilleur ami. Mais Nyx, qui s'accrochait toujours fortement à Sting, malgré Lector qui tirait sur son maillot de bain, a dut le supplier de venir et Rogue ne se laissa faire que pour faire plaisir à sa fille.

Le chasseur de dragon d'ombre aimait faire plaisir à ses deux filles. Mais il pouvait sans aucun problème dire non quand quelque chose n'allait pas et si il le fallait, il se montrait sévère, mais juste. Hoshi et Nyx en avaient appris la leçon et en admirèrent leur père toujours plus. Yukino remerciait le ciel quasiment tous les jours de lui avoir donné Rogue.

Minerva avait observé son amie pendant un moment et comme celle-ci ne cessait de regarder amoureusement son mari, elle commenta : « Tu ressemble beaucoup à une jeune lycéenne amoureuse d'une célébrité. Si je ne te connaissais pas, je n'aurais sans doute jamais deviné que tu es mariée avec Rogue et que tu sois la mère de ses deux filles. »

« Oh, je pensais simplement qu'il est un père merveilleux », répondit Yukino. Minerva sourit et enleva ses lunettes de soleil avant d'ajouter : « Je suis tout à fait de ton avis. Rogue et aussi Dobengal sont vraiment des pères de première classe. Sting s'en tire très bien aussi, mais il devrait plus souvent prendre exemple sur ces deux-là. »

« Tu exagères. Sting avait surtout eu des problèmes quand Apollon était encore un bébé. Mais maintenant que votre fils a grandi, ton chéri a moins de difficultés. »

« Un point pour toi, je dirais. Mais Sting est toujours capable de bander le bras entier d'Apollon à la moindre petite écharde au doigt », ria Minerva. Yukino gloussa aussi avant de répliquer : « C'est toujours mieux que Natsu, non ? »

« Là, tu as bien raison. Si Lucy n'aurait pas aussi attention jusqu'à maintenant, il aurait pourri ses bambin avant leurs premiers pas », ricana gentiment Minerva. Yukino ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Natsu gâtait terriblement ses enfants. Mais par chance, Layla et Haru semblaient avoir hérité un peu de l'intelligence de leur mère. Comme ils trouvaient leur père parfois trop ennuyeux, car il ne leur répliquait jamais, ils préféraient plutôt discuter avec leur mère.

Un cri de surprise tira Yukino de ses pensées. À présent, ce n'était plus seulement Nyx qui s'accrochait à Sting. Apollon et Okami tenaient les mains du blond et essayèrent de le tirer dans l'eau, pendant que Orga aspergeait le maitre de Sabertooth abondamment d'eau de mer. Rogue se tenait à coté en souriant légèrement, prêt à intervenir au cas où ça iraient trop loin.

Pendant ce temps, Hoshi avait terminé de collectionner les coquillages. Elle les avait confié à Rufus et s'en était aussi allée dans l'eau avec Frosch. Maintenant, elle était assise sur les épaules larges d'Orga et compatit les malheur de son oncle Sting. Quoique, elle avait tout de même du mal à cacher son hilarité face au comique de la situation.

« Et bien, ils ont l'air de s'amuser. Mais pourquoi je perds encore mon temps à me bronzer ? », ricana Minerva avant de les rejoindre et de sauter si fort sur son compagnon que tout deux tombèrent à l'eau. Nyx, Apollon et Okami ont put se sauver à temps derrière Rogue. Flare suivit aussitôt la brune, en tirant un Dobengal étonné derrière elle.

Yukino ria de bon cœur avant d'aller elle aussi le rejoindre avec Rufus. Aujourd'hui était un jour pour s'amuser, tout simplement.


	31. Baby-sitter

**Baby-sitter**

Pour une fois, Natsu ne se disputait pas avec Gray ou se mêlait dans la bagarre du moment. Il n'était pas non plus en mission avec son équipe, mais cela lui aurait vraiment plut en ce moment, même si cela aurait impliqué un voyage en train. Mais quelle était la pire torture ? Un voyage en train ? Ou poursuivre les jumeaux de Luxus et Cana à travers la guilde pendant une bagarre ?

Car c'était exactement ce que faisait le chasseur de dragon de feu en ce moment même. Depuis des heures, il poursuivait Rai et Cornelia pour pouvoir faire un travail de baby-sitter comme il faut. Mais pour deux gosses de trois ans ils étaient drôlement hyperactifs.

Natsu se frayait un chemin à travers des tables et des chaises renversées quand il aperçut une petite tête blonde derrière une colonne. Mais Rai (ou était-ce Cornelia ?) avait rapidement disparu. Haletant, marmonnant des gros mots, Natsu s'arrêta un moment. Mais qu'avait-il bien put faire de mal dans une ancienne vie pour être punit avec cette terreur ?

Pourquoi avait-il accepté de servir de baby-sitter à ces deux tornades, en fait ? Réfléchissons… Luxus était à Clover et Cana l'avait accompagnée. Gildarts était en mission et Makarov s'était donné rendez-vous avec Bob et Goldmine au restaurant de Yajima, pour un déjeuner entre vieux amis. C'était lui qui, avant son départ, avait chercher quelqu'un pour s'occuper de ses arrière-petits-enfants.

Natsu avait sauté sur l'occasion, car il aimait s'occuper des enfants. Mais comme chacun le savait à Fairy Tail, Natsu n'ignorait pas la sauvagerie des deux enfants blonds. Mais bien sûr, le rose avait encore une fois agit avant de réfléchir.

Après le départ de Makarov, les jumeaux s'était tout de suite détachés de Natsu et s'était enfuis dans deux directions différentes. Natsu s'était aussitôt mit à leur poursuite et comme il avait renversé quelques tables, une bagarre s'était déclenchée. Depuis, il courrait sans arrêt.

Comment deux corps aussi minuscules pouvaient-ils avoir autant d'énergie ? Luxus et Cana étaient bien des choses, mais pas hyperactifs. Pareil pour Makarov et Gildarts. Dans ce cas, d'où sortait l'énergie de Rai et Cornelia ?

Natsu ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, mais cette fois il avait besoin d'aide. Si seulement Crime Sorcière aurait été là… Racer aurait rattrapé ces deux petits monstres en un rien de temps. D'ailleurs, le mage de vitesse aurait put donner des conseils à Natsu pour s'occuper des enfants de trois ans, sa fille Tenshi était du même âge que Rai et Cornelia.

Mais même si Racer avait été là, jamais Natsu n'aurait demandé de l'aide à quelqu'un. Frustré, il se remit à courir, pour une fois sans un regard pour la bagarre. Cana et Luxus allaient le tuer trois fois de suite si quelque chose de mal arriverait à leurs gosses.

Tout à coup, un œuf s'abattit sur sa tête. Mais qui osait l'attaquer, lui, d'une manière aussi lâche ? En colère, il se tourna vers le bar… et découvrit un petit visage de trois ans qui souriait presque aussi arrogant que Luxus et qui était encadrer de petites boucles blondes descendant presque jusqu'aux épaules. Les cheveux était retenus par un ruban noir, alors c'était Cornelia.

Natsu fit un sourire crispé pour contrôler sa colère et s'approcha de la fillette. Mais au moment où il allait l'attraper, elle lança de nouveau un œuf vers lui. Avant de disparaître dans le chaos de la guilde, elle lui cria : « Désolé, tonton Natsu ! »

Elle ne sembla pas vraiment regretter son geste. Natsu grogna dangereusement : « Désolé ou pas, la guerre est déclaré. »

À la seconde d'après, il s'était remit à courir. Comme il ne faisait pas attention où il allait, il fut plusieurs fois atteint par une chaise ou une table. Mais cela le laissa froid. Il devait rattraper Rai et Cornelia et faire en sorte qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles.

Cette fois, il découvrit les petites têtes des deux démons à l'étage du haut. De là-haut, ils observaient leur baby-sitter qui les poursuivait. Natsu ricana méchamment. Fini de rire pour les deux gnomes, Natsu allait se venger de leurs caprices…

Le rose s'effraya à cette pensée. Mais pourquoi devait-il se venger ? Il n'avait aucun droit, c'était encore des enfants. Si Rai et Cornelia était aussi désagréables, c'était sûrement parce que leurs parents ne réalisaient pas tous leurs souhaits. Natsu se promit d'en parler sérieusement avec Cana et Luxus. Comment des parents pouvait-ils être aussi insensible et sans cœur pour oser refuser des choses à leurs enfants ? C'était quasiment impardonnable.

Contrairement à la salle principale, l'étage était très calme. Natsu soupira de soulagement en voyant les jumeaux blonds, qui pour une fois étaient tranquillement assis par terre, tenant leurs peluches préférées, des guépards identiques, dans les bras.

« Ah, vous êtes-là… », commença Natsu, mais les jumeaux rirent, avant de se sauver encore une fois. Natsu lâcha un gros mot de recommencer à les poursuivre. Peu importe le crime commis dans une ancienne vie, il ne méritait pas cette torture.

Natsu aurait préféré de vaincre Tartaros encore une fois ou n'importe quel autre des ennemis les plus puissant de Fairy Tail. Pourquoi pas Acnologia, tant qu'on y était. Même le train lui semblait être comme un paradis comparé à cet enfer plein de jumeaux blonds.

Plus tard, quand la bagarre s'était calmée grâce à Erza, Natsu avait enfin rattrapé les jumeaux, qui s'étaient retrouvée pour une raison ou une autre devant l'entrée. Rai et Cornelia était vraiment pire que la peste, trois fois pire. C'était sans doute de famille. Cana, Luxus, Gildarts et même Makarov parfois pouvait se transformer en démons.

Mais avant que le rose ait put attraper les mains des deux tornades, la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit sur deux silhouettes. Une féminine et l'autre masculine. Avant que Natsu ne puisse dire quelque chose, Rai et Cornelia avait sauté dans les bras des nouveaux arrivants.

« MAMAN ! PAPA ! »

Luxus ria et laissa Cornelia s'accrocher à son bras, pendant que Cana serra Rai contre elle. La brune remarqua en riant : « Et bien, voilà comment on souhaite la bienvenue à papa et maman. Oh, salut Natsu. Tu t'es cogné contre une colonne ou pourquoi tu te promènes en clodo ? »

« Merci du compliment, Cana », grogna Natsu avec sarcasme. Il ne savait pas de quoi il avait l'air, mais seul l'œuf maintenant sec dans ses cheveux suffisait à rendre une piètre image de lui. Il aurait bien voulu dénoncer Cornelia, mais aucun enfant ne devrait être punit. D'ailleurs, la fillette le regardait d'une façon tellement mignonne en se moment.

« Rien qu'une petite bagarre, la routine quoi. Je devais bien protéger vos deux trésors contre les coups du glaçon, qui ne regardait pas où il cognait. Les pauvres bout de chou étaient tout effrayés », clama Natsu le menton haut, comme pour prouver qu'il avait les jumeaux sous contrôle. Mais vu le regard sceptique de Cana et Luxus, il ne le croyait pas.

« Protéger ? Si ils auraient VRAIMENT besoin de protection, cela serait contre toi et pas contre moi, l'allumette ! Contrairement à toi, je suis père de famille ! », protesta Gray. Océan, le fils qu'il avait eu avec Juvia venait à peine d'avoir un an.

« Tu me cherche, l'iceberg? », rétorqua Natsu. À la seconde d'après, les deux rivaux étaient à nouveau mêlés dans une petite bagarre.

Cana secoua légèrement la tête, tout en caressant la tête de son fils. Jamais Natsu n'avouerait que s'occuper des jumeaux Dreyer était une tâche insurmontable pour lui. Elle remit Rai par terre, Luxus fit de même avec Cornelia. Les jumeaux regardaient leurs parents avec des airs de sainte-nitouche trop innocents pour être honnête, serrant fortement leurs guépards contre eux. Donc, ils avaient encore fait une petite bêtise, avec Natsu comme principale victime.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avait encore fait avec lui ? », demanda Cana avec résignation. Elle était certaine de déjà connaître la réponse.

« Rien, seulement comme d'habitude », répondirent en même temps Rai et Cornelia. La brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de glousser un peu. Elle le savait, après tout, elle connaissait ses enfants. Au moins, les jumeaux étaient toujours sincères quand ils avouaient une bêtise. Quand celle-ci était vraiment mal, ils le regrattaient tout de suite.

« Natsu y survivra. De toute façon, ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive et il n'est pas le seul », ricana Luxus tout en posant un bras autour des épaules de sa compagne. Cana était tout à fait d'accord avec lui, mais Rai et Cornelia devront bientôt s'excuser auprès de Natsu, même si la brune n'était pas fâché, seulement amusée. C'était typiquement Fairy Tail, cette histoire.


	32. Gâteau au citron

**Gâteau au citron**

Erza tardait à manger son fraisier. À la place, elle observait son fils de neuf ans, assis devant elle, savourant son gâteau au citron. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas la même préférences pour les desserts, mais le petit garçon pouvait se montrer aussi effrayant que sa mère quand on détruisait son gâteau préférée ou quand ce n'était pas lui qui en mangeait. Seuls Hebi, Tenshi et Devil, ses meilleurs amis, pouvait savourer du gâteau au citron sans êtres suicidaires.

Par contre, elle se demandait d'où son fils tenait cette préférence pour les citrons. La mage d'armures n'aimait pas vraiment ce fruit. Trop acide à son gout. Elle aurait aimée que Simon hérite de sa gourmandise pour les fraisiers. Mais non. Il préférait le citron de loin à la fraise.

Mais son fils à toujours été un petit rebelle et c'était difficile pour lui d'être appelé le "fils de Titania". Simon avait beaucoup hérité de la personnalité de sa mère, mais il y'avait aussi des différences. À part sa préférence pour le citron, il avait le calme de son père.

En parlant de Jellal, il était assis au bar et discutait avec Luxus. Depuis que celui-ci avait aidé le bleu à jouer son rôle de Mistgun il y'a quelques années, une forte amitié liait les deux hommes et maintenant tous deux maitres de guilde.

Crime Sorcière était arrivé ce matin à Magnolia. Sauf Cobra, qui était depuis hier soir auprès de Kinana et Hebi, comme à son habitude. Le chasseur de dragon venimeux était à la même table que Gajeel, tous deux s'entendait tout aussi bien que Jellal et Luxus. Erza trouvait cela fascinant que d'anciens ennemis juré fussent de fideles amis aujourd'hui.

Le meilleure exemple était sans aucun doute l'amitié entre Angel et Lucy. Malgré le fait qu'elles se soient battues l'une contre l'autre bien des années auparavant, aujourd'hui elles s'entendaient à merveille. Bien que le fait que Yukino soit la petite sœur de la mage angélique avait eu son rôle à jouer dans cette amitié entre anciennes pires ennemies.

« Erza, je sais que tu aime Jellal autant qu'au premier jour, mais tu es un peu trop vielle pour le regarder comme une ado folle d'amour. »

Cette voix cristalline suivit d'un rire tout aussi clair tira Erza de ses pensées. Angel s'assit à sa table, tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de Simon, qui continuait de savourer son gâteau au citron comme de rien n'était. Levy se joignit à elles, portant dans ses bras Zoé, sa fille de deux ans.

Lucy s'assit en dernière, son gros ventre l'empêchant de s'installer normalement. Erza soupira. La petite Layla Dragneel avait à peine fêtée ses quatre mois quand la blonde était à nouveau tombé enceinte. Natsu voulait à tout prix rattraper et dépasser Gray qui a déjà eu trois enfants avant que Lucy Heartfilia ne devienne Lucy Dragneel après son mariage.

Mais la mage stellaire n'était pas heureuse d'être à nouveau en cloque. Elle avait à peine arrêté d'allaiter Layla que le deuxième enfant était en route. Lucy avait menacé de le bannir sur le canapé du salon si il allait encore l'engrosser avant le premier anniversaire du second enfant.

« Parle pour toi, Sora-Chan. Tu regarde Sawyer de le même façon, après tout », ria Levy tout en berçant doucement Zoé. La petite fille avait surtout hérité du physique de Levy, même si elle les cheveux d'un bleu plus foncé et les yeux rouges. Mais la fillette avait sans aucun doute hérité de la personnalité de Gajeel, peut-être en pire. Mais là, elle dormait tranquillement, surement après avoir couru partout ou en faisant d'autres jeux d'enfants épuisant.

« Dis moi, Levy, où est Lancelot ? », demanda Erza. Normalement, le garçon de cinq ans ce tenait près de sa mère, la plupart du temps avec un livre à la main. Lancelot était comme un Gajeel en miniature (même si les yeux était marron et ses cheveux courts) et pouvait être aussi grognon que lui. Mais son amour pour les livres et son caractère calme venait sans aucun doute de sa mère. Celle-ci sourit : « Hebi voulait absolument s'occuper de lui, j'ai pas put dire non. »

« Quand à moi, j'ai confié Layla à Tenshi. J'ai besoin d'une pause de ses humeurs », marmonna Lucy. Elle ne se faisait aucun souci pour Tenshi, qui devait s'occuper de sa fille pourri gâté. Bien que la fille de Racer et Angel soit un modèle de gentillesse et d'une timidité tout à fait adorable, elle ne se laissait pas du tout mener par le bout du nez.

Simon ne faisait pas attention à la discussion des femmes. Même la bagarre qui commençait ne l'empêchait pas de savourer son gâteau au citron.

Quand Erza, elle observa Lucy avec un mélange d'amusement et de compassion. En tant que mère et épouse dans la famille Dragneel, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de chances. Comme si la deuxième grossesse ne suffisait pas, Natsu passait son temps à gâter leur fille. Bon, Layla n'avait qu'un an, mais même pour un bébé elle était trop gâtée. Natsu ne voulait rien lui refusait et couvrait sa petite fille de cadeaux, comme si il voulait fêter son anniversaire toute les semaines.

« Si Layla hérite ne serait-ce que la moitié de tes gènes, elle ne deviendra peut-être pas une princesse aux humeurs impossible », lui dit Angel pour la consoler. Elle regarda un moment sa fille, qui retenait avec succès une Layla en pleure, l'empêchant de se joindre à la bagarre.

« Au fait, quel nom vous allez lui donner au nouveau bébé, Lu-Chan ? », demanda Levy. Lucy soupira. La question du prénom n'était pas facile chez les Dragneel. Déjà à la naissance de Layla, elle avait eu du mal à persuader son mari que le prénom Igneela n'était pas la meilleure idée. Il avait aussi proposé des noms du genre Natsuko, Natsumi et Natsuki. Lucy l'avait persuadé avec un coup bien placé qu'elle refusait d'appeler sa fille junior.

« Comme Natsu est certain que c'est un garçon, il est décidé de l'appeler Igneel. Notre fille porte déjà le nom de ma mère, il pense donc que notre second enfant doit s'appeler comme son père », raconta Lucy avec une grimasse. Simon délaissa pour un moment sa pâtisserie et dit simplement : « Tonton Natsu à une araignée au plafond. C'est bizarre, Igneel Dragneel. »

Les femmes gloussèrent, mais Erza était tout à fait d'accord avec son fils. Igneel Dragneel. C'était presque une punition. Elle espéra que Lucy arrivera à persuader Natsu de ne pas nommer leur fils Igneel. Ou pire encore, Natsu Junior.

« Tu as raison Simon. Tonton Natsu est souvent à coté de la plaque, mais de temps en temps il est capable de réfléchir, tu peu me croire », répondit Lucy, l'avis du garçon l'avait fait sourire. Mais Simon ne semblait pas impressionnée, au contraire. De temps en temps voulait dire pour lui que cela arrivait rarement, donc on ne pouvait pas dire que cela comptait. Il continua de manger en marmonnant : « Tant qu'il ne mange ou ne détruit pas mon gâteau au citron, je m'en fous. »

« Parle correctement, Simon », dit Erza sévèrement. Juste à ce moment précis, une tête rose bien connue glissa sur la table, renversant le gâteau au citron dans la foulée. Erza et Simon regardèrent avec choc le dessert détruit, avant qu'une aura sombre apparue derrière eux. Tout deux se retournèrent vers Natsu. À ce moment, Simon ressemblait presque à sa mère quand on a détruit son fraisier. Mais Erza était cette fois deux fois plus effrayante. Natsu ne l'avait sûrement pas fait exprès, mais c'était à cause de lui que GÂTEAU AU CITRON de son FILS était détruit. Cela méritait une punition.

Angel se leva rapidement, prétextant une chose très urgente à faire, pendant que Levy emmenait sa fille endormie loin de l'aura noir de la mère et du fils.

Lucy aurait bien voulu faire pareil, mais Natsu s'était tout de suite caché derrière sa femme enceinte, en espérant que cela permettra Erza et Simon de ne pas le punir, du moins pas tout de suite.

« Quand il s'agit de gâteau, ta femme et ton gosse se transforment en véritables démons », ria Luxus tout en observant la scène sans intervenir. Jellal se contenta de soupirer. D'habitude, quand Erza et Simon avait des envies de meurtres comme ça, il suffisait pour lui de les calmer et de le gronder un peu si nécessaire. Mais quand un fraisier ou un gâteau au citron était en cause, cette méthode ne lui servait strictement à rien. Une seule chose pouvait calmer sa femme et son fils. Il espéra seulement que Simon se calmera très vite, comme il en avait l'habitude.

« Kinana, pourrait tu m'apporter une part de gâteau au citron, s'il-te-plait ? »

* * *

 **L'OS ne colle pas toujours avec titre, mais je l'ai écris à partir de ce mot. J'espère que ça ne dérange pas trop.**


	33. Étoile filante

**Étoile filante**

Tenshi dormait déjà quand Sawyer la recouvrit. Elle serait son fennec en peluche contre elle et sur la table de nuit trônait sa poupée d'ange, qu'elle avait baptisé Barachiel. Sawyer était reconnaissant que sa belle-famille ait une assez grande maison. Plus les trois chambres à coucher, il y'avait encore deux autres chambres qui étaient reliés.

Sa famille était toujours bien accueillie chez Rogue et Yukino. C'était chez eux que Sawyer et Sorano s'installait quand Crime Sorcière avait à faire prés de Salvia, la ville où se tenait le quartier général de Sabertooth. Les autres membres de la guilde indépendante s'installaient alors dans les chambres d'hôte du QG des tigres, mais Cobra et Jellal en profitaient pour rejoindre leurs familles. Salvia et Magnolia étaient assez proches, seulement trois heures de marche les séparaient.

Sawyer observa sa fille de cinq ans. Parfois, cela le dérangeait que le seul foyer qu'elle avait était une tente, avec certains séjours à Fairy Tail ou chez Rogue, Yukino, Hoshi et Nyx. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Tenshi, au contraire. Elle trouvait même bizarre que les autres enfants habitent toujours au même endroit. Pour elle, son foyer était là où étaient papa et maman.

Le premier foyer du punk était un orphelinat dans le sud du pays, il n'avait jamais connu ses parents. Ça avait été une vie monotone et dure, mais mieux que son existence en tant qu'esclave. Pour les autres habitats, jamais il n'avait put considérer comme foyer la tour du paradis et à présent aussi les quartiers d'Oracion Seis. Crime Sorcière était sa vraie maison.

Mais il aurait quand même préféré d'offrir plus qu'une tente à Sorano et Tenshi. Bien que, grâce à de la magie d'habitation, l'intérieur était toujours plus grand que l'extérieur. Mais une tente n'était pas un appartement, sans parler d'une maison. Sawyer se sentait responsable de ses deux femmes et cela pouvait le frustrer de ne pas pouvoir leur offrir plus qu'une simple tente. Le conseil pouvait vraiment rendre la vie difficile, même sans le faire exprès.

Le conseil considérait les membres de Crime Sorcière toujours comme des simples fugitifs et c'était déjà assez gentil de leur part de ne pas les chasser et de leur donner un genre de sursis. Avec toute fois l'interdiction de devenir membre d'une guilde officielle, ce qui frustrait énormément Cobra et Jellal ainsi que Kinana et Erza. C'était comme si le conseil attendait que les anciens criminels fassent une rechute. Mais ni Sawyer ni aucun de ses camarades allèrent leur donner cette satisfaction.

Mais Tenshi était heureuse, que pouvait-il espérer de plus pour sa fille ? Sawyer finit par quitter la petite chambre. Quand il rejoignit la sienne, il remarqua avec amusement que Sorano n'avait pas bougée d'un seul pouce depuis qu'il avait mit Tenshi au lit. La mage angélique se tenait encore à la fenêtre, observant les étoiles filantes.

Rogue et Yukino habitait proche de la ville, pour que le chemin jusqu'à la guilde ne soit pas trop long. Mais comme les Cheney vivait en quelque sorte à la compagne, on pouvait mieux voir les étoiles qu'au milieu d'une ville pleine de lumières. À chaque fois qu'elle était chez sa sœur, Sorano ne se lassait pas d'observer le ciel étoilée. Souvent, elle prenait Tenshi sur ses genoux et lui expliquait toute les constellations qu'on voyait dans le ciel.

Mais elle était surtout attirée par les étoiles filantes. Sawyer se souvent encore très bien de l'époque d'Oracion Seis, quand elle était encore une petite fille, son visage s'était toujours illuminé quand elle voyait une de ces comètes. La tour du paradis leur avait arraché une partie de l'innocence enfantine, mais l'amour de Sorano pour les étoiles filantes n'avait jamais disparu.

Peut-être à cause de cette légende avec les souhaits qui s'exauçaient. Les souhaits et l'espoir de les voir se réaliser…

Pourtant, Sawyer n'avait jamais fait de vœu quand il voyait une étoile filante. Du moins, il n'avait jamais souhaité quelque chose pour lui. Depuis qu'il sortait avec Sorano, il n'avait eu qu'un seul souhait aux étoiles filantes. Que les souhaits de la blanche se réalisaient. Sorano faisait un vœu à chaque étoile filante et Sawyer ignorait quels souhaits s'étaient déjà réalisés. Retrouver sa petite sœur en faisait sûrement partie, la il pouvait en être sûr.

Sorano n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était revenu. Son regard n'arrivait pas à se détacher du ciel qui brillait d'une lueur argentée. À chaque fois qu'une comète laissa derrière elle une trainée d'argent vite disparu, elle croisa tout de suite les doigts. Elle faisait ce geste à chaque fois qu'elle souhaitait quelque chose. Sawyer se demandait parfois ce que sa compagne pouvait encore désirer. Peut-être était-ce simplement une habitude chez elle, de faire des vœux aux étoiles filantes.

Sawyer soupira. La vie que sa famille menait en ce moment n'était pas facile, mais il fallait faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Sauf si ils n'obéissaient pas à la loi, mais Sawyer l'avait déjà assez fait en tant que membre d'Oracion Seis et il ne voulait pas prendre de risques inutiles, surtout depuis qu'il était devenu père de famille.

Mais tous ces soucis disparaissaient quand il voyait Sorano et Tenshi heureuses. Quand la mère expliquait à la fille le ciel étoilée, quand elles se blottissaient l'une contre l'autre… C'était lors de ces moments que Sawyer savait qu'on n'avait pas besoin de grand chose pour être heureux.

Finalement, il s'avança vers Sorano et l'enlaça par derrière. Elle fut un instant figé, mais se détendit et mit ses mains sur les bras de son compagnon.

« Combien c'était cette fois ? », demanda Sawyer après un moment. Il parlait autant des vœux que des étioles filantes.

« Sept », répondit Sorano dans un murmure. Sept souhaits… était-ce toujours le même ou était-ce un autre à chaque étoile filante ? Il en remarqua justement une du coin de l'œil et se mit à souhaiter que les vœux de Sorano se réalisaient.

La blanche à dut deviner ses pensée, car elle ajouta : « Pour tout te dire, je ne souhaite rien pour moi, mais pour Tenshi. Un foyer, du bonheur, de la bonne nourriture… Tous ce qu'une mère peut souhaiter pour son enfant, en fait. »

Sawyer sourit… C'était donc ses vœux. En gros, que Tenshi soit heureuse, tout simplement. Il la comprenait, car il voulait la même chose pour leur fille. Toutefois, il lui demanda : « Il n'existe donc rien que tu souhaiterait pour toi-même ? »

« Je te retourne la question », répliqua doucement Sorano. Sawyer se figea un peu. C'était vraiment une bonne question. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait pour lui-même ? Depuis Crime Sorcière, depuis la naissance de Tenshi, il avait toujours des souhaits pour sa famille, jamais pour lui. Quand à sa prière d'être le plus rapide, elle n'était plus à l'ordre du jour depuis longtemps.

En fait, tout ce qu'il voulait était que sa famille soit heureuse. Bien sûr, ils auraient des hauts et des bas dans leur vie, ils auraient droit à la tristesse et à la colère. Mais il ne voulait rien rater de tout cela, tant qu'il pouvait rester auprès de sa famille…

Au moment où cette pensée le traversa, une étoile filante laissait une trace argentée et éphémère derrière elle dans la nuit. Sawyer sourit en disant : « Tout bien réfléchi, j'aurais bien quelque chose que je souhaiterait pour moi… »

« Ne le dis pas, sinon il ne se réalisera pas », gloussa Sorano. Sawyer tourna la blanche face à lui et lui souffla dans l'oreille : « Pas la peine, il se réalise chaque jour... »

Puis il l'embrassa. Sorano répondit à son baiser et se blottit contre lui pour l'approfondir. Elle ne souhaitait rien d'autre pour le moment.

Tenshi s'était réveillée un moment et avait jetée un coup d'œil dans la chambre de ses parents. Elle sourit en voyant sa père et sa mère enlacées. La fillette de cinq ans était toujours heureuse de voir ses parents comme ça, mais elle ne se fit pas remarquer. Ses parents avaient besoin d'êtres seuls lors de ce genre de moments et cela la rendait heureuse. Tenshi ne voulait rien de plus, tant qu'elle pouvait être avec eux. C'était le vœu qu'elle souhaitait quand elle voyait une étoile filante.


	34. Retour

**Retour**

Bixlow ouvrit doucement la porte de l'appartement. Il était trois heures de l'après-midi et les triplés faisaient la sieste à cette heure-ci. Bien qu'il adorait serrer ses fils contre lui après une mission, cette fois il avait une épuisante mission de rang S derrière lui avec son équipe et il voulait se reposer un peu avant que les triplés ne se jettent sur lui.

Byakko était le pire des trois. Il était en quelque sorte le chef des triplés. Sauvage, casse-cou, il ne se passait pas une journée sans que Lisanna ne lui mette des pansements. Et déjà à trois ans il adorait les bagarres. Bien sûr, il était encore trop petit pour ça, mais il imitait les gestes de coups qu'il voyait et s'entrainait à les faire sur les jambes de Gildarts, qui heureusement se laissait faire avec le sourire. Byakko avait déjà essayer de prendre d'autres hommes comme sacs de boxe, mais après avoir été grondé par ses parents, il se contentait finalement de Gildarts.

Neko était aussi un petit sauvageon, mais moins que Byakko. Neko était surtout un petit gourmand. Ce qui était surprenant, car malgré la quantité de nourriture qu'il avalait, il restait aussi mince que ses frères. Quand il ne suivait pas Byakko pour faire des bêtises ou quand il sautait sur son père, il était vraiment très paresseux. Sauf quand il voyait Tenshi Aguria. Était-ce possible que des petits garçons de trois pouvait déjà avoir le béguin pour quelqu'un ? Des que Crime Sorcière rendait visite à Fairy Tail (ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces dernières années), Neko oubliait même sa bouffe adorée pour suivre Tenshi comme une ombre et tuer du regard tous les garçons qui l'approchent. Ce qui le rendait plutôt adorable.

Kyoko était de loin le plus calme du trio. Bon, lui aussi sautait au coup de Bixlow quand il rentrait ou suivait ses frères dans leurs farces. Kyoko n'était pas aussi sauvage que ses frères. Il était avant toute chose un rêveur. Il lui arrivait à jouer à horizon perdu, sans avoir conscience du monde qui l'entourait et observant quelque chose que lui seul pouvait voir. Par ailleurs, il dessinait pleins d'images avec ses mondes imaginaires et par ailleurs, il était toujours aux coté de Reedus quand celui-ci travaillait à une peinture.

Les triplés étaient tellement différents que Bixlow s'étonnait qu'on n'arrive toujours pas à les distinguer, ce qui était leur farce préférée. Seuls leurs parents ainsi que Cobra arrivait à les différencier. Et Tenshi aussi, car Neko n'oserait jamais lui faire de plaisanteries. Ce qui énervait beaucoup Byakko et ce qui laissait Kyoko totalement de marbre.

Mais tous les trois devenait totalement euphorique quand leurs parents rentraient de mission. C'était pour cette raison que Bixlow voulait d'abord avoir un peu de calme et avoir le temps de profiter de Lisanna. Fried devrait vraiment se vanter d'avoir une fille aussi calme que Jade. Et Evergreen avait la même chance avec Takeo, ce petit gentleman de neuf ans. Mais sa fille Yorumi était, malheureusement pour Ever et Elfman, aussi une enfant très hyperactive.

En fait, Bixlow aurait bien eu de la peine pour Luxus, on n'appelait pas pour rien Rai et Cornelia les Terrifiants Jumeaux. Mais Luxus et Cana s'en sortaient à merveilles avec leurs petites tornades, donc ce n'était pas la peine.

Le mage en armure se faufilait dans la cuisine ou Lisanna préparait le petit goûter des triplés. Elle avait les cheveux ébouriffés, mais comme d'habitude elle semblait heureuse et détendue. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas quand Byakko, Neko et Kyoko avaient encore été des bébés. Un bébé qui faisait ses nuits était déjà désagréable, alors trois à la fois c'était l'enfer mélangé aux cris de tous les animaux du monde. Bixlow n'avait jamais osé laisser Lisanna seule durant cette période.

« Bienvenu à la maison, preux chevalier », sourit Lisanna en mettant des crêpes à la cannelle et du lait sur la table avant d'embrasser Bixlow. Le mage des âmes laissa échapper une sorte de ronronnement satisfait. La mission avait duré deux longs mois et rien n'existait de mieux pour son retour que Lisanna et un grand verre de lait.

« En fait, les jumeaux ont perdue leur première dent hier », raconta Lisanna. Sous le choc, Bixlow recracha le lait qu'il venait de boire.

« La première dent ? Ce n'est pas encore trop tôt à trois ans ? Bon, cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment de Byakko, mais Neko et Kyoko aussi ? »

« J'ignore comment cela a put arriver aussi tôt. Je sais simplement qu'ils ont joué sur le lit de Byakko comme sur trampoline quand c'est arrivé. Kyoko m'a bien confié hier soir que leur dent avait commencé à bouger depuis quelques jours, mais cela m'a quand même surprise. Surtout que chacun a perdu une dent au même endroit. »

« Et bien, pauvre Ever. Elle qui se réjouissait déjà de voir l'un des trois perdre une dent, elle espérait de pouvoir enfin réussir à les différencier. »

Lisanna aurait bien voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais elle fut interrompue par un grand boum venant de la chambre d'enfant. À la seconde d'après, les jumeaux apparurent dans la cuisine et se jetèrent sur leur père. Bixlow se laissa faire avec résignation. Ils étaient comme ça à chaque fois qu'il rentrait, mais ses fils lui avaient quand même drôlement manqué durant ces deux mois. Il se reposera totalement que ce soir, quand les enfants seront au lit.

« Papa, on as perdus des dents, regarde ! », cria Byakko et montra sa bouche, où l'on pouvait clairement distinguer un trou entre deux dents.

Le petit sauvageon avait en plus trois pansements sur le visage, sur le front et sur les deux joues. Mais qu'est-ce que Byakko à encore fait ?

Neko avait laissé de baisers collant sur la joue de son père, avant de se mettre à rapidement à table après avoir vu les crêpes à la cannelle. Mais Lisanna lui tapa gentiment sur les doigts quand il voulait en prendre une et lui recommanda d'attendre que tout le monde se soit servi. Neko croisa les bras et bouda. Il n'aimait pas attendre pour manger.

Kyoko s'était tout de suite calmé après un gros câlin à Bixlow. Il s'était installé sur les genoux de son père et se pelotonna contre lui. On aurait dit qu'il ferait exprès de se rendormir pour retourner dans son propre monde fantastique. Bixlow admirait cette fantaisie innocente et il priait que Kyoko pourrait garder cette faculté toute sa vie.

Pendant qu'il prenait une crêpe, il observait avec amusement Neko qui en chipait trois pendant que Lisanna empêchait Byakko de se servir d'un couteau. Kyoko s'était déjà rendormit et souriait dans son rêve. Ça faisait vraiment du bien de rentrer à la maison.


	35. Frères

**Frères**

« Océan, calme toi. »

« Me calmer ? ME CALMER ? Mais tu perds les pédales, Silver ! Comment je peux me calmer quand ce connard clouté se tape notre sœur ? Alice beaucoup trop bien pour lui ! »

Silver leva les yeux au ciel. Bon, en partie il comprenait son frère ainé. Les hommes de la famille Fullbuster, ainsi que l'oncle Lyon, était toujours prêts à entrer en guerre quand ils entendaient les mots "Alice" et "garçons" dans la même phrase, de préférence combiné avec "rendez-vous", "sortir" ou encore "amoureuse". Mais Silver était celui qui restait le plus calme sur ce terrain là. Après tout on parlait d'Alice, sa sœur jumelle. Et en digne fille de Juvia Fullbuster, un seul garçon l'intéressait.

Sérieusement, ça aurait put être pire. Haru Dragneel par exemple. Mais en dignes enfants de leurs pères, Alice et Haru n'arrêtait pas de se disputer (là sa sœur tenait de Gray). Par contre, Lancelot Redfox… en tant que son jumeau, Silver arrivait à comprendre pourquoi Alice craquait pour lui. Bien sûr, Lancelot ne le remarquait pas vraiment. Ou bien, il ne le montrait pas. Il avait sûrement hérité d'un peu d'intelligence de sa mère et les sentiments qu'éprouvait Alice à son égard étaient tellement visibles que seul un parfait idiot ne le remarquerait pas.

Quoique… Il y avait beaucoup d'idiots à Fairy Tail. Son père n'avait pas remarqué que sa petite princesse des glaces fût transie d'amour pour le fils des Redfox. Sinon, il n'aurait plus qualifié Lancelot de "bon mage", mais de "punk criminel percé partout".

Et Océan l'avait seulement appris aujourd'hui qu'Alice était tombé amoureuse depuis longtemps de son rival ou meilleur ami (c'était jamais clair). Yorumi avait craché le morceau par mégarde et depuis Océan avait du mal à ne pas se jeter sur Lancelot.

Cette satanée Yorumi… tel tante tel nièce, mais la châtain était encore plus euphorique Mirajane, ce qui menait à des catastrophes assez moyennes. S'il le voulait, Silver tordrait bien volontiers le cou de cette peste en rose pâle. S'il le voulait… mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'y pouvait rien d'être tombé amoureux de Yorumi. Mais personne n'était au courant, même pas Alice. Silver n'osait pas s'imaginer ce que lui ferait subir Elfman, Evergreen et peut-être Takeo s'ils apprenait son penchant pour Yorumi.

Le seul qui était sûrement au courant était le père d'Hebi. C'était presque un fait avec son ouïe. Mais Cobra ne s'intéressait pas vraiment aux romances des autres et divulguait qu'à de rares occasions les secrets qu'il entendait ça et là.

« Alice est beaucoup trop jeune pour sortir avec un garçon ! », protesta Océan. Silver leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

« Arrête un peu, elle à presque seize ans. Je te rappelle que tu avais déjà beaucoup de copine à cet âge-là. »

« Il est beaucoup trop vieux pour elle ! »

« Lance à le même âge que toi, à peine trois ans de plus qu'Alice. Ne le fait pas plus vieux que tonton Gildarts. »

Et ça continuait comme ça. Silver n'avait aucune difficulté à trouver des contre-arguments contre les protestations de son grand frère.

Au moins, les frères étaient d'accord sur un point. Ni Océan ni Silver voulaient que leur père apprenne l'amour qu'Alice éprouvait pour Lancelot. Ils connaissaient Gray. Des qu'il apprendrait que sa petite princesse adorée avait offert son cœur à un autre homme, il allait déborder de rage. Et se battre contre le père de Lancelot. Et peut-être même insulter toute la famille Redfox. Mieux valait se taire pour le moment.

Mais Silver était d'avis qu'il fallait en avertir sa mère. Juvia serait euphorique de vivre le premier amour da sa fille (qui durait déjà depuis des années). Mais la mage d'eau était assez intelligente pour cacher cette idylle à Gray.

Quand à Océan, il était persuadé que Juvia ne serait pas heureuse que Alice sorte avec Lancelot. Silver secouait toujours la tête en entendant cette sottise. Océan le croyait seulement à cause de sa propre colère à l'égard de Lancelot. Au contraire, Juvia serait ravie que sa petite fille chérie sorte avec le fils de son meilleur ami.

« Ah, ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec toi. Je rentre », soupira Silver, énervé, et laissa son frère avide de vengeance dans son coin. Océan n'avait qu'à s'en sortir tout seul. Alice était une Fullbuster, en plus d'être la fille de Juvia. Même sa famille ne pouvait l'empêcher d'aimer Lancelot pour l'éternité.

Une fois dans la rue, il se demanda pourquoi tant de parents (plus certains des frères et sœurs) en faisaient tout un drame quand leurs enfants tombaient amoureux. Silver se souvenait parfaitement de la réaction de tante Erza quand Simon lui avait annoncé qu'il sortait avec Hebi. Titania était vraiment terrifiante.

Ou la réaction de tante Evergreen quand Cornelia et Takeo s'étaient mis ensemble (surprenamment, maitre Lexus était resté cool). Jamais de sa vie Silver n'avait entendu des cris aussi fort. Raison de plus de cacher ses sentiments envers Yorumi.

De plus, il avait assez de problèmes comme ça en gérant les peines de cœur de sa sœur quand Lancelot avait encore ignoré l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

Les Fullbuster et l'amour, un mélange explosif. L'histoire d'amour de ses parents en était une belle preuve. Tante Lucy lui avait raconté que sa mère l'avait toujours appelée rivale amoureuse pour une raison inconnue. Que sa douce maman soit capable d'une telle jalousie, Silver ne l'aurait jamais cru si Alice n'avait pas eue le même problème. Sa principale rivale amoureuse était Hebi, qui s'entendait vraiment très bien avec Lancelot (et aussi Zoé). Même le fait que la mage de poison sortait avec Simon n'y changeait rien, Hebi était pour Alice ce Lucy avait été pour Juvia.

« Hé, Silvi, où à tu laissé ton frère, l'océan orageux ? »

Soudainement, une voix qui ressemblait aux cloches d'un mariage retentissait derrière lui. Silver serra les poings en entendant ce surnom si détesté. Mais en même temps, il senti son cœur battre la chamade, car c'était la voix de Yorumi.

« Yoru, je t'ais déjà dit mille fois de ne pas m'appeler Silvi », dit-il d'un ton neutre, tout en était une explosion de sentiments contradictoire à l'intérieur.

« C'est simplement amusant de le dire. Mais tu ne m'a pas répondu, où à tu laissé Océan ? », ria la mage des couleurs, pendant qu'elle lui prenait le bras sans permission. Silver ne protesta pas, sinon Takeo risquait de lui reprocher de ne pas avoir été un gentleman avec sa sœur.

Yorumi était encore une fois magnifique dans sa robe à motifs de roses, ses yeux noirs et les cheveux châtains, plus clairs que ceux de sa mère, qui lui tombèrent comme une cascade jusqu'aux hanches et qui étaient retenus par son éternel ruban rose pâle.

Rien qu'avec son physique il la trouvait radieuse et même sa vive euphorie et son romantisme lui tapaient souvent sur les nerfs, Silver ne trouvait rien à changer chez Yorumi.

« J'ai laissé mon frère à la guilde. Depuis que tu lui as dit qu'Alice est raide dingue de Lancelot, il est totalement paniqué. Bien joué, tu as vraiment fait du bon travail. »

« Désolée Silver. J'avais cru au contraire qu'il en serait heureux », murmura Yorumi en baissant la tête, mais n'arrêtant pas de sourire. Silver soupira. Comme toujours, elle avait cru bien faire. Mais ça finissait trop souvent en catastrophes.

« Bah, ce n'est quand même pas si grave que ça. Cela donnera à Océan peut-être le temps pour se faire à cette idée que Lancelot et Alice deviennent un couple », marmonna gentiment Silver. « Mais pour réparer ta bêtise, tu viens avec moi pour un rendez-vous. »

Yorumi s'arrêta soudainement et Silver se rendit compte d'un coup de ce qu'il venait de dire. Seigneur, c'était tellement embarrassant.

« Euh… pas de cette manière là… comme des amis… tu comprends… »

« Mais bien sûr », gloussa Yorumi, avec un ton étrange que Silver n'arrivait pas à définir. « Alors, où allons nous ? Mon frère m'a toujours dit que c'est au gentleman de décider où mener sa dame lors d'un rendez-vous. »

Silver lui sourit avec surprise. Il allait sûrement avoir des problèmes avec la famille de Yorumi, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir une chance auprès d'elle.


	36. Ange malade

**Ange malade**

Tenshi et Devil n'étaient que rarement malade. Comme ils voyageaient avec leur parents dans quasiment toutes les régions du pays, les deux petits étaient endurcis et avaient acquis une santé de fer. Mais bien sûr, il leurs arrivaient de tomber malade malgré tout. Comme Tenshi en ce moment…

« Tiens bon, mon petit ange. Nous sommes presque arrivé », murmura Angel à l'oreille de sa petite fille, enveloppé dans une grosse couverture, qu'elle serra contre elle. Tenshi hocha simplement la tête, elle n'avait pas assez de force pour faire autre chose.

La petite fille de sept ans avait attrapé une grippe avant-hier. Une grosse grippe, avec une température élevée, des frissons, de la migraine et parfois avec du vomi.

Elle ignorait de quelle grippe il s'agissait et comment elle l'avait attrapée. Même si elle n'avait pas été aussi malade, elle n'aurait pas compris les explications de Jellal. Elle avait seulement comprit que ce n'était pas contagieux, sinon jamais on aurait laissé Devil s'approcher d'elle.

Tenshi avait put dormir quelques fois, plus ou moins calmement, et dans les bras de sa mère ou de son père tout lui semblait plus supportable. Bien entendue, elle s'était réveillée quelque fois, avait dut vomir et avait plus ou moins appris qu'on la mènerait à Fairy Tail pour l'y faire soigner.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention au paysage, aux discussions et au voyage à Magnolia. Quand la petite blanche était éveillée, elle était trop fatiguée pour faire quoique ce soit, même pour s'ennuyer. Et quand Tenshi dormait, c'était toujours des trucs fous, sans queue ni tête, au point qu'elle ignorait si c'étaient des cauchemars ou pas.

« Enfin arrivé », entendit-elle Jellal soupirer. Ils étaient déjà arrivés chez les fées ? Rien que de poser cette question lui faisait mal à la tête et elle ferma les yeux. Peut-être devrait-elle simplement se rendormir. Oncle Midnight disait toujours qu'il fallait dormir beaucoup pour guérir plus vite. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu malade.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir aussi vite. Tout d'abord, elle entendit la bagarre quasi obligatoire de Fairy Tail. Pour arriver à dormir durant ces bagarres, il fallait bien s'appeler Midnight ou Devil. Une voix en colère qui semblait donner des ordres retentit soudain et tout devint calme. Tante Erza ? Peu importe qui c'était, Tenshi lui en était reconnaissante, car maintenant ce sera plus facile de s'endormir. Mais Tenshi y mit quand même du temps et arrivait encore capter certains bruits.

Elle entendit Jellal parler à maitre Luxus, mais elle n'arrivait pas à entendre les mots. Soit ils se tenaient assez loin d'elle, soit elle était encore trop fatiguée et trop faible pour comprendre. Elle entendit aussi Natsu lui demander si elle allait bien et si il pourrait lui remonter le moral avec sa magie. Mais Tenshi ne voulait pas. Le feu de l'oncle Natsu lui avait toujours fait un petit peu peur. De plus, le feu était chaud, avait donc beaucoup de chaleur et Tenshi en avait assez de ces hautes températures, sans qu'on y ajoute la magie du chasseur de dragon de feu.

« Tu es fous ? Elle est malade, maudite salamandre et jamais je ne te laisserais approcher ma petite chérie avec des satanées flammes ! », protesta sa mère. Au même moment, elle sentie une petite main toute froid ce poser sur son front. Oh, ce froid était si agréable !

« Tu vas vraiment mal, Tenshi ? », entendit-elle Hebi demander. La mains si merveilleusement froide, était-ce la sienne ? Apparemment oui, car elle entendit la voix de Cobra répliquer à la seconde d'après : « Tenshi à besoin de beaucoup de repos, Hebi, laisse la dormir. »

Normalement et si elle n'avait pas été malade, la petite blanche se serait demander pourquoi Cobra n'avait pas rejoint Kinana et Hebi la veille. Et elle en aurait conclue que par amitié pour ses parents et compassion pour elle, il avait décidé de faire une exception. Bien sûr, elle connaissait les histoires pas très jolies de Crime Sorcière et des Oracion Seis. Mais Tenshi avait un trop grand cœur et pensait toujours d'abord aux bons cotés des gens autour d'elle.

Mais maintenant la petite blanche était trop fatiguée, trop malade et trop faible pour y penser. C'était à peine si elle remarquait que maitre Luxus faisait chercher la vielle tante Polly et que Wendy la prenait des bras de sa mère. Tenshi voulait bien rester auprès de ses parents, mais elle était trop fatiguée pour protester.

« Ne t'en fais pas Tenshi, nous allons bien nous occuper de toi et tu seras très vite sur pieds », entendit-elle encore et c'est sur ce doux murmure de Wendy qu'elle se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée.

 **Xxx**

Quand Tenshi se réveilla bien plus tard, elle avait des difficultés à ouvrir ses yeux. Mais quelque chose avait changé, elle le sentait. Premièrement, elle avait moins chaud. Deuxièmement, le goût amer dans sa bouche avait disparu ainsi que tout envie de vomir. Et troisièmement… elle était dans un lit.

Avec un peu de peine, elle ouvrit les yeux. Sa vue était encore un peu faible, mais elle arrivait à entrevoir des formes de lit couvert de couvertures, de coussin et de draps blanc. Elle devait se trouver dans l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail.

Au fait, combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Tenshi n'en n'avait aucune idée. Elle se sentait encore faible et épuisé, mais elle allait mieux. Par contre, elle avait toujours un peu chaud et sa tête lui semblait si lourde. Mais au moins elle n'avait plus de migraine et on dirait que cette envie de vomir avait aussi disparu. Vomir avait été le pire.

À présent sa vue devint plus forte, à son grand soulagement. Elle se trouvait vraiment dans l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail. Etait-elle seule ? Tenshi espérait que non, car elle n'aimait pas être seule, surtout quand elle était malade. Elle n'était pas aussi forte et sûr de soi que ses parents, du moins pas encore. Tenshi était timide et rêveuse, ça pouvait lui arriver facilement de se perdre. Et quand cela se produisait, la pauvre petite fille était rapidement morte de peur.

Cela changera un jour, elle travaillait pour être plus forte et courageuse. Son père lui enseignait la magie de vitesse et quand on vivait dans une guilde come Crime Sorcière, on apprenait rapidement les bases du combat et de la défense.

Mais elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille de sept ans et elle devait encore apprendre beaucoup pour atteindre son but. Pour le moment, elle ne pouvait ni s'entrainer ni apprendre, il faudrait d'abord qu'elle guérisse. Peut-être devrait-elle à nouveau s'endormir ? Comme ça elle ne s'ennuierait pas et si oncle Midnight avait raison, elle guérira plus vite. Malade comme elle était, elle ne voudrait jamais être un fardeau inutile pour ses parents, Crime Sorcière et Fairy Tail.

Mais d'abord, elle voulait être sûr qu'elle n'était pas seule dans l'infirmerie. S'imaginer toute seule, même dans une guilde qu'elle connaissait, comme Fairy Tail, ne lui était pas agréable. Sauf quand elle rêvassait, mais là elle ne remarquait jamais quand elle était seule.

Avec un peu de peine, elle tourna la tête qui recommença à lui faire mal. Maudite grippe. Mais elle sourit quand elle vit les choses sur la table de chevet. Il y avait une bouquet de marguerites, ses fleurs favorites. Peut-être de la part de tante Mira.

À coté il y avait du chocolat avec une petite carte, mais elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître l'écriture. Mais Tenshi en était heureuse. Quand Crime Sorcière voyageait, les gâteau et autres sucreries étaient bien rares. Tenshi et Devil se réjouissait encore plus que d'autres enfants quand on leur en offrait.

Elle découvrit aussi un dessin, avec un ange un peu bizarre avec une aile plus grande que l'autre et avec une auréole qui ressemblait plutôt à une étoile raté. Sûrement pas de Reedus, un enfant devait avoir fait ce dessin. Sous l'ange était écrit en grande lettres _Pour la meilleure des cousines._

Cousine… Oncle Rogue, tante Yukino, Hoshi et Nyx étaient donc venus pendant qu'elle dormait ? Ce simple geste d'affection fit tellement plaisir à Tenshi. Elle espérait qu'ils n'étaient pas encore partis, car elle aimerait tellement revoir son oncle, sa tante et ses deux cousines.

« Ah, la belle au bois dormant se réveille enfin. »

Tenshi retourna la tête. Son père était assis sur les bords de son lit et lui souriait. La petite blanche soupira de soulagement. Elle n'était pas seule, son père était avec elle. Elle lui posa tout de même une question : « Où est maman ? »

« Dans le lit voisin, elle dort. Elle refusait de te laisser et à refuser de prendre du repos avant ton réveil. Ça n'a pas très bien marché, elle voudra sûrement me tuer de ne pas l'avoir réveillé à temps. »

« Alors ne lui dit rien », répondit Tenshi. Elle voulait rire, mais elle n'en avait pas la force. À la place, elle demanda : « Papa, j'ai dormi longtemps ? »

« À peu près un jour, Wendy et la grincheuse au cheveux roses t'ont donné une boisson pour bien dormir. D'après elles, il faut que tu dormes beaucoup. »

Tenshi hocha la tête. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir à nouveau terriblement sommeil. Dormir lui semblait être en ce moment l'idée du siècle. Rapidement, la petite blanche se rendormit. La dernière chose que Tenshi senti avant de retourner au royaume des rêves était le baiser que son père lui avait posé sur le front.


	37. Beauté

**Beauté**

Les fleurs étaient toujours belle. Boutons fragiles ou splendide floraison, jamais elle n'étaient laides. C'est pour cela que Jade avait choisie d'apprendre la magie des fleurs. Elle aimait la beauté et celle-ci était toujours présente auprès des fleurs. La verte sourie, satisfaite, pendant qu'elle faisait apparaitre des lys sur le plafond de sa chambre.

Bien sûr, il éxistait plusieurs sorte de beautés. Sa mère disait toujours que la beauté intérieure était la plus importante et Jade le croyait volontiers. En observant, elle avait compris qu'une personne, aussi belle fut-elle, devenait laide si sa beauté intérieur était en fait que laideur. À l'inverse, elle devenait encore plus belle si son intérieur était beau.

Jade savait que bien des choses pouvait être qualifié de beau. Des paysages, des personnes, des images, des maisons… et sa génération discutait souvent d'un sujet très fournis. Quels parents avaient la plus belle histoire d'amour.

La fillette de treize ans soupira. Contrairement à sa mère, elle n'était pas une romantique et si elle pouvait apprecier les romances dans les fictions, elle trouvait que dans la vie réelle, c'était quelque chose qui ne regardaient que les protagonistes. Mais bien des femmes à Fairy Tail, en commencant par sa mère, étaient d'un tout autre avis.

Jade ne trouvait ça pas logique. Presque toutes les femmes à Fairy Tail étaient d'une infernale curiosité quand il s'agissait des romances des autres, mais préfèrait que sa propre histoire reste en dehors de ça. Pourquoi ? Même si leurs maris ou compagnons les énervaient parfois, jamais elle ne semblaient en avoir honte, de leur histoire d'amour.

En tout cas, les enfants aimaient en discuter. Quels parents avaient la meilleurs histoire d'amour ? Jade ne s'en mélait point. Elle n'était pas une romantique et chaque romance était tellement differente des autres que c'était inutile de décider quelle était la meilleurs. Mais même les choses les plus inutiles avaient leur importance à Fairy Tail.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Jade laissa apparaitre des fleurs d'oranger sur son lit. Lancelot et Zoé était persuadé dur comme fér que leurs parents avaient la plus belle histoire d'amour. Bon, cela avait plutôt mal commencer, mais le potentiel était là. Des personalités differentes à l'éxtreme, une relation basée sur le pardon… Même la verte était un peu émue par cette romance.

Les fleurs d'orangers disparurent, laissant la place à des roses rouges et des violettes. Ces fleurs rappelaient à Jade les parents de Simon et Hebi. Ces deux romances avaient vraiment assez de drames pour des belles histoires d'amours. Elles étaient dignes d'un roman. Simon et Hebi en étaient vraiment fières. Cobra et Kinana n'avaient peut-être pas eu de problèmes personels comme c'était le cas de Jellal avec Erza, mais ces deux couples ont du se battre pendant longtemps avant d'avoir eu leur bonheur présent et Jade les admiraient pour cela.

Après les roses et les violettes apparaissaient des lys et des myosotis… Tenshi ne s'était jamais mêlée directement à ce genre de discussion. Non qu'elle ne soit pas romantique, elle l'était même beaucoup. Mais vue que Racer et Angel ont été tellement têtue avant au point de s'être déclaré leurs amour que quand Tenshi était en route, elle préferait pas trop se mettre en avant. Malgré cela, la relation entre Angel et Racer était tout de même harmonieuse.

Devil ne s'en mêlait pas non plus, mais il dormait toujours durant ces discussion. Pourtant, Meldy et Midnight avait vraiment une jolie histoire d'amour avec leurs caractères differents et le travail d'équipe parfait durant les combats.

Jade laissa maintenant apparaitre un lotus dans sa main, ce qui lui rappelait automatiquement oncle Gray et tante Juvia. Les Fullbusters et l'amour, un mélange éxplosifs. Cette phrase était populaire à Fairy Tail, en plus qu'il y avait beaucoup de vrai dedans. On ne pouvait être encore plus differents qu'Océan, Silver et Alice, mais quand il s'agissait de la romance de leur parents, ils devenaient une volonté et une âme. Avec le soutient euphorique de leur mère et le désespoir de leur père. Jade admettait que cette histoire d'amour la faisait beaucoup rire, mais Gray et Juvia ont aussi eu droit à des moments touchants. Malgré le fait que le mage de glace avait mit du temps à se rendre compte de son amour, tout comme oncle Natsu.

Toujours dans ses pensées, Jade laissa apparaitre bon nombres de paquerettes sur sa couverture. Contrairement à d'autre parents, Natsu et Lucy n'avait pas le soutien de leurs enfants quand il s'agissaient de défendre leur romance. Layla et Haru trouvaient cette histoire d'amour ennuyeuse, allait savoir pourquoi. Comme ils refusaient encore et toujours d'expliquer leurs raison, ils ne le savaient peut-être même pas pourquoi eux-mêmes.

Jade gloussa en y pensant, alors qu'elle laissa germer de belles orchidées. Oncle Elfman et tante Evergreen avaient sans aucun doute la romance la plus drôles dans toute la guilde, vue leurs caractères. La mage de fleurs n'arraitait jamais de rire quand ses parents lui racontaient des anecdotes sur ce couple. Mais Elfman et Evergreen avaient une souteneuse sans pitié avec la cousine de Jade, Yorumi. Son cousin et meilleurs ami Takeo aidait de temps en temps sa sœur en bon gentleman, mais lui aussi ce tenait le plus souvent à l'écart de ce genre de discussions.

Bixlow et Lisanna, maitre Luxus et Cana… Jade pouvait encore penser durant des heures aux histoires d'amours de sa guilde et même à celles des autres guildes. Sting et Minerva, Rogue et Yukino… la liste était vraiment très longue, mais comme le disait toujours Takeo, il faut toujours laisser du temps entre eux pour les amoureux de ce monde.

La verte souria. Elle aimait beaucoup son cousin et s'entendait à merveille avec lui. Ils était très souvent du même avis et si ce n'était pas le cas, ils argumentaient paisiblement. C'était aussi une sorte de beauté, cette amitié. D'ailleurs, Jade aimait la conversation de Takeo, bien plus que tous ces autres cousin. Takeo était calme alors que Yorumi et les triplés étaient de véritables tornades. Mais pas autant que Rai et Cornelia.

« Jade, tu descends ? Je dois ouvrir la guilde, on pourra y prendre notre petit déjeuner si tu veux. En plus, ton père doit rentrer de mission aujourd'hui ! », appela soudainement sa mère, déjà préte pour sortir de la maison, comme d'habitude.

« J'arrive ! », cria la jeune fille. Jade laissa disparaitre les fleurs, sauta du lit et attrapa son manteau au passage avan de rejoindre sa mère.

« Préte à commencer la journée ? », souria Mirajane en prenant la main de sa fille.

« Toujours », répondit Jade en rigolant avant de quitter la maison. Elle ne comprenait pas le coté fleur bleu de sa mère, mais sa famille était vraiment une des plus belles choses en ce monde. Et n'était-ce pas à cause de la romance de ses parents ?


	38. Pardon

**Pardon**

« Tu es vraiment sûr ? », demanda Kinana, toujours stupéfaite, tout en ne quittant pas des yeux la lettre que Cobra lui avait donnée. C'était déjà rare que le chasseur de dragon soit rentré non pas durant la nuit comme à son habitude, mais déjà en fin d'après-midi. Par contre le contenu de cette lettre si spéciale était vraiment le bouquet.

« Noir sur blanc et missive officielle du conseil, on ne peut pas être plus certain », ria Cobra en mettant un bras autour des épaules de sa compagne. « Mais n'espère pas trop non plus. Nous resteront toujours les membres de Crime Sorcière et nous continuerons de chasser des guildes clandestines. Là, rien ne changera. Mais nous sommes plus des fugitifs maintenant et nous pourrons nous établir définitivement quand nous ne serons pas en mission. Tu sais ce que cela signifie ? »

« Tu… tu pourra rester plus longtemps avec Hebi et moi… maintenant que tu es un homme libre… Oh, Erik ! », s'exclama Kinana, les yeux pleins de larmes de joie et sauta au cou de son dragon. Cobra la serra contre son torse et posa d'innombrables baisers sur le cou de la jeune femme avant de finalement embrasser ses lèvres. Lui-même avait encore du mal à croire qu'il était un homme libre. Lui et Jellal et tous les autres membres de Crime Sorcière. Après tant d'années, de longues années, il ne s'était plus attendu de recevoir un pardon de la part du conseil. Mais grâce à deux ou trois membres plus ouverts que d'autres ainsi qu'à la reine Hisui, qui s'est mêlée de l'affaire, ce rêve si lointain était devenu réalité.

Mais il y'avait encore des limites. Le conseil avait officiellement reconnu à quel point Crime Sorcière était utile et même nécessaire en ce qui concernait la chasse aux guildes noires. Il avait donc décidé de garder cette guilde spéciale. C'était pour cette raison que Cobra et ses camarades resterait à Crime Sorcière, mais cette fois en tant que mages libres. Le chasseur de dragons n'était pas contre. Après toutes ces années et l'amitié toujours renforcée, c'était difficile de dissoudre la guilde.

Mais le plus important pour Cobra était d'enfin pouvoir vivre avec sa compagne et sa fille. Il n'avait plus besoin de repartir après un certain temps et d'être absent pendant de long mois. Maintenant il partirait seulement quand Crime Sorcière aura une mission, que ce soit du conseil ou simplement d'une région avec un problème de guilde noire.

Jellal était tout aussi heureux que le chasseur de dragons, car lui aussi pouvait à présent vivre au grand jour, officiellement. avec Erza et Simon en tant que famille. Tel que Cobra connaissait Titania, elle voudra plus quitter son mari de quelques mètres pendant plus d'un an.

Et pour le reste de Crime Sorcière, ils aménageront dans une maison ici à Magnolia, qui deviendra également le QG de Crime Sorcière. Naturellement, ce ne sera jamais aussi imposant et luxueux que celui de Fairy Tail, de Sabertooth ou de toute autres guildes officielles.

Bien que le devoir de Crime Sorcière ne changeait pas, c'était tout de même un sacré changement comparé pour Tenshi et Devil, qui ne connaissaient que la vie dans les tentes ou parfois les chambres d'hôte des autres guildes. Mais le fils de Midnight et Meldy n'était pas trop impressionnée. Tant qu'il pouvait dormir, tout lui allait. Tel père tel fils.

Par contre, Tenshi était assez triste de ce changement. Elle à toujours considérée les voyages à travers le royaume et la vie sous la tente comme son foyer. Elle avait aimée cette vie et un foyer qui ne bougeait pas était encore impensable pour elle. Racer et Angel voulait lui donner encore du temps pour s'y habituer. Malgré son apparence timide, Tenshi était forte.

« Est-ce que le conseil est à présent au courant pour Devil et Tenshi ? Et que toi et Jellal êtes les pères de Hebi et Simon ? », demanda finalement Kinana, le tirant de ses pensées. Dis donc, elle aussi pouvait maintenant entendre les pensées des gens ou pourquoi lui demandait-elle directement quelque chose sur les enfants de Crime Sorcière ?

Mais il lui répondit : « Eh bien, je ne suis sûr de rien. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que la reine au moins soit au courant. Cela pourrait être une de ses raisons pour s'être mêlée de notre affaire. Tu sais à quel point la protection de l'enfance est importante pour elle. Je ne sais rien en ce qui concerne le conseil, mais de toutes façon, il est trop tard pour que l'on puisse utiliser cette information contre nous. La majorité ne s'intéresse plus de nous voir en prison. Et le peu de fanatiques qui s'y accrochent toujours ne risqueront jamais de ternir leur réputation en abusant des enfants pour leur cause. Le conseil gardera bien sûr un œil sur nous et les gosses. Vu notre passée, c'est normal. Mais réjouis-toi, je peux enfin faire part au monde entier que tu est à moi. »

Kinana hocha la tête, rassurée, avant de l'embrasser encore une fois. Elle aussi était heureuse de pouvoir annoncer au monde entier qui était l'homme de sa vie.

 _Hebi sera tellement heureuse_ , lui annonça-t-elle dans ses pensées. Cobra souriait contre ses lèvres. Il avait tellement hâte d'annoncer cette merveilleuse nouvelle à sa fille. Mais il ne l'avait pas encore vu aujourd'hui et en tant que père, cela l'inquiétait bien un peu. Hebi pouvait se défendre à merveille et avait déjà onze ans, mais quand on ne pouvait rentrer à la maison que tous les quelques mois…

« Où est-elle ? », demanda-t-il en mettant fin au baiser.

« Elle est avec Simon, Asuka et les jumeaux Dreyer à la piscine de la guilde, à cause d'une compétition entre Simon et Rai. Mais elle devrait rentrer bientôt. »

À ce moment précis la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et se referma avec fracas pendant qu'une joyeuse voix d'enfant cria : « 'suis rentré, maman ! »

« Hebi, combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas claquer la porte ! », gronda doucement Kinana en se détachant de Cobra et en allant vers l'entrer pour accueillir sa fille. Cobra la suivit, ricanant silencieusement. La violette essayer de rester calme pour ne pas gâcher la surprise à Hebi. Mais la joie de Kinana était si grande qu'elle n'arrivait pas à gronder sa fille.

« Désolé, j'ai oublier. Mais Rai et Simon ont exagérée avec leur pari. D'abord, ils voulaient nager quelques rondes pour savoir qui était le meilleur nageur. Mais Rai à commencer à tricher, ce qui a énervé Simon, bien sûr. Cornelia s'en est mêlée pour soutenir son frère et si Asuka ne serait pas intervenue, ils auraient détruit la piscine. Je suis partie après, car… Papa ? »

Des qu'elle vit son père, Hebi arrêta tout de suite de raconter. La plus pure surprise brillait dans ses yeux. C'était si rare que son père revienne à la maison en plein jour. Mais quelle belle surprise.

Un lumineux sourire se dessina sur les trait de son visage et un instant plus tard elle se jeta dans les bras que son père lui tendait. Cobra sourit, une larme de joie coulait le long de sa joue pendant qu'il serra sa fille contre lui. C'était la même réaction que celle de Kinana, quand il est rentré un peu plus tôt. Hebi avait beaucoup hérité de lui, mais sa joie venait incontestablement de sa mère.

« Comment ça se fait que tu sois là déjà à l'après-midi ? C'est un jour spéciale ou quoi ? », demanda Hebi après un moment. Ses parents se regardèrent avec ce regard complice qui leur était si familier. Hebi fronça les sourcils. Que lui cachait ses parents ?

Finalement, Cobra lui donna sans rien dire la lettre du conseil. Méfiante, Hebi observa le sceau tout en prenant le papier entre ses mains. Elle s'était toujours méfiée du conseil, surtout quand il s'agissait de son comportement envers Crime Sorcière.

Mais en lisant la lettre, la fillette devint de plus en plus éberluée. Ses yeux devinrent ronds quand elle lisait ces quelques mots qui signifiait tant de choses. Pour Crime Sorcière, pour son père, pour sa mère, pour elle-même… pour sa famille.

Lentement, Hebi laissa tomber la main qui tenant la lettre avant de lâcher ce papier. Le pardon du conseil… combien avait-elle souhaité que son père recevrait ce privilège ? Combien de temps s'était-elle en même temps obligée de ne pas trop espérer de ce coté-là ? Et maintenant… cette nouvelle semblait trop incroyable pour être réelle. Mais c'était la vérité.

La fillette de onze ans sourit à nouveau, mais ce sourire fut encore plus rayonnant. Une seconde fois, elle se jeta dans les bras de Cobra et Kinana se mêla bien vite à cette nouvelle étreinte. Plus aucun mots n'était nécessaire pour décrire cette joie qui régnait en ce moment également auprès de Jellal, Erza et Simon.

Cet automne de l'année x808 était à marqué d'une pierre blanche.


	39. Quadruple Rendez-Vous

**Quadruple Rendez-Vous**

Plus jamais Jellal n'irait à des rendez-vous organisé par Mirajane Strauss. Il aurait dut se douter que cela finirait mal, surtout avec ces personnes.

Au début, l'idée semblait bonne (en tout cas pour lui, Erik, Sawyer et Sorano se sont plaint depuis le début). Crime Sorcière avait arrêté un bon nombre de guildes clandestines ce dernier mois, avant de revenir à Magnolia pour se reposer un peu. Mirajane était venue avec l'idée que les quatre couples de la guilde indépendante se prennent la soirée autour d'un bon diner (elle avait même déjà réservée la table). Pendant ce temps, Richard s'occuperait des enfants. Simon, Hebi, Tenshi et Devil étaient donc entre de bonnes mains. Le colosse n'allait pas avoir de problèmes avec les petits, il aimait les enfants et ces quatre-là n'étaient pas des petits sauvages… contrairement aux jumeaux de Cana et Luxus.

Le restaurant en lui-même était très agréable et leur table se trouvait à l'écart, entouré de plantes, ce qui était un bon point pour les membres de Crime Sorcière.

Mais Jellal aurait préféré être seul avec Erza. Car avec ses camarades, cela allait mal se finir, surtout si Mirajane tenait les fils.

Erza n'arrêtait pas de commander des fraisiers, Midnight était presque allongé sur son assiette et dormait comme un loir, Sorano et Erik se lançaient des insultes à la tête, Kinana retenait son compagnon, Sawyer s'ennuyait après avoir fini son assiette en même pas cinq minutes et Meldy était tellement fasciné par les plats exotiques du menu qu'elle voulait tous les goûter.

 _Peu importe ce que tu avais derrière la tête, Mirajane… Jamais ce ne sera romantique avec nous tous…_

Jellal en venait à penser qu'ils auraient dut emmener les enfants. Quatre gosses entre deux et quatre ans auraient été plus faciles à gérer.

« Chérie, c'est ton dixième morceau de fraisier. Tu devrais peut-être arrêter », finit-il par dire. Erza le regarda avec surprise, des miettes de gâteau autour de la bouche.

« Que veut-tu dire par là ? »

Sorano délaissa un moment sa dispute avec le chasseur de dragon et se tourna vers la mage d'armure pour lui dire avec arrogance : « Il veut dire que peut-être tu grossi. »

Jellal lança un regard désespéré à la blanche. Devait-elle vraiment rendre son ménage difficile ? Ce n'était ce qu'il voulait dire… du moins il l'espérait, car il n'en était pas sûr. Sa femme mangeait après tout tellement de fraisiers.

Il regarda Sawyer, appelant à l'aide pour qu'il puisse stopper sa compagne. Mais ce traitre ne le regardait même pas, cette discussion semblait le passionner. Il en allait de même pour Erik, Kinana et Meldy, qui écoutaient avec attention. Seul Midnight continuait de dormir.

Une aura sombre se forma autour d'Erza, son regard était caché par ses cheveux. Mais si Gray et Natsu pissait de peur en voyant cette apparition, Sorano restait calme. Tout de même, elle arrivait à faire face à une Titania en colère.

« Ce n'est qu'une possibilité. Ce petit ventre pourrait être aussi à cause d'une grossesse, mais j'ai des doutes là-dessus. »

Jellal aurait tant aimé disparaître sous terre. Est-ce que Sorano se rendait-elle compte à quel point c'était embarrassant pour lui ? Surtout que cette traitresse avait probablement raison, le ventre d'Erza n'était plus si plat. Et comme elle n'était pas enceinte…

« Voudrais-tu dire que je suis grosse, Angel ? », murmura Erza avec une voix sourde et dangereuse. Comme si avoir utiliser le nom de code de Sorano n'était pas assez flippant. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Jellal se demandait pourquoi il était tombé amoureux d'Erza. La première fois avait été lors de leur première danse. En y repensant, une sueur froide lui descendit le dos.

« Grosse ? Je n'irais pas jusqu'à là. Mais ce serait un mensonge de dire que tu es mince. Les fraisier ne sont pas fait pour les régimes », dit Sorano. Pourquoi Jellal avait-il la désagréable impression que cette chipie savourait ces provocations ? Soit elle était très courageuse ou soit elle était incroyablement stupide. Encore plus de provocations et la petite Tenshi n'allait plus avoir de maman.

Erik et Sawyer ricanait en suivant cet échange et Meldy semblait tellement fasciné par l'audace de Sorano qu'elle resta sans voix. Quand à Midnight, il dormait toujours. Mais Jellal avait l'impression qu'il faisait juste semblant.

C'était Kinana qui empêcha plus ou moins la catastrophe : « J'y pense, Porlyushika t'as dit quelque chose dans ce genre dernièrement, Erza. N'est-ce pas ? »

En entendant le nom de la terrible guérisseuse de Fairy Tail, l'aura d'Erza disparut, même si la rousse semblait tout de même encore vexée. Mais avec le nom de Porlyushika, Kinana avait réussie à calmer Erza, tout en ne contredisant pas Sorano. Jellal lui lança un regard de gratitude er remit son attention à son assiette, pour au moins bien finir ce diner.

Mais cela ne devait pas arriver, car Erik semblait soudainement avoir entendu quelque chose et se tourna vers Erza : « Est-ce que la salamandre et l'exhibitionniste étaient au courant de ce que votre docteur grognon t'as dit ? Car ils viennent d'arriver et veulent savoir si tu grossis enfin durant le repas… »

Comme sur un signal, Natsu et Gray sautait de derrière une plante et voulait s'enfuir, mais une Titania furibonde les avait déjà rattrapée.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ICI ? VOUS VOULEZ RUINIER MON RENDEZ-VOUS, AVOUER ! ET POURQUOI VOUS VOULIEZ QUE JE GROSSISSE ? »

Pendant que Natsu et Gray souffrait mille tourments en pleurnichant et qu'Erza commençait à détruire des plantes en même temps qu'elle les tenait, Jellal se demandait de qui il devait être en colère. Erik, qui a annoncé cette désagréable tentative d'espionnage à Erza ? Ou Gray et Natsu, qui ont oser penser ce genre de chose ? Il se tourna vers ses camarades, pour leur demander de l'aider à calmer cette situation.

Mais les trois autres couples avaient disparus. Jellal avait beau les chercher partout, ils n'étaient plus là… Ces traitres ! Bien sûr, ils n'ont pas voulu rester, sinon ils aurait du payer les dégâts qu'engendrait Erza. Mais devait-il en plus le planter là ? Ils le punissaient sûrement pour quelque chose, mais Jellal ne pouvait comprendre pour quelle raison exactement.

Avant qu'Erza ne puisse détruire plus et avant que le propriétaire du restaurant n'arrive, Jellal pris fermement Erza par le bras et s'enfui avec l'aide de météore. Bien que Gray et Natsu lui faisait de la peine, il avait déjà assez de problème avec le travail de sa guilde sans y rajouter un restaurant détruit.

 **Xxx**

« Et comment était le diner ? »

Richard souriait à ses camarades quand les parents venaient chercher leurs enfants. Hebi s'était jeté au cou d'Erik, Devil dormait dans les bras de Meldy et Simon s'était accroché à la jambe de Jellal.

« Parfaitement bien », sourie Sorano d'un air angélique, pendant qu'elle pris Tenshi dans ses bras. « C'était même assez amusant, pas vrai boss ? »

Jellal lui lança un regard empli de colère. Il ignorait pourquoi elle le narguait de cette façon. Mais une chose était claire… Jamais plus il n'irait à un quadruple rendez-vous, surtout quand celui-ci était organisé par Mirajane !


	40. Question

**Question**

C'était un matin tout à fait normal chez la famille Redfox. Levy préparait des œufs brouillés, des toasts et du bacon, le jus d'orange ainsi que les fruits et le porridge était déjà sur la table. Gajeel buvait son café tout en lisant son journal. Pantherlily se trouvait encore dans la salle de bain et les deux enfants attendaient que leur mère mette l'autre moitié du petit-déjeuner sur la table.

Une matinée tout à fait normale. Après que Pantherlily ait fini sa toilette et des que tout le monde ait avalé son petit-déjeuner, toute la famille irait à la guilde. Mais depuis quelques jours, une question particulière turlupinait le petit Lancelot qui avait huit ans. Mais naturellement, il ignorait quel choc ses parents allait subir quand il la poserait.

Après que Levy ait posé le bacon sur la table et s'était assise à sa place, Lancelot finit par demander : « Maman, Papa, comment vous vous êtes rencontré la première fois ? »

Gajeel avala son café de travers et toussait à s'en arracher la gorge, pendant que Levy faillit renverser la cruche contenant le jus d'orange. Le couple se regardait, incertain. Ils auraient dut y penser que cette question allait faire son apparition à un moment ou un autre. Mais ils n'y s'étaient pas préparés…

Que pourraient-ils même raconter ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas dire _Papa m'a crucifié à un arbre ainsi que tonton Jet et tonton Droy, car nos guildes étaient ennemies. À cause de ça et une affaire concernant tata Lucy, la guerre fut déclaré entre nos deux guildes. Celle de papa à été dissoute et pour se racheter, il est venu à Fairy Tail, ainsi que tata Juvia qui était aussi dans sa guilde. Et il est bon, votre petit-déjeuner ?_

Ça ne sonnait pas du tout gai, dit comme ça. De plus, il valait peut-être mieux leur dire la vérité quand Lancelot et Zoé seraient plus âgés. Mais avec huit et cinq ans, ils étaient tout de même encore jeunes pour ça. Levy ignorait si leurs enfants étaient prêts pour savoir la vérité. Il serait choqués, aurait peut-être peur de leur père et se demanderait pourquoi leur mère était malgré tout tombé amoureuse de lui.

Levy imaginait plusieurs réactions que pourrait avoir ses enfants et chacune d'entre elles lui confirmait qu'il fallait attendre qu'ils soient des ados avant de leur dire la vérité. Elle savait bien pourtant que des enfants pouvaient vivre avec les cotés sombres de leurs parents, comme les enfants de Crime Sorcière pendant des années. Mais Simon, Hebi, Tenshi et Devil avaient pendant longtemps vécu tous les jours avec la situation incertaine de leurs parents. Lancelot et Zoé n'ont jamais eu à porter ce genre de fardeau. Dieu du ciel, qu'allait-elle pouvoir leur dire ?

Le silence embêté de ses parents semblait confirmer à Lancelot que c'était une histoire fort passionnante. Son regard trahissait une curiosité de plus en plus grande. Tel qu'elle le connaissait, il n'allait pas abandonner la partie de sitôt. Zoé elle-même négligeait son porridge adoré pour regarder ses parents avec de grands yeux ronds.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas facile à raconter… », commença prudemment Levy. N'existait-il donc aucune version pour mineurs de cette histoire ? Aucune ne lui venait, même pas idiote. Même Juvia et Gray n'avaient sûrement pas ce genre de problème et pourtant eux aussi étaient ennemis pendant la guerre contre Phantom Lord. Mais il fallait bien reconnaitre que Juvia n'avait jamais crucifié Gray à un arbre

Tout à coup, elle sentait que Gajeel lui serra tendrement la main. En regardant son mari, elle remarqua que lui aussi se sentait mal à l'aise. Cela devrait être même plus dur pour, il avait mit bien plus de temps à se pardonner à soi-même que les autres et encore aujourd'hui, il lui arrivait de se sentir un peu coupable en repensant à cet épisode.

« Est-ce que c'était un scandale ? », demanda naïvement la petite Zoé. « Comme les contes de passion de tonton Gildarts, pour lesquels nous sommes encore trop petits ? »

Levy rougissait à vue d'œil et semblait trouver le bord de la table fort intéressante. Contes de passion était mot inventé par Gildarts pour parler à mots couverts devant les enfants de toutes sortes histoires piquantes et chaudes. Ces discussion apparaissaient encore de temps en temps entre les adultes, mais comme les enfants pouvaient fourrer leurs nez partout, Gildarts avait inventé ce mot et depuis, quand on disait aux enfants qu'il s'agissait d'un "conte de passion", les petits savaient qu'ils étaient vraiment trop petit pour comprendre et qu'ils ne devaient pas poser de questions aux adultes.

Mais Lancelot ne semblait pas convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'un conte de passion. Il avait les sourcils froncés et observa ses parents avec un air d'inquisiteur. Il était vraiment mignon comme ça. Mais Levy maudissait vraiment le fait que son fils ait hérité de ses méninges. Le plus souvent, elle en était fière, mais maintenant c'était vraiment une malédiction.

« Ce n'est pas un conte de passion, mais vos petites oreilles sont tout de même pas prêtes à l'entendre, les gosses », répliqua Gajeel avec fermeté, mais pas assez, sa voix tremblait un peu. Zoé ne fut point impressionnée et demanda : « Vous vous êtes détestés au début ? »

Levy eu un énorme frisson et Gajeel palissait avec une grande vitesse. C'était déjà plus proche de la vérité. Levy devait finalement aussi maudire le fait que sa fille visait le plus souvent juste avec ses propos, bien que sans le faire exprès. Et elle n'avait que cinq ans !

Lancelot souriait à présent d'un air connaisseur (et grand Dieu, ce qu'il avait l'air adorable), et demanda simplement : « Vous pouvais au moins dire où c'était. »

« Et comment ? Et comment ? Et comment ? », gloussa Zoé. Levy le savait, elle n'avait pas du demander à Mirajane de garder sa fille pendant qu'elle triait les livres de la bibliothèque de la guilde, trois semaines plutôt. À présent, la petite s'intéressait un peu trop aux scandales de cœur. Peut-être que Gajeel devrait à nouveau raconter des anecdotes sur Metallicana, pour changer d'idée à Zoé.

« C'était à Magnolia, il faisait nuit, tonton Jet et tonton Droy étaient là aussi. Mais vous apprendrez le reste une fois plus âgés ! », répliqua Levy à la vitesse de l'éclair. Mais en voyant le reproche dans les yeux de Gajeel, elle savait qu'elle avait gaffé en disant ces trois détails.

Levy en avait tellement honte qu'elle voulait disparaître. Quand elle paniquait, il lui arrivait de parler avant de penser. Plus on ajoute de détails, plus la curiosité de ses enfants devenait grande.

Quelque secondes s'écoulaient, avant que Zoé ne s'exclame : « Ça y est je suis plus âgée ! »

Lancelot gloussa sans retenu, Gajeel laissa échapper un "Gihi" et même Levy souriait un peu. Malgré leur curiosité énervante, elle les aimaient tellement. C'était les enfants qu'elle avait eus avec Gajeel, comment ne pouvait-elle pas aimer Lancelot et Zoé ?

« On t'as dit que tu était encore trop petite pour ça, mini crevette. Si tu es calme maintenant, je vais de raconter des choses sur grand-père ce soir. »

La promesse de son père calma Zoé et quand Pantherlily entrait dans la cuisine, Levy décida de clore cette affaire pour cette fois. Dans quelques années, Lancelot et Zoé sauront la vérité.

Si, à ce moment, elle avait vu le regard qu'échangeaient le frère et la sœur, elle aurait sut que cette question reviendrais plus tôt que prévu.

 **Xxx**

« Tonton Jet, tonton Droy, on peut vous poser une question ? »

Les deux hommes, qui savouraient leur bière, se tournèrent en souriant vers les enfants de leur coéquipière, qui s'étaient assis à leur table. Zoé buvait un sirop de kiwi, mais Lancelot ignora un moment le sien et ne lâchait pas ses oncles du regard.

Jet fit à clin d'œil au petit brun : « Mais bien sûr, comme tu voudra, Lance. On ne pourra jamais rien refuser à notre neveu préféré.

« Comment papa et maman se sont-il rencontré la première fois ? »

Choqués, Jet et Droy recrachèrent la bière qu'ils venaient de boire sur le visage de l'autre.


	41. Casting

**Casting**

« Papa, est-ce que c'est vrai que tonton Sting à organisé un… euh… Casse-Ting pour te trouver une copine alors que tu avais déjà maman ? C'est tonton Rufus qui me l'a dit. »

Les quatre adultes stoppèrent abruptement leur conversation pour regarder la petite gamine de sept ans. Nyx Cheney était adorable à croquer avec ses grands yeux ronds couleur noisette, son teint de porcelaine, ses nattes noires d'où s'échappaient nombres de mèches folles et la petite robe d'un rouge délavé avec dessus un dragon de couleur verte.

Mais malgré son air tout à fait adorable, la question de la petite Cheney avait fait l'effet d'une bombe parmi les mages de Sabertooth. Rogue et Yukino se regardèrent avec un sourire gêné et Sting semblait avoir reçu une menace d'une mort horrible de la part de Sorano. Quant à Minerva… la première seconde, elle souriait et elle éclata de rire à la prochaine. Elle se mordit les lèvres à la troisième seconde mais perdit rapidement le contrôle à la septième, tombant presque de sa chaise. Cela attira l'attention d'Apollon et Hoshi qui jusqu'à présent jouait aux Memory dans un coin du salon.

Sting aurait aimé pouvoir se cacher quelque part. Dans sa chambre, sous son bureau, même Fairy Tail ou un train lui semblèrent être des refuges agréables. De toute façon, chaque cachette était parfaite pour fuir cette histoire embarrassante.

À l'origine, Minerva avait proposé que les Cheney et les Eucliffe se prennent un après-midi pour oublier un moment le quotidien de la guilde et de prendre le thé, pendant que les enfants joueraient. Rufus veillerait à la guilde avec Orga comme assistant pour les gros travaux. Quant à Lector et Frosch, ils étaient partis à une réunion d'exceeds.

C'est ainsi que les deux familles s'étaient retrouvées dans le grand appartement des Eucliffe, qui se trouvait au dernier étage du QG des tigres. Au début, cela avait vraiment été relaxant, les adultes discutaient en buvant du thé et les trois enfants jouaient. Mais après, Nyx était venu avec cette question… Mais pourquoi Rufus lui avait-il parlé de ce casting ?

« C'est vrai, Nyx. Mon imbécile de chéri ici présent à organisé, il y a quelques années, un casting exprès pour ton papa, afin qu'il trouve chaussure à son pied. Pour sa défense, il faut que tu sache qu'à l'époque, il ignorait encore que Rogue et Yukino sortaient déjà ensemble depuis un moment », expliqua Minerva après s'être calmée un petit peu. « Au fait, j'ignorais que tu connaissait déjà le mot _casting_. »

« Tonton Rufus me l'a expliquer », répliqua Nyx, tout regardant ses parents, son oncle et sa tante avec une tel curiosité que Sting se disait que ce n'était pas de Rogue et Yukino qu'elle l'avait reçu.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas su que tonton Rogue et tata Yukino étaient déjà ensemble, papa ? », demanda Apollon du haut de ses dix ans et son père en profita pour se représenter comme la victime de l'histoire : « Parce que ces deux idiots ont décider qu'il fallait que je reste dans l'ignorance durant un moment. Mais je n'aurais jamais organisé ce foutu casting si j'avais été au courant ! »

« Yukino et moi avions décidé d'en parler à personne, parce que nous voulions avoir la paix pendant un moment. Cela ne devrais pas t'étonner, Sting. À chaque couple, tu organises une fête sauvage qui dure plusieurs jours. Et comme nous, nous sommes proche de toi, tu as harcelé Yukino avec des questions indiscrètes et désagréables sur certaines choses de notre vie privée. Et tu t'étonnes que nous ne t'ayons rien dit à ce sujet ? »

Pendant que Sting se défendait avec énergie, Apollon fronça les sourcils. Peut-être que sa mère avait raison avec son conseil de ne rien dire tout de suite à son père des qu'il aurait une petite amie.

« Que s'est-il passé à ce casting ? », demanda Hoshi de sa voix douce. Sting grognait que c'était sans importance, mais Yukino souriait à sa fille malgré sa gêne et dit à sa meilleure amie : « Raconte cette histoire, Minerva. C'est toi qui s'es le plus amusée à l'époque. »

« Avec plaisir », gloussa la brune, pendant que son compagnon palissait à vue d'œil. « Alors, cela se passait dans la grande salle. Et Mirajane Strauss de Fairy Tail était présente, car elle avait aidée Sting avec l'organisation… »

 **Xxx**

 _Une jeune fille avec des cheveux blond platine, descendant jusqu'aux cuisses, monta sur l'estrade qui était installé dans la grande salle du QG exprès pour l'occasion. Elle portait un fard à paupière argenté, on retrouvait la même couleur sur ses ongles. Ses lèvres étaient trop rouges pour paraître naturelles. Sans son maquillages, ses yeux bleus paraitraient bien fades. Elle portait un débardeur doré, rebrodé de paillettes et sans bretelles, avec un décolleté tellement profond qu'a sa place, on n'oserait pas se pencher. Sa jupe en velours noir était si courte qu'elle couvrait à peine ses fesses. Pour finir, c'était un miracle qu'elle n'avait pas encore trébuchée, les talons aiguilles de ses sandalettes étaient tellement hauts que s'en était sûrement mauvais pour la santé._

 _« Venus Seashell, mage de brillance de Blue Pegasus, mannequin populaire pour le Sorcerer, ses hobbies sont… », commença Mira, mais Rogue semblait déjà en avoir marre de ses conneries. Alors que c'était que la première candidate._

 _Minerva l'avait bien dit, ce casting était une mauvaise idée. Peu importe les espérances de Sting ou l'idée que Mira avait derrière la tête. Aucune de ces filles (parmi lesquelles se trouvaient bons nombres des ex-copines de Sting) n'avait la chance de plaire rien qu'un peu à Rogue. La majorité se composait de jeunes filles qui n'était pas mages, mais des fangirls qui rêvaient de sortir avec l'un des mages les beaux et les plus célèbres du royaume de Fiore._

 _On trouvait tout de même certaines mages parmi les candidates, comme cette Venus quelque chose. Soit elles s'intéressaient tout de même un peu Rogue, soit elles étaient attirées par le prestige d'être sa petite amie. Officiellement, le chasseur de dragon d'ombre n'avait aucune amante et malgré lui des tas d'admiratrices, donc cette place était enviée._

 _Mais aucune ne gagnerait. Déjà, Rogue n'était pas du genre à choisir une petite amie comme un enfant choisissait un jouet. Il avait un air d'ennui et de mauvaise humeur sur le visage, semblant se demander ce qu'il faisait là._

 _De plus, le cœur de Rogue était déjà prit. Même Sting l'ignorait (Mira était une autre histoire). Minerva elle-même le savait que depuis quelques jours. Elle regarda, amusée, Yukino qui était assise a coté d'elle. La constellationiste restait calme, mais elle était tendue et vue le regard meurtrier qu'elle lança à Venus Truc-Machin qui minaudait sur l'estrade, elle était au moins un peu jalouse. Elle ne devrait pas trop s'inquiéter. Dans les yeux de Rogue, aucune des candidates n'arrivaient à la cheville de Yukino._

 _« Trop maquillée », disait Rogue d'une voix froide. Venus le regardait comme s'il avait lâché un vilain gros mots. Puis, elle fit une grimace dégouté, lui tourna le dos faisant virevolter ses cheveux platines et s'en alla d'un air digne, faisant comprendre que d'après elle, Rogue avait fait l'erreur de sa vie._

 _Minerva ricana. Il fallait être Yukino Aguria pour gagner le cœur de Rogue. La constellationiste, elle semblait rassurée et moins tendue. Quant à Sting, il riait nerveusement, comme si il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Seule Mira souriaient comme avant en annonçant la prochaine candidate._

 _« Clara Sunhill, originaire d'Hargeon, étudiante en science magique, ses hobbies sont… »_

 _Cette Clara trébucha presque sur la tribune, avant de se présenter à Rogue et de lui sourire comme s'il était la Merveille des Merveilles du monde. Elle avait un look gothique, mais en un seul regard Minerva pouvait juger que ce n'était pas son look habituelle, il ne lui allait pas du tout. Trop noir, beaucoup trop de clichés et son sourire était trop lumineux pour une gothique. Elle à dut s'habiller ainsi pour impressionner Rogue. Vraiment, ce n'ait pas parce qu'il était un mage d'ombre qu'il aimait automatiquement les ténèbres._

 _« Trop artificiel. »_

 _Encore cette voix froide, éliminant Clara. La pauvre fille semblait proche d'éclater en sanglot. Minerva se promettait qu'après ce cirque, elle emmènerait Clara boire un verre et lui donnerait de bon conseils en séduction pour lui remonter le moral._

 _« Trop superficielle. »_

 _« Trop silencieuse. »_

 _« Trop bruyante. »_

 _« Trop colorée. »_

 _« Trop sombre. »_

 _« Trop sérieuse. »_

 _« Trop blonde. »_

 _« Trop sournoise. »_

 _« Trop galbée. »_

 _« Trop arrogante. »_

 _Les candidates allaient et venaient. Aucune n'arrivait à faire sortir Rogue de sa sombre humeur. Le temps passait, Yukino se détendait, Sting se désespérait, Mira semblait bizarrement tout à fait heureuse et Minerva avait du mal à ne pas rire._

 _Quand la dernière candidate descendit enfin de la tribune, Rogue se leva de son siège et dit à Sting d'une voix neutre : « Maintenant que ce cirque est terminé, j'espère pouvoir profiter de ma soirée. J'avais promis à Frosch de l'emmener dans cette nouvelle confiserie. »_

 _Ainsi, Rogue quitta la salle sans autre forme de procès. Yukino le suivit discrètement, avec un sourire rayonnant. Et pendant que Sting se noyait dans son désespoir sur sa chaise, Minerva éclata enfin de rire._

 **Xxx**

« Trois jours plus tard, Sting découvrit Rogue et Yukino s'embrasser tendrement dans un coin discret de la guilde. On avait peur qu'il allait avoir une crise cardiaque. »

Quand Minerva finit son histoire, elle éclatait à nouveau de rire. Elle fut suivit par la petite Nyx, qui se tordait sur les genoux de son père. Rogue et Yukino étaient toujours gênés, mais aujourd'hui, ils en riaient aussi de cette histoire. De plus, ce jour-là, le brun avait emmené sa belle dans cette confiserie en plus de Frosch et durant la nuit qui suivit, aucun des deux amants n'avaient prit le temps de dormir…

Hoshi se tourna vers Sting et lui dit avec compassion : « Tu voulais seulement aider, oncle Sting. Mais tu est quand même heureux pour papa et maman, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais bien sûr que je le suis, Hoshinette. Mais je n'aime pas parler de cette histoire », grogna Sting tout en se massant les tempes. Ce satané casting lui faisait encore aujourd'hui mal à la tête et il craignant toujours d'en faire des cauchemars. Peut-être une visite à Fairy Tail lui changerait les idées. Ou à Quattro Cerberus, ses membres arrivaient toujours à remonter le moral d'un homme.

« Papa ? »

« Oui, fiston ? »

« Je t'en prie, n'organise JAMAIS de casting pour me mettre en couple. »

Pendant que Minerva et la famille Cheney éclataient de rire, Sting couvrit ses yeux pour ne pas voir Apollon. Comment ce gamin savait-il qu'il caressait parfois ce projet pour son fils ? Mais cela n'arriverait pas, Jamais Sting ne voudrait revivre cette humiliation.


	42. Chant

_**La chanson dans ce chapitre s'appelle "Perfect Day" et est chanté par Miriam Stockley. Je l'adore et si vous voulez, écouter-là en lisant ce chapitre.**_

* * *

 **Chant**

 _The rain has moved on  
And left a new day  
Nothing seems to move everything is still  
It's just a perfect day_

 _The shadows and light  
That move with the wind  
Hidden violets grow splashed with summer spray  
Just another perfect day_

 _On the wild and misty hillside  
Fear is nature's warning  
Hunger here is never far away_

 _And all of this world  
Is for children who play  
Days that never end always should remain  
Another perfect day_

Kinana, assise en tailleur sur son lit, finissait sa chanson tout en berçant sa fille d'un an et demi. Hebi s'était enfin endormie, suçant son pouce avec un air si innocent. Alors que tout à l'heure, elle avait refusée de s'endormir et avait tout fait pour rester éveillée. Avec une chanson calme et belle, Kinana arrivait tout de même toujours à endormir le bébé. Mais ça durait toujours un peu.

Mais sa fille avait tout de même une bonne raison pour vouloir rester éveillée. Son père est revenu aujourd'hui et Hebi n'a plus voulu quitter ses bras. Kinana sourit tout en caressant les cheveux de Cobra. Le chasseur de dragon venimeux avait mit sa tête sur les genoux de sa compagne et avait savouré son chant. La violette sentie sous ses doigts à quel point il était détendu. Le travail de Crime Sorcière était tout sauf reposant et Kinana était heureuse que Cobra puisse trouver son calme auprès d'elle et de leur fille.

« Chante encore, s'il te plais… », murmura-t-il, tout en prenant la main qui le caressait. Kinana ria doucement avant de répondre : « Pas la peine, Hebi s'est endormie. »

Cobra grogna. Il se leva, s'assit en tailleur et son petit air boudeur fit glousser Kinana. Elle le trouvait adorable avec cette mine. Il ressemblait à un enfant, alors qu'il était à présent père de famille.

« Mais j'aime t'entendre chanter… »

Seule la lampe de chevet illuminait la pièce, mais Kinana vit que son dragon rougissait pendant cette confession. Comme ça aussi, il était mignon. Cobra, gêné, se frotta la nuque. Jamais il ne montrerait se coté de lui à d'autres. Mais avec Kinana c'était une autre histoire. C'était toujours agréable de quitter son masque fier et cool auprès d'elle.

Kinana l'embrassa, autant pour le remercier que pour s'excuser de s'être un peu moqué de lui. Puis, elle lui mit Hebi endormie dans les bras. Un sourire à la fois fier et attendri se faufilait sur les lèvres du jeune père pendant qu'il admirait sa fille. Le chasseur de dragon la berça tout doucement, semblait écouter à la respiration régulière du bébé.

Kinana fut attendrie par cette scène et mit sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Cobra était un merveilleux père, malgré le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas être toujours là à cause de Crime Sorcière. Peut-être était-ce même à cause de ça qu'il était un bon père. Kinana se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'il avait tenu Hebi, on aurait dit qu'il portait à la fois de la porcelaine et des œufs.

Cela avait bien changé depuis, Cobra savait s'y prendre avec le bébé. Seules les couches lui posaient encore problème, à cause de son odorat de dragon. Mais Kinana acceptait de bon cœur de s'occuper seule des couches, car le reste fonctionnait à merveille. Cobra donnait le biberon à Hebi, arrivait toujours à la faire manger (là c'était Kinana qui avait ses difficultés) ou l'aidait quand elle essayait de faire quelque pas. Hebi pouvait marcher toute seule, mais seulement deux ou trois pas et ce avec des jambes toute tremblantes. L'aide de son papa était toujours la bienvenue.

Presque tout Fairy Tail avait été surpris des qualités paternelles de Cobra. Natsu avait toujours été persuadé que son ancien ennemi avait besoin de beaucoup d'année pour devenir un vrai père, justement à cause du passé et de la situation avec Crime Sorcière. Quand Cobra avait réussi à calmer avec facilité une Hebi en pleurs devant toute la guilde, Natsu était tellement choqué qu'il ne s'était pas bagarré avec Gray pendant trois jours. Laki avait encore aujourd'hui le plus grand mal à y croire, Lucy se frottait toujours les yeux en voyant Cobra ainsi et Roméo… sa réaction était trop embarrassante.

Seuls Mira, Erza et Makarov n'avait pas été surpris. Erza était de toute façon dans la même situation que Kinana. Makarov avait parlé avec Cobra peu de temps avant la naissance d'Hebi et depuis, à chaque fois que la petite fille essayait de faire quelque pas avec l'aide de son père, Makarov jubilait comme un fou. Quant à Mirajane… quand il s'agissait d'amour, rien ne lui semblait impossible.

Cobra n'arrivait pas à lâcher Hebi du regard. Voilà qu'il fredonnait la chanson que Kinana venait de chanter tout à l'heure. La violette se lova contre lui en l'écoutant. Cobra aimait entendre la voix de sa compagne, mais elle aussi adorait écouter celle de son amant. À sa grande surprise, Cobra chantait vraiment très bien, mais seule Hebi et elle avait le privilège de l'entendre.

De plus, Kinana adorait vraiment cette chanson, le calme qui émanait des mots et la douce espérance qui en ressortait. Ce n'était pas facile pour eux d'avoir une vie de famille vraiment parfaite. Mais à chaque fois que Kinana partageait des moments aussi beaux avec son compagnon et leur fille, elle avait l'impression de vraiment vivre une journée parfaite.

Elle senti Cobra poser sa joue contre sa tête. Elle entendait Hebi glousser dans son sommeil, elle était sûrement en train de rêver. Sa petite, sa merveilleuse famille…

« Je t'en prie, chante encore une fois… »

Kinana sourie en entendant le souhait de son amant. Mais elle se remit à chanter. Parce que le chant allait avec ce moment. Parce qu'elle aimait Cobra. Parce qu'elle aimait Hebi. Parce que ce moment était tout simplement parfait…

 _The rain has moved on  
And left a new day  
Nothing seems to move everything is still  
It's just a perfect day_

 _The shadows and light  
That move with the wind  
Hidden violets grow splashed with summer spray  
Just another perfect day_

 _On the wild and misty hillside  
Fear is nature's warning  
Hunger here is never far away_

 _And all of this world  
Is for children who play  
Days that never end always should remain  
Another perfect day_


	43. Forêt

**Forêt**

« Pas si proche, mon bonhomme. »

Avant que Devil ne tombe dans l'étang, son père l'avait déjà rattrapé. Le petit garçon d'un an lâcha un gémissement et remuait ses petites mains potelées en direction de l'étang. L'eau semblait magnifique dans la lumière du soleil qui éclairait la clairière. L'étang brillait comme une pierre précieuse et les arbres se reflétaient parfaitement dans l'eau claire.

« Tu es encore trop petit pour te baigner tout seul, surtout dans la nature », dit Midnight, tout en tapotant la tête de son fils comme pour le consoler. « Il est hors de question que je baisse ma garde. Tu es encore trop petit pour être laissé seul. »

Meldy ria, attendrie par la vision que lui offraient son compagnon et leur fils. En les voyant ainsi, qui pourrait penser qu'au début Midnight doutait d'être un bon père. Vu son expérience avec Brain, on pouvait le comprendre.

Mais peut-être était-ce justement pour cette raison qu'il était un bon père. Midnight savait que Brain n'avait jamais été paternel et peut-être était-ce justement pour ça que le mage arrivait à donner à son propre enfant la tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais connu dans son enfance.

Malgré ses doutes, Midnight avait aimé Devil depuis le début. Il était toujours un homme calme, parlant peu et laissant rarement voir ses émotions. À Crime Sorcière, il avait put s'ouvrir un peu plus, puis son amour pour Meldy et plus tard la naissance de leur fils l'avait rendu plus doux.

La rose s'était assise sur un tronc couvert de mousse, assez proche de l'étang. La petite famille s'était promenée dans la forêt, pour se reposer un peu des missions de Crime Sorcière. Bientôt, la guilde indépendante allait arriver à Magnolia, pour le plus grand plaisir de Cobra et Jellal.

Meldy aimait la forêt. Depuis toujours. Elle aimait le calme, les bruits feutrés et les animaux que l'on apercevait de temps à autres. De plus, de nombreux souvenirs y étaient liés. Le temps passé avec Ultear, son premier baiser avec Midnight ainsi que… leur première fois. Meldy rougissait à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, mais jamais elle ne le regretterait.

À la fois fière et attendrie, elle regardait Midnight qui marmonnait des mots apaisants à Devil. La ressemblance entre le père et le fils était vraiment frappante. Devil avait hérité de la peau pâle et des cils sombres de son père et il était fort probable qu'il aurait aussi sa minceur dans quelques années. De plus, il avait gagné les cheveux noirs de Midnight, sans toute fois avoir de mèches blanches. Mais ses yeux verts lui venaient de sa mère. On ne le voyait pas tout de suite, car comme son père, il dormait la plupart du temps.

Midnight et Devil finirent par la rejoindre. Le brun s'assit à coté de son amante et ferma les yeux, comme pour savourer le silence qui régnait dans la forêt. Meldy paria avec elle-même qu'il n'allait pas trop tarder à s'endormir.

Quant à Devil, il attrapa une mèche de sa mère et joua avec, la tirant ou la suçant. Meldy le laissa faire. Devil avait toujours cette manie de jouer avec des cheveux, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. C'était une vraie bénédiction pour le bébé que papa et maman avait tous deux des cheveux longs.

Meldy mit sa tête sur l'épaule de Midnight et caressa la joue ronde et potelée de Devil. Elle était si heureuse de passer de tel moment de paix avec sa petite famille. Elle en oublia presque son passé et la situation complexe de Crime Sorcière. Rien ne l'empêcherait d'aimer les moments passés avec Midnight et Devil !

Elle se réjouissait aussi de revoir ses amis de Fairy Tail. En particulier Juvia, qui était aussi la marraine de Devil. La mage d'eau était en adoration devant ce bébé, bon nombres de ses vêtements ont été cousus de ses mains. De plus, elle était la baby-sitter parfaite quand Meldy et Midnight avait envie d'un peu de temps en tête à tête. Ce n'était pas toujours du goût de Gray, mais comme il pouvait rarement dire non à sa petite amie, il s'y résigna. Au moins, il avait fini par bien s'entendre avec Midnight. Pas étonnant, leurs compagnes respectives étaient de si bonnes amies. Cela arrivait assez souvent qui Gray et Midnight buvaient un verre ensembles quand Meldy et Juvia papotait joyeusement.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit venant des buissons. Meldy eut un sursaut et jeta un regard alerté autour d'elle. Depuis tous ce temps avec Crime Sorcière, elle avait appris à être prudente quand quelque chose sembler clocher, même si cela semblait minime. Et depuis qu'elle était devenue mère, elle avait encore redoublé de prudence.

Mais une seconde plus tard, elle sentie la main de Midnight sur son épaule, en un geste d'apaisement. Sans rien dire, il montra du menton en direction d'un buisson. Un renard sortait de derrière. Ou plus exactement une renarde, car avec elle étaient apparus trois petits. La mère observa les trois humains, mais ne semblait pas dérangé par leur présence. Meldy se calma rapidement. S'ils ne leurs faisait rien, les renard le les attaqueraient pas.

Son regard tomba sur Devil. Ses yeux vert foncés ne quittaient pas la renarde et ses petits. On pouvait penser que c'était une fascination enfantine pour chaque nouvelle découverte, mais Meldy avait la légère impression que cela allait plus loin chez son fils.

Mais elle ne préoccupait plus de ça. Elle prit Devil des bras de Midnight et lui montra du doigt la petite famille de renard.

« Tu vois ces étranges chiens rouges, là-bas ? Ce sont des renards. »

« Ena. »

Meldy et Midnight éclatèrent de rire face à la prononciation de Devil. Celui-ci rigolait et remua ses bras en direction des animaux sauvages, criant « Ena ! Ena ! » de temps à autres. La renarde le regardait, semblait un peu irritée. Mais elle semblait ne pas avoir peur, car elle resta et laissa ses trois petits jouer entre eux, sous sa surveillance.

Pendant un long moment, Meldy, Midnight et Devil observaient les renards. Les petits se bagarraient entre eux et roulèrent dans l'herbe, pendant que la mère les surveillait. De temps en temps, la renarde lança un regard en direction des humains, mais sans avoir peur.

Mais après un certains temps, les « Ena ! » joyeux de Devil semblait lui taper sur les nerfs. Elle se leva et poussa ses petits devant elle avant de disparaitre entre les arbres.

« Ena ? »

Devil semblait déçu. Il avait arrêté de remuer des bras et regarda ses parents. Comme s'il espérait que papa et maman pourrait ramener ces bêtes géniales.

« Ne sois pas triste, mon petit chéri. Tu verras bien d'autres renards dans ta vie », lui chuchota Midnight, tout en caressant ses cheveux noirs. Ce geste doux sembla un peu consoler le garçon, mais il jeta toujours des regards tristes en direction des arbres.

« Tu crois que Midnight aura un faible pour les renards, plus tard ? Ils semblent avoir laissé une grande impression sur lui », marmonna Midnight à l'oreille de son amante. Meldy frissonna, elle aimait quand il faisait ça.

« Je crois que c'était pour lui juste une fascinante nouveauté. Il oubliera vite son chagrin. Allez, il est temps de retourner au camp. Jellal n'aime pas les longues absences. »

« Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ? Je sais à quel point tu aimes la forêt. »

Malgré tout, Midnight se leva à son tour du tronc. Il embrassa sa compagne avant de la prendre par le bras pour quitter la clairière.

Devil continua de lancer des regards vers les arbres. Les renards avait laissé une assez grande impression sur lui… Sa fascination allait rester et quelques années plus tard, elle s'étendra sur d'autres bêtes sauvages, en particulier les prédateurs.


	44. Cuisine

_**Et me revoila avec une nouvelle petite aventure, cette fois avec Sting, Minerva et leur fils.**_

 _ **J'aimerais aussi en profiter pour remercier ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews, car vous êtes de vrais carburants pour moi. Un grand merci à Oceanewave, Sakura - Sabertooth, Lalouba, Miss Coca-cola, lili91, Fairytail-fan couples et naturellement aussi merci au autres qui ont mit mon receuil parmi leurs favoris et qui le suive. J'éspère de tout cœur que vous aller continuer à commenter et à aimer les petites histoires que je poste ici. Ce n'est pas seulement pour moi que je les écris, mais aussi pour ceux qui aiment.**_

 _ **Comme vous l'avez remarqué, nous sommes déjà au chapitre 44. Bientôt, ce receuil comptera 50 chapitre et j'aimerais écrire quelque chose de spéciale à cette occasion. Une histoire plus longue ou plusieurs petites histoires en un chapitre sur un thème spéciale ou quelque chose de totalement fou, je ne sais pas encore. Mais si vous avez des idées ou des suggestions à me faire, je suis toute ouïe.**_

 _ **Bon, et maintenant, place au chapitre 44.**_

* * *

 **Cuisine**

Les yeux ronds et fascinés, Apollon observait sa mère qui coupait à grande vitesse des champignons en petit morceaux avant de les jeter dans le liquide qui chauffait à petit feu dans la marmite. Pour le petit garçon de neuf ans qu'il était, c'était incroyable qu'elle ne se coupe jamais les doigts. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'admiration qu'il avait pour les talents culinaire de sa mère.

Le repas qu'elle servait était nombreux, riches et toujours très différents. Elle arrivait à préparer plusieurs versions d'un même plat, cela dépendant des ingrédients qu'elle avait sous la main, et elle essayait toujours de nouvelles recettes, en particulier celle des pays étrangers. Plus c'est exotique, plus la bouche est gâtée, avait-elle coutume de dire. Parfois elle inventait même de nouvelles recettes et quand celles-ci avaient du succès, elle les notait… et elle n'avait jamais ratée une recette.

Les premiers pas d'Apollon l'avaient tout de suite entrainé dans la cuisine, surtout quand sa mère s'y trouvait. Il l'admirait. Peu importe si elle utilisait de la viande, les légumes, des fruits ou des épices, peu importe si elle préparait des plats de viande, des desserts, des salades ou des soupes, chaque plait que Minerva servait était une véritable œuvre d'art gastronomique. Sa mère était la meilleure cuisinière du monde et Apollon était persuadé que niveau cuisine, personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville.

Bon, il y'avait tout de même de bons cuisiniers parmi les amis et les connaissances de ses parents, Apollon n'était pas si admiratif au point d'être aveugle et de renier les compétences des autres. Richard de Crime Sorcière par exemple, qui était surtout doué pour les plats de pommes de terre. Ou sa tante Yukino. Son livre de cuisine n'était pas aussi riche que celui de Minerva et avait beaucoup moins de notes, mais les deux femmes échangeaient souvent des recettes et l'on pouvait les plats exotiques que Minerva aimait tant aussi à la table des Cheney.

Parfois, Apollon et ses parents mangeaient avec des maitres de guildes amies, pour ne pas négliger les relations. Cependant, tous semblaient aimer la cuisine de Minerva, car le plus souvent ils lui demandaient de préparer le repas. Chez Luxus Dreyar, le maitre de Fairy Tail, Minerva recevait toujours une recette d'un plat exotique, rapportée par le père de la compagne de Luxus, durant ses missions.

Parfois, ils étaient aussi invités chez les Dragneel, surtout quand Sting et Natsu avaient eu un entrainement commun. Mais Apollon ne se sentait pas à son aise dans cette famille. Pourtant, il les aimait bien. Natsu lui tapait souvent sur les nerfs avec son envie de toujours se battre et ses entrainement pour être encore plus fort, mais il était tout de même gentil. Par contre, il fallait mieux qu'il évite d'essayer de cuisiner. Apollon n'était pas le seul à avoir de mauvais souvenirs concernant les "talents" culinaire de Natsu…

Sa femme Lucy, quant à elle était vraiment une gentille personne. Elle était l'auteur de son livre préféré, qu'elle lui avait même dédicacé. De plus, elle cuisinait bien, mais c'était fade comparé à sa mère. Il s'endentait aussi assez bien avec Layla et Haru, même s'ils étaient ses cadets de quatre et cinq ans. Mais quand le frère et la sœur ressortaient leur rivalité (qui ressemblait de manière inquiétante beaucoup à celle de Natsu et Gray Fullbuster) et les disputes qui vont avec, Apollon préférait prendre ses distances.

Mais aujourd'hui, le diner serait rien qu'en famille et Apollon avait comme toujours le privilège d'aider sa mère à préparer le repas. Il aidait depuis qu'il avait cinq ans et comme il avait hérité de la passion culinaire de sa mère, il le faisait toujours avec joie et sans bouderies. Jusqu'à maintenant il faisait les petits boulots faciles et sans danger, pour le reste il observait Minerva. Des qu'il serait plus âgé, il allait pouvoir faire plus, sa mère le lui avait promis.

Pour ce soir, la brune avait essayé une recette étrangère qui Sting lui avait proposé. Une soupe aux champignons à la crème, de Bosco. Minerva observa le contenu de la marmite, pensive. Comme si elle essayait de peindre un tableau à la perfection.

« Normalement, il faudrait à présent ajouter une épice de feu boscaise ou bien du poivre de dragon. Mais l'épice de feu est trop corsé et se marie mal avec les bolets. Quant au poivre de dragon, c'est une denrée bien trop cher et trop rare, voilà un moment que je n'en ai plus vu. »

Minerva se tourna vers son fils et lui expliqua : « Les plats boscais sont le plus souvent fait d'aliments qui sont typiquement boscais, ce qui les rends si spéciales. Il est difficile de trouver des produits alimentaires de Bosco chez nous. Contrairement à Minstrel, Bosco se concentre sur d'autre export que celui de la nourriture. Pour acheter des champignons boscais, il faudrait se rendre aux frontières de Fiore et le plus souvent, ils sont vendus pour des prix exorbitant. » Maintenant, elle souriait. « Mais préparer un plat étranger avec des produit purement fioriens est un défi que j'aime relever. »

« Alors, pourquoi papa a-t-il voulu que tu essaye cette recette ? », demanda le petit blond. L'odeur qui s'échappait de la marmite était agréable, mais il manquait quelque chose. Il ne fallait pas se tromper d'épice pour rendre cette soupe vraiment délicieuse. Mais laquelle devra-t-on prendre pour soupe de champignons à la crème boscaise, faite avec des champignons fioriens ?

« Ton père m'a fait le pari qu'il trouverait une recette d'un plat que je n'arriverais pas à préparer. Oh, il n'était pas idiot, il à eu l'idée intelligente de trouver une recette avec uniquement des ingrédients étrangers », raconta Minerva avec un sourire moqueur. « Mais le plats que je pourrais jamais préparé n'a pas encore été inventé. Et Sting ne m'a pas interdit d'utiliser des produits de Fiore, cela rend ce défi plus facile. »

« Est-ce qu'il existe un pari que papa pourra gagner ? », soupira Apollon. Sa question était rhétorique, Minerva ne répondit pas. Malgré l'entêtement assez ridicule de son compagnon, elle l'aimait malgré tout. Et sans son pari, elle n'aurait pas put essayer un nouveau plat ce soir.

Apollon observa la soupe un moment, sembla réfléchir, avant de proposer : « Et si on utilisait le poivre salé d'Hargeon ? Cela va toujours avec les plats à la crème et il ferait ressortir encore plus le goût de chaque champignon qui se trouve dans la soupe. »

« Apollon… tu as parlé comme un vrai chef trois étoiles ! »

Ce compliment fit rayonner le petit garçon. Pour le récompenser, Minerva le laissa mettre un peu de poivre salé dans la soupe et lui permit de remuer pendant qu'elle y ajoutait la crème. Quand elle y goûta, elle ressentie une vive satisfaction. Le goût était parfait. Minerva était fière de son fils.

Si Apollon continuait comme ça, il pourrait devenir un grand cuisinier en plus d'être mage.

 **Xxx**

« Et moi qui croyait avoir trouvé un plat que tu n'aurais jamais réussi à préparer. J'avais même pris des précautions, cette fois. »

Sting n'était pas très heureux d'avoir perdu son pari. Mais il avait déjà avalé trois assiettes de cette soupe à la crème et il redemanderait surement encore, Minerva et Apollon savaient donc qu'il n'était pas si malheureux que ça.

De plus, s'il avait gagné, il n'aurait jamais put manger cette excellente soupe pour le diner. Parfois, la défaite rapportait plus que la victoire.

« Si tu m'avais interdit d'utiliser des ingrédients fioriens, il m'aurait fallu plus de temps, bien sûr », ria Minerva en menant son verre de vin à ses lèvres. « Mais j'aurais tout de même réussi, tu me connais parfaitement, mon cœur. »

« Hm », grogna Sting, mais un léger sourire était posé sur ses lèvres. Oui, il connaissait Minerva et son talent pour la cuisine. Concernant ce terrain, jamais il ne pourrait gagner un pari concernant les plats et les recettes. Mais comme il mangeait bien après, il ne regrettait pas longtemps d'avoir perdu.

« De plus, tu peux aussi remercier notre fils. Il à trouvé l'épice parfaite pour donner un goût nouveau à cette soupe. »

« Ah, vraiment ? Eh bien fiston, si tu égales ta mère en cuisine, il faudra un jour que Sabertooth ouvre un restaurant. »

Apollon rigolait. La fierté de ses parents lui suffisait comme récompense. Pour le moment, le plus important était qu'ils se régalaient ensembles de ces excellents plats. Rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux.


	45. Rhume

**Rhume**

À l'origine, Makarov avait pensé que sa démission en tant que maitre de guilde impliquait qu'il allait prendre une retraite calme bien méritée. Bon, au moins il n'avait plus rien à faire avec la paperasse, toutes les factures, les plaintes et les rapports du conseil étaient maintenant le problème de Luxus. Mais malgré ça Makarov était toujours membre de Fairy Tail et c'était impossible d'avoir une retraite paisible dans cette guilde. Oh, il ne détestait pas sa guilde, au contraire. Mais les extravagances de ses gamins pouvaient être fatigantes pour son grand âge.

Mais le problème qu'il avait en ce moment n'étaient pas ses gamins adultes, mais des jumeaux de huit ans, blond et très vifs, qui était cloué au lit avec un vilain rhume doublé d'une toux, dont il devait s'occuper jusqu'au retour de l'un des parents.

Makarov aimait ses arrière-petits-enfants, comme il aimait Luxus. Mais bon sang, pourquoi devait-ils être aussi vifs, aussi sauvages, aussi impertinents ? Cela ne le dérangeait pas trop quand ils faisaient des bêtises à la guilde ou quand ils tournaient quelqu'un en bourrique, il les encourageait même. Mais que ça retombait sur lui, surtout maintenant qu'ils étaient malades, il aurait préféré qu'ils seraient plus calmes et plus sages. Pour le gentil arrière-papy. Mais il pouvait toujours courir…

« Pepi, je veux sortir du lit, j'ai trop chaud. »  
« Pepi, je ne veux plus boire ce sirop. Il est dégeu et n'aide pas du tout. »  
« Je veux papa et maman, pourquoi ils ne reviennent pas ? »  
« Je peux aller à la guilde ? C'est plus drôle là-bas et je suis encore plus malade quand je m'ennuie. »  
« Lis-moi une histoire, Pepi, d'accord ? »  
« Pepi, mon guépard est tombé par terre ! »

Pepi était le surnom que Rai et Cornelia lui donnait. Le papy, c'était Gildarts et comme arrière-papy sonnait idiot, Makarov avait décidé de se présenter au jumeau en tant que Pepi. Il aurait bien préféré papy, mais en tant que grand-père, Gildarts venait avant. Alors, pour les jumeaux, il fut Pepi.

D'habitude, il aimait être appelé ainsi (bien que seuls Rai et Cornelia avaient ce privilège), mais avec ces bouderies, ces pleurs et ces jérémiades, il commençait à en avoir assez. Il lui fallait en plus donner aux petits des médicaments contre la toux et le rhume, surveiller à ce qu'ils soient bien au chaud, leur faire du thé, mettre un linge d'eau un peu froide sur le front et leur faire changer les idées.

Makarov ignorait comment ils ont put s'enrhumer. Ce n'était pas le premier rhume des jumeaux, mais comment diable Luxus et Cana avaient-ils réussis à calmer leur progéniture malade ? Ils avaient un secret, c'était la seule explication ! Quelle injustice ! Lui aussi à été père et grand-père, techniquement il était capable de s'occuper des enfants malades ! Mais Makarov devait bien avouer qu'Ivan n'a jamais été malade et que Luxus avait eu au début sa mère pour s'occuper de lui. Mais la pauvre Belinda était morte bien trop tôt et Ivan avait ensuite planté cette lacrima de chasseur de dragon dans le corps de Luxus…

Makarov secoua rapidement la tête. Il n'aimait pas trop se souvenir de cette période assez sombre. Surtout la mort de sa belle-fille, à laquelle il tenait beaucoup. Il avait même placé une image de Belinda sur son bureau. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus des souvenirs de cette femme, qui avait été comme un rayon de soleil à Fairy Tail, alors que Belinda n'a jamais été mage et avait même eue une santé fragile. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Makarov ignorait pourquoi Ivan avait daigné épouser une femme sans magie et comment Belinda avait bien put aimer son mari.

« Ah, Belinda, tu aurais su quoi faire à ma place », murmura Makarov, pendant qu'il ramassait le guépard en peluche de Cornelia et qu'il allait à la cuisine pour préparer un thé au citron, dans lequel il mettrait une généreuse cuillérée de miel.

Pendant que l'eau chauffait, le regard du petit homme tombait sur le jardin, qui ressemblait à paysage de conte d'hiver sous le soleil de février. Avant la naissance des jumeaux, Cana et Luxus avait mit de l'argent de coté pour des que possible quitter leur petit appartement et acheter une maison. Leur appartement de l'époque était si petit que Rai et Cornelia aurait dut dormir dans la chambre de leurs parents, si ceux-ci n'avaient pas économisé. Et ils avaient put trouver leur petit coin de paradis. Aux abords de Magnolia et quand même pas si loin de la guilde, assez grande, sans paratonnerres (Luxus y avait mit un tabou) et avec un assez grand jardin. Cana et Luxus avaient fait un bon choix. Le jardin avait même été leur plus important critère et avec leurs jumeaux, c'était une bonne chose.

Makarov sourit. Son petit-fils et sa compagne avaient prouvé d'être des parents responsables malgré leurs extravagances. Une raison plus pourquoi il aurait aimé qu'ils soient là pour l'aider. Mais Luxus était à une conférence de maitres de guilde et Cana était en mission avec Juvia et Lisanna. Quant à Gildarts, il ne fallait même pas y penser. En mission depuis quatre mois et de retour au plus tôt dans deux mois.

Ce matin, après quelques preuves que ce n'était pas aussi facile qu'il l'aurait crut, Makarov avait rassemblé tout son courage et demander de l'aide à Porlyushika pour s'occuper de Rai et Cornelia. En réponse, elle lui avait tiré les deux oreilles pour lui crier que de bons parents et grands-parents arrivaient tout seuls à s'occuper des enfants malades, surtout pour un simple rhume et cela s'appliquait aussi à un arrière-grand-père. Malgré ça, elle lui avait tout de même donné quelques sirops et autres médicaments. Cette femme n'était pas logique.

Normalement, Makarov aurait demandé de l'aide à Kinana. Avec son étonnante douceur elle avait toujours un effet apaisant sur tout le monde. Mais depuis avant-hier, Crime Sorcière était de visite et aujourd'hui, Kinana avait décidé de passer une soirée romantique en tête à tête avec Cobra. Laki s'était porté volontaire pour garder Hebi. Et Makarov ne pouvait se résoudre à interrompre ce rendez-vous romantique alors que Kinana et Cobra n'en avait pas souvent l'occasion.

Vers midi, Natsu était venu pour proposer son aide, mais Makarov avait préféré refuser son offre. Le rose avait bien entendu de bonnes intentions, mais lui confier un enfant malade ne serait pas une bonne idée. Surtout avec ceux qui s'est passé il y'a trois mois avec Layla, la fille de Natsu et Lucy qu'âgée de deux ans. Makarov ignorait les détails, mais il avait appris que Layla avait attrapé un rhume et qu'après que l'appartement des Dragneel avait été presque brûlé, que la petite s'était presque étouffée sous toutes les couvertures et que pour une raison mystérieuse la robe de mariage de Lucy avait été déchiré, la constellationiste avait banni son mari pendant une semaine sur le canapé…

« PEPI, PEPI ! CORNELIA À TOUSSÉ DE LA MORVE SUR SA COUVERTURE ! »

Par tous les os des maitres de Fairy Tail, que se passait-il encore là-haut ? Rapidement, Makarov versa le thé au citron dans les tasses tout en renversant presque un quart à coté, mit un peu trop de miel dedans, réussi pour une raison inconnue à se coller la cuiller à miel sur le nez et monta en courant les escaliers, renversant un peu de thé brûlant sur ses mains.

À peine arrivé dans la chambre d'enfant, il vit Rai en train de tapoter gentiment le dos de sa sœur. Il était pieds nus…

« Bonté divine, Rai mon petit ! Tu es enrhumé, tu ne devrais te promener pieds nus et ni même quitter le lit en ce moment ! »

« Mais j'ai si chaud, alors ce ne fais rien que je… que je… HARATSCHI ! »

Un peu de morve s'éclaboussa sur le tapis et le reste resta collé sous le nez de Rai. Makarov soupira, résigné. D'habitude, il aimait le désordre, surtout quand il s'agissait des bagarres de Fairy Tail ou des gentilles bêtise des jumeaux. Mais il avait aussi appris que le désordre n'était pas toujours bien. Surtout quand ses arrière-petits-enfants étaient malades.

« Retourne au lit, je vais te nettoyer le nez », murmura le vieux. Reniflant, Rai retourna dans son lit, sous sa couverture, pendant que Makarov posaient les tasses sur les tables de chevets. Il nettoya le nez de Rai, essuya les taches de morve sur le tapis et la couverture de Cornelia et il alla chercher des chaussettes pour les pieds du petit garçon. C'était une longue journée, mais avec un peu de chance, les jumeaux étaient fatigués maintenant.

« Pepi, raconte-nous une histoire de quand tu étais plus jeune. »

Ah non, pas encore. Mais Makarov n'était pas si énervé que ça, finalement. Après tout, il aimait raconter aux jumeaux des histoires d'avant, de sa jeunesse. Il se sentait alors rajeunir. Peut-être pourrait-il raconter à Rai et Cornelia des histoires sur leur grand-mère Belinda…


	46. Tempête

_**En récompense pour avoir écrit la 100ème review pour ce receuil, Oceanewave à choisit pour ce chapitre le thème et le couple. Et bien entendue, tu as choisi du Meldnight, je m'y attendais. J'éspère sincerement que cet OS te plaira.  
**_

 _ **Quand aux autres, bonne lecture à vous aussi. C'est vraiment génial d'avoir eu 100 reviews et c'est bien grâce à vous. Peut-être qu'un jour, on atteindra aussi 200 reviews ? Mais bon, ce n'est pas du tout mon but, j'aime simplement vous faire plaisir et me faire plaisir avec ces petites aventures. Merci encore à vous !**_

* * *

 **Tempête**

Le tonnerre gronda, à peine une seconde après la foudre. Meldy frissonna et serra son fils de cinq ans contre elle. À la fois pour se calmer elle-même et aussi pour montrer à Devil qu'elle était là et qu'elle le protégeait.

« Maman, j'ai peur. »

Meldy le comprenait parfaitement. Cet orage était vraiment terrible et avec la pluie qui tombait à toute vitesse, on aurait peut-être droit à une inondation. Calmement, la jeune mère caressa les cheveux noirs de son petit garçon. Il était en sécurité dans la guilde Fairy Tail, dans ses bras. La tempête ne durera pas.

Heureusement pour lui, Devil craignait que les coups de tonnerres et les éclairs lumineux, qui pour couronner le tout l'empêchent de dormir. Meldy, elle, s'inquiétait en plus pour son compagnon. Midnight était là dehors pendant que elle et leur fils étaient au chaud dans le QG des fées. Il aidait des mages de Fairy Tail et Twilight Ogre ainsi que bon nombre d'habitants à limiter les dégâts de la pluie, à construire un barrage primitif contre les eaux débordantes et à se battre contre la tempête.

L'été de l'année x803 fut une vraie fournaise dans le royaume de Fiore. Ces derniers jours, la chaleur avait même atteint un niveau carrément insupportable. Jellal avait pressenti qu'une terrible tempête allait éclater et avait décidé de se rendre de toute urgence à Magnolia, trouvé jusqu'à nouvel ordre un refuge à Fairy Tail. Voyager sous tonnerres, éclairs et pluies torrentiels était tout sauf une partie de plaisir, la guilde indépendante le savait mieux que quiconque. Heureusement que Crime Sorcière avait des amies parmi quelques guildes officielles, les membres pouvait toujours trouver refuge.

Mais quand ils avaient été à trois kilomètres de Magnolia, la pluie avait commencé à tomber. Et quand les neufs membres étaient enfin arrivés à destination, la tempête faisait déjà rage, bon nombre de dégâts avaient déjà été à déplorer.

Jellal n'avait pas hésité longtemps. Il avait décidé que Sorano et Meldy iraient se réfugier à Fairy Tail pendant que le reste allait le suivre pour aider d'une manière ou d'une autre les habitants. Peu importe si on les reconnaissait, chaque aide était à prendre en une telle situation. Magnolia avait d'autres problèmes que de se soucier de personnes recherchés par le conseil.

Et maintenant elle était ici, dans un coin de la guilde, Devil serré contre elle, avec Sorano et d'autres mages de Fairy Tail, qui été resté au QG avec les enfants. Certains habitants de Magnolia étaient aussi présents, car la guilde ouvrait toujours ses portes en période de crise.

C'était étrangement calme dans la grande salle, cela faisait presque peur. Surtout quand on savait à quel point Fairy Tail était une guilde bruyante. On se souciait pour la ville, les amis, les êtres les plus aimés. Kinana et Lisanna distribuaient boissons chaudes et couvertures ou tenaient le bar. Mirajane était dehors pour aider, comme la majorité des membres.

On avait sortis jouets et jeux pour les enfants, pour leur changer un peu les idées quand il ne cherchait pas du réconfort auprès de leurs parents. Quand ni père ni mère n'étaient présent, on pouvait être sûr que Fairy Tail trouvera quelqu'un à s'occuper des enfants.

Meldy soupira. Elle aurait bien voulu partager son inquiétude avec Juvia. Mais sa meilleure amie n'était pas là. En tant que mage d'eau, Juvia était une aide précieuse durant cette tempête. Elle et Gray étaient dehors pendant que leur deux bambins étaient sous la garde de Lisanna et Levy. Lucy était absente elle aussi, car on avait besoin d'Aquarius là-dehors.

Par contre, Meldy était surprise de voir Natsu dans la salle. Elle aurait pensé qu'un mage fort comme lui aiderait ses amis et sa ville. Mais contre toute cette pluie et ces inondations, son feu ne serait peut-être pas d'une grande aide. De plus, Lisanna avait raconté que Natsu s'était blessé durant sa dernière mission et qu'il devait pour cette raison resté ici. Cela expliquait sans doute sa mauvaise humeur, il haïssait rester assis sans rien faire. De plus, il devait s'inquiéter pour sa fiancée. Ça ne devait pas lui plaire du tout de savoir Lucy là dehors, sans sa protection.

« Où est papa ? »

La voix apeurée de Devil la tira de ses pensées. Ses yeux verts la regardèrent avec crainte. Elle caressa sa tête en un geste rassurant.

« Papa est dehors et aide à protéger les gens dans cette ville, nous deux compris. Il va revenir, Devil. »

Meldy en était persuadé, mais son inquiétude n'en disparaissait pas pour autant. Midnight courait de grands risques là-dehors, elle le savait. Et s'il serait gravement blessé ? Elle aurait tant aimée être à ses cotés pour l'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Devil. Fairy Tail garderait un œil sur lui, bien sûr. Mais cette guilde si bruyante intimidait encore son fils. Si Juvia avait été ici, Meldy aurait put lui laisser Devil, après tout celle-ci était sa marraine, et elle aurait put rejoindre son compagnon et ses amis dehors. Mais la mage d'eau n'était pas présente dans le QG.

« Et merde, d'abord cette chaleur étouffante pendant des jours et maintenant cette tempête. Cela me met vraiment le moral à zéro. »

Sorano s'était assise à coté de son amie. Son visage était plus pâle que d'habitude et montrait beaucoup de fatigue. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'inquiétude. Pour ses camarades, pour ses amis et pour Sawyer. Sûrement aussi pour Yukino. Sa petite sœur était enceinte de son deuxième enfant et avait besoin de beaucoup de calme pour le moment, surtout pas de stresse. On pouvait toujours espérer que cette maudite tempête n'était pas aussi terrible chez les tigres qu'ici.

« Où à-tu laissé Tenshi ? », demanda Meldy, tout en continuant de caresser Devil en guise de réconfort. La belle blanche répondit, fatigué : « Je l'ai laissée avec Hebi. La gamine de Cobra arrivera bien à lui faire changer les idées avec quelques jeux. Une de nous inquiète, c'est suffisant. »

Meldy hocha la tête, même si elle se doutait que Tenshi arrivera à se changer les idées aussi facilement, elle était tellement sensible et douce. La connaissant, elle ne se rassurera pas vraiment avant que son père ne revienne sain et sauf.

La rose avait bien proposé à son fils de jouer avec les autres enfants. Mais Devil avait refusé. Quand il avait peur, il avait besoin d'être dans les bras fort des adultes à qui il tenait le plus. Soit c'était ses parents, soit sa marraine ou son parrain, Juvia et Richard. De plus, pas tous les enfants ne jouaient. Simon par exemple. En l'absence de sa mère, il reprenait un peu le rôle d'Erza et du haut de ses sept ans, il allait voir partout pour voir si tout allait bien.

« Parfois j'aimerais bien supporter mes soucis comme le fait Kinana », murmura Sorano à coté de la rose. Meldy suivait son regard. La jolie violette continuait son travail, ne montrait rien de son inquiétude. Quand Hebi pleurait pour son père, Kinana lui caressa les cheveux et lui promit qu'elles allaient bientôt revoir Erik. En l'observant attentivement, on remarquait que parfois, Kinana s'arrêta quelques instants, chuchotant le nom d'Erik avant de continuer.

Était-ce sa manière de supporter son inquiétude ? Sûrement. Tout comme Erza, Kinana ne pouvait pas être tous les jours avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, tant qu'aucun pardon officiel ne venait du conseil. Peut-être que cela faisait que renforcer son amour…

Meldy mit sans rien dire sa main sur l'épaule de Sorano. Les mots n'étaient pas vraiment nécessaires. Leurs compagnons allaient revenir. Elles allaient faire comme Kinana, consoler leurs enfants et espérer que les autres reviennent sains et saufs.

Comme pour se donner du courage, Meldy chuchota le nom de Midnight…

 **Xxx**

Quelques heures plus tard, l'orage s'était heureusement calmé, seul la pluie persistait, et les bénévoles avaient enfin put rentrer chez eux pour se reposer quelques heures. Demain, les réparations des dégâts étaient à l'ordre du jour. Midnight avait appris par Kinana qu'on avait mit une chambre d'ami à la disposition de Meldy et Devil. Et pendant qu'Erik ramenait une Kinana épuisée et Hebi endormie chez eux, Midnight s'était dépêché de rejoindre sa petite famille.

Dieu du ciel, il était si fatigué. D'accord, il l'était souvent, mais maintenant, il était aussi diablement épuisé. Pendant des heures, il avait aidé les habitants de Magnolia à se défendre contre les inondations, à garder les maison debout… Ses souvenirs étaient flous, il avait surtout agit par instinct ces dernières heures. Et pour être honnête, Midnight préférait nettement ne pas s'en souvenir. Tous ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver sa bien-aimée et son petit garçon.

Après être entré dans la chambre et refermé la porte, il s'adossa contre celle-ci, épuisé comme il l'était rarement. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'il était particulièrement heureux de dormir si souvent. Dormir était apaisant et enlevait bien du stress.

Sa compagne et son fils étaient endormis sur le lit. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa, même s'il se sentait un peu coupable. Devil s'était accroché à sa mère et celle-ci le serra fortement contre elle. Cela montrait qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup inquiétés pour lui. Midnight détestait être la raison de leur souci, mais quand on était membre de Crime Sorcière, il fallait bien apprendre à vivre avec. Mais maintenant c'était passé, il était revenus auprès des êtres qui comptaient le plus pour lui.

Quand il s'allongea à coté de sa famille, une vague de soulagement le submergea. Les lits et les matelas faisaient vraiment partis des plus belles inventions de l'humanité. Il n'aurait pas put se tenir débout encore plus longtemps, ne serait-ce qu'une demi-seconde.

Devil ne s'était pas réveillé, mais Meldy si, elle ouvrait les yeux. Midnight mit une mains sur ses prunelles et posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres sucrées de sa belle. Elle ne devait plus s'inquiéter et pouvait se rendormir, il était là.

Meldy referma les yeux, un sourire soulagé ornait son visage. Elle était si belle quand elle dormait sans le moindre souci. Quel veinard il était d'avoir cette femme comme compagne.

Mais il était trop fatigué pour même penser. Midnight sombra à son tour dans les bras de Morphée, mettant un bras autour de sa petite famille. La tempête et l'inquiétude se sont apaisés.


	47. Noces

_**Et voila un autre oneshot, avec un couple que personnellement, j'apprécie beaucoup, mais qui fait parti des couples plus rares de Fairy Tail. Je vous verrais en bas du chapitre pour plus d'éxplications.**_

* * *

 **Noces**

Dire que Doranbolt était un petit peu nerveux serait un euphémisme. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait été aussi stressé. C'était même un miracle qu'il arrivait à rien en montrer. La raison n'était même pas une mission dangereuse ou des nouvelles lois venant du conseil. Il s'agissait simplement d'un mariage. Aucune raison d'être nerveux. Sauf que ce n'était pas n'importe quel mariage… C'était SON mariage.

La cathédrale Cardia était pleine, que ce soit les invitées ou des habitants de Magnolia. Doranbolt n'aurait jamais cru qu'autant de personnes seraient présentes à son mariage. Il avait cru que ce serait une simple cérémonie intime, avec seulement la guilde et quelques amis. Mais sa fiancée avait demandée de l'aide à Mirajane pour l'organisation. Et quand celle-ci organisait quelque chose, il fallait que ce soit grandiose. Surtout pour ses amis et sa famille.

Mais Mirajane avait fait un travail remarquable. Surtout quand on se souvenait qu'on était en novembre. Doranbolt ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Ce n'était pas un mois idéal pour un mariage, mais c'était le seul mois pendant lequel le prêtre n'avait aucune cérémonie de ce genre à présider. Il avait bien fallu choisir accepter une date en novembre.

Soudain, la main de Jellal se fit sentir sur son épaule, comme pour le rassurer. Doranbolt avait vraiment eu une bonne idée de le choisir comme témoin. Jellal l'avait aidé avec tous les préparatifs et avait soutenu le brun pendant ses moments de désespoir.

Depuis le début de l'automne, le bleu et ses camarades avaient enfin reçu le pardon officiel. Crime Sorcière existait toujours, mais c'était maintenant pour le conseil qu'elle chassait les guildes noires. Les membres avait un vrai quartier général à Magnolia et vivaient enfin à la vue de tous avec leurs familles. Doranbolt en était heureux pour eux, car ils avaient tous mérité ce bonheur, surtout Jellal. Depuis des années, depuis qu'il faisait à nouveau parti de Fairy Tail, il avait appris à mieux les connaître et à les apprécier, au point que chacun d'entre eux comptait parmi ses amis. Même Cobra.

Il fallait espérer que cette cathédrale ne soit pas trop bruyante pour les oreilles sensibles de ce dernier. Le brun essaya de le trouver dans la foule et le vit avec Kinana et Hebi, à l'écart dans un coin un peu plus calme. Cobra regarda directement Doranbolt, souriait et souleva le pouce. Le brun lui fit un signe de tête amicale avec de se tourner à nouveau vers la foule.

Dans les premières rangées se trouvaient les mages de Fairy Tail ainsi que leurs amis de Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Quattro Cerberus et bien entendu Crime Sorcière. Roméo et sa femme Isabeau essayaient de retenir leur fille Hestia, qui tenait absolument à aller vers l'autel. À coté d'eux se tenait Natsu. Doranbolt ria sous cape en voyant le visage de Natsu, qui semblait subir la plus terrible des tortures. En effet, Lucy lui avait mit peu avant la cérémonie un bracelet spécial qui empêchait son mari d'utiliser la magie. Comme ça, le rose ne pouvait plus déclencher de catastrophe jusqu'à ce que l'on lui enlèverait quand tout sera fini. Natsu faisait bien un peu de peine ainsi. Mais lors du mariage de Fried et Mirajane, il avait brûlé la moitié des décorations de fleurs, avait presque détruit la pièce montée et encore d'autres choses. Depuis, personne ne voulait prendre de risque durant ce genre de cérémonie.

Derrière les mages se trouvait un bon nombre des habitants de Magnolia, ainsi que quelques rares membres de Twilight Ogre qui ont décidé de faire bonne figure. Mais Doranbolt regardait surtout la grande porte de la cathédrale. C'était même ça qui le rendait si nerveux. Était-ce normal de stresser avant l'apparition de la mariée ? Était-ce normal de se demander si le mariage n'était pas une erreur, d'avoir peur que la fiancée déciderait à la dernière minute de tout annuler ?

« Hé, calme toi, tout va bien se passer, elle va arriver d'un moment à l'autre », chuchota Jellal. Doranbolt hocha la tête et pris une profonde inspiration. Dieu merci, son ami était là. Et puis, il savait qu'elle n'allait pas changer à la dernière minute. Ils s'aimaient, vivait ensemble depuis des années et avait même déjà une enfant de deux ans.

Son regard se posa sur sa petite fille qui se trouvait dans les bras de Chélia, sa marraine. La petite lui fit de grands signes de sa main et le cœur de Doranbolt se réchauffa. Sa petite Galatée ressemblait tellement à sa mère. Sa chevelure était d'un bleu bien plus sombre et ses yeux bleu-vert venait de son père, mais sinon c'était bel et bien la fille de Wendy.

Le son de l'orge interrompit ses pensées et comme tous les regards, le sien se posa sur la grande porte de la cathédrale, qui s'ouvrit lentement. Et enfin, enfin, au bras de Luxus qui la conduisait, elle entra. Doranbolt en resta béat d'admiration. Sa belle Wendy était tout simplement magnifique. L'attente et le stress ridicule en valaient bien la peine.

Sa robe blanche était toute simple, parsemait d'innombrables étoiles d'argent brodées qui brillait de mille feux sous les lumières de la cathédrale. Le haut de la robe se moulait parfaitement au corps avec un décolleté en forme de cœur et la jupe, qui tombait autour d'elle comme une fleur à partir de la taille, semblait vibrer. De longs gants blancs couvraient ses bras et elle portait un simple diadème, sur lequel on avait ciselé un motif rappelant les écailles d'un dragon. Sur ses cheveux libres, elle ne portait pas de voile. Mais elle portait une ceinture ornée de myosotis, de roses blanches et de feuilles de lierre, les mêmes plantes que son bouquet. Elle était tout simplement parfaite et Doranbolt se demanda encore pourquoi il avait mérité cette jeune femme.

Leur couple en avait surpris plus d'un dans la guilde, Doranbolt le premier. Il ignorait quand il était exactement tombé amoureux de Wendy. Lors de son retour à Fairy Tail, elle était encore une enfant et rien de plus que sa meilleure amie. Avec les années, leur amitié s'était approfondie. Il n'avait jamais vraiment remarquait que Wendy grandissait, qu'elle devenait une femme, que son cœur ressentait lentement plus pour elle.

Un jour pourtant, la vérité lui est venue comme un coup de poing dans la figure. Pendant un temps, il avait eu peur de ses propres sentiments. La différence d'âge avait été un peu son plus grand problème. Quatorze ans, ce n'était pas rien. De plus, il avait encore des scrupules avec cette histoire sur l'ile de Tenrou, surtout à propos de Wendy. Pendant un premier temps, il avait pensé qu'elle serait mieux avec quelqu'un de son âge, mais cette pensée lui était surprenamment désagréable.

Doranbolt avait eu besoin de temps avant d'avouer son amour à Wendy. Mais au mariage de l'actuelle reine Hisui avec lord Arcadios, le brun avait commencé à remettre en question ses sentiments. La différence d'âge entre Arcadios et Hisui ressemblait à celle entre Wendy et lui. Et si cette relation serait malgré tout possible ? Après tout, Wendy n'était plus une enfant mais une femme adulte, qui choisissait elle-même à qui offrir son cœur. Lors du mariage royal, il avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait avoué ses sentiments à Wendy. Elle lui avait répondue avec un baiser passionné.

Depuis, ils vivaient ensemble, leur amour s'était fortifié au fil des années. La cerise sur le gâteau fut la naissance de Galatée, qui n'a pas été prévue. La pensée de se marier ne leur été jamais venue jusqu'au dernier anniversaire de Wendy. Doranbolt lui avait offert une très belle bague d'opale pour l'occasion. Simplement, quand Galatée avait vue l'anneau, elle avait demandé avec innocence : « Papa, tu veux offrir un mariage à maman avec cette bague ? »

Les deux parents avaient rougit à cette question. Mais avant que Doranbolt n'avait put rectifier, il avait vu le regard de Wendy briller de joie et d'espoir. Cela lui avait ôtée toute force de dire non.

Et maintenant, ils étaient là, devant l'autel, prés à devenir mari et femme. Wendy et Carla, qui était son témoin, étaient enfin arrivé. La belle bleue lui offrit un sourire lumineux pendant qu'elle prenait sa main. Elle ne semblait pas nerveuse, mais sereine et au comble de la joie.

Doranbolt entendit à peine le discours du prêtre et les quelques pleurs de la foule. Il n'arrivait pas à lâcher son regard de Wendy. Elle non plus, d'ailleurs. Rien ne pouvait les rendre plus heureux.

Galatée par contre était d'un autre avis. Lorsque son nom fut dit lors du discours, elle commença à trépigner dans les bras de sa marraine. Chélia la mit sur pieds avec un sourire rusé et Oscar, le fils qu'elle avait eu avec Eve de Blue Pegasus, en profita pour aller dans ses bras libres. Pendant ce temps, Galatée trotta d'un pas décidé vers l'autel où son père la souleva avec amusement.

« Doranbolt, veux-tu prendre Wendy pour épouse, veux-tu l'aimer et la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? », finit enfin par demander le prêtre. Le marié dit oui d'une voix ferme et Wendy répondit à son tour d'une manière tout aussi claire.

« Je vous déclare donc mari et femme, tu peux embrasser la mariée. »

Le prêtre n'avait même pas fini la phrase que Wendy plaqua ses lèvres contre celle de son mari. Ils n'avaient quand même pas besoin d'une autorisation pour s'embrasser.

Les cris de joie de la foule et les pleurs de Makarov semblaient si lointains durant le baiser. Wendy et Doranbolt avaient l'impression d'être dans leur propre petit monde.

Mais bien sûr, Galatée en voulait faire partie. Elle sépara les lèvres des parents de ses petites mains et réclama un bisou pour elle aussi. Amusée, les parents lui donnèrent plus.

Même si Doranbolt avait eu des scrupules à propos de ses sentiments et qu'il avait demandé Wendy de l'épouser uniquement à cause d'une question innocente de leur fille, il savait en son cœur qu'il avait fait le bon choix depuis sa déclaration.

 **Galatée (Pearl) Marvell  
Oscar (Zéphir) Tearm  
Hestia (Natsuko) Conbolt**

* * *

 _ **Bon, je m'explique... À l'origine, j'avais prévue du Rowen pour ce receuil. Mais malgré le fait que j'aime bien ce couple, je n'ai pas put me mettre à l'aise avec pour l'écrire. J'en suis vraiment désolé. J'ai donc choisi un autre couple, avec lequel je me sens plus à l'aise et que j'apprécie beaucoup, mais qui fait parti des couples plus rare de Fairy Tail.**_

 _ **Vue la difference d'âge entre les deux concernés, le couple Dorendy n'est pas forcement du goût de tout le monde. Sachez que moi-même, je ne l'aime pas quand on le présente avec une Wendy encore enfant. Mais avec une Wendy adulte, c'est une toute autre histoire. Quand les deux sont adultes, la difference d'âge n'est plus grave et vue l'amitié que Doranbolt et Wendy partagent déjà dans le manga/l'animé, je pense que cette amitié pourrait se transformer en amour, une fois Wendy plus grande.  
Quatorze ans de différences entre deux adultes, ce n'est pas vraiment grand-chose et une relation peut marcher (mes grand-parents ont aussi une difference d'âge dans cette diréction). Ce qui m'importe le plus avec le Dorendy, c'est la relation qu'ils ont entre eux. J'éspère vous faire au moins apprécier ce couple et même si non, que vous continuerais à lire ce receuil. De plus, comme les couples sont variés, il y'en a pour tous les goûts, pas vrai ?**_

 _ **En fait, si vous vous demander qui est la femme de Roméo... Isabeau est mon OC et je consacrerais un futur OS la concernant. Sachez seulement qu'elle à sept de plus que Roméo^^'**_


	48. Battements de cœur

**Battements de cœur**

Kinana se réveilla la première quand un rayon de soleil lui chatouilla le nez. Elle ouvrit les yeux en les clignant plusieurs fois. Il devait être tard dans la matinée, mais la violette n'avait aucune envie de déjà se lever du lit. Heureusement qu'elle était en congé aujourd'hui, elle pouvait se permettre de faire la grasse matinée. De plus, le bras musclé d'Erik était posé sur sa taille. Pourquoi donc se lever, alors qu'elle pouvait câliner son dragon bien-aimé ?

Crime Sorcière était à Magnolia depuis trois jours et Kinana avait décidé de faire une soirée romantique, rien que Cobra et elle. Ils en avaient rarement l'occasion, les membres de la guilde indépendante étaient encore des fugitifs et le conseil n'avait toujours pas donné de pardon. De plus, Erik et Kinana avaient une petite fille de neufs ans.

Mais Kinana voulait avoir à nouveau un tête à tête avec Erik. Heureusement que Hebi n'était pas difficile à ce sujet. Tant qu'elle aussi avait droit à son "temps papa", elle ne faisait pas d'histoire quand ses parents voulait se retrouver seuls et le leur accordait volontiers. Layla, la fille de Natsu et Lucy, était bien plus difficile à ce sujet et elle n'avait que deux ans. Et comme Natsu n'arrivait toujours pas à refuser quelque chose à son enfant, les soirées romantiques étaient toujours retardées chez les Dragneel. Mais connaissant Lucy, on savait que c'était en quelque sorte elle l'homme de cette famille et qu'elle arriverait à l'avoir un jour, sa soirée romantique avec Natsu.

Pour cette nuit, Laki gardait Hebi. La mage de bois était presque folle de la petite fille et ne ratait jamais une occasion de lui servir de baby-sitter. Laki elle-même était encore célibataire et elle semblait être parfaitement heureuse de vivre sans mari ou compagnon.

La soirée à deux avait été magnifique. D'abord un délicieux repas aux chandelles (mais contrairement au conseil de Mirajane, Kinana n'avait pas recouvert le sol de pétales de roses), suivit d'une longue promenade qui ne s'était arrêtée qu'après le couché définitif du soleil. Une fois rentré, Cobra et Kinana s'étaient mit au lit mais pas du tout pour dormir. Ils avaient encore passé de très longues heures à s'aimer corps et âmes…

Kinana se lova encore plus contre Erik, écoutant son souffle régulier. Comme il semblait détendu pendant qu'il dormait. Comme si tous ces problèmes disparaissaient. Pas de passé criminel, pas d'existence en tant que fugitif, pas de guildes noires à détruire, pas de conseil retardant un pardon mérité. Comme si rien de tout ça n'existait… Ce n'était pas le cas, mais Erik avait tellement besoin d'oublier parfois ses soucis.

La violette sentit son cœur s'accélérer. C'était vraiment étonnant, ils étaient ensembles depuis des années et avaient même un enfant. Mais jamais leur amour ne s'était tiédi, il était toujours aussi fort que durant le début, peut-être même plus. Kinana ignorait comment ils y avaient réussi, mais elle en était heureuse. Ils affrontaient les difficultés ensembles et malgré les adieux quand Crime Sorcière repartait, ils étaient toujours là pour Hebi et l'un pour l'autre.

Kinana mit une main sur le torse d'Erik, juste au-dessus du cœur. Un agréable frisson la parcourut quand elle sentit les battements sous sa main. Comme il dormait encore, son cœur était calme. Mais Kinana l'avait déjà sentit plusieurs fois battre rapidement. Quand Erik avait ou quand il était en colère… quand il était euphorique ou quand il s'amusait avec Hebi. Ou quand elle l'embrassait, l'enlaçait, quand elle se donnait à lui. Elle aimait écouter les battements de ce cœur qu'il lui avait donné.

Avec un sourire, Kinana mit sa tête sur son puissant torse, pour écouter les battements de son cœur. C'était un matin parfait. Les matinées où l'on se réveillait dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie étaient des matinées parfaites.

Tout à coup, Kinana senti que le chasseur de dragon bougea. Un grognement se fit entendre, une main se posa sur ses cheveux et elle senti son cœur battre plus vite. Tout comme le sien propre…

« Foutu soleil, pourquoi doit-il déjà briller si fort le matin ? »

« À toi aussi bonjour, mon amour. »

Cobra ne répondit pas, caressant doucement ses cheveux. Le cœur du jeune homme n'avait pas ralenti, ce qui fit sourire Kinana. Elle appréciait l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui.

Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent là, allongés sur le lit, tendrement enlacé, savourant le moment présent. Mais Cobra fini par demander : « Quel heure est-il en fait ? »

Kinana se releva en grognant avec ses bras pour jeter un coup d'œil sur le réveil. Rien qu'une seconde, elle se lova rapidement à nouveau contre le torse. Il y'avait des moments pendant lesquels elle voulait être paresseuse. Comme maintenant, encore au lit pendant la matinée, les bras musclées d'Erik autour d'elle, écoutant son cœur qui battait. C'était comme un avant-goût de paradis.

« À peu près onze heures et quarts », répondit-elle avec fatigue. Ciel, si Erik continuait à la caresser avec une tel douceur, elle n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir

« On ne devait pas aller chercher Hebi, maintenant ? », demanda le chasseur de dragon venimeux, mais on aurait dit qu'il préférerait rester ici.

Kinana soupira. Sa fille était la seule bonne raison pour se lever et sortir de cet agréable cocon. Elle aimerait tellement rester encore un peu au lit et câliner avec Erik. Ce n'était pas toujours qu'il pouvait savourer un tête à tête ainsi. Mais tôt ou tard, il fallait bien aller chercher Hebi chez Laki. La mage de bois était bien gentille, mais il ne fallait tout de même pas sa patience à bout. Au plus tard, c'est vers une heure qu'elle commencerait à s'impatienter.

Cobra arrêta soudain ses caresses et tira son amante vers le haut, afin le la regarder directement. Son regard était si intensif que le cœur de Kinana se mit à battre la chamade. C'était sûrement un miracle que tout le pays ne l'entendait pas.

« Quand à tu donné rendez-vous avec la binoclarde ? », demanda Erik, pendant qu'il passait un doigt sur le cou de sa belle. Avait-il laissé un suçon à cet endroit ? Vue leur nuit, c'était for possible. Ça allait faire des ragots à la guilde si ce suçon ne disparaissait pas jusqu'à demain. Kinana se trouvait déjà chanceuse que sa fille ne posait jamais de questions embarrassante à ce sujet.

« Au plus tard entre midi et midi et demi. Pourquoi ? »

« Il nous reste donc au moins trois quart d'heure pour savourer le reste de cette matinée en tête à tête. Ne me dit pas que tu voulais déjà te lever ? »

Un sourire coquin se dessina sur les lèvres d'Erik et Kinana le lui rendait volontiers avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser. Un instant plus tard, son amant se retrouvait au-dessus d'elle et approfondit le baiser. Avec une main elle caressa son torse musclé. Elle n'était pas étonnée de sentir son cœur battre encore plus vite, à présent à l'unisson avec le sien.

Oui, c'était une matinée parfaite. Et quand ils iraient chercher Hebi pour passer un long moment en famille, rien que tout les trois, toute la journée serait on ne peut mieux réussie.

Mais avant ça, elle allait savourer le reste de son tête à tête avec Erik jusqu'à la dernière goutte.


	49. Calme

_**Joyeuse Pâques !**_

 _ **Comme j'avais besoin d'une bonne Portion de RoYu, cet OS fut écrit. Comme d'habitude, j'éspère qu'il vous plaira.**_

* * *

 **Calme**

Le calme régnait dans sa maison et Rogue en était plus que soulagé quand il referma la porte derrière lui. Il était vraiment heureux de rentrer chez lui.

Les chasseurs de dragons s'étaient retrouvés depuis hier pour un entrainement commun, comme ils le faisaient parfois. Même Cobra de Crime Sorcière était présent, car Wendy exigeait toujours que tous les sept soient présents, pour que personne ne soit négligé.

Rogue aimait bien ces rencontres avec ses collègues dragons. Mais ils étaient vraiment un groupe on ne peut plus chaotique. Entre les remarques arrogantes et maladroites de Sting, les provocations de Gajeel et la soif de combat totalement exagérée de Natsu, il fallait de peu pour souhaiter de rentrer bientôt.

Après la bière post-entrainement, chacun était d'accord pour rentrer. Wendy en particulier était pressée, apparemment elle avait prévue une soirée romantique avec Doranbolt. Quant à Cobra, il était impatient de retrouver Kinana et Hebi. D'ailleurs les autres aussi, Luxus (comment cela ce faisait-il qu'il considérait ses jumeaux moins fatiguant qu'un entrainement ?), Gajeel, Sting et bien sûr Rogue se réjouissaient très vite de retrouver leurs familles.

Seul Natsu aurait bien préféré que l'entrainement soit plus long. Sa fille Layla, qui comptait à peine deux mois, pleurait encore toute la nuit et tournait en bourrique ses parents jusqu'au petit matin. Bien entendu, Natsu voulait absolument repousser ce cauchemar. Mais Wendy lui avait fait comprendre que Lucy risquerait de le massacrer s'il resterait absent plus longtemps que prévu. Et comme une Lucy en colère contre lui était pire pour Natsu que mille et une nuit pleines de cris de bébé…

Dieu merci, la famille de Rogue était bien plus calme que celle des Dragneel. Yukino était aussi calme qu'une nuit à la campagne et Hoshi essayait déjà de suivre l'exemple de sa cousine Tenshi. D'accord, sa fille Nyx était tout même assez vive pour ses sic mois, mais elle était toujours plus calme que la petite Layla. Au moins, Nyx avait appris depuis le début de crier durant la journée et de laisser ses parents dormir la nuit.

Le soleil se couchait, lançant ses derniers rayons dans le salon des Cheney. Yukino avait tenu à ce que leur salon ait des fenêtres vers le sud et vers l'ouest. Vu les magnifiques couchers de soleil qu'offrait la vue, on avait vraiment rien à regretter.

Un des rayon éclaira la photo de mariage de Rogue et Yukino. Comme toujours, le brun s'arrêta un moment pour regarder l'image et de se souvenir de cette magnifique journée. Un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Bien sûr, lui avait porté un costume noir traditionnel et Yukino avait été magnifique avec sa superbe robe simple couverte de dentelles.

Sur la photo, ils dansaient devant une fenêtre, par laquelle on voyait les étoiles briller. Le couple avait fermé les yeux et on pouvait comprendre sans difficultés qu'ils avaient savouré ce moment et à quel point ils avaient l'air heureux, tellement amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Ils l'étaient encore et Rogue remerciait le ciel que Yukino soit le grand amour de sa vie. Qui aurait crut que le chasseur de dragon d'ombre, si froid et taciturne, a put tomber amoureux de cette belle étoile ? Cela aurait été impensable dans le Sabertooth sous le joug de Gemna. Mais aujourd'hui, Yukino était sa femme et la mère de ses deux enfants.

Rogue caressa encore une fois la photo avant de monter l'escalier. Le premier étage était tout aussi calme que le rez-de-chaussée, mais une belle voix douce traversa le calme. Rogue souriait. Il avait reconnu la voix de Yukino, qui chantait à ses filles et à Frosch leur berceuse favorite…

 _Lullaby, and good night, in the skies stars are bright  
May the moon, silvery beams, bring you with dreams  
Close you eyes, now and rest, may these hours be blessed  
Till the sky's bright with dawn, when you wake with a yawn_

 _Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight  
I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms_

 _Sleepyhead, close your eyes, for I'm right beside you  
Guardian angels are near, so sleep without fear  
Lullaby, and good night, with roses bedight  
Lilies o'er head, lay thee down in thy bed_

 _Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight  
I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms_

 _Lullaby, and sleep tight, my darling sleeping  
On sheets white as cream, with the head full of dreams  
Sleepyhead, close your eyes, I'm right beside you  
Lay thee down now and rest, may you slumble the best_

 _Go to sleep, little one, think of puppies and kittens.  
Go to sleep, little one, think of butterflies in spring.  
Go to sleep, little one, think of sunny bright mornings.  
Hush, darling one, sleep through the night  
Sleep through the night  
Sleep through the night_

Sans un bruit, Rogue ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Hoshi. La petite blanche était dans son lit, déjà endormie. Elle serrait un coussin argenté en forme d'étoile dans ses bras et Frosch s'était roulé sur l'oreiller da la petite fille.

Yukino était assise sur un fauteuil, berçant Nyx dans ses bras. Le bébé semblait dormir, suçant même son pouce. Le cœur de Rogue se réchauffa à cette vision montrant ses quatre femmes ensemble. Il ne pouvait pas rêver d'une meilleure famille.

Il préféra attendre que Yukino termine sa chanson avant de se montrer. Il entra sans un bruit dans la chambre, ne voulant pas réveiller ses filles et son fidèle Exceed. Yukino leva son regard quand il pénétra la pièce et offrit un doux sourire à son mari. Elle ne semblait pas surprise de le revoir, mais ses yeux brillaient comme les diamants de la couronne.

« Bienvenu à la maison, mon amour », souffla la blanche, tandis qu'elle se levait pour aller à sa rencontre. Doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Nyx, il prit sa femme dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Il était parti seulement depuis hier, mais elle lui avait tellement manqué. Elle ainsi que ses deux filles et sa petite Frosch. Dieu, qu'il aimait sa famille.

Pendant quelques minutes, tout deux restèrent ainsi, heureux de la présence de l'autre. Mais Yukino portait toujours la petite Nyx et le poids du bébé commençait à se faire sentir.

« Laisse, je vais la mettre dans son berceau. »

Doucement, Rogue prit sa fille dans ses bras et la porta dans sa propre chambre. Après avoir mit Nyx dans son berceau, il resta devant pour la contempler. À la base, Yukino et lui n'avaient pas prévu d'avoir un second enfant, seulement un, car Hoshi leur avait apporté tant de bonheur le jour de sa naissance. Un autre n'avait jamais été prévu. Et puis, tout à coup, il y'a un peu plus d'un an, la constellationiste avait remarqué que Nyx était en route. Mais Rogue était tout de même heureux d'être devenu père une seconde fois. Comme Hoshi avant elle, Nyx avait apporté tant de bonheur à sa famille. Il remerciait le ciel d'avoir donner un second enfant à sa femme et lui.

Une main fine prit la sienne et la serra tendrement avant qu'on ne le tire hors de la chambre de Nyx. Yukino lui souriait, tendis qu'elle l'emmena vers leur chambre. Rogue lui rendit son sourire tout en mettant un bras autour de sa femme. Sa famille calme était tout son bonheur.

* * *

 _ **La berceuse que Yukino chante ici viens de Brahms. J'avais en tête la version chanté par Jewel, que je vous conseille d'écouter, car elle est vraiment très belle.  
**_

 _ **Pour la photo de mariage de Rogue et Yukino, c'est un fanart qui me viens à l'esprit, car j'ai craqué pour la robe de Yukino. ( 68. media. tumblr a54d7d65b8dfb3dc1c864469c7657c58 /t umblr_ ojagreBV0W1tb1ub5o2 _ 1280. png, il fallait faire des espaces, sinon le link ne se montrait pas. Vous n'avez enlever les espaces et après le tumblr il faut mettre un com et un / pour voir l'image. Désolé pour ça -_-)  
**_

 _ **Sinon, le prochain chapitre c'est le spécial 50 et j'ai pensée à deux thèmes, "Bal" et "Parc d'attraction". Lequel à votre préférence ?**_


End file.
